You're All I've Got
by Hiding in the Shadow
Summary: Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's
1. Again and Again

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

Loud and annoying is the only way to describe an alarm clock. However, sacrifices must be made, and loss of sleep was that sacrifice for two particular people. It was 6:45 in the morning for a tall and dark-haired man with a strong jaw and boyish good looks in Metropolis. While, in Russia, a relatively tall girl with a sweet face that was contradicted by hard blue eyes was awoken at 1:34 in the afternoon.

Ten minutes later, the clocks rang again. This time the man slammed his fist against the 'off' button, causing the whole of the clock to be flattened out against his dresser, while the girl accidentally threw hers into the wall. The man sat up and sighed, "Brilliant." He exclaimed.

The girl sat up in a similar fashion, "Mrs. Ilko is going to kill me." She sighed and shrugged to herself as she threw her thin blanket off of her and walked over to her bathroom, as the man thousands of miles away did the same.

"Mylie, you're insane." A Russian accented voice mumbled from the other bed in the tiny room.

"Thanks Anastasia, I'm perfectly aware of that. But we have to get up. It's late and if we aren't down in the kitchen making lunch in 10 minutes, we're going to be in big trouble. " Mylie replied as she entered the minuscule bathroom that she and Anastasia shared ever since she had come to the orphanage 6 months ago. She looked in the mirror and sighed, "Where are you Kal-El? How long will it take to get me out of here?" As she looked out of the window, the thick snow of Russian winter falling, "Maybe it's not all bad." She added, loving watching snow fall.

Anastasia sighed, "You're talking to yourself again." She walked in and sat on the toilet, "How do they expect us to cook lunch and clean when we are not allowed to go to sleep until 5:00 in the morning, at the earliest?" Mylie shrugged as she brushed her teeth, "Do you think that we will ever go out of here?"

"Of course we will." Mylie said, pushing her wavy blonde hair out of her face so that it grazed the bottom of her shoulder blades. Then she pulled out a large clip and twisted her hair up into a messy bun and clipped it up.

Anastasia pulled back her dark brown hair, which only reached down to her shoulders, into a pony tail, "You shouldn't do that, you look so pretty with your hair down." Mylie shook her head, she hated having her hair down, "I think that it would be fantastic to be saved by a superhero. Like Superman! He's amazing."

"Superman?" Mylie asked.

Anastasia's eyes widened, "You've never heard of Superman?" Mylie shook her head, "He's amazing. He can fly and has super strength and he's very attractive. But, he lives in Metropolis, all the way in America." Flying? Super strength? That sounded like Kal-El... But attractive? That wasn't the way that she wanted to think about her cousin! Kara pulled the clip out of her hair and grabbed the little comb on the counter that she was given when she came to the orphanage and she ran it through her hair before placing it back in the clip.

**----&----**

Clark Kent sat at his desk at The Daily Planet, rereading a story that he had been told had to be finished by that morning, when he only had gotten the story two days before. "Kent!" A voice called, making him jump from his seat, "Get in here!"

"Yes, Mr. White." He said as he raced into the editor's office.

"Do you have that story on the Granville murders?" Perry asked as he twisted his chair slightly.

Clark nodded, "I do, sir." He said as he handed his piece to Perry.

Perry nodded, "This is nice, Kent. You did this all in two days?" Clark nodded, "Just so you know, you're never quiting again." He waved Clark out and kept on reading. Clark shook his head at Perry's comment and went back to his desk, not failing to notice that Lois, Richard, and Jason had just come off of the elevator.

"Mister Clark!" Jason exclaimed as he ran over to the reporter and locked his arms around Clark's waist.

"Hey, Jason." Clark replied as he ruffled Jason's hair playfully.

Lois and Richard joined them, "Clark, I heard that Perry had you write a big story in two days." Lois said. Clark nodded, "Just wondering, what was it? I know that you had to go to Gotham City for the story."

"It was about the..." Clark looked to Jason and remembered that, ever since the escapade with Lex Luthor, Lois wanted to keep Jason out of anything that would keep him from the normal. With that in mind, he placed his hands over Jason's ears and whispered, "Granville murders."

Richard and Lois nodded, "What?" Jason asked as Clark removed his hands from the boy's ears.

"Didn't the Granville's have a child?" Richard asked.

"Two." Clark replied, "A son, 18½, and a daughter, 17. Donovan and Hayden. They are staying with a family friend." Lois opened her mouth to say something, but she was stopped by Jimmy rushing passed her so quickly that he almost knocked her over, "Jimmy?" Clark asked.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Lane." Jimmy said as he turned to see his damage, "Perry told me that if I didn't have these photos to him in two minutes then I'm fired."

"What photos?" Richard asked.

"OLSEN! Where are my photos!" Perry's voice yelled, making everyone in the vicinity jump, "And they better be good!" Jimmy held the manila folder that contained his photos over his head, "Good. Lane, this will be your next story." He said, snatching the manila folder and slapping it onto Clark's desk. Lois raised an eyebrow at the first three photos that Perry pulled out, they were all of Superman... She should have seen this coming. The last three, however, confused her. They were clearly taken in the dark and were of Batman, "Excellent." Perry whispered, "You keep your job another day, Olsen."

Jimmy smiled and shifted uncomfortably, "I think he saw me on this one." He said, pointing to the last picture of Batman, "He looked even more ticked in person, I pretty much ran back to my apartment." Jimmy shifted, as if trying to get the memory out of his head.

"Mr. White?" Lois said, "What does Batman have to do with my next story?"

Perry chuckled, "Well, it just so happens that my old college friend, Roberta Muller, is the editor of The Gotham Gazette."

"Roberta Muller?" Richard asked, "The woman that you have personally described as 'the most vile and demeaning piece of scum that has ever graced the planet while she should have been sucked into a black hole the moment she was born'? That Roberta Muller?"

"Well, I..." Perry stumbled, "That's not the point! The point is that she has challenged me to a game of sorts." Clark rolled his eyes; he had a feeling he knew what was coming, "The next headline will be 'Superman verses Batman!' Lane, get on that."

"Perry..." Clark said, "Mr. White. Batman and Superman try to protect people. We shouldn't turn what they do into a mockery to sell papers. Do we really want to have people take sides?"

Perry slammed his hand on Clark's desk, "Kent..."

"Sorry, sir." Clark apologized quickly.

Jason sighed and placed his finger on his chin, as if thinking in an over dramatic way, "I've met Superman." Jason said, "Can I meet Batman too?" Lois chuckled and Richard smiled. Clark, however, was given a rather ingenious idea if he did say so himself.

**----&----**

Sitting in his favorite chair in his small, yet cozy, two bedroom, multi-level apartment in the outskirts of Metropolis, Clark pulled his cordless phone to out of its charger and dialed a number that he could still remember in a heartbeat, even after nearly six years of its absence in his mind. "Wayne Residence." An elderly and British accented voice said.

"Alfred." Clark said, "It's Clark Kent, I was wondering if I could speak to Bruce."

"Ah, Master Kent. Master Bruce has been wondering when you would call. I must say, that your return has been highly publicized and he hope that he would not be forgotten." Alfred said, "One moment, I shall get him." The sound of the phone clacking against wood reached Clark's ears as Alfred placed the phone on the wooden table that it resided on and went to find Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce's voice said through the telephone; apparently Alfred hadn't told him exactly who was calling.

"Bruce! My dear flying rodent." Clark exclaimed, trying to keep himself from laughing when the other phone clacked on the floor.

"Clark?" Bruce said, "I hate it when you call me that. Bats aren't rodents!"

"I know. That's why I said it."

"What took so long to call? You got back from your soul searching expedition nearly a year ago." Bruce said indignantly.

"I've been busy with my side of the world saving business." Clark said, "And then I still have to work. Speaking of which, during my research of the Granville case, I noticed that you took Hayden and Donovan in. How are they doing?"

Bruce sighed, "As good as can be expected."

"So they're basically hanging on by a tread?" Clark asked.

"Basically."

Clark nodded, even though Bruce couldn't see him, "That's to be expected. That tread will become a rope at some point. They're going through what everyone goes through when they lose a parent, or both. We should know."

"That's true." Bruce replied.

Then something else reentered Clark's mind, "Bruce, have you heard about the newest headlines?"

"Do I want to know this?" He asked, knowing that whenever Clark changed the subject like that, then there was going to be problems.

"I doubt it."

"Tell me anyway." Bruce said, monotonously.

Clark sighed, "Apparently Perry is old college enemies with the editor of The Gotham Gazette." He said, "She challenged him to a round of my-superhero-can-beat-up-your-superhero. Superman verses Batman."

Bruce sighed, "I hate it when they do things like that that."

"I agree."

Clark could tell that Bruce was scowling at the phone, "But why is your name always first?" He asked.

Clark chuckled, "It rolls off of the tongue better."

"That's bullshit."

"No it's not." Clark said innocently. He knew that Bruce was thinking of something else to say, "We should get together for lunch or something, when Donovan and Hayden get better adjusted with the situation."

"That would be great." Bruce replied.

"By the way, if you happen to see a sandy haired young man trying to take your picture, don't snap him in half like a bread stick, he's just doing his job."

Bruce pondered for a moment, "A kid with a 'golly gee, shucks' look about him and a camera permanently attached to his hand? I've met him, sort of... He ran off pretty quickly. I must admit, he's not bad at it; he's really fast."

"That's Jimmy." Clark said, "He's a photographer for The Daily Planet. Perry threatens to fire him pretty much every day."

Bruce groaned, "I guess I can go _sort of_ easy on him if it lets the kid keep his job. As long as he doesn't pester me or get himself into trouble."

"Thanks." Clark was about to say more, but a knock came at his door, "I have to go, Bruce. Someone is at the door."

"Bye, Clark." Bruce said, "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Clark said as he pressed the 'off' button and placed the phone back on it's charger. He sighed once again and stood up from his favorite and most comfortable chair. Whoever was at the door, was in a big hurry to have him open it, "Alright! I'm coming!" He said, his patience steadily getting thin. He hated it when people persistently knocked on a door. Opening the door, Clark felt his jaw drop, "Kara?" He asked. She had on black clothes, her face was extremely pale and colorless, except for her eyes, which were made up to look smoky, and her long blonde hair was twisted up and it was rather wavy, but it was Kara.

"Hello, Kal-El." Kara said, "Oh, sorry, it's 'Clark' on this planet, isn't it?" Clark couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Can I come in?"

"Kara?"

"Actually, it's Mylie when I'm on Earth." She corrected, "So... Can I come in?" Clark, who was still rather confused, stepped out of the way and let the young girl into the living room, "Thanks, Kal... I mean, Clark. I'm going to have to get used to that." Kara... Mylie, pulled off her jacket and placed it on one of the jacket hooks near the door, "What's wrong, Clark? Cat got your tongue?" She asked as she sat on his favorite chair.

Clark, who was unable to talk, stood in front of his open door with his mouth opening and closing in his attempt to try and speak. To be truthful, he looked rather like a fish. Mylie laughed at his expression, "What?" He managed to choke out.

"You look like a fish when you do that." She replied.

"Do what?" Clark asked. Mylie mimicked what he had looked like, causing Clark to sigh indignantly and close the door rather roughly, "You died!" He exclaimed.

Mylie shrugged, "I've gotten over it." Clark's eyes widened in a perturbed fashion, but Mylie didn't take notice, "But what I can't get over are those glasses. You look ridiculous." Clark scowled, "Right, off subject."

"You. Died." Clark repeated, enunciating both words so tartly that it made the young girl cringe, "So would you care to explain how you are sitting on my favorite chair?"

Mylie chuckled innocently, "As a matter of fact, I can't." She admitted, "The truth of the matter is, I don't know. But what I do know is that you're all I've got."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

Mylie took a deep breath, "I've been searching for any sign of you for the past year. I lost everything, and then you showed up, looking for others like you. You found me... I was scrounging for anything that would keep me alive, but you found me. I don't want to go back to that." Clark smiled and walked over to his cousin, who couldn't be any more then 17. He wrapped his arms around her, immediately feeling as if he was freezing, "Can I stay?" She asked looking up at him with her brilliant blue eyes filling with tears.

"Of course you can." He said, "But I expect you to pull your weight around here." Clark replied.

"Clark, I think I can pull a little more then my weight." Mylie joked. Clark rolled his eyes. He hoped that Mylie had her powers under control, "My powers are perfectly under control, Clark." She said, reading the look on his face.

Ruffling her hair, Clark sighed, "So, where have you been?"

"Ever since I came to Earth, I've been in Russia." Mylie said, "A couple named Nancy and Fritz Sullivan found me roaming around their property in a remote part of the country. I told them that I couldn't remember anything about myself, so they took me in as their unofficial daughter. They gave me the name Mylie Sullivan to make the part more believable." Clark nodded and motioned for her to continue, "The Sullivan's were very rich people, so they had a lot of false friends and open enemies. Sometimes I could help them pick and choose the right ones."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Clark asked, "Please, go on."

Mylie nodded, "Well, about three months after they took me in, I found out that Nancy had a very rare kind of Bone Cancer. She died, that's how I found out. About a month and a half later, Fritz died as well. The doctors couldn't figure out a reason as to why he died, but I know why." Clark raised his eyebrow, "It was a broken heart. They had been married for 37 years and were still very much in love. Nancy's death nearly destroyed him. For the month and a half that he lived, I took care of him. I fed him and cleaned his room and fixed his bed. No one else was allowed to see him because they wouldn't have been able to handle him in his state." Mylie took a deep breath, "Fritz left me everything that he had as a thank you."

Clark nodded in understanding, "But that was a long time ago. Well, sort of. Where have you been since the Sullivan's deaths?"

Mylie sighed heavily, "I was staying at an 'orphanage' that was an hour away from the Sullivan's estate." She said bitterly, "It was the kind of place that wouldn't give any food except once every other day and we all had to work and clean. I swear, if they hadn't required us to have schooling, the Matron wouldn't have bothered. Everyone slept in shifts, so that the children wouldn't have to be worried about at the same time." Clark's jaw dropped, abashed, when he heard her description, "They aren't the nicest people."

"Why did you stay there?"

"I was looking for you." Mylie replied, "I didn't know about Superman until my roommate Anastasia Dmitri told me about him."

"What did she say?" Clark asked, his interest rather piqued about what other people in other countries thought about him.

"Just that you were super amazing and attractive." Mylie said, "It kind of frightened me."

"Why?" Clark asked innocently.

Mylie scoffed, "You're my cousin." She replied, "It's gross to think of you as attractive. Even if it is other people thinking that you are attractive." Clark shrugged coyly causing Mylie to roll her eyes.


	2. School Problems

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**Jedi-Bant-** First and foremost, thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Secondly, I am glad that you liked the teasing between Clark and Bruce. I have always had a love for Batman and my recent surge in love for Superman has given me a deep appreciation for Batman/Superman stories and they seem like the kind of people that would joke and tease around with each other as Clark and Bruce and be all serious and deep voiced and Superman and Batman. As for the third point, you thinking that Kara was weird, I'll take that as a compliment. I love weirdness and I have always been told that I was weird. You made my day with the weird comment, even if it wasn't taken the way you meant.

**katemary77-** I am glad that you think that you are enjoying this story so far. As for Kara, she is Clark's biological cousin and she and her family lived on the last surviving city of Krypton until she came to Earth and became Supergirl, who was kind of a sidekick for Superman, but I don't really like the word 'sidekick'... However, I am choosing to change a couple of the details like not having the surviving city and a few detail about her when she came to Earth (in the comics, her Earth name is Linda Lee Danvers and she wears a brown wig over her blonde hair. These are things that I am changing). I will also get more in-depth about how she came to Earth later on in the story.

Thank you LostSchizophrenic, muser321, i need more coffee, and Enigma Starflare. I thank you for taking time to review, you give me the inspiration to write more. So, again, thank you.

**----&----**

Clark had given Kara... Mylie --he would have to remember that-- the extra room in his apartment that he had planned to make a guest room for when his mother and her new husband, Ben Hubbard, came to visit, but he couldn't make Mylie sleep on the couch! Mylie had turned in early so that she could get to school on time... She promised to explain everything in the morning.

Clark just slid into bed and hoped that he wouldn't be called to do some act of heroism or another during the night. Pulling his glasses off of his face, he looked at the wall. It looked just the same as it did when he had them on. Of course he knew this, his glasses were part of the Clark Kent package, but he didn't actually need them for true medical purposes. He placed the glassed carefully on his bedside table and sunk under his covers and closed his eyes to sleep.

**_Dream:_**

_Life was nothing if normal for 15 year old Clark Kent. He was a skinny, nerdy, high school Freshman trying to survive the school year in Smallville High School. Placing his books in his bag, he momentarily turned just in time to see Lana Lang tiptoeing to place her Geometry book at the top of her locker. It was the end of the day and Clark knew that Lana's last class was Geometry and that she had had a test today. He silently prayed that his tutoring session was enough to help her pass it. Lana was beautiful, athletic, and smart but she would be the first to admit that she was bad at math._

_Clark smiled slightly until a tall and burly football player tickled Lana on the sides, causing her to turn around. The football player, Daniel Foreman, was the quarterback and Lana's boyfriend. Clark sighed as Lana kissed Danny and walked out the doors and towards the football field, knowing that he, Clark Kent, was no where near her league so he should stop dreaming. _

"_Hiya, Kent." A deep voice said, as a large hand pushed Clark's remaining books out of his hands and pulled his backpack off of his shoulder. _

"_Billy." He replied to Billy Prescott, a senior and the best known lineman in the state. He looked around and, sure enough, Billy had brought five other guys with him, "Can I do anything for you?" _

_Billy laughed, "As a matter of fact, I got a question for ya." Clark nodded, hoping to not get into a fight today, "I hear that you was over at Lana's house for a few hours everyday this week. Now, you know that that is my buddy, Danny's, territory. So, I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself before I pound your teeth in." He said, grabbing a hold of Clark's collar. _

_Clark stammered for a moment before finding his answer, "I was tutoring her." He said in a shaky and semi-squeaky voice, "She asked me if I could help her with Geometry because she needed to pass the test that she had today." _

"_And did she pass?" Billy asked, threateningly. _

"_I don't know." Clark replied truthfully. _

_Billy chuckled, "You know, Kent... I'm feeling mighty generous today. So I ain't gonna pound you." He replied, "I got something else in mind." He pulled Clark around and shoved him into his own locker. Billy quickly slammed the door shut, "Have fun, Kent." Billy called as he slammed on the locker. _

"_Guys, come on!" Clark pleaded as the boys laughed and walked away. He banged on the door as he called out, "Hello? Hello? Anybody?" Thoughts of escape raced through his head as he knocked on the inside of the locker. He could use his strength and bust out, but it would take a lot to explain how it happened, particularly if someone just happened to turn the corner the moment he stepped out. Banging on the locker he continued to call out for help and no one answered. _

_It had been at least 15 minutes since the end of school and he was still stuck in his locker. He banged harder then before, careful not to put his fists through the metal and he finally thought he heard some voices, "Hello!" He called, "Is anybody there?" _

"_Clark?" A voice said. _

"Lana?" He replied.

_"Mr. Kent?" Clark cringed as he looked out the slots in his locker. Standing with Lana was Mr. Jacoby, the janitor, and Mr. Cornwell, the Principle. _

"_Hello Mr. Cornwell." Clark replied politely, "Good afternoon Mr. Jacoby." _

"_Clark, what is your combination?" Lana asked. _

"_37-25-17." Clark replied miserably. Lana dropped her books and unlocked his locker. With a click, Lana removed the lock and opened the locker door, "Thanks Lana." Clark said as he stepped out. _

"_Mr. Kent." Mr. Cornwell said, "People don't just lock themselves in lockers. Would you care to explain what happened?" Clark shifted apprehensively. If he told Mr. Cornwell what had happened, then Billy would get into trouble. Then the football team would be on him everyday until graduation, "Mr. Kent." _

"_Clark?" Lana asked, "Was it Billy?" Clark shifted again, giving Lana her answer, "Oh my goodness." She replied, more to herself.  
_

_"I'll take that as a yes, Mr. Kent." Mr. Cornwell said, "You should get home. I'll deal with Mr. Prescott." Clark nodded and picked up his books and his backpack and left to walk home. As he walked passed the football field, he could see Mr. Cornwell talking to Billy and the head football coach, Coach Timbers. Billy looked over and saw Clark and, with a death glare in his eye, threw the football straight for his face. Clark, even surprising himself, caught the football with one hand and threw it back. It collided with Billy's chest and knocked him back slightly. With that, Clark walked into the trees and ran home as fast as his super speed would get him there. _

**_End Dream:_**

Clark lifted his head off of his pillow as the alarm clock rang in his ear. He looked around the room and noticed that his closet door was slightly ajar. Getting out of bed, Clark pulled out the outfit he had picked out last night and laid it on his bed. After showering and brushing his teeth, Clark reentered his bedroom and got dress and pulled on his glasses.

As he walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes hit his nose. Momentarily confused about the plethora of smells, he got his answers when he saw Mylie standing at the stove and flipping some pancakes on to a plate. She placed the plate of pancakes on the table next to plates of bacon and eggs, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in and eat?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of milk, not bothering to look up.

"Um..." Clark said as he took in her appearance. Her make up, smoky eyes and pale face, was the same, she had her hair up in a tie and clip again, and she was wearing the same black jeans that she had been wearing the day before. She was also wearing a dark green spaghetti strap shirt that he hadn't seen before, and _his _button up white shirt with thin black strips was draped over her chair, "That's my shirt." He stated simply, staring at the shirt.

"I know." Mylie replied, "I'm going to wear it today. I'll give it back."

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well, I don't think that _this_," She indicated her shirt, "Is appropriate school attire for Lilith Springs College Preparatory School, better known as LSCPS." She replied.

"Lilith Springs?" Clark asked, his eyes bugging out, "How the hell are you going to pay for that, because I know you do not expect me to pay for that place."

Mylie shook her head, "Of course I don't, Clark. My birthday is in 13 days and then I will get control of what Fritz and Nancy left me. I'll be able to pay for it myself."

"Thirteen days?" Clark asked. Mylie nodded, "That's Halloween..." Mylie nodded again, "How is it that you're birthday is on Halloween?"

"That was the day that Fritz and Nancy found me." Mylie admitted. Clark nodded, his birthday had been set by his parents as the day that they had found him in a corn field, "So, are you going to eat, or what?" She asked.

**----&----**

Standing outside LSCPS, Mylie looked at the map of the school again. She needed to find the Headmaster's office as quickly as possible. Students rushed around her and she felt a shoulder collide with her own. Instinctively, she jutted hers forward and dropped everything that she was holding, "Oh, I am so sorry." A male voice said. The boy that had hit her dropped to his knees and helped her pick her things up. Mylie lifted her head and saw that the boy had short cut hair, a thin physic, braces, and glasses, "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay." Mylie replied, "No one broke anything, so all is well. I'm Mylie Sullivan." She added, placing her hand out.

The boy looked surprised at her actions, as if he had never been offered a hand shake before. Especially not by a girl as pretty as the one in front of him (even if her make up made her look a little strange), "Um, Victor." He replied as he took her hand and shook it, "Victor Chance."

"Nice to meet you, Victor." Mylie replied, "Although, I have a question. Could you point me to the Headmaster's office. I'm almost late for my appointment with him."

"Sure..." Victor replied. He had a look of disbelief that a girl like her was talking to him, "You go through the main door and all the way down the hall. There is a stairway at the end of the hallway on the right. Go up that for three flights and you come to the door. Go through that door and his office is right there. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Mylie replied as she walked away. She followed Victor's directions and found Headmaster Willisson's office in a heartbeat. She opened the door and walked in, taking in the bland decor that hit her like a truck.

"You must be Miss Sullivan." Said an elderly lady at an old and over polished oak desk in front of an over polished oak door. On the desk was a little plaque that said Marjorie J. Jones, Secretary, "You can go right in, the Headmaster is expecting you."

_'Is it me, or do these people seem a little over excited to have me here?' _Mylie thought to herself. Nevertheless, she smiled and muttered and almost inaudible 'thank you' and made her way through the frighteningly shiny wooden door. As she entered the room, the back of a large chair faced her while the occupant talked on the phone. Mylie used her x-ray vision and saw that Mr. Willisson was fairly large and beefy with gray hair. At the moment, he was yanking on his tie frustratingly, "Well, I am aware of that, Mr. Lofter, but I am afraid that if your son doesn't increase his grades, no amount of money will keep him here."

"Now look here, Willisson, you dried up old prune, Davis does his work and gets it right... It's those teachers you hire... They are unfair." Mylie heard, using her super hearing.

"Mr. Lofter, that will be all." Mr. Willisson said, "Good day." He hung up the phone and muttered a few obscenities. Mylie rubbed her templed and cleared her throat, causing Mr. Willisson to turn around in his chair, "Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" He asked.

"I'm Mylie Sullivan." She replied, "And I have an appointment. I thought that I should wait outside, but Ms. Jones said that I could come in."

"Of course." Headmaster Willisson said as he shifted slightly.

"So..." Mylie said, drawing out the 'o', "It's good to be here." She added, not knowing what else to say.

Mr. Willisson nodded, "Thank you, Miss Sullivan." He replied as he shuffled through his desk, trying to find something. He looked up at her and chuckled uncomfortably, "Um... One moment...Mrs. Jones!" He called as he left the room. Mylie didn't even need super hearing to know what was going on, he had lost her information, "Mrs. Jones." Mr. Willisson said (Mylie decided to listen in anyway), "Where is Mylie Sullivan's file?"

"On your table behind your desk." Mrs. Jones said tartly as she bit into a jelly doughnut.

"Oh, right..." He replied as he reentered the room. Mr. Willisson sat at his chair and swiveled it around, picking my a manila folder on the back desk. Mylie kept in a laugh because she wasn't suppose to know what had happened. So, she just stared sweetly at her new Headmaster, "So... Sullivan, Mylie Helene... That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Mylie replied, "I like it. My parents picked it out." Mr. Willisson laughed a small laugh at what he _thought _was a joke.

"Parents... F-F-Fritz and Nancy Sullivan." Mylie noticed his stutter. She was sure in that moment that he would do as much brown nosing as possible. The glint in his eyes showed her that he was indeed the kind of man that liked big names and big money... And two of the biggest names happened to be Mylie's dead, adoptive family. She had told Fritz the truth when he became lethargic, boarding on pitiful, and she had hoped that he would forgive her for lying to him. The last thing he said to her was that she _was _Mylie Helene Sullivan whether or not she was born that way and there was no way that Mylie was going to let greedy people take advantage of her or the Sullivan's... She never had.

"That would be correct." Mylie said monotonously.

Mr. Willisson shifted through the folder and mumbled something to himself. Mylie tried to keep her bored expression off of her face, but it was difficult. The Headmaster cleared his throat and looked up at her, "Well, I believe that everything is in order. Mrs. Jones will give you your schedule outside."

"Thank you." Mylie replied as she stood, thanking whatever higher power there was out there that she was finally free of the Headmaster's greedy glances.

**----&----**

A livid Lois Lane sped from her job at The Daily Planet towards her son, Jason's, elementary school. Jason had just started the first grade three weeks ago and she was already getting calls to come and pick him up early. Apparently some of the resident school bullies, _five year old school bullies_, had picked on Jason and hurt him in some way... This was getting to be too much.

Screeching to a halt in the elementary school parking lot, Lois practically jumped out of her car and raced into the building, "Hello, Ms. Lane." The young secretary, Vera Davin, said to her, "What can I do for you?"

"I got a call at work regarding Jason." Lois replied angrily as the smile slipped off of Vera's face, "It had to do with bullies... Five year old bullies! How do five year olds become bullies?" She asked, more to herself then to Vera. She sighed and cast her gaze back to the secretary who held up her left index finger as to say 'one moment', and picked up her phone.

"Hello, Nurse Callahan." Vera said as quietly as possible as not to send the worried mother in front of her off of the deep end, "Lois Lane is here about Jason... Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay. Thank you." She clicked the phone back in place and smiled sweetly back to Lois, "Jason will be out shortly and then Mrs. Culpepper would like to speak with you, but we must wait for her to finish her meeting with the other party..."

Lois smirked her trademark reporter smirk and sat down. Surely the 'other party' was the bullies mother or father or guardian, and when said party was there, she was going to give them a piece of her mind, "What I don't get..." A voice said as it exited the principle's office, "is how this happened. They were five... How do five year olds get to acting like that?"

"I assure you that this will not happen again." The voice of Mrs. Culpepper, the principle, said as she exited her office with a tall and thin and very beautiful red haired women with what seemed to be a temper to match her hair color, "We will make sure of that."

"Well, you had better." The women replied, "Because if you don't, then I think that my daughter doesn't have a place in this establishment. I do not want to put her in any situation that would be harmful." She had her arms crossed across her chest and it made her even more intimidating then she normally was, which could be a lot some times.

"I second that." Lois replied, just loud enough for the duo to hear her, "Good afternoon Mrs. Culpepper. I was wondering what I am doing here, perhaps you can give me a reason."

"Ms. Lane." Mrs. Culpepper replied, "This is Lana Lang, her daughter was also involved in the unfortunate incident.

"How so?" Lois asked.

Mrs. Culpepper took a deep breath and continued, "I believe that the story is that these so-called 'bullies' began picking on the poor girl, as they are bigger then her and thought that they could get away with it." Lois noticed that Lana had rolled her eyes and they seemed to be actually on fire... She must not be a pleasant person when she gets angry, "And Jason tried to stop them."

"Really?" Lois asked. Lana seemed to calm down just a little and uncrossed her arms. Lois tried to speak again, but she was cut off by the door into the office opening and Nurse Callahan entering with Jason and a very pretty girl who looked like she was Jason's age, _maybe_ a little younger, with curly and bouncy red hair that was in pigtails and gray eyes, "Jason." Lois sighed in relief as she saw that her son was uninjured.

"Ginger." Lana said as she kneeled down so that she was at her daughter's level. Holding out her arms, Ginger raced up to her mother and hugged her, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Ginger shook her head 'no' and sniffled, "The mean boys pulled my pigtails. But then Jason tried to get them to stop." Lana kissed Ginger on the cheek and pulled her into a deep hug while Lois kneeled down as well to talk to Jason.

"Honey?" She asked, "Did you really do that?" Jason shifted his weight from one foot to the other and nodded hesitantly, "Oh, honey." Lois added and she hugged her son, "Are you hurt?"

"No." He replied, "They couldn't catch me." Lois raised her eyebrow as if to ask why they couldn't catch him, "I climbed a tree."

Lois' eyes widened, "Jason, you know that you shouldn't do that. You could get hurt." Jason shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't need my inhaler." He said, "And the tree didn't hurt me when I climbed up."

"Jason, that doesn't mean that you couldn't have fallen and hurt yourself." Jason opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.

"Excuse me?" Lana's voice cut in, "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for Ginger, Jason. It was very nice of you." Ginger nodded as she hugged her mother's leg. Lana noticed that Jason had shockingly unnatural blue eyes that were very familiar, but from where? "And it is obvious that he has been raised very well." She added to Lois.

"Thank you." Lois replied as she stuck out her hand, "Lois Lane."

"Lana Lang." Lana replied as she took Lois' hand and shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is you." Lois said, "It's nice to meet you Ginger." Ginger nodded, still clinging to her mother, "You have very pretty pigtails."

Ginger nodded again, but Lana tapped her on the shoulder, "Thank you, ma'am." Ginger said, understanding what her mother wanted her to do. Lois smiled at the girl's politeness, it was exactly what she had taught Jason.

"Well," Mrs. Culpepper said, "I would like to offer a suggestion as a course of action." Lois and Lana looked at her expectantly, "I think that Jason and Ginger should spend the remainder of the week at home while we fix our little problem."

"Fix? Problem? _Little_?" Lana asked, "It's bullying. You'll have to call these bullies parents and give the kids detention or something. And that's just the start... This isn't a 'little problem' that will go away with a slap on the wrist."

"Do I detect a hint of past experience?" Lois asked.

"Me? No, I was a cheerleader." Lana replied, "But one of my best friends was always being picked on constantly by the football team."

"Really?" Lois asked. Lana nodded, "So, we hope that this 'little problem', as you called it, will be fixed and we don't to have to hear that these bullies will not leave our children alone." Lois picked Jason up and placed him on her back, "Do you want to go to work with mommy?"

Jason nodded, "Uh-huh. Then I can draw at Mister Clark's desk."

"Honey, don't bother Clark."

"But he says that I don't bother him." Jason persisted, jumping down when a cell phone went off.

"Oh, sorry." Lana said as she dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone, "Hello, Mr. Wayne." She said, "I know, I'll be back in about half and hour. I know, I was the one that found that Fielder filed under 'T'. It was not for 'Thermodynamics' and you know it."

"Hi, Mister Bruce." Ginger called to the phone. Lois felt her jaw drop. Wayne. Bruce... Bruce Wayne? This women worked for Bruce Wayne? What she wouldn't do for an interview with the Infamous Gotham City Billionaire Playboy. But, then again, so would every other reporter as Bruce Wayne had sworn off personal interviews.

"He says hi, sweetie." Lana replied, "By the way, she's coming to work with me for the rest of the week. 'The more the merrier'? If you insist. Good-bye Mr. Wayne." Lana closed her phone and shook her head.

"You work for Bruce Wayne?"

"As of about a year ago." Lana replied, "And, honestly, I am amazed that Wayne Enterprises didn't go under before he came back. I met everyone that was working there before, and they seemed very nonbusiness like... To say the least. Meaning what I'm allowed to say in front of two five year olds."

"I like Mister Fox." Ginger said, "He's smart."

"With the exception of Lucius Fox." Lana added in response to her daughter, "Again, it was nice to meet you, Ms. Lane." Lana said, "Come on, honey. I need to get back to work."

"Bye, Jason." Ginger replied as she grabbed onto her mother's hand and left.

"They seem nice." Lois said, more to herself, "Lets go see daddy, honey." She said as she led him out of the building, "What's wrong." She asked him as she seated him in her car.

"Are we going to see daddy, or are we going to see my real daddy?" He asked.

"What do you mean, munchkin?"

"Are we going to see daddy or Superman, my real daddy?" Lois sat at the steering wheel of her car, shocked.

"Jason..."


	3. Everyone Has Their Own Story

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**Ginny Clone-** Yup... Lana. I have always kind of liked the idea of bringing her into a Superman story. I know a lot of people that don't like the Smallville Lana, plus they all think that the show is getting to Soap Opera-y what with the Lex/Lana/Clark thing and Zod coming into the story. I'm glad that you trust me and I will try to make Lana as believable and non fake as possible.

**katemary77-** I promise that Bruce Wayne will come into the story soon enough. I hope that you can wait until he does, because it should be happening not long from now, in a couple of chapters, give or take.

**DragonFlame27-** You own the Supergirl movie? Really? I don't know many people who do, but I've seen bits and pieces of it on T.V. I am glad that I have put a lot of the things that you like into this story, thus making it enjoyable for you to read. I hope that you enjoy it.

Thank you to i need more coffee, muser321, Jokerisdaking (yes, Lana will make a repeat appearance soon), and GladiatorGoddess..

**----&----**

He was one of The Daily Planet's lesser known employees. That was, until, Superman saved Metropolis and he had gotten the pictures that were seen around the world a little less then a year ago. However, Jimmy Olsen had stayed relatively the same. He was still living in his small apartment just outside of Metropolis and still sent his most recent photos to his mother and younger siblings. Three younger brothers and two younger sisters, to be exact. He had been the man of the house since he was 10 years old, after his father walked away for no apparent reason, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that his mother had just told him that she was pregnant again.

Currently, Jimmy was staring at a picture of his family taken when he was 15. He sat closest to his mother, Olivia. His youngest brothers, Joel and Branden, both 4 at the time, where lying down in the center of the frame, wanting to be the center of attention. Mira, his oldest sister, was 12 at the time that the picture was taken, and she was lying on her side just above his and his mother's head. Dawn, age 10 at the time, was sitting at her mother's feet, slightly to her left, with Joel's and Branden's feet resting on her legs. Thomas, age 8, was sitting at Mira's feet. His hair had been cut just before the picture was taken because Joel and Branden had put gum in it, so he had a Mohawk, something he was really very proud of. It was undeniable to anyone that these children were Olivia's children, they all looked, and still look, exactly like her.

Chuckling, Jimmy placed the photo back on the desk that it had been on next to the window. As he did so, his reflexes caused him to look out the window and notice a very beautiful young women directing movers that were carrying her furniture. She, however, was continually getting preoccupied with the two tiny babies that were in car seats at her feet as she rocked them back and forth as she sat on a chair in the front yard. Jimmy knew that the apartment under his was for rent and that that was the only one in two blocks that was, so he figured that she was going to be his new neighbor. He should go introduce himself.

As he made his way down the stairs, Jimmy weaved through movers and finally made his way outside. The women was wearing a fitted sweater turtleneck and a pair of very well fitted jeans. It seemed that baby weight was not a current issue with her. She had her hair up in a ponytail and the babies in the car seats were bundled up with jackets and blankets.

"Hello." Jimmy said.

"Hi." The women replied as she looked up and smiled. Jimmy noticed that she had piercing hazel eyes, light brown hair, and full lips. When she smiled, Jimmy saw that she had very straight white teeth.

"I'm Jimmy." He said, holding out his hand, "You're moving into C3, aren't you?"

The women nodded, taking his hand and shaking it, "Yes, I'm Lucy." She replied, "It's nice to meet you, Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you as well, Lucy." Jimmy replied, "I live in C4, so I thought I should introduce myself." Lucy nodded and let go of Jimmy's hand, "Who are these two?" He asked, looking at the two tiny faces sticking out from their bundles in their car seat.

Lucy smiled and picked up the car seats, "This is Selene." She said, indicating the little girl at her left side, "And this is Tyler." She added, bouncing the little boy's car seat around so that he giggled.

"Welcome all three of you. How old are they?" Jimmy said.

"Six months, and thank you. It's nice to know that there are still people around that will welcome new people in a big city." Lucy said.

"I remember what that's like." Jimmy said, "Where did you move from?"

"Lincoln, Nebraska." Lucy replied.

"Wow, that's a long way aways."

Lucy nodded, "Well, there were a lot of things there that I would just like to forget as quickly as possible. Their father, for instance."

"I know the feeling." Jimmy said, "I'd like to forget my father."

"Well, not everyone can be the Cleavers." Lucy replied.

"Apparently not."

**----&----**

For the last week, Mylie had been learning to navigate the treacherous waters that was High School. It was defiantly much different then she was use to, particularly after being at the hands of the authority figures at the orphanage. Currently she was in Advanced Physics. Having been taught everything she knew by reading every book in the Sullivan's educational library, she knew a lot about a lot. The Sullivan's had encouraged her thirst to find out more, hoping that it would 'bring her memory back'.

At the moment, Mr. Duvet, the teacher, was assigning people to work together. They had a project due in three weeks in which they had to take a current event involving Physics, research the topic, write an essay, and build a model. Mylie could have used her super speed to do everything if she hadn't had a partner, though she normally didn't, but with a partner she would have to be careful, "Mylie Sullivan." Mylie looked up at the sound of her name, "You will be working with Hayden Granville."

Mylie furrowed her eyebrows until she noticed a girl with brown hair and brown eyes turned in her seat. She was the only person in the class that Mylie had yet to know their name, so she figured that this was Hayden. The bell rang and Mylie put her things together, not bothering to stop when Hayden stopped at her desk, "I'm Hayden, nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Mylie." Mylie replied as she shook Hayden's hand, "It's nice to meet you, too." Mylie stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulder, taking in Hayden's appearance. She was wearing form fitting black jeans, a blue long sleeved top that said 'I'm not goth, look at the color of my shirt', and black fishnet arm warmers.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mylie replied, "I started last week. Did you have a class change or something, because I haven't seen you here."

"Class change?" Hayden asked, "No. My brother and I took last week off for personal reasons."

"Then I won't ask unless you want to tell." Mylie replied as she walked towards the cafeteria. Hayden smiled in thanks, "Do you have lunch now, or later?" She asked.

"Now."

"Oh, thank god." Mylie replied, "Someone that won't look at me like I just came out of a horror movie."

"I know what you mean." Hayden replied, "I get a lot of weird looks from people here because I'm not always happy and chipper. It doesn't help that my brother is the poster child for school spirit. He's the quarterback on the football team and he is one of the most popular guys in school. I don't think anyone believes that we are related."

"I don't have any siblings." Mylie replied, "I live with my cousin in Metropolis."

"Really?" Hayden asked, "What about you're parents?"

Mylie sighed, "It's a long and complicated story."

"Well, if you want to tell me, then we can talk at lunch." Heden said, "I refuse to eat what they serve here, so mine is in my locker."

"Cool." Mylie replied, "I'll see you in the lunch room." She pulled a lunch box out of her backpack, "I agree with you about the food. I think my salad was still alive on the first day that I was here. It moved." Hayden laughed and nodded. Mylie waved as Hayden walked away and Hayden waved back.

Meanwhile, inside the cafeteria, Donovan Granville was sitting with his buddies on the football team and they were talking about everything that they normally talked about, girls. As usual, Donovan went along with his friends and didn't think about the past week, namely his parents funeral and his wandering aimlessly around Wayne Manor ever since being taken in by his honorary uncle.

"So." Donovan said as he chewed on a the soft taco that Alfred had made him, "What did I miss last week?"

The team laughed lightly as his best friend, Chris Dupree smiled evilly, "New girl. Really hot." He said simply.

Donovan got what Chris meant, "A new challenge. I knew you'd look out for me." Donovan was very well known as a ladies man and it was common knowledge that most, if not all, of the girls in school would give an arm and a leg for a date with him; his athletically muscular body, black and spiky hair, and hypnotizing green eyes were legendary. And most of the girls in Gotham City would do the same for a date, as he was also known for his parents money, second only to Bruce Wayne.

"Hey, Donovan." Chris said, "There she is." He pointed over to the entrance of the cafeteria, "Her name is Mylie Sullivan."

"She different." Donovan said, noticing her clothes and make up, "Not like the same sluts that wander this school." He noted. "Excuse me, Gentlemen." He finished as he stood up. The team knew that he was going to make a move, a move that no woman had ever resisted. This was going to be interesting.

As Donovan walked across the cafeteria, everyone took notice. The girls around him started to smile and wave at him, but he kept his eyes on the prize. That was, until the prize was obstructed by a very familiarly pissed off pair of brown eyes, "Hey, dickhead."

"Hayden." He said, "What's up, sis?"

"I noticed that you were going for Mylie."

Donovan chuckled, "You've met her? She's hot."

Hayden chuckled back sarcastically, "Yeah, she's attractive. Whatever. She's my advanced Physics partner and you know that Mr. Duvet is notorious for making people stay partners for the whole year." Donovan nodded and shrugged. He had never had Mr. Duvet, but his teaching style, and the fact that his last name was also the name of a piece of furniture, was well known through out the school, "Well, I don't want her to hate me."

"Hate you?" Donovan asked, blissfully unaware as to what his sister was talking about.

Hayden scoffed, of course he wouldn't know what she was talking about. He could be that stupid sometimes, "Yes. Hate me. Every girl that you have ever been with hates me for the fact that I am, unfortunately, related to you. So stay the hell away from Mylie." She poked him in the chest and walked over to have lunch with her new partner.

Mylie, having heard everything that Hayden had said to Donovan, tried to look unaware as she sat down, "Is that your brother?" Mylie asked.

"Unfortunately." Hayden said as she pulled out the peanut butter and banana sandwich that she had to beg Alfred to make. She did so by threatening to make it herself in _his _kitchen. He hated people messing around in his kitchen, "So... Story time?"

"Oh, yeah." Mylie replied, "You see, I was adopted. My birth parents died a long time ago."

"Really?" Hayden asked. It seemed that she had more in common with this girl then being loners in a prep school.

Mylie nodded, "And about a year ago, my adoptive mother, who really was a mother to me, died of bone cancer." Hayden's eyes widened as Mylie continued, "Not that much later, my dad died." Hayden dropped her sandwich, "About four years ago, I met my birth cousin. In a funny little twist, he was also adopted by a family in Kansas. I found out that he lived in Metropolis and I asked him if I could move in. The arrangement was finalized last week and then I started coming here."

"And how are you enjoying your LSCPS experience so far?" Hayden asked in a voice that showed her loathing for the school.

"Well, the Headmaster is a brown-noser and he can't get over the fact that my parents were worth a lot of money." Hayden nodded, apparently it wasn't only Mylie that had a problem with Headmaster Willisson, "Everyone around here looks at me like I'm a freak. And there is this girl that seems to rule the school that I can't stand already."

"Let me guess." Hayden said, "Black hair, blue eyes, gigantic boobs, mini skirts and tank tops in 30 degree weather, has an army sluts following her around, and always talks about 'daddy got it for me'."

"That would be the one." Mylie replied.

"Oi..." Hayden shook her head, "That is Marisol Tierra. Her dad is huge in the car selling business and her mother is a cutthroat real estate agent. She's been that way since she was 5 years old."

"Tierra?" Mylie asked, "That means 'Earth' in Spanish."

"Her dad is from Puerto Rico and her mother is from Mexico City." Hayden explained, "She is ten different types of Spanish pepper and she gets what ever she wants."

"Yeah. I noticed." Mylie said.

"Be prepared for this place, Mylie." Hayden warned, "If you aren't it will eat you alive."

**----&----**

Clark walked out of The Daily Planet building with a lot on his mind. His mother had just called to say that she and Ben wanted to come to town and visit, meaning that he would have to work in telling them about Kara... Mylie sooner then expected. And on top of that, he had to silently deal with the Superman v. Batman stories that were popping up all over Gotham and Metropolis. He hadn't really heard anyone take sides just yet and he hoped that it would stay that way. And if any of that wasn't enough, Lois seemed very on edge about something that she obviously didn't want to talk about, not even with Richard.

However, Clark's thoughts were interrupted when a long, black limo stopped in front of him. He immediately had an idea of what was going on and that idea was shown correct when none other then Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler and good friend, stepped out of the front seat, "Good day, Master Kent."

"Alfred." Clark replied as Alfred opened the back door of the limo, "You could just call me 'Clark'."

"No he couldn't." Clark entered the car and saw Bruce Wayne sitting behind the drivers seat, "It's got something to do with being British, I think."

"Bruce." Clark said, "Good to see you. How's Gotham?"

"Good." Bruce replied as the limo started moving, "But I have a feeling that Batman won't be out of work for a while. I'd really love to figure out who killed Julianna and Connor."

"Not just for you, but for Hayden and Donovan." Clark said. Bruce nodded, "Maybe they'll be able to have a little bit of peace knowing that he or she is behind bars." Bruce stared out the window, "I heard that the maid found them and Hayden came home when the police were investigating."

"Yes." Bruce replied, "She called me in hysterics from the police station telling me that her parents were dead and that she had no idea where Donovan was." He sighed and stopped staring out the window, "He was at a party for the football team. He got the news from the news on the television at the party. Reporters were lined up outside Granville Place and the police station."

"Wow."

"I told them that I would be best for them to take some time off of school. They just went back today."

Back at The Daily Planet, Lois was trying to not lose any of her composure. Just a week ago, Jason told her that while they were at the hospital to see an unconscious Superman and she had told him the truth, he had heard her. She knew that she has whispered as low as possible, but he had still heard her. Maybe he was getting super hearing? But, Superman had told her that he hadn't gotten his super hearing until he was a teenager. She would have to talk to him about this.

Not only that, she still had yet to tell Richard the truth. No matter how much she wanted to tell him that Jason was Superman's biological son, she couldn't. In fact, Richard knew that Lois was pregnant before they met, but it didn't matter to him, he just didn't know about Superman. Lois knew better then anyone Richard's parental issues. Namely the fact that his parent's hadn't intended to have children and that he was their 'mistake'. The only reason that they didn't give him up for adoption or have an abortion was for Perry's sake. Hence the reason Perry was more of a father to Richard then his actual father. Richard wanted to be the father that his father never was. Plus it didn't help that his parents constantly thought that Lois was 'pinning' her son on Richard and made their thoughts very clear, no matter what Richard told them.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Richard said, coming up behind her and placing his arms around her shoulders.

"Just a penny?" Lois asked.

"Okay, maybe more then a penny." Richard replied, "You seem stressed."

Lois sighed, "No, it's just been a hectic week. Jason went back to school today and I have no idea what to do if the same thing happens again."

"At least he has a friend now." Richard said.

Lois nodded, "Yes, that's true. Ginger is a very sweet little girl and her mother is a very nice women and she has patience with people that I most defiantly don't. Plus she works for Bruce Wayne, so it's obvious that she wants to provide for her daughter, being a single mother."

"She's a single mother?"

"Uh-huh." Lois replied, "When I took Jason to the zoo, I met them there and Lana and I got to talking. She walked out on her boyfriend after she caught him with two other women and a lot of cocaine. But that was three years ago."

"Well, I guess we're lucky." Richard said, kissing Lois on the cheek.

"That we are." Lois replied, kissing Richard back.


	4. World Meet Supergirl, Jason Meet Batman

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**Jokerisdaking-** First of all, you were my only reviewer this chapter, so many thanks. Secondly, as far as Lana is concerned, she will enter back into the story soon. Don't worry about her, she'll be around later. Thanks again.

**----&----**

Clark sat as his desk, typing away at top speed only capable by a superhero... Luckily no one had noticed this little fact. Looking away from his computer screen, still typing, he saw that Lois was at her desk tapping the back space button, more then likely to fix a misspelled word. She was so beautiful when she scrunched her nose in frustration like that. Richard was in his office, talking to Perry, while Jimmy showed them pictures for Richard's latest article. Other employees where bustling around as usual and Clark had barely returned to looking at his computer screen when a hand tugged on his arm.

"Jason?" Clark asked as he stopped typing and looked down at the young boy by his side.

Jason help up a picture of him and Lois for Clark to inspect, "Do you think that mommy will like this?"

"It's wonderful, Jason." Clark replied, "I'm sure your mother will love it." Jason smiled and gave Clark a huge hug that Clark returned.

"And speaking of mothers..." A voice said from above Clark's head. Immediately knowing that voice, Clark looked up with shock clearly etched on his face.

"Mother?" Clark asked as he looked up with wide eyes and saw Martha Kent, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't get a hug?" Martha asked. Clark smiled and stood up, giving his mother a hug that lifted her an inch off of the floor, "That's better. But to answer your question, Ben was going out of town to see his daughter in London, so I decided that I wanted to come and see you."

"It's wonderful to see you." Clark replied before his attention was, yet again, turned to Jason who had pulled on his pant leg, "Oh. Mother, this is Lois' son, Jason. Jason this is my mother."

Martha kneeled down and shook Jason's hand, "Hello, Jason."

"Hi." Jason replied, "You're a lot nicer then my grandma."

"Well, he is right about that." Lois' voice said as she came up behind Clark and Jason, "Lois Lane." She said as she held her hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kent."

"Hubbard, actually." Clark said out of the blue.

Lois furrowed her eyebrows, "I remarried, dear." Martha explained, "It's nice to meet you as well. Clark has told me a lot about you."

"I'm scared now." Lois replied.

"No need to be." Martha said, "I don't remember a single bad comment."

"Really?" Lois asked, shocked. She would be the first to admit that she wasn't as kind as she could have been when Clark first joined The Daily Planet, nor was she the easiest person to work with on many occasions, "That's nice to know." As Lois continued her conversation, Clark became preoccupied with the sound of an explosion coming from somewhere outside Paris, "I really didn't..."

"If you ladies will excuse me." Clark said, not being able to think of an excuse. He knew that his mother would think of something, she always did. Without another word, Clark took off towards the elevator.

"Where is he going?" Lois asked, more to herself then anyone else.

"Oh, he probably forgot to pick up his dry cleaning or something." Martha replied, "He has a tendency to have a one track work mind and forget about little things like his dry cleaning."

"Really?" Lois asked, "I never thought of that." Martha just shrugged sweetly hoping that Clark had a good reason for leaving her with the excuse. Then she looked at the television and saw exactly what was going on.

**----&----**

It took no time at all for Superman to reach the factory about 5 kilometers outside of Paris. The rescue workers tried to put the fire out, but the blaze was too big and growing and becoming even hotter by the minute. The workers and people who had stopped to watch looked up as his shadow loomed over them as he raced towards the blaze. Several peopled shouted out while others cheered, but Superman kept flying.

As he entered the burning building through a broken window on the 7th floor, Superman used his x-ray vision to try and find people trapped. There were none below him, but he did see a figure raising up and smashing through the floor, "Hey. It's too big for ice breath, I already tried."

"What are you doing here?" Superman asked as he blinked to make sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"It was a half day and I figured that you could use some help."

"I'm lost."

"Well, work that out later. There are still some people trapped three floors above and two are in the basement on the other side of the building." Superman nodded and raced up three floors while the other made her way down to the basement. He heard calls and coughs from above as the men and women that were trapped tried to stay as low to the ground as possible.

"Help!" One man called out while the others yelled out in French. Superman broke through the door, "Superman!"

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Eloise was hit on the head by a burning piece of the ceiling." One of the women cried as she laid down next to her injured friend. Superman nodded and picked the women up as gently as possible. He indicated for everyone to grab a hold of him and they did so.

"Everyone hold on tightly." He said. The people nodded and he flew out of the window and landed gently in front of the rescue workers, "Everyone else is uninjured." He said as he handed the unconscious women to a large man that had jumped out of an ambulance.

"Papa!" A tiny voice cried as a little girl, no older then six, raced passed the rescue worker's barricade.

"Violette." The man who had originally noticed that Superman was there to help cried back. He kneeled down as the little girl ran into his arms. Her dress soon became dingy with soot, but she didn't care as she knew her father was safe.

"Papa?" Violette asked, "Where is Francois?" She asked with tears in her eyes. The man looked back to the building just in time to see it collapse in flame and smoke. Tears dripped down Violette's face as she buried her face into her father's chest.

"_Mon Dieu_!" A man in the crowd called out, "_Regard_!" **(My God! Look!)**. He pointed towards the building as a figure floated out of the smoke. The crowd looked on in awe as a women in a blue, long sleeved shirt with an S across her chest, a red cape, red boots, and a red skirt with a yellow belt, straight blonde hair that reached her mid back, and a youthfully glowing face floated out carrying two large men, "It is a Supergirl!"

"Oh boy." Superman whispered to himself, "This might not be good."

"Supergirl?" Kara... Mylie mumbled to herself as she landed next to Superman, "That works with me." She placed the men on the ground and they immediately began thanking her in French and kissing the ground and her feet, "Whoa, please don't do that."

"Oh, so sorry." One of the men replied, "How can we ever thank you?"

"Um, you could thank me by not kissing me feet again." She said, "And by going to make sure that you are not suffering from smoke inhalation."

"It is a deal." The other man said as he and his comrade left.

"And does this little thing belong to anyone?" Supergirl asked as she pulled out a mewing black and white kitten covered in gray soot.

"Francois!" Violette cried as she raced towards Supergirl and grasped the kitten in a tight hug.

"Um, sweetie. I think you're crushing Francois." Supergirl said. Violette loosened her grip and nodded before running back to her father, "Hey, can I have a cat?"

"No." Superman replied, "Let's go. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Supergirl replied as she hovered just off of the ground, "How come you didn't tell me that your mother was coming into town?" She added as Superman joined her and they flew off.

"How did you know that she was in town?"

"Well, I kind of saw her walking into The Daily Planet about thirty minutes ago." Supergirl explained, "I was going to come and visit you, but I kind of figured that no one would know who the heck I was, so I voted against it." Superman flinched. She was right, he had yet to tell anyone about her... Well, anyone but Bruce, but it was just in passing, "And as for the inevitable 'What are you doing saving the world, that's my shtick' speech, I figured that you could use some help."

"And why is that?"

"Oh come on, dude." Supergirl replied, "You have enough on your plate to deal with. You may be Superman, but you can't save everyone on your own... Just think of it as doubling your efforts."

"And just what do I have on my plate?" Superman asked.

Supergirl sighed, "Well, there's Lois Lane, the women that you are in love with. Your friendship with Bruce Wayne that you need to work on again...It's sad how two superheros rarely have time for each other anymore..." Superman's eyes widened, "I kinda followed you last night... Which brings me to my other point, your son... Jason, I think his name is."

"Oh..."

"'Oh'?" Supergirl asked, "That's all you can say?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Supergirl sighed, "I may not have been on this planet that long, but I sure as hell know what sex is." Superman clapped his hand to his forehead, "Look, you have your issues, it's what makes us human, so let me help you."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Supergirl smiled, "But what is with the make up and the hair that you wear all the time?"

"It's better then nothing but glasses." Supergirl retorted, "The fact of the matter is make up can make a big difference in appearance. I figured if glasses could fool the world, why not something that actually makes a difference."

"Uh-huh..."

"Another question." Supergirl said, "Tights?" She added, looking down at the lower half of his uniform and trying to stop herself from laughing.

**----&----**

Clark waited on the rooftop of his building, pacing as he waited. It was night time and he was in his Superman costume and his cape was gently flowing in the light night breeze, "Waiting for me?" A voice behind him asked.

"It's about time, Bruce." He said as he turned around.

In front of him was none other then Batman, "I would have thought that you would have heard me."

"I did."

"Oh..." Batman said, "Well, what is it that you needed me here for." Batman lowered his voice, "And as Batman, no less."

"That is a question that will be answered very shortly, but for the time being, it's time for this bat to fly." Under his mask, Bruce was confused. Batman, however, showed no emotion. Superman grabbed Batman's cape and lifted off into the air.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked indignantly as he flailed around under the man that he considered his best friend.

"You'll see."

"I'm not getting down from here, am I?"

"Not for a while."

"Great." Batman replied, "How's Kara?" He said, thinking that it would be better to make conversation then to argue with a man that could quite possibly drop him on his head.

Superman chuckled, "Actually, she goes by Mylie." He replied, "But she's fine. Although, I have yet to tell anyone else about her. She was a little upset with me when she confronted me about it."

"Why?" Batman asked, "She's your 17 year old cousin, not your wife." Superman chuckled, "Plus, you went soul searching, it wouldn't be that odd that you met her while doing so."

"Yes, it's just that Krypton is extinct." Superman replied, "I'm not sure how my mother will take it knowing that there is another Kryptonian. Besides, before she came to Earth, when I first met her, Mylie died."

"Died?"

"It's a long story that I don't really understand."

"Okay." Batman replied, "But didn't your mother come into town?"

"Yes, she is staying at the Hyatt." Batman shrugged, "Here we are." Batman looked around, shocked. He saw a fairly large house by the lakeside with a plane on the water.

"Where the hell are we?" Batman asked as Superman flew over to a window on the second floor. Superman placed Batman on the balcony of that window and flew to the window next to it and gently pushed the window open, "We're breaking and entering?"

"In a way." Superman said, "But not really. Now get over here." He added as he entered the room through the window.

Batman jumped over from the balcony and followed Superman into the room, "What are we... Oh." He stopped short when he noticed a small boy sleeping across the room, "Who is that?" He asked in a whisper as Superman crossed the room and brushed the boy's hair out of his face.

Almost immediately the boy's eyes popped open and he jumped into Superman's arms, "Hey, Jason." Batman crossed his arms, what was going on? "I brought someone to see you."

"Who?" Jason asked, his eyes widening. Superman turned and pointed to Batman. Jason smiled in delight and raced over to the Dark Night and hugged him around the waist, "Hello Batman."

Batman cleared his throat, thoroughly confused, and patted Jason on the head, "Hello." He managed, "You should be asleep."

Jason nodded, "Not like bats. They're nocturnal."

"How old are you?"

"5."

Batman nodded in confusion. Who was this kid and why did Superman bring him here at 12:00 in the morning, "Jason, you should go back to sleep." Superman said, picking him up and placing him back in bed.

"Will you come and visit again?"

"I'm always around, buddy." He said, "Good night."

Superman turned to leave, but stopped in shock when he heard, "Good night, daddy." Batman almost got whiplash turning his head to stare at Superman in clear bafflement. Jason, however, just snuggled deeper into his covers and closed his eyes.

Quick as a flash, Superman grabbed Batman's cape and flew back to the rooftop of his apartment building. He sat Batman on the roof and began pacing again, "Care to tell me what that was about?"

Superman sighed, "I thought he didn't know." He answered, although it was more to himself then to Batman.

"What is that I have missed, because I am definitely, definitely lost." Batman said.

"Well, it's simple." A voice said, making both men turned, "He had a child with Lois Lane, that he knew nothing about because he left before he could find out. I'm sure his mother was pretty hard on him when she found out. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

Superman chuckled sourly, "Gee, thanks Mylie."

Mylie smiled sweetly, "It's what I'm here for, my dear cousin." Then she turned towards Batman, "Hi, Bruce. It's nice to finally meet you."

Batman turned to Superman. How was it that the girl that was standing in front of him in black pajamas was Kryptonian and knew his idenity, "I'll tell you later. It will just hurt your head now. She hurts mine all the time, and not with super strength."

"Like I said, it's what I'm here for." Mylie replied with a charming smile gracing her lips.


	5. Plans and 'Mylie Piles'

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**Jokerisdaking-** Terrific? Well, that is a first. I'm glad that you think so. I'm happy that you liked the way that I brought Supergirl into the fold, I did try. Clark get the world exclusive? Hmm... I sort of did have an idea about how to do that, but your idea is promising... I'll have to think about that. Yes, Jason is safe... With Superman as his father and Batman as his father's best friend, it's kind of a given that he is safe. As for Martha, well... I just like her and I think that she is often not used enough... I mean, Superman's mother, how could you not want a mother's perspective? Don't worry, Lana will reenter soon, I can promise you that. Thank you for being the only reviewer for the last chapter, it makes me feel that my writing is well done and appreciated, and I like that. But criminal? If you say so.

Thank you red lighting!

**----&----**

On a tiny private island, just south of Brazil, a woman, who's face and body didn't tell her age because of various plastic surgeries, was sitting on a white stool, primping herself in her floor length mirror. Her nightgown was almost sheer and it was lined with fur on the collar and sleeves. She knew full well that her husband, who was 15 years her junior, was watching her from the bed, "Gorgeousness?" He asked expectingly.

"Yes Mac?" She asked, knowing what he would ask. She smiled, he was like a little puppy some of the time. He would follow her around and bow down to her every whim.

"Come to bed?" He asked.

The woman sighed and turned around to look at her husband. He was sitting on the bed in his tiny underwear that she insisted he wear, "Um..." She said to herself, "I'm not in the mood for that tonight." She declared before turning around. Looking in the mirror past her reflection, she saw her husband's face drop, "Oh, don't pout. I'll be in a better mood once my plan is complete."

"I thought your plan was complete, beautiful."

The woman breathed angrily through her nose, "It almost was..." She said as she stood up. Picking up a small mirror, she looked at her reflection, "Until that fucker, Luthor, messed it up." With that she threw the mirror into the wall, "All he cared about was Superman. I gave him the resources to do what he needed to do to, and all I asked was for a little something for me... But no! He got sidetracked with Superman's reporter bitch!" She immediately knocked her stool down with a loud bang.

Mac sighed and stood up. He leaned over and picked up stool, then he walked over picked up the pieces of mirror. Then, he pulled his wife's mini trashcan out from under her bedside table and threw away the metal and glass. He laid back down on bed and patted the bed beside him, "Come on, baby."

"I told you, I'm not in the mood."

"Baby, what did he mess up?"

The women sighed, "I was this close." She held her hand out with her thumb and index finger a millimeter apart, "_This close _from having Wayne Enterprises become Tyson Enterprises." Pacing back and forth, she continued, "All he had to do was keep Bruce Wayne out of the picture... He told me that son of a bitch was dead!"

Mac furrowed his eyebrows, "Then... why did you need to get the Granville's out of the way?"

His wife sighed. Then she began chuckling to herself. Sitting on her bed beside her husband, she smiled, "Because, those nosy moguls were getting to close to finding out the truth." She flipped her hair, "And I saw their kids on the news at their funeral... Oh, boohoo."

Mac sat up and leaned over to his wife, "Your sadistic." He whispered sensually, "You know what happens when you act like this."

"You better believe it." The woman whispered back, leaning forward and quickly licking the side of his face, "And I know what that does to you." Mac laughed and ran his hand over his wife's leg, lifting the bottom of thigh length nightgown. She stopped his hand, "Not now."

"You're trying to torment me." Mac replied.

"You better believe it." She said, "But I still am pissed about somethings."

"I'm always here to listen princess."

"Good." She responded, running her hand over her husbands chest, "I just can't understand. All that time when he was too young to run a company and then he was missing! Bruce Wayne is like a cockroach... You step on him and step on him and step on him, but he just keeps coming back for more." She sighed, "I mean, you'd think that watching you parents being shot in front of you would break him enough."

"The murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne?" Mac asked. His wife put on her 'fake-innocence' pouty face, "What did you do?"

"Oh, please." She said, "Do you honestly think that a moron like Joe Chill would have known about the Opera that night? Or that he would have even been out of the Narrows at such a convenient time?"

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did."

Mac laughed and pushed his wife back onto the bed, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, "Now it's my turn to take the initiative." He said before kissing down her neck and into her chest.

"That's all I wanted from you." She replied as Mac ran his hand down her side and pulled her nightgown up again.

**----&----**

Sitting at her desk, Lois frowned. It was very late and she had to finish writing the current article she was writing to make room for the inevitable 'interview with Superman about Supergirl' that Perry would make her write the moment that he spotted her again. Sighing frustrated, Lois willed herself to think, "How do you spell 'unconstitutionally'?" She asked herself.

"U-N-C-O-N-S-T-I-T-U-T-I-O-N-A-L-L-Y." A voice said behind Lois. Lois turned around and saw a girl no older then 17 with wavy blonde hair put up, black jeans, a skin tight dark purple t-shirt covered by a large gray unbuttoned button up, and strange make up.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked.

The girl laughed, "I read the dictionary for fun... I'm sure."

Lois laughed as well, "Well, then... Could you repeat that?"

"No problem." The girl replied, "U-N... C-O-N... S-T-I-T... U-T-I-O-N... A-L-L-Y." Lois finished writing and turned around, "I'm Mylie, by the way." The girl said, holding out her hand, "You must be Lois Lane."

"Yes." Lois replied, "I am. I haven't seen you around before."

"This is the first time I've been here." Mylie replied, "My cousin is a reporter here and I wanted to come and see him... Unfortunately for me, if he were any slower, he'd be extinct."

Lois laughed, "That's not really nice." Mylie shrugged and nodded, "None of the others here mentioned a cousin with your name."

Mylie sighed, "Of course he wouldn't." Mylie said, "Our story is a little complicated and we just met a few years ago. I think he's afraid that if he tells anyone then I will actually exist." Lois furrowed her eyebrows, "That was a joke." Mylie said, "He's a weird guy sometimes."

"I can relate." Lois said, "When we were younger, my sister and I, she would always..." Lois was cut of by Jason running up and hugging her, "Hey munchkin." Richard followed, "Hello Richard." Lois said as Richard bent down and kissed her. Mylie cleared her throat to let Lois know that she was still there, "Oh, right... Richard, Jason this is Mylie. Mylie... uh..."

"Sullivan." Mylie said, holding out her hand to Richard, "Mylie Sullivan. Nice to meet you, Mr. White... Or can I go the less formal route and just call you Richard?"

"Just Richard, please." Richard replied, "Your name does sound sort of familiar."

Mylie chuckled, "Have you ever heard of Fritz and Nancy Sullivan?" Richard nodded, "Well, they were my parents." Richard's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "I tend to get that reaction a lot."

"Oh... Sorry." Richard replied.

"That's okay." Mylie replied, "And you're Jason?" She asked the tiny boy drawing behind Lois. Jason nodded, "What are you drawing?" She asked.

"You." Jason replied nonchalantly.

Mylie raised her eyebrows, "Um... Thank you." Jason just nodded and continued drawing.

"You said that you read the dictionary for fun?" Lois asked. Mylie nodded, "Then what is the longest word that you've every spelled?"

Mylie thought for a second, "Antidisestablishmentarianism... No, wait... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"The song from Mary Poppins?" Richard asked. Mylie nodded, "I find that hard to believe."

"Really?" Mylie asked.

"So do I." Lois replied.

"S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O-U-S." Mylie said, "You're welcome to look it up."

"And what was that other word?" Lois asked.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism." Mylie said, "Definition: Opposition to the withdrawal of state support or recognition from an established church."

Lois stared in shock, "Okay, you are my own personal human dictionary from now on."

Mylie chuckled, "I'll ask my cousin if I can."

Lois laughed at Mylie's remark and Lois, Richard, and Jason did not notice that Clark and Martha had just entered the room. Martha was cross about something and Clark was trying as hard as he could to get out of the subject, "Clark."

"Mother, please." Clark said, "It's nothing." He sat at his desk, but that didn't stop Martha from continuing her interrogation.

"Clark, who was that girl?" She asked in an irritated whisper, "She has the same powers as you and you obviously know her because you didn't look too surprised on the television... If there is something that you found out while you were gone, I want you know."

Clark sighed, he really didn't think that this was the place to get into the current subject that he had been pulled into, "Mother, it's not that important."

Mylie, who had been listening to the conversation between mother and son, turned around and indignantly called out, "What?" Looking shocked and extremely pissed off, Mylie stormed in his direction in a huff and smacked him as hard as he could on the back of the head, "Not important?" She asked, "That really makes me feel loved."

"Oh my goodness, Mylie." Clark replied, rubbing the back of his head, which was actually in quite a large amount of pain from her slap, "Been working out, have you?"

"Maybe a little." Mylie retorted bitterly. Lois, Richard, and Jason made their way over to the heated conversation with interest clearly etched on their faces.

Clark sighed, he knew that he would have to get himself into this sooner or later, "Mylie, this is my mother... Mother, this is Mylie, my cousin." Martha's jaw dropped and Lois stopped dead, "And that's my shirt." Mylie crossed her arms across her chest and stuck out her tongue in a very immature fashion, but at the moment it fit her mood.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Lois said, "I thought you said that your parents were Fritz and Nancy Sullivan." Mylie nodded, "Then... Clark are you...?"

Mylie sighed, "Actually, we're both adopted." Mylie said. Lois looked shocked, so Mylie addressed Clark, "You never mentioned that, did you?"

"She never asked." Clark replied. Little did he know that this comment sent off a very deep sense of guilt in Lois. He was right, she had never really asked about his family at all. He knew a little about his mother, but the majority of that she had found out the day before when Clark had left them alone for the time that he did.

"Well, you could have..." Mylie began, however, she was cut off by a call of, 'MYLIE PILE!' coming from the direction of the elevator... With a low exclamation of, "Oh, crap." Children ranging from 19 to 4 ran over and knocked Mylie to the ground. Then a small boy, only about 2 years old, climbed onto Clark's chair, then onto his desk, and jumped onto the pile of other children. From the elevator, a man and women, in their fifties by the graying of their hair, came on chuckling, followed by two younger men and a women, in their 20's. One of the younger men and the young women were holding hands.

The eldest man cleared his throat, "Is my client alive under there?" He asked. A second later, Mylie's hand borrowed out of the pile of children and waved, "Oh, good... Kids, please release her." With more grumbling, the children moved.

"Hi, Vinny. Nice to see you Georgia." Mylie replied to the eldest in the room as she got to her feet, "Mark, Dakota, Ryan, Selby, Beatrix, Keith, Maybelle, Simon, Emmaline, Keisha, Jackson, Kendra, Ivory, Johnnie. It's nice to see you all as well." She said to the children, "And Keaton, don't you look... like you." She added to the young man that was holding the young women's hand. He laughed and looked at his attire, which consisted of shorts, a t shirt, a blazer, tennis shoes, and brightly colored striped socks, "At least you wore the socks I got you." Keaton nodded, "But you are aware that it's October, aren't you."

"Whatever." Keaton replied.

"Anyway." Mylie said, "Clark, anyone else who cares... This is Vincent Tate, my lawyer, his wife Georgia, their children, and the future in-law." She said.

Vincent held out his hand to Clark, "Mylie has told us a lot of good things about you."

"Really?" Clark asked, shaking the man's hand, "Like what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, a lot of good things." Vincent replied, "Nothing that makes you look bad..." Vincent stopped and placed his hand on his chest. Gasping, he fell to the floor.

"Vincent?" Georgia asked, "Honey?" The children around her were shocked and crying out 'dad' or 'daddy' or asking what was going on.

Mylie quickly kneeled on the floor and let Vincent grip her hand as hard as she could. Using her x-ray vision, Mylie saw that he was having a, "Heart attack." Mylie said, "Someone call 911." To Clark, it seemed like he couldn't breath. His father had died of a heart attack in his arms, he couldn't stand to watch these kids go through the same thing. Luckily the ambulance showed up and he didn't have to do anything that involved showing his powers, "Clark, I'm going with them." Clark nodded and watched Mylie leave with the family that had taken care of her since the Sullivan's died.


	6. Realizing Who You Are

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**Frog1-** First of all, thanks for the review. Reviews keep me updating and I appreciate what you have to say. I'm glad that you think that what I have written so far is good. As for your question, in the first chapter, when Perry was telling Lois that she had to write the Superman V. Batman story, Jason asked if he could meet Batman because he had already met Superman. This gave Clark the idea to introduce the two. That is why Superman introduced Jason to Batman in the fourth chapter... I would have done it sooner, but that would have seemed a little too cluttered and rushed to me... Anyway, thanks again!

**----&----**

It was only about 7:45 in the morning, but Clark was already dreading the day. He hadn't seen Mylie at all in the past three days since her lawyer's heart attack, and he was beginning to worry about her. Sure, Superman had seen Supergirl plenty of times, but she raced off just as quickly as she had come. Not only that, but Jason had taken to asking about her, wondering if she was coming to visit again.

Sitting down at his desk and starting up his computer, Clark brought his coffee to his lips and swallowed the whole cup in one gulp. "Didn't that burn?" A voice asked behind Clark, catching him off guard.

Turning, Clark sputtered, "Um... N-No, Lois. I've had that for a while..."

"I see." Lois replied, "Personally, I can't stand cold coffee. But, if you like it then that's good for you."

"Sure, Lois." Clark replied. Lois smiled and Clark could tell that she wanted to ask about Mylie. As an uncomfortable silence added tension between the two, Jason pulled on Clark's sleeve and looked up at him with his unnatural blue eyes widened like a puppy, "Yes, Jason?"

"Is Mylie coming back soon?" He asked.

Clark opened his mouth to recite his normal reply of 'She has a lot to deal with, but I promise she will be back soon', but he was cut off, "Well, I'm here now." Jason smiled and turned quickly, hugging Mylie tightly around the waist, "Nice to see you too, Jason. Hi Lois, Clark."

"It's good to see you again Mylie." Lois replied, "By the way, how many U's are there in 'thesaurus'?"

Mylie chuckled, "2. T-H-E-S-A-_U_-R-_U_-S, why do you ask?"

"I always thought that there was only one... Something that I convinced my sister of a long time ago and I got it stuck in my head as well." Lois admitted.

"Nifty." Mylie replied.

Lois nodded, "When she found out that how it was really spelled she screamed at me because she said I made her look stupid in front of her class." Lois shrugged, "We never really got along all that well."

"That's unfortunate." Mylie replied, "Sometimes siblings are all you've got... Or cousins, depending on the situation." Clark smiled and put his arm around Mylie shoulders and hugged her. After a moment, Mylie pulled away and reached into her pocket, pulling out a vibrating cell phone, "Hello? Uh-huh. Uh-huh? Really? Did we now? That's interesting. When did you see that? Huh... Bye."

"Where did you get that?" Clark asked.

"Vinny and my dad bought it for me." Mylie replied, "That was my Advanced Physics partner. Apparently we made our teacher cry with the subject we picked to write about."

"He cried?" Lois asked.

"She said that he was happy and that's my he cried."

"Uh-huh." Clark said, "Anyway... How is Vincent?"

Mylie nodded, "He's good. They said that he was lucky that everyone was there, because if we weren't then he wouldn't have survived. He gets to go home in a couple of days, but he had to have surgery. The biggie is that he was probably the healthiest person that I've ever met."

"How so?" Lois asked.

"He and Georgia worked out every day except for Sundays, they didn't eat a lot of salt or fat and the didn't let their kids eat that kind of thing either. They would give them one sweet thing as a reward, but that's it." Mylie explained, "They were health nuts. Unfortunatly, Vinny's problem was genetic. Now Mark and Dakota are getting tested for heart problems. The other's will probably do so later."

"Why just those two?" Clark asked.

"Because they are Vinny and Georgia's only biological children." Mylie said, "Even Keaton is going to get checked out and he hasn't ever had any heart problems in his family."

"That's interes..." Lois began.

"Kent! Lane!" A loud voice called through the hustle and bustle of the workroom.

"Yes, Mr. White." Lois and Clark replied simultaneously to the editor as the elderly man quickly made his way over to the reporters, followed closely by Richard.

"You two are working together again." Perry stated bluntly, confusing his nephew immensely. Lois had never mentioned working closely with Clark before, "I need you both to get the scoop on this new 'Supergirl' that has been all over the news." Mylie raised her eyebrows as a half smile creped onto her face.

"Why do you need both of us?" Lois asked, "Surely Clark can handle this one on his own." Mylie silently chuckled at the thought of Clark interviewing her. A vision of her sitting in Clark's living room wearing her Supergirl outfit while Clark wore his work clothes, holding a tape recorder popped into her head, "Besides you already have me on the Superman V. Batman stories that Roberta Muller put you up to."

Perry sighed, "I know, I know. But I also know that kills her that The Daily Planet gets all of the Superman scoops, so I know that if we also got the Supergirl scoops that would be even better." Richard rolled his eyes, his uncle could get very competitive when he wanted to.

"Yet again I ask, why both of us?" Lois replied.

"Because you two are the best damn team that I ever had." Perry said as Jason widened his eyes at Perry's use of 'the D word', "Also, if we could get Superman's incite about his new crime fighting partner, then it would beef up the article." With that he walked away leaving an increasingly frustrated Lois, a massively confused Richard, and a very worried Clark behind. Jason had begun to draw and Mylie shook her head, things were about to get very interesting at The Daily Planet.

Just as Clark turned to his computer, screams and sirens came from not far away... Well, Gotham City, but it wasn't far away for Clark and Mylie, "Um... Clark." Mylie said, looking at her watch, "You promised that you would do that things that I asked you to do for my school today... Remember?"

Clark got the idea, "But I have to..."

"You promised." Mylie replied, pulling him to his feet, "You're coming."

"I'll be back." Clark called to Lois as Mylie pulled him to the elevator. Free from any prying ears, Clark said, "Thanks."

"Well. There's a fire in Gotham... I wonder if Batman will stop being nocturnal." Clark shrugged as he and Mylie shed their normal clothing and flew off towards Gotham.

**----&----**

As firefighters tried to control the blaze of the fire that was consuming a small apartment building in Gotham City, the inside was were the most intense fight of the night was taking place, "Seneca, please..." A women cried, "Let go of her."

"No!" The man shouted, "She's my daughter to and I will do as I please."

"Mommy." The little girl in the man's tight grip cried.

"Ginger, it's okay. Mommy's here."

"Shut up, Lana." Seneca screamed, "You brought all of this on yourself!"

"You psycho!" Lana screamed back, "These are peoples homes!"

"Then blame yourself! This wouldn't have happened if you had stayed."

"Mommy." Ginger cried.

"It's okay baby." Lana said, "Seneca, let her go. She's only four."

"So that you can take her away again?" Seneca said sourly, "I think not. If I can't have you two, then no one will." Lana dropped to her knees in desperation and began to cry. She thought that she was rid of Seneca and his drugged out and cheating ways when she left him, how he had her baby girl tightly around the waist waving around a pistol, "Tears? Do you think that that will do anything?"

"Please." Lana pleaded as paint melted and dripped onto her forehead and hands, burning her, "Please..." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She knew that nothing would work, Seneca was too thick headed and sadistic. How she ever managed to stay with him for 3 years was a mystery to her.

"Awww." Seneca taunted, "Poor, pathetic Lana." He laughed and shook his head, but his taunting was cut short when a heavy blow to his lower back caused him to drop Ginger and his pistol. Ginger ran over to her mother and they both looked on as Seneca fought none other then Batman. Watching in awe for a few moments, the two noticed almost to late that a board from the ceiling was falling. Lana pulled Ginger to the side and looked up to see the board floating in midair. Breathing heavily in disbelief, Lana was shocked to see that Superman was holding the burning board over his head.

Throwing the board away, Superman called back to Batman, "Looks like you could use some help."

"Actually, I think he pretty much has things under control." Supergirl said, "Are you okay?" She asked Lana and Ginger.

Lana breathed hard, trying to comprehend what was going on. She looked as Supergirl, then Batman, and finally Superman. Looking into his eyes, she was completely caught off guard, "Clark?" She breathed, perplexed before fainting. Superman was shocked that this women knew who he was, then he took and closer look and noticed that it was none other then his high school crush. He leaned down and picked her up and Supergirl held out a hand to Ginger. Ginger timidly took it and Supergirl transferred the tiny child onto her back. Batman picked an unconscious Seneca and placed him over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Batman said, "I normally don't come out during the day, but I heard that it was Lana's building."

"How do you know Lana?" Superman asked.

"How do you?" Batman asked in reply.

"Gentlemen..." Supergirl cut in, "I hate to break up this little love fest, but we need to get out of here." She hovered beside them as Superman sighed and followed her actions. Batman pulled something off of his utility belt, "You get all of the fun toys."

"And you get superpowers." Batman retorted, "So we're even." Supergirl shrugged and flew out of the building. Superman followed and Batman swung down with the help from the 'toy'.

Superman got Lana to the paramedics while Supergirl handed Ginger over to police. Batman laid the unconscious man on the road and explained to the police and paramedics that he had started the fire and had held the little girl at gun point. After all of that, Superman and Supergirl grabbed Batman under the arms and flew off.

"You know." Supergirl said after several moments of silence, "I can see the headlines now... 'Superman and Supergirl aid Rescue in Gotham, Batman spotted in the Daylight.' It'll be a field day."

"Maybe..." Batman replied.

"But then we might be able to get rid of all these Superman V. Batman stories. They're getting on my nerves." Superman said.

"Speaking of stories," Supergirl said, "Where do I go for my interview with Lois and Clark?"

"Be on the roof of The Daily Planet at 9:45 on Monday." Superman replied.

"Whatever." Supergirl said, "Why do I have to give an interview? He doesn't." She added, indicating Batman.

"Dark Knight." Batman replied simply.


	7. That Didn't Go The Way I Had Intended

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**LanaLangKent-** Awesome? Really? You think so? Thank goodness! That gives me the ability to take a huge sigh of relief. I love it when people think that my writing is awesome. I promise that there will be more Batman/Bruce, I think it's kinda mandatory now that I brought him in as Lana's boss and Clark's good friend. As for Lana/Bruce... I never really thought about it. That would be very interesting, I think. I will have to delve deeper into that suggestion. And you're right, it just might be as interesting as 'Clana'... Particularly since Clark is in love with Lois. What a wonderful idea. Thank you.

**----&----**

Clark paced at Lana's beside, constantly looking over to see if she had moved in any way. Unfortunately for Clark, she hadn't. Her hands and forehead was bandaged because of the burns that she had sustained, but she still looked as elegantly beautiful as ever. Clark couldn't help himself as he pushed Lana's hair out of her face and onto her shoulder. He wasn't sure how he had found himself running his hand down her arm, but he was shocked when the arm moved, "Um... That tickles." Lana whispered.

"Lana?" Clark asked.

Sitting up slowly, Lana smiled, "Hey Clark. Long time, no see." Clark chuckled and nodded, "Now I see why you left me with all of the morons that we went to High School with at the reunion 3 years ago." Clark cringed, he had forgotten a long time ago that he was suppose to see Lana at the reunion, "You had to clear your head." She lowered her voice, "Being Superman can be stressful."

Clark sighed, "You remember?"

"That I do." Lana replied.

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the reunion, Lana." Clark apologized sheepishly.

Lana shook her head, "It's fine." Lana insisted, "I got to leave early because Seneca said that he could only watch after Ginger for a few hours. More like he didn't care enough about his daughter to not want to get high, but that's a bridge I've passed."

"Obviously he hasn't." Clark said worriedly. Lana shrugged, "But, like you said, it's over."

"That it is."

"Just wondering." Clark said, "How did you know that I was Superman?"

Lana chuckled, "Even when we were kids, there was always something striking about your eyes that I could never forget." She reached over and pulled off his glasses, "Even when they were hidden, or on someone completely different. I will always remember them." Clark took back his glasses, "I get it, secret identity. You have to hide who you are."

"In some ways." Clark replied.

"Does that include to Lois Lane?" Lana asked. Clark looked over to her shocked and Lana explained, "I met Jason after he protected Ginger from a bully, he has your eyes." Clark lowered his head in shame, "So, is Clark Kent his father, or Superman?"

"Superman." Clark replied, "And, no, I haven't told Lois. She has someone else."

"Richard?" Lana asked, "Yeah, she told me about him when Ginger and I ran into Jason, subsequently running into her, at the zoo a little while back."

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Uh-huh." Lana replied, just as the door opened.

"Mommy!" Ginger squealed excitedly as she raced over to the bed and tried to jump in. It was to no avail so Clark picked her up and placed her gently on on mother's lap, "Mommy, you're okay." She said as she hugged her mother.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine." Lana replied, "But I want you to meet someone." Ginger nodded, "Honey, this is Clark Kent. He and I went to High School together in Smallville."

"Hello Ginger." Clark said.

"Hello." Ginger replied, "Mommy, Mr. Bruce is here. He brought me a teddy."

"Billionaires." Clark mumbled.

"You've got that right." Bruce's voice said as he entered the room, "Hello Lana. How are you."

"I'm fine, Mr. Wayne. Thank you." Lana replied. Bruce however raised his eyebrows, "I mean 'Bruce'."

"Would someone care to mention how you two know each other?" Clark asked.

"Well, how do you two know each other?" Bruce asked, looking from one to the other.

"It's very simple." A young female voice said. Clark and Bruce turned and saw Mylie standing in the door way, "Clark and Lana went to Smallville High together and have known each other from the time that they were three years old, and Lana is Bruce's secretary-slash-assistant." She walked in the room, "Now to introduce myself, I'm Mylie Sullivan, Clark's cousin." She said to Lana, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mylie." Lana said, "I didn't know that you had a cousin, unless... Oh, she's your birth cousin."

"That would be correct." Mylie said.

Ginger didn't seem too interested in the conversation and tugged on her mother's collar, "Mommy, can I have some apple juice?"

Lana immediately got a panicked look on her face, "Oh, god... All of the insulin was in the apartment." She whispered, "Sure honey, we'll get you some."

"What's wrong?" Bruce and Clark asked at the same time.

"She's diabetic." Lana explained, "She knows when to ask for something like apple juice when she knows that her blood sugar is getting low." Ginger nodded innocently.

"I want Mr. Alfred to take me." Ginger said sweetly. Lana looked to Bruce and they both shrugged, "Please."

"Alfred?" Bruce called.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred replied, hastily making his way into the room.

"Would you mind taking Ginger for some apple juice?" Lana asked.

Alfred smiled, "Of course I wouldn't mind." He replied, "Come Ms. Ginger." He added, holding out his hand. Ginger smiled and tried to get off of her mother's lap, but hesitated. Bruce lifted her off of the bed and placed her next to Alfred. He was about to leave, but Bruce stopped him and whispered in his ear. Alfred nodded and left.

"What was that?" Lana asked.

"He was informing Alfred about Ginger's special circumstances." Clark said.

"Damn super hearing." Bruce said.

"Well, you all get those fun toys, so it evens out." Lana said, shocking all three of the others in the room, "Don't you think, Batman?" She whispered again, "And that would make you the newbie around." She said to Mylie.

"I like her already, she notices things. It's a very important virtue, noticing things." Mylie said.

"Thank you." Lana replied.

Bruce sighed, "Well, now that you know our secret... You're not going to quit are you?" He asked in what seemed like a panic, "I need you."

"Um..." Lana replied, "I never expected to hear Bruce Wayne say that to me." She joked. Clark rolled his eyes and Mylie chuckled while Bruce stopped begging. _'I don't know if I should be worried about Bruce... Lana is a very classy girl and he is a... playboy.' Clark thought._

_'Clark, stop being a baby.' Mylie thought back, 'She is a big girl and can take care of herself.'_

_'If you insist.' _

**----&----**

Lois sighed stood on the rooftop of The Daily Planet. She had had a very rough day and at the moment she was staring at an unlit cigarette and a lighter. She wanted so bad to smoke that cigarette right now, but she was going cold turkey, or at least, she was suppose to be, "Don't smoke this." She mumbled to herself, "Don't smoke it, don't smoke it, don't... Oh, screw it." She placed the cigarette in her lips and tried to light it.

"I don't think you should do that." A voice said, making Lois turn.

"Clark?" Lois asked, "Do what?"

Clark walked over to her and pulled the cigarette out of her lip. He looked at it for a moment and crushed it on the wall, "Smoke. I'm sure that it doesn't help Jason's asthma."

Lois chuckled, "I guess not."

What ever moment that had been between Lois and Clark was broken by the clearing of a throat behind them, "I heard from a little birdy that I have an interview here at this time." Lois turned and Clark raised eyebrow, "Well, he wasn't a little birdy, more like a tall, muscular birdy in tights." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Supergirl?" Lois asked.

"So I've been told." Supergirl replied. Lois looked around her person in a rush, "It's in your left, inside pocket."

"Oh." Lois said, looking into her pocket for her tape recorder, "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." Supergirl replied, though Clark thought he detected a cheeky attitude in her voice.

"So," Lois said, "You have powers like Superman, so you're obviously not human..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Supergirl said, "Let's stop right there." She landed on the wall and jumped off, walking over to Lois, "Just because Superman and I aren't genetically human doesn't make us not human."

"I'm lost." Lois said.

Supergirl scoffed, "There's a big surprise." Clark's jaw dropped indignantly, "You don't seem to remember that, while we were not 'human', quote/unquote, we still have feelings. It hurts me and Superman to know that, hard as we try, we can not save everybody." Lois looked confused, "And I, personally, have seen far too many good men butchered for no reason... This would be one of those times."

"Care to elaborate?" Clark asked. Supergirl smirked, noticing that she was getting under his skin as well.

"Why not?" Supergirl replied bitterly, "That article, "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman", was the work of a women scorned, not a reporter."

"Excuse me?" Lois asked.

"Ms. Lane, you tried to smear the reputation of a man that has saved many lives over the course of his life, because he left without saying goodbye because it hurt him to much to leave you and he wouldn't have been able to leave if he had done so."

"You don't know that whole..."

"Whole what? Whole story?" Supergirl asked, "I may not, but I do know how hard it is to tell the one person you love the most 'goodbye'." Lois seemed speechless, no one had ever talked to her like this before, "Everyone has their flaws, Ms. Lane. It's what makes us human. And if you ask me, Superman's biggest flaw was falling in love... with you." Lois thought she felt tears welling in her eyes, "If you will excuse me..." Supergirl finished, close to tears herself.

As Supergirl flew away, Lois wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, "Lois?" Clark asked, "Are you okay?"

"Um... I'm fine, Clark." Lois replied, "Um... I have to get home."

Clark sighed and nodded, "You should get some sleep, you've had a long day." Lois mumbled a thanks and left. Clark watched her as she walked through the door and waved to her as it closed. As soon as he knew that Lois couldn't hear him, Clark mumbled, "Dammit, Mylie... I'm going to kill you."


	8. Getting Better

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**Ranawe217-** Thank you for the review, I very much appreciate it. I'm glad that you think that this story rocks and I hope that you continue to enjoy the next chapters!

**drmcatcher-** Wow, you certainly have a lot of questions, but that is understandable. As for why Kara knew that Lana worked for Bruce Wayne, that will be answered later, I promise. Yes, there will be more Superman-Jason moments and I am glad that you think that Jason and Ginger are cute. I plan on Kara going to Wayne Manor, but I don't know if it will be to work on the project, and it's okay that you don't know what the topic was because I never said what it was, I just said that it made the teacher cry. As for why he cried, it was because he was happy (I have a weird teacher like that). I didn't say that the fires and the Granville murders. I'll bring Mac and his wife back later and near the end of the story we will find out why they killed the Granville's. Thank you.

**----&----**

Clark paced back and forth in his living room. It was 7:00 at night and he hadn't seen Mylie since the night before when she had completely reduced Lois Lane, of all people, to tears. How could she so that to Lois? To him? Mylie knew perfectly well how Clark felt about Lois... And how Superman had the same feelings. Clark turned quickly when he heard the lock on the door click and the doorknob twist. He stared as Mylie, in her normal attire, walking, "Mylie." He said in a deep baritone voice that showed he was pissed off.

"What?" She asked monotonously while throwing her jacket on the couch and waiting for him to explode.

Clark tried as hard as he could to keep calm, but this was not the time for calm, "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, pacing around the room again, "How could you say those terrible things that you said to Lois? Lois was in tears by the end of your tirade. You know how I feel about her."

Mylie scoffed and smirked, "Are you finished?"

"What is going on with you?" Clark asked.

Mylie scoffed again, "Wrong? With me? Nothing. What's wrong is the fact that people can butcher a good men and get away with it. Better yet, they get other people to believe it. You had your mother and father in Smallville, Kansas and you led a fairly comfortable existence... You lost your father as a teenager and you're still dealing with that, but you get on with live. _I_, on the other hand, had to hear the stories about how Jor-El was turned into the bad guy when all he wanted was to save Krypton, and I had to watch while my mother and father were killed by Kryptonite poisoning and then I had to watch the Sullivan's wasted away!" Clark was taken aback, she had never told him about this, "It kills me that I can't help everybody and I am not about to stand by while men like you are turned into the bad guys."

Clark sighed, "Be that as it may, you shouldn't have taken all of you anger out on Lois."

"Why not? She turned on you." Mylie said.

"Mylie, I want you to apologize to her." Clark said, "And I will fly you there kicking and screaming if I have to."

Mylie scoffed again, "Screw that." She picked up her jacket again and turned to leave.

"Mylie, you have to apologize to her."

"I know, you will drag me by my hair to say I'm sorry if I don't do it on my own. Whatever." She turned to leave again.

"One last question." Clark said, causing Mylie to turn, "How did you know that Lana was Bruce's secretary?"

Mylie sighed, "Clark it's a little thing called super hearing, you might had heard about it." Clark raised his eyebrows, not only because he was confused, but because her attitude was starting to get on his nerves, "I heard Bruce talking to Alfred." With that she opened the door and left, not bothering to close it as she ran away as super speed. Clark sighed and slumped down in his chair. Why did teenage girls have to be so confusing?

**----&----**

"Mys?" Hayden's distant voice asked as Mylie sat on Hayden's desk in the school news paper office and stared into space, "Mys? Mylie? Mylie Helene!" She called out as she poked Mylie in the ribs

Mylie shot up, "WAH! Don't poke me!" She screamed as she slapped Hayden's hand away.

Hayden laughed hysterically, "I'm sorry." She managed. Breathing deeply to calm herself down, "What is the matter with you, Mys? You've been quiet all for about a week and that's not like you." Mylie raised her eyebrows, "Well, it's not. You always have something to say."

"I'm sorry." Mylie apologized, "I've just been really preoccupied."

"I've noticed." Hayden said as she turned from her computer and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Mylie replied, "I just got into a fight with my cousin yesterday."

Hayden furrowed her brows, "Why? You two are way close."

Mylie sighed, "Because the moron is in love with a woman who is super stoic and doesn't love him for the man that he is, just the man that she thinks he is." She lifted a bottle of water from the table next to her and opened the top.

"Uh?" Hayden said, "How could someone not know who your cousin is? He's Clark Kent, Daily Planet reporter, tall and geeky... And that's attractive on him."

"What?" Mylie exclaimed while spitting out the water that she had in her mouth, "Please tell me that you did not say that."

Hayden sighed, "Mys, I have to admit that behind the geeky demeanor, Clark is a rather attractive man... Maybe I just have a thing for geeks."

Mylie chuckled, "Does that mean that you are going to find Victor Chance and make out with him until the cows come home?" Hayden raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, farm reference... I've been staying around my cousin too long... But that's beside the point."

Hayden shook her head, "As for making out with Victor Chance, probably not. I mean, he and his sister are the biggest geeks in school, but I probably scare them... I mean, I have that affect on everyone else in this school." Mylie shrugged, "But Carson is a nice girl and Victor is a nice guy. When we were Freshmen he let me borrow his geometry notes after I was out sick for a week. And when we were in 6th grade, he and I were chosen as partners for a 'get to know you classmates' assignment on the first day of school in English class. I think Donovan pushed the poor guy's head into a toilet the next day... God, I hate my brother."

"Yeah, I hate him too."

"Oh, jeez... Has he hit on you lately?" Hayden asked, mortified.

"Um... that depends on your categorization of 'hit on'." Mylie replied, "If you mean has he been slapping my ass and trying to make out with me at every moment, then no." Hayden sighed in relief, "But if you mean has he been whistling my way every time I pass him in the halls, trying to pass me notes or get other people to do it for him, trying to talk to me in the library, and being a general pain in my ass, then yes."

"I hate him."

"I believe that you already said that." Mylie joked. Hayden sighed and turned back to her computer, "Why don't you tell anyone that you are the advice columnist for the newspaper? Why did you make up the name 'Myranda'?"

"Mys, do you honestly think that people would take my advice seriously if they knew that Myranda was Hayden Granville? I'm the anti-social goth chick with a bad attitude and a school spirit hyped brother. The outcast. Remember? Even Izzy-Rose admits that the reason the majority of the people read this paper is for Myranda... And she's the editor."

"True." Mylie said somberly, "People are pricks. Donovan doesn't know that you are Myranda, does he?"

Hayden faked thought for a moment, "Um... Hell no." She replied, chuckling at the thought, "No way does he know... He's even sent in for some advice."

"Really?" Mylie asked, "Please tell me that it's not about me."

"Um..." Hayden thought, "Would it make you feel better if I said that it wasn't _all _about you?" Mylie sighed and slid off of the desk. She turned and kneeled and began to beat her head on the desk, "Mys, stop."

"No, beating your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour." Mylie replied.

"But that's not a wall."

"You get the point, Hayden." Mylie shot back.

"Okay." Hayden said, "I have question for you." Mylie stopped banging her head against the desk and motioned for Hayden to continue, "On Saturday Bruce is holding a party at Wayne Manor for the new Genetics and Anatomy department that was just started up at Wayne Enterprises. There is going to be a lot of people there and about a third of them will be those little maggots that they like to call the press, no offense to your cousin or his co-workers."

"None taken." Mylie replied.

"So, I was wondering, can you please come so that I have a reason to not go downstairs?" Hayden placed her hands together as if she was begging, "You won't have to bother with Donovan, he'll be doing his own thing... Or, if your cousin doesn't mind, I could come over to your place."

"I'll see what I can do." Mylie said, "But I think Clark has to go out on Saturday, so if we do anything I'll have to come to Wayne Manor."

"I'm fine with that." Hayden said, "But the press will be expecting to see us and Donovan and I can't handle that yet."

"I understand." Mylie said, "You need more then a few weeks to work through something like that... I lost my birth parents when I was 12 and then I lost my adoptive parents almost a year ago... I'm not over either."

"Is it really going to take that long?" Hayden asked.

"It's different for everyone. But you'll be okay, I promise."

"Thanks, Mys."

**----&----**

Clark sat at his desk, staring at the screen. He was _suppose_ to be writing up his article on Supergirl, but since he didn't have anything that he could write without causing Lois more embarrassment then she was already going through, he didn't have anything to write.

Looking over to Lois' desk, Clark noticed that she was getting ready to leave, "Good night, Lois." He said politely as she folded her jacket over her left and and swung her purse over her right shoulder.

"Night, Clark." She said simply.

"Um, Lois?" Clark asked, causing Lois to turn, "I just wanted to say that I don't think what Supergirl said was right for her to say... It was rude and she doesn't know the whole story between the two of you."

Lois smiled, "Thanks, Clark. I'll see you tomorrow." Clark smiled and waved goodbye. He wanted more then anything to tell Lois the truth, but she was with Richard and he had lost his chance a long time ago.

Looking back down to his computer, Clark sighed. He knew that he had to get Mylie to apologize to Lois so that they could get their story. Perry was going to be one very unhappy camper until this story was complete and he got full bragging rights over Roberta Muller. Looking down at his watch, Clark decided that it was time to leave, he was sure that Mylie had gotten home a long time ago and she had probably gone to some random country or another to help someone. Standing, Clark didn't get a chance to turn off his computer before his cell phone started ringing. Clark pulled his phone out of his pocked and accepted the call, "Clark Kent." He said.

"Hi, Clark." A familiar voice said, "It's Lana."

"Hey, Lana." Clark said, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I found a way for you pay me back for making go to the reunion all alone." She joked.

"Really?" Clark asked, "And just what might that be?"

Lana sighed, "Well, Bruce is hosting a party on Saturday for the new department at Wayne Enterprises and I was hoping that I could get you to come along with me." Clark stood in stunned silence, "Bruce wants me to be there, but he'll be busy being the Billionaire that he is and I really need help dealing with press and since you are a reporter, I figured you could help me. Please?"

"Um, I'd love to." Clark replied.

"Really?" Lana asked, "Oh, Clark, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Lana." Clark replied, "We need time to catch up without my cousin spouting out the answers to everything... I don't really know how she does that."

"Maybe it has to do with the super hearing."

"You know Lana, you just might be right."

"Of course I am." Lana joked, "Just kidding. Thanks again, Clark. You are still the greatest guy in the world."

"Thanks, Lana."

"You're welcome." Lana replied, "So, I'll see you on Saturday."

"It's a date." Clark said. He was immediately reminded of when he was a teenager and would have given anything to be able to say that to Lana.

"Good night, Clark."

"Good night, Lana." Clark replied. He smiled as they hung up. He was very glad that he got to see Lana again, even if they saw each other again in a very unfortunate way.

Placing his phone back in his pocket, Clark pulled on his jacket and turned off his computer. Sighing, Clark walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. When the doors opened he walked in and was about to press the button to the lobby, but stopped when he heard the beginnings of an avalanche somewhere on ski resort in the French Alps. Clark immediately pushed the button to the roof and, as the door closed, pulled off his shirt to reveal his Superman suit. Knowing that he would see Supergirl at the Alps, Superman looked up and readied himself to shoot off as quickly as possible as soon as the door opened.


	9. The Party At Wayne Manor

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**drmcatcher-** I'm glad that I could answer a few of you questions. I'm sure that the rest of them will be answered throughout the course of the story. I'm glad that you liked the whole 'double agent' thing that Hayden had going on. It seemed like an interesting concept. Hayden calls Kara 'Mys' because Kara calls herself Mylie and Hayden shortened it to Mys... A nickname that she came up with. The High School Reunion incident that Lana was referring to was that fact that Clark was trying to find Krypton at the time that he would have gone to his High School Reunion so Lana didn't get to see him like she wanted to. I'm glad that you liked the conversation between the two at the end. No one has perfect English, but I'll work on it. Thanks very, very much!

**----&----**

Working at her computer, Lois couldn't wait until it was time for her to leave and get ready for a party that she, Richard, and Perry were going to at Wayne Manor. Apparently Roberta Mueller had extended an invitation to Perry... The relationship between this woman and Perry was starting to get really confusing. Lois looked her watch and saved her work as Richard came out of his office with Jason. Richard walked over to her and kissed her gently before pulling her coat off of the back of her chair and helping her get into it.

"I don't get it." Lois said, seemingly out of the blue.

"What?" Richard asked, somewhat confused by Lois' outburst, "What don't you get?"

Lois sighed, "The relationship between your Uncle Perry and this Roberta Mueller woman. First he's saying that he can't stand her and that she needed to be sucked into a black hole at birth, but then he accepts an invitation to the party at Wayne Manor that was give to him from her... I'm just a little confused."

Richard nodded, "I was wondering the same thing, so I asked him about it."

"And?" Lois asked, her digging reporter coming out.

"According to Uncle Perry, the only reason Roberta Mueller invited him was so that she could gloat about one thing or another." Richard replied, "So he is going to see what she has to say and then he wants to one-up her."

"And that's why we're going." Lois said.

"Uh-huh." Richard responded. Lois sighed, she couldn't believe that Perry was sinking as low as that, "He didn't actually say that, but I put two and two together."

"Great." Lois said.

"Why such a long face, Lois?" Perry asked walking up behind his nephew. Lois shook her head to deny anything being wrong and Perry took that as an answer, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes. We're ready." Richard replied. Perry smiled and motioned for them to leave, but they were stopped as the bell of the elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing a pair of people that all four of them didn't need to see, "Oh, no." Richard whispered.

Perry's smile dropped, but shot up again as he tried to look pleasant, "Daniel! Charlotte! It's lovely to see you."

"Yes." Richard said, "Mom, dad, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Charlotte replied haughtily, "But we can't stay for long. We are on our way to the airport, we are going to Miami for a cruise." So that's why they came. They wanted to look like good parents when what they did was dump their son on Perry. Not that Perry minded, he loved Richard like he was his own son.

"Well, that's very sweet of you." Lois said, trying to not go off on Richard's parents.

"Lois." They replied simultaneously.

"Well, Daniel, Charlotte, you didn't come very wonderful time." Perry said, "We were about to leave to go to the party at Wayne Manor."

"Oh, yes." Daniel said, "For the new department. We heard about that." Perry nodded, "Well, perhaps we will get to see you all another time."

"That would be lovely." Lois said through clenched teeth. Charlotte smiled snobbishly, further allowing Lois to know that she didn't approve of the fact that Richard intended to marry her. Charlotte then looked down at poor Jason, who was hiding behind Lois' legs, with a look of disdain. Lois noticed Charlotte's look and smirked, "Well, we really should be going. We wouldn't want to be late."

"Of course not." Daniel replied, "We have to go as well." He pressed the down button on the elevator and entered when the door opened, "Join us." He said when his wife entered next to him, "There is no reason for us to go down separately." He said, pulling his wife over to make more room.

Lois was reluctant to join, but Richard pulled her along. The ride elevator ride down to the lobby was very tense and uncomfortable. When the door opened, Lois and Jason were the first off of the elevator and the walked in a completely different then she was suppose to, just because she wanted to get away from Daniel and Charlotte, "Um, honey?" Richard called.

"Um?" She asked, stopping and turning.

"The car is this way." He said, pointing over his shoulder, towards the car.

"Oh." Lois replied, pulling Jason along.

**----&----**

Mylie had arrived at Wayne Manor about three hours before the guest started arriving and, needless to say, Bruce was quite surprised that the girl that his youngest ward kept talking about was none other then his best friend's cousin. Oh, well.

With only a short amount of time before the party started and the paparazzi clattered around, taking pictures of whatever they thought would get them money, Mylie decided that she wanted to get to know Wayne Manor while Hayden prepared to stay in her room for the majority of the night. As Mylie passed various rooms, she used her x-ray vision to see what was in them without having to actually go in. Stopping at one specific room, she looked and saw posters of football teams, music groups, and one of James Dean that seemed to be of more importance of the others.

"Wanna go in?" A voice asked. Mylie scoffed and turned, facing exactly who she thought she was going to... Donovan.

"Um..." She replied, pretending to think, "Hell no."

Donovan chuckled, "Just when I think that I have all the answers to you..."

"I change the question." Mylie stated bluntly, "My parents told me that I had a habit of doing that." Donovan smirked, "But I guess we're kind of the same in that respect... I never thought that I would say that."

"What respect?" Donovan asked.

Mylie sighed, "Around all of your mindless jock buddies you're like a sex crazed moron who _thinks _that he can get any woman he wants. However, when you are around your sister or Bruce Wayne, you seem somewhere near normal. But when you want people to feel sorry for you, you pull this psychotic little I'm-the-most-pathetic-thing-in-the-world act that makes no sense at all."

Donovan scoffed, he couldn't think of a time when someone had said something like what she had just said to him before, "Well excuse me if I'm a little bit out of wack. I mean, my parents were only just killed about a month and a half ago."

Mylie sighed, "Yeah, well I _watched_ my parents die... Twice." Donovan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How could her parents die twice? "My biological parents were killed when I was 12 and my adoptive mother died of bone cancer about a year ago and then my adoptive dad died a little while later."

"Oh." Donovan replied.

"'Oh'?" Mylie asked, "That's all you can say?" She scoffed, "Not that that surprises me. You act like the most unfortunate person in the world because you've been through a lot, but there are other people who have it worse then you."

"Really?" Donovan asked, really starting to hate this conversation."

Mylie nodded, "Yeah, really. Try people who lost their parents and had to move to an orphanage to keep them out of the way until they become the right age... Then they get to be kicked out. You and Hayden were lucky enough to have someone like Bruce Wayne to take you in and I was lucky enough to have my cousin do the same. We aren't as screwed over as you'd like to think. So, if you'd remember that, you might just get more people to think that you aren't a complete dipstick." With that she left Donovan to his thoughts and hoped that she would find Hayden around, and soon.

Walking down the stairway into the living room, Mylie was happy to see that she had found Hayden sitting on one of the couches, but she was surprised to see that Clark was there also with Lana Lang... What? He was obviously more cleaned up then usual and Lana was looking very attractive in her little black dress, "Mylie." Lana said when she noticed that Mylie was at the top of the stairs, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." Mylie said, walking down the stairs, "I didn't expect you to be here... Much less Clark." Clark rolled his eyes and sighed, "But whatever. It's nice to see you when you aren't in a hospital bed."

"I'd agree." Lana said, "Hospital beds aren't the most enjoyable things thing the world."

"I wouldn't think so." Mylie said. She looked over Lana's shoulder, out the window, and noticed that time sparing with Donovan had passed more quickly then she had thought it did, "More guests. Fun." Hayden sighed and got up from the couch, "Let's go be anti-social."

"Of course." Hayden said, "And, Bruce," Bruce nodded, "if they ask about me... I'm not here. I really could care less what you say about Donovan."

"How about he just says that I'm not here as well." Donovan said from the top of the stairway, "And I don't act like a dipstick." He said.

Mylie chuckled, "I've got a million more." She said, "Just tell me if you need another one." Donovan rolled his eyes but couldn't help smirk. All of the things that Mylie did and the way that she acted attracted him to her more. She was like a puzzle that he was desperate to put together. Wow, Hayden was going to kill him... And soon.

**----&----**

Bruce stood in the middle of his living room greeting and talking to the various rich guest that were boring him to tears and all he wanted to do was make them all leave so that he could spend the night talking to Lana and Clark. Speaking of Clark, he was a lucky man. Bruce would do anything to be him at the moment. The quiet guy that got to stand next to the stairs and talk to a beautiful women like Lana. Where did Lana get that dress, she looked amazing and... What was he thinking? She's his secretary.

"Bruce?" A female voice asked, pulling him out of his daydream, "Well, it's certainly been a long time." Bruce smiled when he saw a sight for very sore eyes. The sight was a women with champagne blonde hair and a very bright smile, "Well, what staring at?"

"Ms..."

"Ah-ah." The women said, "You're a grown man now, call me Evangelina." Bruce chuckled, "Or, if Alfred has rubbed off on you too much, Mrs. O'Connell." She raised her hand to show off an absolutely gorgeous engagement/wedding ring set.

"Wow." Bruce said, "I always figured that you were too business minded to want to get married."

Evangelina sighed, "Well, what can I say. Brady knocked me off my feet... Literally. And into a fruit, cheese, and wine table." Bruce laughed, "I don't think I ever saw you smile when I watched after you, after what happened. It's nice to know that after all these years you still can."

"Thank you Ms... I mean, Evangelina." Bruce said, "So, you're married?" Evangelina nodded, "Any kids?"

Evangelina smiled, "Actually, Brady and I adopted a teenager from Russia."

"Really?"

"Um-hum." Evangelina replied, "She's 17... And she should be around here somewhere." She looked around with her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh, there she is... Anastasia!" She called. In another corner of the room, a girl with brown hair that reached to her shoulder looked up and walked over, "Anastasia, this is Bruce Wayne."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Anastasia said quietly, looking down.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Anastasia." Bruce replied.

"Oh my god..." Another voice whispered behind Bruce, "Anastasia?" Anastasia looked behind Bruce and her jaw dropped, "Oh my god."

"Mylie?" Anastasia asked, "You're here?" Mylie practically skipped over to Anastasia and pulled her into a hug.

"You finally got out." Mylie said, "But... what about Katya and Alexei?"

Anastasia's voice got caught in her throat, "My husband and I wanted to... But we couldn't for some reason. Mrs. Ilko restricted us." Mylie nodded, that was something that Mrs. Ilko would do.

"Mrs...?" Mylie said.

"O'Connell."

"Right, Mrs. O'Connell. Could I steal Anastasia? I want to introduce her to Hayden." Evangelina nodded, "Great, thanks."

"But don't forget, we have to leave early." She said to Anastasia, "We have to visit Headmaster Willisson tomorrow morning."

"Headmaster Willisson?" Mylie asked, "Of Lilith Springs College Prep?" Evangelina and Anastasia nodded, "Oh my god! That's where Hayden and I go." Anastasia's jaw dropped.

"Well, see Anastasia. You already have friends." Evangelina said, "Go have fun."

Anastasia waved and follow Mylie to the stairs. They were about to go up the stairs, but they were stopped by the sight of Perry White, Lois, Jason, and Richard, "Clark, look. It's Perry, Richard, Lois, and Jason." Clark's face went white at the sight of his boss and co-workers.

"Mr. Clark!" Jason said, noticing Clark next to the stairs. He ran over and hugged Clark, "Hello, Ms. Lang."

"Hi, Jason." Lana replied.

"Where is Ginger?"

"She wasn't feeling so well, so she stayed home."

"Oh." Jason said, slightly disappointed.

"Lois, Richard, Mr. White." Clark said.

"Clark?" Lois asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"They went to high school together." Mylie said, "And, man, were you bitter or what, Clark?"

"Kinda like us." Hayden said, coming down the stairs and hiding from the paparazzi. Mylie nodded and leaned against the railing.

Mylie, Hayden, and Anastasia were about to go back up the stairs, but they stopped when an older women in a light pink dress walked over to them, "Hello Perry..."

"Roberta." Perry said through clenched teeth, "Lovely to see you."

Roberta looked around at the people surrounding Perry, "I see that your little family has grown since the last time that we have seen each other. And when we talked you never told me about them." Perry smirked, "But, then again, I never got around to telling you about my little Adele... So we're even."

"That we are." Perry said, "But I have a critique of your paper."

"Really?" Roberta asked, unbelievingly.

"Um-hum." Perry replied, "You're pictures of Batman aren't of the best quality. You should fix that." With that Roberta scoffed and walked away, "I just call them as I see them." Perry said, following her.

The three girls on the stairs tried to keep themselves from laughing. Mylie looked around to her friends, "Well, that was certainly some sexual tension that could be cut with a knife." Clark slapped his forehead at his cousin's comment while Richard looked appalled.

"Yes, I would agree." Anastasia replied.

"Uh-huh." Hayden said, "They so want each other." The girls giggled and left the adults and began walking up the stairs.

"I want to go with Mylie." Jason said. Lois looked from her son to Mylie, who nodded, "Yay!"

**----&----**

Mac sat on his bed in the penthouse that his wife owned and read a magazine while waiting for her to return from the bathroom, "So, Gwen, how was the party." He asked when she reentered the room.

"Ha." Gwen replied, "It was just as I expected." Mac nodded, "Although there was something that I didn't expect."

"Really?" Mac asked, "Like what, sweetie-buns."

Gwen chuckled sourly, "Well, if you must know." She laid on the bed next to her husband, "I couldn't help but notice the entire time that I was there that Bruce Wayne couldn't keep his eyes off of his new secretary... Lana Lang."

"Is that a fact?" Mac asked.

"Yes." Gwen replied, "That it is. She seems like a small town girl and is somewhat naïve about some things, I'm sure. I think that I can use her to my advantage to get what I want."

"You're very sexy when you manipulate people." Mac said, pulling his wife closer.

"I know." Gwen said, leaning back into her husbands arm, making him go crazy... As usual, "But I still have to figure out how to get close to her... And I saw that she had a date, so maybe that will work."

"What?" Mac asked, "Make Bruce Wayne jealous?"

"Oh, he's already jealous." Gwen said, "But I need to figure out how to use that to my advantage."

"You will." Mac said, "You always do."

"Thank you." Gwen replied, "I'll have to do a little digging." Mac pulled her closer, "But I suppose that I can do it later."

"You have to get some sleep or you will be very cranky when you are angry and haven't had enough sleep." Mac reminded his wife.

"Ah! I know, but I want to get rid of that little leech." Gwen fumed.

"You will, beautiful." Mac said, "There is no doubt."

"Thank you."

Mac smiled, "Your welcome, dear." He pulled the covers over his legs, "Lets get some sleep."

"Okay." Gwen replied as she pulled the blankets around her as well, "But I will start my new plan tomorrow morning, as soon as I can."

"I know you will dear." Mac said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Gwen said as she wrapped her blankets around her and fell asleep, thinking of new ways to get rid of Bruce Wayne and gaining control over Wayne Enterprises.


	10. Accepted

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

Sitting in her at home office, Lois sighed as she stared blankly at the screen of her laptop. It was almost 1:30 in the morning and she knew that she should be asleep, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Jason was asleep in his room down the hall and Richard was sleeping across from him, but Lois didn't feel right about something. Maybe Supergirl had been right about her and what she did to Superman. Ever since he had come back, Lois could feel all of the emotions and love that he had once stirred in her come back, but she couldn't do something that would hurt Richard, she cared too much about him... Wait 'love Superman', 'care about Richard'? That wasn't right, was it?

Okay, she really needed to stop thinking about Superman and worrying about Supergirl. Never before had a single person crushed the spirit of Lois Lane and nothing was going to make that happen now. A moment later, Lois was brought back to reality when her phone rang, "Lane-White Residence." She said quickly.

"Ms. Lane." A familiar voice said, "What would you say to an overbearing older sister who takes pleasure and enjoyment from torturing her sweet, caring, and boarding school princess little sister?"

"Luce?" Lois asked, "Is that you?"

"In the flesh... Or over the phone... Which ever." Lucy replied.

"How did you get my number?" Lois asked, deadpanned.

"Um, I kind of found it in the phone book." Lucy replied with a tone of voice that said her sister should have known that, "I moved to town a couple of weeks ago and I was just calling to see how you are."

"I'm... I'm fine." Lois replied, "Why are you calling me at 1:30 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep." Lucy stated simply.

"Um. That's a reason." Lois said, trying to comprehend the fact that she was talking to her sister for the first time in was close to 8 years, "So... you live in town now."

"Yup." Lucy replied, "I was hoping that I could reach you and that we could have lunch sometime. You know catch up on all the little things." Little things like Jason or Tyler and Selene, "Because we haven't seen each other in so long I have a lot to tell you, and I'm sure it's the same for you."

"Wow, Luce..." Lois said, "That would be great but... I have a lot to do."

"Oh." Lucy said, "I know that your job can be somewhat time consuming, but isn't there any time that we could get together?" Lucy really wanted to make her relationship with Lois work out.

"Um..." Lois replied, "How about you come to The Daily Planet tomorrow around 12:45 and I will bug Perry until he lets me off."

"Cool." Lucy said, "I'll see you then."

"Right. And Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me at 1:30 in the morning again."

Lucy chuckled, "Will do... Or won't. Bye."

"Bye." Lois hung up the phone and chuckled. It had always been a trait of Lucy's to find two ways to say something. Lois looked out the window and thought she saw a shadow. After opening the window, Lois took a deep breath, "Hello?"

A second later a face popped up in the window, knocking Lois back, "Hi."

"Holy..." Lois managed, clutching her chest, "Supergirl?"

"In a sense." Supergirl replied, "I haven't felt all that super lately. Mainly because my cousin has been all over my butt about apologizing to you. And that's what I'm here for." Lois raised an eyebrow, "So, please don't interrupt me." Lois crossed her arms across her chest, "I know that I said somethings, a lot of things, actually, that I shouldn't have. It was really rude of me and I'm sincerely sorry. My entire life I've seen good people thrown to the dogs and no one do anything about it and when I saw your article, I kinda snapped. I didn't mean to take out all of my frustrations on you."

Lois smiled a little, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Supergirl said, "So, this may seem blunt, but does Jason know that Richard isn't his father?"

"Yes." Lois replied, not really bothered by Supergirl's questions, "He does. Richard always knew that I was pregnant before we met."

"Oh." Supergirl said, "But he doesn't know about Superman." Lois shook her head, "Um... Interesting. Anywho... That's all I wanted say and I hope that you won't think that I'm a completely terrible person."

"Of course I don't." Lois said, "I suppose, and I do mean 'suppose', that you _might_ have a nano-point."

"Thank you." Supergirl replied, "See you around." With that she flew away, leaving a much less depressed Lois Lane behind her.

**----&----**

It was almost 12:45 and Lois was extremely nervous to ask Perry for a few hours off. Normally she wouldn't have been so the feeling of snakes eating her stomach was new to her. Perry, however, was preoccupied by a talk in his office with Richard that had nothing to do with news, "What's wrong?" He asked his nephew, "You look pale."

"Gee, thanks for the observation... _Mom_." Richard joked, causing Perry to laugh, "I just have been a little stretched lately. Something is going on with Lois and I don't know what, and that scares me."

"I'm sure that it's nothing." Perry said, "Lois is that kind of women. What ever is bothering her will blow over sooner or later and everything will be back to normal... And then we can set a date for the big day."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" Richard asked. Perry shook his head so little that it looked like he hardly had moved at all, "I think that Lois is still getting used to the idea of being engaged, so the wedding will have to be put off for a long while longer."

"You've been engaged for 3 and a half years now, Richard." Perry replied, "I don't think that you two are ever going to get married."

Richard laughed, "Well, you and I both know people that have been engaged longer then 3 and a half years, including yourself."

"And see how that relationship ended?" Perry shot back.

"Uncle Perry, would you rather have had us get married after a month?" Perry thought for a second and shook his head, "I didn't think so. Lois and I will begin with the plans when we are ready." What Perry didn't know was that Richard had a feeling that if they didn't get a move on soon, then he thought that he would loose Lois; maybe to Superman, maybe to someone else. It was just a gut feeling.

"If you insist." Perry said.

Richard smiled, "I do." It was obvious that Perry had planned to say something marriage related when Richard said 'I do', but he decided to hold his tongue and let Richard be the man in the relationship, "Who's that?" He asked, looking out of the window of Perry's office.

"Who's who?" Perry asked, following Richard's gaze, "I have no idea." He added when he noticed who Richard was looking at. A young women, no older then 28, had approached Lois and the two women were hugging.

Richard stood from his chair and walked out of the office, "Lois?" He asked.

Lois turned, "Richard, Perry... I mean, Mr. White, I want to introduce you to someone." She turned, "This is my sister, Lucy. Luce, this is Richard, my fiancé, and Perry White, the Editor in Chief here at The Daily Planet."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said, "Lois, who is this?" She asked, indicating the small boy hiding behind Lois' legs.

Lois looked down, "Luce, this is Jason. Jason, I want you to say hello to your Aunt Lucy."

"Hello." Jason said quietly.

"Wow, I'm an aunt." Lucy said, "It's nice to meet you, Jason." Jason nodded, "Now you get to meet your niece and nephew, Lo."

"Come again?" Lois asked, wondering whether or not she had heard her sister correctly.

Lucy unbuttoned her jacket and revealed two small, even small for six months, babies that were resting peacefully in baby slings, "Lo, these two are Selene and Tyler." She pulled Selene out of her sling, causing the little girl to whine a little, "Oh, shh." Lucy cooed.

"Wow... Um, you have twins. I didn't see that coming." Lois said.

"I figured you wouldn't." Lucy replied. At that moment, Selene seemed to notice something over her mother's shoulders and she reached out and whined for whatever it was, "What's the matter, baby?" She turned to see what her daughter wanted and was surprised at what she saw, "Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked up from his pictures, "Lucy!" He said in shock. He hadn't expected to see her out of their apartment building. Jimmy walked over to the group, not noticing his boss or co-workers, "How are you?"

"I'm good." Lucy replied, "Although I think that my daughter love you more then she loves me."

Jimmy shifted somewhat uncomfortably, "I'm sorry." He said, "Can I hold her?"

Lucy sighed in relief, "Can you ever? My back is killing me." She handed off her daughter to Jimmy, who got into his 'parental' mode, jiggling her up and down and making baby noises, while the other three, Lois in particular, stared on in massive confusion, "Why are you looking at me like that, Lo?"

Lois shook her head, "Um, how in the world do you two know each other?"

"Oh." Lucy said, "We live in the same apartment building. He's on the floor, and the apartment, above me."

"Oh." Lois said, "So, Luce, ready to go out?" Lucy nodded.

"Go out where?" Perry asked.

"To lunch." Lois replied, not bothering to ask for fear of the feeling in her stomach getting much worse, "People need to eat. Hey, munchkin, do you want to come with us?" Jason nodded, "Then it's settled. We'll see you later, honey." She said to Richard before kissing him gently.

"Well, I have to work, so I'll just go now." Jimmy said.

"Bye Jimmy." Lucy said, almost having to literally pry her daughter off of him. Once he was gone, Lucy sighed and mumbled something that no one caught in the least.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Nothing." Lucy replied as she secured Selene in her baby sling.

A throat clearing caused the group to turn once again, "Lois, I have something that I think you might want to look at at some point."

"Thanks, Clark." Lois replied, taking the manila folder that Clark had in his hand from him. She shuffled through the contents and smiled in relief, "You talked to Supergirl?"

"I figured that you might need a little time to... Well, I guess 'recuperate' might be a good word." Clark said.

"Thanks again." Lois said, "Oh, by the way, this is my sister, Lucy."

"Pleasure." Lucy said, holding out her hand.

Clark took her hand and gave her a goofy smile, "The pleasure is all mine." Clark replied as he turned and walked back to his desk.

"Nice guy." Lucy said, "Quiet, shy, a little nerdy. They say those are the best kind." Lois smacked Lucy on the shoulder, "Ow. That was a joke."

"Well, if you are finished joking then can we go?"

"If we must." Lucy said. Lois smirked and took Jason by the hand and the two sisters and their children left.

"I didn't know that Lois had a sister." Perry said.

Richard nodded, "They haven't seen or spoken to each other in a long time. Last I heard, Lucy was gallivanting around the Swiss Alps or something." He sighed, "But I think that it's good that they can reconnect."

"I agree." Perry said, "But I think that now is the time for us to get back to work." Richard shook his head. Typical Perry. Work, work, work, "I'm expecting a very important call from the Editor of the Russian branch of The Daily Planet and I have no idea how I am going to communicate with him."

Richard shrugged, "If I remember correctly, I think that Clark's cousin, Mylie, lived in Russia for a while. Maybe we can get her to translate?"

Perry thought for a moment, "Well, it would save me money on a translator. See if that can happen." Richard nodded, "Good lad."

"Clark!" Richard called after Perry had left, "Can I ask you a favor?"


	11. Found Out

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** Yes, Kara can speak Russian, although I doubt that I will have much actual Russian in the story considering I know a very minimal amount of it and I don't have a dictionary with the Russian spellings in English lettering. Kara is a fast learner, and it probably does have to do with being Kryptonian. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I had planned on finishing my Mighty Ducks story before doing so... I just changed my mind.

**drobin-** Thank you very much! I'm glad that you think that the story has an interesting plot line. I also enjoy stories with Batman and Gotham City involved, so I decided that if I wrote a Superman fanfic, then I would have to add them. As for the grammar, I'm not perfect and no matter how hard I try, it hates me and I hate it. I've never been one with perfect grammar and I hope it isn't too distracting, because I do try. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing and thank you again!

**----&----**

It was the end of Anastasia's first week of school and LSCPS, and Mylie and Hayden had made sure to give her the ins and outs of the school before she had to wander on her own. However, it turned out that she had every class with at least one of them, so things hadn't turned out so bad for her after all. At least to begin with.

The last class of the day for all of them was P.E., but on Friday the class had turned into a free day because the Gymnastics team had to practice. Mylie rolled her eyes when she thought about the pathetic girls on the team. They all cared about glory, which they didn't get because the sort of sucked... In the big way. Anastasia had been a Gymnast ever since she was 3 years old, but had to resort to sneaking around and putting on fake shows in their room at the orphanage when her parents were killed in a shooting between police and a very well known murderer in Russia. The man was caught, but the Dmitri's couldn't be saved. So, the up and coming darling of Russian Gymnastics was thrown out of the way.

Mylie, Anastasia, and Hayden sat down in a circle against the south wall of the Gym while Mylie looked over things that Georgia had sent her in Vinny's stead. Vinny was doing well, but his family still wanted him to take it easy. He compromised, saying that the only case that he would personally handle was Mylie's, and she loved him for it, "What are you reading, Mys?" Hayden asked.

"It's a copy of all of the things that I inherited from my parents." Mylie said, "I'm looking through it to see what I will be selling and what I will be keeping."

"Your selling?" Hayden asked, "Why?"

Mylie laughed, "Because I have no use for 100 million dollars worth of real estate, 2 mega-yachts, and a private golf course."

"Oh my god." Anastasia replied, "How much are you selling?"

"All of what I just mentioned." Mylie replied, "All of it except the penthouse in Metropolis and the estate in Russia." Mylie smiled and looked and Anastasia with a raised eyebrow. Anastasia comprehended what Mylie meant and squealed, lunging at her friend, "Honey, I need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Anastasia replied, "Thank you so much."

"I want a yacht." Hayden said.

"25 million dollars each." Mylie said, holding out her hand.

"Done. I'll take one." Hayden said, causing Mylie to laugh, "Curious, how much are you getting from your parents?"

Mylie looked at the list, "Not as much as you are." Hayden crossed her arms across her chest, "Okay, the real estate, they yachts, the golf course, a silver Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, 90 million dollars worth of stocks, and 2 billion dollars cash that is in the bank. No one can touch anything until I give the go ahead. Mom, dad, and Vinny made sure of it."

"Damn." Hayden said, "That's a lot."

"Not as much as you." Anastasia said, "I can't even have anything that my parents own. Mrs. Ilko made sure of it. I swear that one day I will get back to Russia and win an Olympic medal and rub it in her face."

"We know you will, Anastasia." Mylie said, "Which I why I am giving you the Russian estate... And then Katya and Alexei will be able to come and live with you."

"Thank you, Mylie." Anastasia said before turning around and watching, "Ugh! Amateurs." She whispered, but not quite quiet enough.

"Amateurs?" Marisol Tierra asked, "Who the hell do you think you are calling us amateurs?" She and her teammates walked over to the girls and scoffed, "What the hell do you know? We've all been gymnasts since we were 10."

"Wow." Anastasia said sarcastically, "Since you were 10?" The girls nodded, "Well, I've been a gymnasts since I was 3! I worked hard to have everything taken from me and your froufrou, ridiculous excuse for gymnastics means less to me then dirt." The girls gapped, "You want to see gymnastics? I'll show you gymnastics." Anastasia stood and pulled off her jacket. She took a deep breath and raced over to the vault, flipping herself so high that it wouldn't have surprised Mylie if Anastasia could fly. Not only that, but Anastasia stuck the landing perfectly.

"Wow." Marisol said, "Wanna join us?"

Anastasia picked up her jacket and chuckled, "Um, no. I'm fine."

Mylie giggled and leaned over to whisper in Hayden's ear, "Don't you love her?" She asked. Hayden laughed as well and nodded, Anastasia was the perfect addition to their outcast group. Plus she knew how to deal with the expectations that the school had for her. Having been a gymnast, she was used to high expectations and dealing with them.

The bell rang and Hayden and Mylie got to their feet and pulled their bags over their shoulders, "Finally! The week is over!" Hayden said as she and Mylie linked their arms with Anastasia's and pulled her along, "Do you guys want to go to Magpie's?"

"What is Magpie's?" Anastasia asked.

"It's a locally owned and run coffee shop/tea house/restaurant in Metropolis... It's really cool." Mylie said, "They are run by a women named Maggie Simon, but she was given the nickname 'Magpie' in high school, so that's what she named her business."

"Maggie is super nice." Hayden said, "You'd really like her."

"Sure." Anastasia said, "That sounds nice... and I tea."

"I know you do." Mylie said, "And you will really like Maggie's tea." The three girls went off in different directions towards their lockers and Mylie was less then surprised when she found Donovan leaning against the partition between the English and Science halls, which was where both of their lockers were situated, "Don't you say a word." Mylie sighed to herself, hoping that he would get the subliminal message.

"Hello, Sullivan?" Donovan said, walking over and leaning against the locker next to hers. Mylie had to suppress a smile when Donovan winced as a lock jammed in his lower back.

"Can I help you?" Mylie asked in a monotonous tone as she placed all of her books inside her locker.

"In a way." Donovan said, skimming his hand gently down her arm. This was a move that had gotten him plenty of action in the past, but he wasn't sure how well it would work this time."

Mylie pushed his hand away, harder then he would have expected, "Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called personal space?" She asked in a bitter and somewhat bitchy voice. Man, this guy was getting on her nerves to the nth degree!

"My bad." Donovan said, trying to be smooth, as he pulled back his hand.

"Yeah, it kind of was." Mylie said, "Do you have some sort of death wish or something?"

"Come again?" Donovan asked.

Mylie sighed, "Look, Donovan. You really don't want to get on my bad side. This isn't a me-being-conceded thing, but when someone gets on my bad side long enough, they don't enjoy... To say the least. So back off!" She pushed him into lockers, only allowing a tiny bit of her super strength to knock him back. He was clearly shocked by her strength and rubbed his chest as she walked passed.

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked as Mylie met up with her.

"Nothing." Mylie replied, "Do you know where Anastasia is?"

"Over there." Hayden said, waving to Anastasia, "You two ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Anastasia replied.

**----&----**

Hayden, Anastasia, and Mylie sat at a back table at Magpie's Coffee and Tea, sipping on tea and munching on deli sandwiches. Hayden and Mylie introduced Anastasia to Maggie, who was absolutely delighted to meet another friend of Hayden and Mylie. She insisted that anything that the girls wanted was on the house and literally hopped back to the back to make whatever they wished for.

Mylie knew that Maggie had gotten the money for Magpie's from Julianna Granville, Hayden's mother, when they were in their 20's. Maggie had known Julianna in Prep School, but wasn't on the greatest of terms with her family after expressing interest in wanting to go into business for herself, as opposed to getting married and caring for children for the rest of her life. In response to that, Maggie's family had disowned her. Why? Because they were psycho! In turned out that everything in the food business that Maggie touched turned to gold, so her parents were probably kicking themselves for not investing in something that Julianna knew that she could trust in.

"So, Mys, you looked pretty pissed off when you came back from your locker." Hayden said, "What happened."

Mylie scoffed, "Nothing that constitutes repeating." She replied.

Hayden sighed, "It was Donovan, wasn't it?" Mylie shrugged, telling Hayden that she was right, "Oh, God!" She exclaimed, "That little CPA can never stay out of anyone else's business. I mean, you've told him about thirty different times to leave you alone... Add that to all the times that I have said the same thing and you have a very large number. I hate my brother."

"Um... CPA?" Anastasia asked.

"That one's new to me, too." Mylie said.

"Constant Pain in the Ass." Hayden replied, "It's a little abbreviation that I like to use... I heard my mother use it a million times when she had to deal with investors and that kind of people."

"Nice." Mylie said, "I'm going to have to steal that sometime... Perhaps when I deal with dear old Donovan next."

"That's an idea." Hayden replied, "And you might just have to use it sooner then expected." She indicated the door and Mylie sighed. Donovan and his football buddies were entering, talking loudly and acting like complete idiots, "I know your pain." Donovan sauntered over to his sister and her friends. Before he got the chance to say anything, Hayden interrupted him, "Go away... Preferably to hell."

Donovan held his hand to his chest as if he was wounded, "That hurt, sis."

"How 'bout I hurt something else." Hayden shot back.

"And we'll watch and laugh." Mylie added as Anastasia nodded in agreement. Donovan smiled coyly, as if he was going to say something else, but he was cut off by the sounds of screams and gun shots.

All of the occupants of the dining room screamed and hid under tables as two men dressed in black with black pantyhose over their faces ran into the back and pulled Maggie viciously out of the kitchen. They led her to another man, much taller then the other two, but dressed in the same attire. Maggie stiffened, but showed no fear, "What do you want?" She asked.

The man sighed, "My money."

"Money?" Maggie asked, "What do you mean?"

The man lifted a gun, causing Maggie to gasp in fear, "My boss has a job for me and that involves money." He said, "And that job is you and your best friend's little brats." He did a strange arm movement and two men, even larger then him, came through the kitchen and grabbed Hayden and Donovan. They had obviously been stationed there so that Maggie and the cooks couldn't run out. Mylie immediately knew what was happening and super sped out of the back of the building. Anastasia felt a rush of wind and when she looked over, Mylie was gone. Confused and scared, Anastasia stayed down, but couldn't help but think that there was something going on that she didn't know.

The man in charge sighed, clearly bored with the ongoing chatter, and pointed his gun at Maggie. The bullet was fired and Maggie flinched, but the bullet never came. Maggie opened her eyes and was shocked to see none other then Superman standing in front of her with a bullet smashed flat on his chest, while holding the man in the air by his shirt collar, "Now, that's not very nice." Supergirl said as she threw two knocked out men, the men holding onto Maggie, on the ground, "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

"Now is not the time for quips." Superman replied, throwing the man into the opposite wall of the room, knocking him out as well. He and Supergirl simultaneously turned fast and kicked the men holding onto Donovan and Hayden.

"And now would be the time for everyone without the ability to stop a bullet with their bare hands to run out the back door." Supergirl quipped again. Superman sighed, but wasn't surprised when they listened to Supergirl, "Getting on their level isn't weakness..."

Superman sighed, the only time he had ever been on 'their level' as Superman, he had ended up getting betrayed, or at least in most people's views, "We've got to get them to the police."

"Let the police get them." Supergirl replied, pulling out a long rope, "I knew that this would come in handy." She said, gathering the men and tying them up.

"Where did you get that?" Superman asked.

"School supply closet." Supergirl replied simply. Superman raised his eyebrows, but can't help laughing when she hung the tied up men by the chandelier that lit the room, "What?"

"That's very you." He replied.

"Well, duh." Supergirl said, "We'd better get out of here. Anastasia and Hayden will notice that I'm gone." Superman nodded and the two flew out into the alleyway. There they spun at top speed and became Clark Kent and Mylie Sullivan, "Well that was fun."

Clark was going to speak, but he was cut off by an exclamation of, "Holy shit!"

Mylie looked over and saw Anastasia and Hayden standing at the end of the alleyway. They had obviously hidden behind the dumpster, hoping to go back in and find Mylie, "Oh dear." Mylie said.

"That doesn't quite cover it." Clark replied, gulping.


	12. What Just Happened?

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** You love my version of Kara the best? Out of every version that you have read in the past? Really? COOL! That has just made my day. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, but I don't think that very many other people will. Oh well, I still thank you. Yes, Clark and Mylie have been busted by Hayden and Anastasia. How will they ever cover this up is truly the question. You hit the nail on the head. I'm glad your curious. I'm almost finished with my Mighty Ducks story, so that won't get in the way anymore. Thanks again!

**Lady Elora-** I love it when Bruce and Clark are mixed together. Yes, I did take a new spin on their relationship because I think that the original love/hate relationship has been used an awful lot and I like to be different. Kara's lines are a bit cliché? I wasn't trying to make them that way or the opposite. But if that's they way that they come off too you, I have to wonder which ones... I don't like to be too cliché. I'm glad that you like what's going on so far and thank you.

Thanks to reddestiny06 and SecretatMidnight! I appreciate the reviews.

**----&----**

Mylie sat quietly on Clark's couch staring at the small cup of tea that she had made for herself. Clark was busying himself with something or another and making sure to do it the long way, with no powers, to keep his mind off of things. Mylie and Clark had practically run off after they saw that Anastasia and Hayden had seen them, and when she got back home Mylie called them and begged them to come over to Clark's apartment to talk. She wasn't even sure if they were coming.

"So..." Clark said, "Any response?"

"I got their voice mails." Mylie replied, "I have no doubt that they saw that I was calling and decided not to pick up, so I have to hope that they decided to listen to what I said instead of just deleting or ignoring it."

"If they do respond, what are you going to do?" Clark asked.

"I'm going to have to tell them everything." Mylie said. Was Clark actually asking that? "It's not like I can hide this, they saw everything, and I am not modifying their memory like you did with Lois. I'm going to pray that they don't think that I'm a freak afterwards and hopefully they will want to still be friends with me. But one thing's for sure."

"What?"

"They won't tell anyone." Mylie said, "No one would believe them, they know that."

"How? How do you know that?" Clark asked.

"Clark, who would believe that the bumbling Daily Planet reporter and the Prep School outcast were Superman and Supergirl?" Mylie asked, "Everyone at school has some rumor about me being anti-patriotic so could they really believe that I fight for 'Truth, Justice, and the American Way'?"

Clark chuckled, "I guess not." Mylie smiled, but her face grew worried as a knock came on the door, "Is that them."

"Probably." Mylie replied.

"Not checking?"

Mylie raised her eyebrows, "Clark, given the situation do you honestly think that that would be the best course of action?" Clark thought for a moment and figured that Mylie had a point, "Exactly." She walked over to the door and opened it, "Hi guys." Hayden and Anastasia stood quietly in the doorway, "Please come in." Mylie stepped out of the way and allowed her two friends inside. At least, she hoped they were still friends, "You are allowed to sit down... Or not, if you don't want to."

Hayden and Anastasia sat down on the couch in unison as Clark returned to his dusting, "Going about it the hard way, aren't we?" Hayden asked, staring at his duster.

"It's... different." Clark replied, "I find it enjoyable."

"Sure you do." Mylie mumbled, "Anyway... How are you guys?" Anastasia shrugged and Hayden started chewing on her lip, "Please say something."

"What do you want us to say, Mylie?" Anastasia asked, "I mean, it isn't everyday that someone finds out that the person they shared a room with for 6 months is Supergirl."

"Or a somewhat geeky person, no offense, that writes for a newspaper is none other the Superman." Hayden added, "What do you expect Mylie?"

Mylie shifted, "Exactly this." She said, "I never told you because I didn't know how you would react. You might not have believed me or something worse."

Anastasia and Hayden glanced at one another. It was true that Mylie had a fear that was quite understandable, "Mylie... I told you everything about myself. Everything about my brother and sister, too." Anastasia said, "I understand your fear, but you know everything about me and I feel that now I can never know if I know anything about you."

"Anastasia..." Mylie said, "I'm Supergirl... What else would I have to hide that I couldn't say that's worse then that?"

Anastasia and Hayden looked to each other, "She's got a point." Hayden said. Mylie nodded, "But now everything makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Mylie asked.

Hayden chuckled, "Like your mysterious disappearing acts and your unsatisfiable anger at how your cousin was in love with a women that could never completely understand who he truly was..."

"You told her... What?" Clark asked, poking his head out from behind rather large bookcase that he was dusting.

"She's paraphrasing." Mylie replied, "Now get back to your dusting."

"Paraphrasing." Clark said, "Right... What ever. Wait a minute. I've told you a million times to stay out of my love life."

"Like that's going to happen." Mylie mumbled, causing Hayden and Anastasia to laugh, "So... Are we still friends?"

Once again, Hayden and Anastasia looked to each other. Anastasia smiled and shrugged, "What do you think?" She asked. Hayden smiled as wide as she could and Mylie squealed, causing Clark to jump and push the bookcase forward. Luckily it didn't have anything on it and Mylie was able to catch it with ease. She pushed the bookcase back in place and went back to her friends, hugging them as if nothing had ever happened.

Clark sighed, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Clark, you're Superman." Mylie shot back, "You're always fine." Mylie turned back to her friends, "But if you two say anything about him being attractive, I will have to kill you. But, remember, I love you!"

"We know." Hayden and Anastasia replied, hugging her back.

"Hey! Who's up for prep-watching at the mall?" Hayden asked, "Or... Borders!" Mylie and Anastasia nodded and the three raced out of the house at top speed. Or, at least, Hayden and Anastasia's top speeds.

Clark sighed as he came out from behind his bookcase, "It's got to be a rule. Clark Kent will never understand teenage girls."

**----&----**

Bruce sat in one of the back terraces of Wayne Manor. He didn't have anything to do because he had given himself the day off, so he just sat there staring at two squirrels fight over an acorn, "Don't they know that there is more then one acorn in this backyard?" He asked himself.

"You're talking to yourself about squirrels?" A familiar female voice said. Bruce turned around and saw Lana standing there with a manila folder, "You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane, don't you?"

Bruce laughed, "Trust me, my sanity is the last thing that I am worried about. Besides, it's good to question your sanity on occasion. It keeps you on your toes."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lana said, walking towards him, "I got the information you wanted in the MacFarland company. You said you wanted to find out if it was going to be a good investment and, like I said I would, I got you their file."

"Nobody could find this." Bruce said, taking the file and looking through it in amazement, "They are very secretive about everything they do."

"I'm not nobody, Mr. Wayne... I mean Bruce." Lana sighed, "I can't get use to calling my bosses by their first name... It's against everything that I've learned."

"Just work on it, Lana." Bruce quipped.

Lana sighed, "Why do you let me call you Bruce when everybody else has to call you Mr. Wayne? Even my superiors have to call you Mr. Wayne."

"Lana." Bruce said, "You already know my biggest, deepest, darkest secret." Lana nodded, but she was hesitant, "If you just called me Mr. Wayne like everyone else, it would feel like I was trying to block out you knowing and, to be honest, I'm glad you found out, even if you did find out because your ex is a psycho."

"I guess that makes sense." Lana replied, "But I can't say that it will be easy for me to remember to call you Bruce." Bruce chuckled and smiled. It was in that moment that he realized that she had little specks of brown in her green eyes.

"Mommy!" A little voice called, breaking Bruce's attention away, "Mommy!" Ginger called again as she ran out onto the terrace and latched onto Lana's legs, "Mommy, can Mr. Alfred make me a fruit smoothie?" Alfred followed and smiled as he looked at the little girl.

"Of course he can, sweetie." Lana replied, "As long as he doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't." Alfred said, leaning over and taking Ginger's hand, "We have strawberries, bananas, blueberries, raspberries, anything you want." Ginger smiled and hugged Alfred, "Thank you, Ms. Ginger. You know, you remind me of Master Bruce when he was your age."

"Does she?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Master Bruce, she does." Alfred replied, "Without running around naked like a chicken with it's head cut off."

"Alfred!" Bruce whispered.

"Really? Did he do that?" Lana asked, causing Bruce to blush, "I didn't think that it was possible. Bruce Wayne knows how to blush." Alfred laughed and led Ginger into the house, "You don't need to be embarrassed." Lana said, "Every child runs around naked at some point."

"Thank you, Lana." Bruce replied, "Well, now that Ginger and Alfred are preoccupied for the time being, would you like to walk around?"

Lana smiled, "Sure. Thanks." Bruce held out his hand, motioning which way they should go and Lana started walking, "Although, Ginger inhales fruit smoothies, so this is probably going to be the shortest walked around that you've ever had."

"I think I'll survive." Bruce replied, causing Lana to chuckle. Bruce kept walked, but soon noticed that Lana had stopped he turned to see Lana looking around in amazement, "What?" He asked.

"It's just that I haven't seen this much green since I moved from Smallville." She said, "I'm just taking it all in."

"You have all the time you want." Bruce replied, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Lana instinctively raised her hand to his and turned, not realizing how close he was to her. When she turned, she automatically locked onto his eyes and couldn't break herself away from his gaze. Bruce had no idea what was coming over him, but nonetheless, he placed his hand gently on Lana's cheek and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. Lana was completely lost to what was happening and to her surprise she actually went with it! Lana now knew why so many women fell pray to Bruce Wayne... He was an extraordinary kisser. Wait a minute. What was she doing? Lana pulled back and gasped, shaking her head, "What the hell?" She whispered.

"Lana, I..." Bruce began.

"What am I doing?" Lana asked herself, "You're my boss." She gulped, "I really have to go."

"Lana, wait." Bruce said as Lana turned and raced as fast as she could inside the house, "Lana!" He called, racing after her.

Racing in the kitchen, Lana saw Alfred cleaning two glasses and a blender, "Hey, Ginger, you ready to go?" Ginger nodded, "Okay, come on. Thank you again, Alfred."

"It wasn't a problem." Alfred replied.

"But thank you." Lana said as Ginger jumped on her back, "Okay, lets go." Alfred was a little confused as to why Lana was so eager to get out, but when she left, he just went back to his dishes, figuring that it was none of his business.

Bruce came in, just seconds after Lana and Ginger left, panting, "Where did Lana go?" He asked.

"She took Ms. Ginger and they left." Alfred replied.

"Oh God." Bruce whispered.

Alfred sighed, "Not that it's any of my business, sir, but what happened with Ms. Lang?"

"You're right, Alfred." Bruce said, "It's really not your business."

"Has that ever stopped me before, sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce sighed and ran out, hoping to catch Lana. When he made it to the door he saw Lana's car leave through the gate. Sighing to himself, Bruce banged his head on the door, "Whoa, Bruce. You okay?" Bruce turned to see Hayden, Mylie, and Anastasia standing at the bottom of the stairs. Bruce sighed, but didn't answer, "What's wrong?" Hayden asked.

"It has to be a women." Anastasia replied, "Men always have that look on their face when they are in trouble with a women."

"And Lana just left." Hayden added, realizing that Anastasia was probably very correct.

Mylie chuckled, "You hit on your secretary." She said. The expression that flashed across Bruce's face told the three girls that they were right.

"Jeez, Bruce." Hayden said, "I didn't know that you were like that." Bruce narrowed his eyes even though he knew that they were just having a bit of fun. He wasn't in the mood for fun at the moment, "You know what, we should probably go upstairs." Hayden said.

"I'm right there with you." Mylie said.

"Me too." Anastasia said and the three teenagers ran up the stairs. Bruce sighed and shook his head, closing the door. Why did teenage girls have to know almost everything?


	13. More News

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** Yes, poor little Bruce... Even though he's not all that little, but you get the point. No, he and Clark won't understand teenage girls. I think only teenage girls can understand teenage girls. Mylie is picking up being human a lot quicker then most would expect, but that is a conscious decision that I am making for her. When I envisioned her, I thought of the kind of girl that would adapt well. And, yes, she is very smart. In more then one sense of the word as we will find out soon. I'm glad you like my Kara better, it's a real confidence booster. You hit the nail on the head with exactly what I wanted to show, independence and not being too clingy. Everybody clings once and a while and I made that human aspect about her, but I also wanted her to be independent. Thanks!

**Virtual Enforcer-** Thank you very much! I am glad that you have enjoyed my interpretation of Kara and her and Clark's relationship. As for the original characters and their detail, I am glad that you like how much there has been. I've been told from time to time, particularly but my teachers, that I add too much detail, so I'm glad you like it. Again, thank you very much and I hope that you like what happens next.

Thank you so much to SuperPup92.0!

**----&----**

The past three days had been the most confusing of Lana Lang's life. She continually tried to wrap her mind around what in hell made her kiss her boss, yet she still couldn't find an answer. Bruce had been out of the office ever since their 'meeting' in his backyard, but she wasn't sure if that was helping her or not, "Lana!" A voice said, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Yes?" Lana asked.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Lucius Fox asked.

"I'm fine." Lana lied.

"Wonderful." Lucius said, "Anyway, Mr. Wayne is in his office and he needs you to bring him his monthly appointment schedule. I thought you already brought it to him."

Lana chuckled, "Funny. So did I." Sighing, Lana leaned over and started digging around in her desk, "Apparently not because here it is." Lucius chuckled, "My mind must be failing me. Thank you, Mr. Fox."

"It was no trouble." Lucius said, "And please, call me Lucius."

"Of course, Lucius." Lana replied, standing and smoothing out her suit and taking the schedule, "I'll see you later."

"Absolutely, Lana."

Lana smiled sweetly and nodded, walking from her desk and into Bruce's office. Bruce was on the phone when she walked in and even from where he was sitting he could see the look of disdain that graced her lovely face. He hurried his conversation and hung up the phone, but before he could say anything Lana huffed over to him and threw the schedule on his desk, "You know that I gave you that two weeks ago. What were you thinking?"

Bruce chuckled, "That sticking it back in your desk and making you come in my office was the only way that I was going to get you to talk to me."

"Really?" Lana asked, "I guess you were right." Bruce nodded, "Not only that, you made me look like an idiot in front of Lucius Fox. He knew that had given you that schedule and when you said you needed it, I looked like I was losing my mind."

"That wasn't my intention." Bruce said, standing up and walking around his desk so that he was closer to her, "All I wanted was a chance to talk to you." Lana took a deep breath and ran her hand threw her hair; she could tell that a huge migraine was coming on, "Lana, please. Let me explain myself."

"Bruce." Lana replied, "I've been in a similar situation to this before. I wasn't dating my boss, but I was dating his nephew." Bruce nodded, "When it ended, rather badly I might mention, I got fired."

"Oh." Bruce said, "Well, Lana. I wouldn't fire you. Even if our relationship went that far and it didn't work out."

"That's what he said." Lana replied, "Look, I just want to get through everything that I've had to deal with lately and set a good example for my daughter. She knows that things are really bad for us now and if I have you on my mind 24-7 then I can't be the mother that I need to be for Ginger. Just, please, let me do my job. You know, the job that requires filing your files, taking your phone calls, and making sure your three hundred dollar a pound coffee has no sugar, two creams, and a hint of nutmeg." Bruce chuckled, "Please, don't put anything else on me. Not now."

Sighing, Bruce leaned against his desk, "Lana, I am sorry. I didn't mean to put you into a position like this."

"I know." Lana admitted, "But I would be lying if I said that my current predicament and the need to keep my daughter safe was my only concern about getting involved with you in any other way then boss and employee."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms across his well built chest.

"Well, the whole world knows about your reputation." Lana said, causing Bruce to drop his head. He hoped that wouldn't have been the reason she was talking about, "And quite frankly, is scares the hell out of me. I've been scorned by too many playboys."

Bruce raised his hands to his temples and massaged them, "I should have known that you were going to bring that up." Sighing, he lowered his hands and said, "Lana, in all honestly my reputation as of late has been more of a necessity then a choice as it was when I was younger." Lana raised her eyebrows, "Being... who I am, it makes it difficult to stay in one relationship too long."

"Oh, I get it." Lana said tartly, "Because I found out that makes me the right girl for the job. No more playboy antics and running around like a sex crazed baboon on Viagra?" Bruce was stunned. Did she think that he only wanted to go out with her because she knew his deep, dark secret? "Sorry, Bruce. I may be a girl from Farm Country, USA, but I can make it in a big city without shaking up with a billionaire."

"No, Lana, that's not it at all." Bruce said, "Just because you know isn't the only reason that I..."

"Bruce, please." Lana begged, "Just forget about everything that happened. Let's move on." With that, Lana left, massaging her forehead.

"Oh dear god." Bruce mumbled.

"You know..." A deep voice in the shadows said, causing Bruce to jump, "As a friend of Lana's since we were 3, I would like to inform you that if you do anything to cause her any unnecessary stress, or if you hurt her, I will have to rip you limb from limb and then kill you."

"Thank for dropping in, Clark." Bruce said shakily, "Now, do you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

Clark stepped out of the shadows and dropped three CD's on Bruce's desk, "Chet Kramer, Jarred and Reuben Zabala, and Teagan and Zachary Baxter." Bruce picked up the CD's, "Those contain everything that I could find on the five men that held up Magpie's. Mylie told me that they said that they were paid by somebody to do something to Maggie, Hayden, and Donovan..."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Bruce snapped.

"I thought you did." Clark admitted, "I'm sorry." Bruce sighed and motioned for Clark to continue, "Well, I figured that whoever was going to get rid of Maggie, Hayden, and Donovan might have been paid to do so by the same people that killed Connor and Julianna."

"Thank you, Clark." He said, turning away.

"You're welcome." Clark replied, "But I have theory you might not like."

Bruce turned back, "Which is?"

Taking a deep breath, Clark readied for what could be a massive explosion, "It seems to me that the people behind this are the hands off types." Bruce raised his eyebrows, "What I mean is that if whoever they are paid these men to 'take out' Maggie, Hayden, and Donovan, then they probably did the same with Julianna and Connor. They probably hired someone else... Or maybe even _these _men."

Bruce sighed and threw the CD's back on the desk, "You have a point."

"That's it?" Clark asked, "Thank God." Bruce rolled his eyes, "Moving on, it's like a vehicular homicide. Whoever we are talking about is the person behind the wheel and these men, or whoever was hired, is the car. However, in this case, the car can be put in jail, as can the driver."

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Conspiracy." Clark replied, "They came up with the idea for murder, so they will get a jail sentence as well."

"If we find them." Bruce said.

"Are you giving up?" Clark asked, "I'm sorry, but this is not Bruce Wayne that I am talking to if you're thinking about giving up on something this important to you. Hayden and Donovan need closure like this."

"I know." Bruce replied, "But what if it doesn't pan out?"

"But what if it does?" Clark asked, staring at his friend with a small smirk on his face.

**----&----**

Richard White stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, struggling with his tie. Normally he wouldn't have been struggling, but as of late he had a really bad feeling that he couldn't explain. It was kind of a mix between the feelings that he had when he found out that Lex Luthor had kidnapped Jason and Lois and when Jason was born and he was on a ventilator with the doctors saying to not get too attached because he more then likely wouldn't survive. Richard didn't know what to do because he had no idea why he was feeling they way that he was. After about 10 minutes, Richard finally got his tie on and walked out of the bathroom, into Jason's room. He wanted to say goodbye because he and Lois were meeting Perry and some of the head honchos of The Daily Planet. Normally, Jason would have come, but he didn't want to for some reason.

He watched Jason draw for a few moments until he finally spoke, "Hey, munchkin. What are you drawing."

"A wedding." Jason replied simply.

"What about a wedding?" Lois asked, standing behind Richard.

"I'm drawing one." Jason repeated as his parents walked up behind him and looked at his drawing over his shoulder, "Do you like it?" He asked, looking up at them, his blue eyes widened expectantly.

"It's beautiful, Jason." Lois said, "Is that the groom?" She asked, pointing to one of the figures. Jason nodded, "Who is he?"

"Me." Jason replied, catching both of his parents off guard. They had been expecting that it was going to be Richard and that the bride was going to be Lois.

"Really?" Richard asked. Jason nodded, "And is this the bride?" He asked, pointing to a figure who looked like she was walking down the aisle. Jason nodded again, "And who is she?" Jason turned and little red and lowered his head, "Who is she, Jason?"

"Ginger." Jason replied in a low voice that his parents could barely hear. Richard and Lois looked to each other with shock clearly etched on their faces. They both knew that Jason had taken rather quickly to Ginger, but a wedding picture they weren't expecting. Oh well, he was five. There was no harm in having a little imagination.

The doorbell rang and Lois said, "There's Trina." Jason pulled out the drawer in the desk that he was drawing on and put his drawings away, "You want to come and open the door for her?"

"Yeah." Jason said, "I like Trina. She's fun." With that, Jason ran off. Lois followed, but Richard stayed put. Reaching into the drawer that Jason had stashed his drawings in and pulled out all of the drawings that were inside. Most of them were of their family or of rescuing Superman or little things such as a day in the park. One, however, really caught Richard's attention. The paper was separated into three sections, almost like a comic strip, and in the first one was Clark in all his nerdy glory. In the second it was Clark again, but this time he was opening his shirt to reveal a yellow 'S'. In the final section there was no longer Clark Kent, but Superman.

"Richard!" Lois voice called through the house, "We've go to go!"

"I'll be right there, Lois." Richard called back. He stared at the picture in shock. He had joked about the possibility of Clark being Superman, but he didn't think that Jason would have come up with something like this, "I'll find out. That's a promise." He whispered, placing the drawings away and walking down stairs, "Hey Trina."

"Hello, Mr. White." Trina replied, placing her golden blonde hair over her shoulder, "You two get going. Jason and I will be fine."

"We know you will." Lois said, "Goodbye, honey." She said to Jason, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, "You might be asleep when we get back, so we will more then likely see you in the morning."

"Okay." Jason said, "Goodbye, daddy."

Richard looked down and smiled, "Goodbye, munchkin." He replied, leaning over and hugging Jason, "See you later." Jason nodded and Richard addressed Trina, "Thank you again for watching Jason on such short notice."

"No problem-o." Trina replied, "I'm saving up for an awesome new snowboard so, honestly, the pleasure is mine."

"But thank you anyway." Lois said. Trina nodded and the coupled walked out. As they got into the car and drove away, Trina and Jason waved one last time and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

Lois sighed, "I thought that Jason was really excited to come tonight. I was just really surprised when he said he wanted to stay home."

"Lois, he's a child." Richard replied, "Boring, black-tie events are not going to be the highlight of his life."

"I guess you're right." Lois said.

Richard nodded but he couldn't keep his mind off what he had seen in Jason's room. He knew that he shouldn't be jumping to conclusions and that Jason could just be imagining things, but he had a feeling that that wasn't the case. Now that he thought about, Clark and Superman returned to Metropolis at almost exactly the same time and Clark's never around when Superman in on live T.V. Wait... Richard knew that he couldn't look to far into this because he was just going to have expectations. He wasn't sure how he was going to find out if Clark was Superman, but he _was _going to find out and that was a fact.


	14. Advice? What Advice?

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**SuperPup92.0-** Thank you so much! I am glad that you loved the bits and pieces of humor, particularly the part about Jason's drawing, because I was hoping that they would add a little bit of lightness in, what I was trying to make, a chapter with a lot of conflict. Yup, Richard found out about Clark's secret... At least, he almost has, first. I haven't seen any other stories without Lois finding out first either, which is why I went the route that I did. I wanted to different and I am glad that it is appreciated.

**AznIntegra-** Yes, Richard is catching on and Clark needs to watch his back. Kara is very independent and she did adapt to Earth very well. You hit the nail basically on the head. Her smarts allowed her to adapt so easily to Earth. Plus, she pretended to have amnesia when she met the Sullivan's, so she got a chance to suck up what being human was without anyone wondering why she was acting sort of strangely. Thank you for the review!

A large THANK YOU to crockergirl and Mrs. St. John Allerdyce. I am ecstatic that you reviewed and I really appreciate it!

**----&----**

"You can do this." Richard White mumbled to himself, "You need to know." He was currently standing on the roof of one of the tallest Condominium buildings in Metropolis. He sighed deeply and lifted himself onto the edge, "Hey Superman!" He yelled, "I sure hope you can hear this! I'm going to jump!" Taking another deep breath, Richard moved his foot ever so gently, closer to the edge. As he slid his feet closer, Richard prayed to God that Superman had heard him.

**-Midtown Metropolis- Tiziana Bella Café-**

Clark and Mylie sat with Lana and Hayden at a small Italian café in Midtown Metropolis. Hayden and Mylie chatted about how to surprise Anastasia for her 18th birthday, while Lana and Clark were reminiscing about 'the old days' and neither of then noticed Mylie shoot her head up out of the blue, "Clark!" Mylie interrupted.

"What?"

"Richard just jumped off of the De'Angelo Condominiums." She replied, causing Clark to choke on his water, "He's trying to get your attention." Clark sighed, shock and confusion clearly etched on his face, and stood, "Do you want us to order for you?" Clark nodded as he ran off. Seconds later, Superman shot out of an alley, towards the De'Angelo Condo Complex.

"Aren't you going with?" Hayden asked.

"Naw." Mylie replied, "Richard doesn't want to see Supergirl, just Superman."

"Oh, God." Lana said, "Maybe he found out."

"Oh, I hope beyond hope that you are wrong." Mylie replied.

**-De'Angelo Condominium Complex-**

Richard felt the cold air whip him in the face and encase his body as he feel. Why had he chosen this route? Now he couldn't go back and think of another idea! Why did he chose to jump off of a building? He didn't think that he was that much of an idiot. Richard could see the ground get closer and he closed his eyes, praying that he had been heard by someone. "Oh God." He whispered to himself. As Richard prayed for his life, he soon found himself no longer falling, but flying. Taking all of his courage, Richard opened his eyes and saw Superman carrying him by the back of his shirt, "About time."

Superman sighed and let Richard down on top of The Daily Planet, "Would you please give me a reason behind you're jumping off of a building? You could have been killed."

"Then aren't I lucky that you heard me." Richard replied in a bitter voice. Now that he knew that he wasn't dead, he still was very angry with his predicament and his suspicions about Superman and Clark Kent being the same people.

Superman chuckled, "I didn't." He admitted, although he wasn't hiding that he was angry, "Supergirl did. And you're lucky that she did."

"Lovely."

"She said that you were trying to get my attention." Superman replied, "What I want to know is why and why did you jump off of a building to do it. You could have just called me... Preferable not around Lois, but you get the point."

"Yeah, I do." Richard replied, "I don't know why I jumped. It was the first thing that came to mind. You save people in trouble, so I had to get into trouble." Superman raised his eyebrows, "I need you to do something for me." Superman nodded, although Richard could tell that Superman really didn't want to, "I need you to hunch over."

"Excuse me?" Superman asked in disbelief, "You need me to _what_?"

"Hunch over." Richard replied as he reached into in pocket and pulled out glasses similar to Clark's, "And put these on."

Fear shot threw Superman, but his face was kept cool, "I don't think that that is really..."

"Just do it." Richard interrupted, throwing the glasses to Superman. Sighing, Superman decided that maybe this was something that his powers couldn't get him out of. Richard would just keep hounding him. So, hunching over slightly and placing the glassed on his face, Superman heard Richard scoff, "How did Jason know?" He asked, more to himself then to Superman.

"Jason knows?"

Richard nodded, "I found out from him. He drew a picture of Clark Kent turning into Superman. I'd joked with Lois about this, but I never expected it to actually be the truth."

Superman took off the glasses and stood straight, "I suppose that you are going to tell Lois now, aren't you?"

Richard shook his head and sighed, "No, I'm not. If Lois finds out from anyone, it should be you."

"I know." Superman replied.

"Good." Richard said, "And I'm sure you already know about Jason being your son." Superman stared at Richard in shock, so much so that his eyes bulged out, "I knew that Lois was pregnant before we met, but I liked her so I took the chance. When Jason was born, he had huge blue eyes that I got lost in. It didn't take me long to recognize them on Superman, but I denied it because I thought that Lois would have told me about it. Apparently not. I loved her and Jason, so I stayed; I wanted to be his father."

"And you have." Superman replied, "More then I have. You raised him and cared for him and I don't want to take that away from you or Jason." Richard sighed, "I didn't mean to come back to what I did, it just happened."

"I know." Richard said, surprising Superman, "Just like I know that Lois still has feelings for you." Superman sighed, "She needs to work those out before I can marry her. Both of you need to." Superman looked up and watched Richard walk to the elevator and leave without a word.

"Oh, wonderful." Superman sighed before flying at top speed back to his lunch.

**----&----**

Donovan stood quietly in the backyard of Wayne Manor while he stared off into space. He had just gotten back from a very long and hard football practice and on top of that he was still trying to keep himself together for obvious reasons and, if those weren't enough, the only girl that he had been ever interested in for anything other then a 'good time' wasn't even interested in him in any way. In fact, he could tell that she pretty much hated him, "Dad would have advice." Donovan whispered.

"I know what you mean." A voice said, causing Donovan to jump, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Donovan lied, "I didn't hear you."

"I've been told that I can sneak up on people pretty well." Mylie replied as walked up to him. Having returned to Wayne Manor from their lunch with Lana and Clark, Mylie had decided to wander the backyard while Hayden cleaned up a little bit as she had accidentally spilled raspberry lemonade all over herself and that was how she found herself talking to Donovan, "But like I said, I know what you mean."

"Mean?"

"When you said that your dad would have advice." She said, "Advice about what is not my business, but I've been through the same thing that you and Hayden are going through."

"I doubt it." Donovan replied.

"Really?" Mylie asked. Donovan nodded and rolled his eyes, "Donovan, I lost my mother and father when I was 12 and about a year ago, I lost my mom and dad." Donovan raised one of his eyebrows, "My mother and father are my biological parents and my mom and dad are my adoptive parents."

"Oh." Donovan replied, "Really? You lost both?"

"Yeah." Mylie said, "Now do you see why I told you that you are better off then most people?" Donovan nodded and shrugged, "How did you find out? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... I know that it takes a long time to move on, but I'm just curious."

"The news." Donovan admitted, "I was watching the news at a football party. When I looked at my cell phone, I saw that Bruce and Hayden had tried to call me about 20 million times." Mylie could hear his voice breaking, but he tried to hid it, "Can you imagine finding out that your parents were killed over the news?"

"No, I can't." Mylie replied, "But, you have to admit, Hayden kind of had it a little bit worse." Donovan rolled his eyes, "Oh please. She found out because she got home and they were wheeling out your parents bodies in body bags. She saw all the damage up close and personal."

"I guess you've kind of got me there."

"Of course she does." Hayden said, breaking into the conversation and wearing a fresh set of clothes, "She always does." With a half smile, she walked up to them, "Did you hear? Bruce got a call yesterday from some random historian or another that wants to turn Granville Place into a museum."

"Excuse me?" Donovan asked, disbelievingly.

"Because your parents were killed there?" Mylie asked, appalled.

Hayden shrugged, "Of course. They didn't say that, but Bruce knows what they want to do. According to Alfred- who was listening in, but Bruce doesn't need to know that- the guy said 'because of the illustrious history behind the Granville family, we feel that it would be best. It's sure better then letting a wonderful house like that rot. No one will want to buy a house that was a crime scene of this publicity'. I wish Bruce would have told the guy to kiss his ass."

Donovan sighed in disgust, "They're using the fact that we are descents of Gotman's as a reason to exploit our parents murder?" Hayden nodded and Donovan slapped his forehead, "I hate humanity."

"Ditto." Hayden replied.

Mylie cleared her throat, "The Gotman's?"

Hayden nodded, "Take off the n, switch the m and a, and add an h after the t."

"Gotham." Mylie said. Hayden and Donovan nodded, "You two are related to the founders of Gotham City."

"Yup." Donovan said, "The founder, Ronald Gotman, is our great-great-great-great- about 20 more greats- grandfather." Mylie nodded, "He was probably rolling over in his grave before Batman came onto the scene. What his city became would have killed him if he wasn't already dead."

"Tell me about it." Hayden said, scoffing and obviously pissed off.

**----&----**

Tears On My Pillow by Little Anthony and The Imperials played somewhere outside the living room window of Lucy Lane's apartment as she placed her children in bed. Jimmy was walking around her kitchen, making sure that everything for dessert was in order. She had invited him to dinner on a purely friend basis and they both knew that, but Jimmy wanted to do something extra special, so he whipped out his mother's recipe for chocolate turtle cake. Now he was lightly heating up the caramel sauce he planned to drizzle on top, "I didn't expect something like this." Lucy said, walking up behind him, "I thought that this was purely friendship."

"It is." Jimmy replied, "This is what I do for friends."

"Then I need more friends like you." Lucy said, "Actually, I'm okay with just you."

Jimmy chuckled and pulled the caramel off of the stove and started drizzling it over the cake, "Oh, come on, Lucy. I'm sure that you have more friends then me." Lucy shook her head, "Really?"

"Really." Lucy replied, "I never had any friends growing up because we moved around so much and when my father finally put me in boarding school, I never talked to anyone because I wanted to go back home to Lois and all of the friends that I made in Nebraska turned against me when I put my ex in jail and filed for full custody. That was before Tyler and Selene were even born and as soon as I could, I got out of there. Another reason for them all to hate me."

"You were just trying to protect yourself and your children." Jimmy replied, "They can't fault you for that."

"They can when the guy that I put in jail was a high school athlete and a hometown hero. He was worshiped in Lincoln. I'm surprised that the city officials didn't use some loophole or falsify something that would keep him out of jail." Lucy admitted, "I'm pretty sure that they tried, though. And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the whole city was behind his parents to take away Tyler and Selene."

"Were they bad people?" Jimmy asked.

Lucy shrugged, "Not on most days. However, they were the type of people to give their kids to fifty million different nannies throughout the kids lives and never get to know them. That's not what I wanted for my children, so I fought hard and won."

"At least you had to fight. It wasn't for the right reasons, but at least you had to fight." Jimmy said, "My dad just left because he didn't want two more kids."

"Your twin brothers?" Lucy asked, "I remember you told me about them. Branden and Joel. They're 17 now, aren't they?"

"They are." Jimmy said, "I have to give kudos to Clark for taking in his cousin. She's 17 and if she's anything like the twin tornadoes, then he has his work cut out for him. I love my brothers, but I am glad that I don't have to live with them anymore."

"I think everyone thinks that about their siblings, if they have them, at some point or another." Lucy said, "Only God knows how much Lois and I thought that when we were growing up... But to tell you the truth, I never really wanted to leave Lois, I just wanted her to think that I did so that she would make me stay."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, "That's interesting."

"Yes, it is." Lucy replied, "And if I ever find out that you told her that little bit of information, I will stick your head in a pot of boiling caramel."

"That would hurt." Jimmy stated simply.

Lucy nodded, "That's the idea." Jimmy chuckled and Lucy couldn't stop herself from thinking that Jimmy had a really cute laugh. _'Lucy, stop it! He works with Lois and it's not like he's going to take on the responsibility of your children. Even if he's a nice guy, it's not your place to put that on him.' _Sighing, Lucy struggled to smile as Jimmy cut into his cake.

"I know I should have asked before, but you're not allergic to pecans or chocolate or caramel are you?" Jimmy asked, hoping that she would say that she wasn't.

Lucy shook her head, "Thank goodness I am not. I love all three of those things."

"I agree." Jimmy replied, "That's why my mom started making it. I asked for it so often that she figured that she could just make it instead of buying like she had always done before."

"Wasn't that sweet of her." Lucy said.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. Mom was great. She was a great cook and she could clean and do laundry like a superhero, but she always made us do our own so that we wouldn't get spoiled. She wanted us to be ready for life outside our house. She did the same with my dad... Maybe the boys were the straw that broke the camel's back. Maybe the whole time he was a ticking time bomb because mom didn't do everything that he said that she had to do."

"That could be one reason." Lucy said, walking closer to Jimmy and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jimmy turned and was shocked at how close that Lucy had gotten to him. He hadn't been aware that she was that close because when he turned, he managed to get his eyes locked onto hers. Boy, were her eyes beautiful. Piercing hazel that showed that Lucy had been through a thing or two in her life and had managed, "What?"

"You have beautiful eyes." Jimmy stated bluntly in a way that was very not-Jimmy in the least. In another not-Jimmy like move, he leaned over and gently kissed Lucy on the lips. He noticed off the bat that her lips were soft and smooth and he honestly wouldn't mind kissing them again. _'Do you have a death wish, Jimmy? She's Lois Lane's sister. Lois would kill you if she found out because no matter how much they said that they hated each other, you know that's not true. Hell, Lucy admitted that she wanted to be near Lois!' _Jimmy pulled back and took a millisecond before going against his own advice and leaning down once more to kiss Lucy again.

Lucy raised her hand to Jimmy's cheek and rested it there lightly. _'Screw that just being friends crap!' _She thought to herself as Jimmy took her other hand in one of his and the two continued kissing... That was, of course, until Tyler and Selene woke up and light whimpers that would soon turn into fits of crying reached their ears.

"Need any help?" Jimmy asked.

_'Say no, Lucy. It's not his responsibility.' _Lucy sighed, "Help would be wonderful." She replied. The two then walked out of the kitchen and into Tyler and Selene's room, both of them thinking, _'Why in hell can I not listen to my own advice?'_


	15. I Hadn't Thought About It Like That

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** Yes, Richard did put everything together and I have to agree with you, Clark and Mylie probably won't be too thrilled now that they know that someone knows their big secret. Maybe Mylie will tease Clark about it sooner or later, but first she's probably going to be a little pissed off. Kara is very attentive, she has to be, it's a superhero thing. Her brain do help, as well. Yes, Kara did pretend to have amnesia, she told Clark that in the first chapter. I thought that it would be a good way to help her learn about being human and I am glad that you agree. Thanks!

**SuperPup92.0-** I'm glad you liked the kitchen scene. I wanted to make the Lucy/Jimmy couple as believable as possible and I thought that that would be a way to make it work. I'm not surprised that you have seen this coupling coming into the story, I didn't try to hide that I wanted the two of them to come together, at least for the moment. Yes, Lois must have rubbed off on Richard. He saw what he wanted and he went for it, even if it meant jumping off of a building. Thank you!

A big Thank You to crockergirl!

**----&----**

It was dark and Lana knew that she should have been home long ago. She wanted to work a little overtime so that she could get a little more money. Sure, she got some from insurance from all of her things that had been destroyed in the fire, but the only place that she could get that wasn't going to get her paranoid about letting her daughter out was much more expensive then her other apartment had been. Now, working for Bruce Wayne, even as just his assistant and secretary, definitely wasn't worst that she could do, but she wasn't exactly high on the corporate ladder.

"Mommy?" Ginger asked as she clutched to Lana's hand, "I'm cold and hungry."

"I know, sweetie." Lana replied, "We will get you something when we get home. It's only a little ways down the street. I'll pull out your favorite blanket."

"Okay." Ginger said, sniffling a little bit.

Lana turned into the alley that her door opened into. Why the front door to her apartment building was in an alley, Lana definitely would never know, "Well, well, well." A voice said, causing her to gasp, "Lookit what we got here, boys." About four other men came out of the shadows.

"Oh, God." Lana whispered.

"Not really, sweetheart." One of the other men said, flipping out a knife and licking the blade. Ginger hid behind her mother and Lana tried to back away, but she was surrounded, "Ain't that sweet? She's got a little one."

"Stay the hell away from my daughter." Lana said, her voice wasn't timid, but demanding.

"Ouch." The first man said, "That hurt." Another man grabbed onto the necklace that Lana was wearing. It had belonged to her grandmother and meant a lot to her, but Lana pulled away nonetheless. When she pulled away, the aging necklace broke and she fell, hitting her head on the brick wall next to her.

"Damn." He said.

"I wanted her conscious." The second man said as Ginger huddled next to her mother, seeing no means of escape. The men moved closer to her, but soon stopped, "Did anyone else hear that?"

"It sounded like a swoosh..." Another man said. They all looked around, "Come out, coward!"

"Coward?" A deep voice asked as the men began literally flying in different directions. Groans of pain escaped from the men as they were thrown against the wall or out into the street. The men scampered as Batman walked over to Ginger and Lana. Ginger huddled away from him as he checked Lana, "Only a surface wound... Probably has a concussion." He mumbled. Ginger sniffled, "Are you hurt?"

Ginger shook her head, "No." Batman looked up as ambulance sirens reached his ears.

"Your mother is going to be okay." Batman said as the sirens stopped and the sound of voices came towards the alley. Just as the EMT's came around the corner, Batman was out of sight.

**-Later that Night: The home of Commissioner James Gordon-**

Commissioner James Gordon sat in his kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, while listening to the sound of silence... He knew that he had to enjoy it because it sure wasn't going to last long. Silence never lasted long around Gotham, "Hello, Commissioner." James jumped and his tea flew through the air, the mug landing across the room and the tea landing on the front of his pants, causing him to gasp, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm sure you didn't." James gasped as he stood and wiped the front of his pants off with a napkin, "What can I do for you, Batman?"

"A women named Lana Lang was attacked outside her home not long ago… And this was in the good part of town."

"There is no 'good' part of Gotham City." James replied gloomly, "Citizens from every wrung of the social ladder are still corrupt." Batman nodded, "But, anyway, is she alright?"

"She will be." Batman replied, "The men who attacked her are currently unconscious in the abandoned Fisherman's Warehouse. The older one that is down by the old docks." James sighed and nodded, "Ms. Lang is being held at Gotham Memorial overnight for observation, but I doubt that she would want to see anyone tonight. She works at Wayne Enterprises as Bruce Wayne's secretary and assistant." Gordon chuckled, "Is something funny?"

"Now I know who you are talking about." James said, "I see her all the time in the paper… Well, Mr. Wayne is in the paper; she's always in the background. I also have heard a lot about her from Mr. Wayne's business associates and they seem impressed with her. Ms. Lang is a beautiful woman and it may not be my place to say anything, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had asked her out."

"Why is that? Do you believe the old cliché about secretaries, Commissioner?" Batman asked, his emotionless eyes staring holes into Commissioner Gordon's entire body.

James chuckled, "It depends on the secretary. Ms. Lang is a beautiful woman, Mr. Wayne's reputation speaks for itself. He rather lives up to it, I must admit. Although, it has me worried."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard the old expression 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"I have."

"One of these days, one of Mr. Wayne's lady friends is not going to like being dumped." James said, "And that old saying… It's true."

Under his mask, Batman raised his eyebrows, "You say that as if you know from experience."

"Unfortunately." James sighed.

"What does that have to do with Ms. Lang?"

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything." James said, "She from what I have heard about her from several people who work with Mr. Wayne, she doesn't seem like a naïve small-town girl who can't hack it in the big city. I think that it should be the big city that worries about her. But, then again, she does seem like the type of person that needs a little bit of time to get a feeling for her surroundings and I don't think that she will get much of a chance if she is the type that worries about business not mixing with pleasure."

"I see." Batman said, "Goodnight, Commissioner."

Nodding, James turned to pick up the pieces of his mug, but he quickly turned back around and saw that Batman was no longer there, "How in the world does he do that?" James asked, turning back to his broken mug.

**----&----**

"HOW DID HE FIND OUT?" Mylie screamed at the top of her lungs, "I mean, I know that glasses aren't exactly the best disguise in the world, but you were fooling people for years. How did he, of all people, turn out to be the one that finds out the big secret? Clark, we are definitely screwed!"

Clark sighed, he knew that Mylie would be pissed off that someone found out his secret. He also knew that she knew that Mylie was only one step away from Clark and Supergirl was only one step away from Superman. She also had a secret to protect and she and Clark both knew that if one of them was found out, then both of their secrets were put in danger, "I don't think he found out by himself."

"Oh, that's comforting, Clark." Mylie shot back, "Who else knows?"

"Richard said that he found out because Jason drew a picture of me turning into Superman and he found it." Clark admitted, "That's how he found out."

"Oh…" Mylie said, "Okay, that makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yes, it does."

"How?" Clark asked, "I can't understand that logic."

"Because it's not logic, Clark." Mylie sighed, exasperated.

"I'm lost." Clark admitted.

"Not surprised." Mylie replied, "Adults always think in the most logical way possible, kid don't, particularly when they are 6 years old. I would seem to me that Jason looked on the surface. He looked for the man behind the glasses as opposed to the superman in the cape. It's a child thing that no one really gets or pays any attention to when they really should."

"Okay."

"Nice to know you get it." Mylie replied, even though she knew that Clark was still confused, "Is Richard going to tell Lois?"

"He said that he wouldn't." Clark said, "He said that if anyone was going to then it would be me."

"And do you believe him?"

"Absolutely 100." Clark siad, "He won't tell Lois, I know it."

"Then you have to talk to her."

"Me?" Clark asked, "Why?"

Mylie sighed, "Because you both have feeling for each other and if she is going to marry Richard at any point in the future then you two need to work those feelings out."

Clark chuckled, "That's what Richard said. He said that we needed to work everything out before he would marry Lois. I don't want to get in their way, they deserve to be happy together."

"Then talk to her, stupid." Mylie replied.

"Rude…"

"I'm a teenager." Mylie said, "What do you expect?"

"Good point."

"I know."

Clark sighed, "When are you moving out again?"

Shaking her head, Mylie said, "Are you really that anxious to get rid of me?" Clark opened his mouth to speak, but Mylie cut him off, "Don't answer that." Clark moved in a way that was a halfway mix of what could have been a nod and a shrug, but Mylie wasn't really sure, "To answer your question, Hayden and Anastasia are coming over in a week and a half to help me take all of my things to the Sullivan's penthouse."

"Why don't you just do it now?" Clark asked.

"Because." Mylie sighed.

"Because why?"

"Because if I did it now then Hayden and Anastasia wouldn't be able to help me and then we wouldn't be able to hang out that day." Mylie replied causing Clark to furrow his eyebrows, "Anastasia's adoptive parents wanted her to come with them on some boring work trip or something but she had told them that she had to help me and so they are letting her stay. Hayden could have come either way so I decided to wait so that all three of us could do it together."

"That makes sense."

"Of course it does."

Clark sighed, "You enjoy tooting your own horn, don't you?"

"Only when I get the chance." Mylie said jokingly, "I have to get a little bit of recognition when it's all about Superman." A smile graced her lips and Clark shook his head.

"Ha, ha." He said, "Very funny."

"Isn't though?"

Clark faked thought for a moment, "No, not really."

"Oh." Mylie pouted, "Meanie!"


	16. Found Out Again

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**SuperPup92.0-** This story might possibly be a Lois and Clark story in the end, just because I love them so much together. I'm glad you like Mylie and that she makes it okay if Lois and Clark aren't together. For some reason I am very comfortable writing dramatic scenes- I've done an abuse scene before that I got some good feedback on- and I'm not quite able to tone it down without being uncomfortable with it. I'm sorry if the beginning was too dramatic for your taste, but that's the way I write and I hope you enjoyed it even if it wasn't your taste. Batman and Commissioner Gordon have a certain relationship that I find enjoyable to portray and I am glad you loved it. Mylie wasn't particularly being rude; she was just exasperated with Clark because he's being too uncooperative about Lois and Richard. When it comes to Mylie's mood swings, she's just a teenager and that's what happens… At least, that's my personal experience because I do that all the time. I'm glad you think I'm doing a great job and I hope to continue doing the same… Thanks!

**AznIntegra-** Thank you! How does Mylie go from begin serious to joking with Clark? I don't really know, but that is what I do and I draw from my personal experiences to write so that's what she does. Of course she would get pissed at Clark for Richard finding out because now she has to be extra careful and she doesn't like having to watch her back all the time. Yes, Mylie is wise beyond her years and is sometimes like a shrink to Clark… Yet again, I pulled this from my personal experiences because I am a shrink to several people I know; I can't help putting it in. It's a subconscious thing I guess. Every teen loves tooting their own horn at some point or another and I am glad that you like that Clark put it in that way; he's allowed to be humorous sometimes. I am glad that you like Kara and I hope that you enjoy what happens next!

**----&----**

"Lois, please." Richard said as Lois started out of the room, "I'm not stupid. I know that you say that you don't love him and I'm not saying that you're lying." Lois opened her mouth to protest, but Richard stopped her, "I'm not…What I'm saying is that you _do _have some feelings or issues that you and Superman need to work out before we get married."

"Richard." Lois replied, "I do not have any unresolved feelings or issues for or with Superman. Why can't you put this behind us? I have."

Richard shook his head, "No… you haven't. Lois, I need to know that I am the only man for you and I don't want to play second fiddle to anyone for any reason... Not even to Superman. I can't do that to myself, you, or Jason."

"And if you leave?" Lois asked, "How will Jason deal with that?" Richard sighed and gently squeezed the bridge of his nose, "What? Is that the one question that you didn't want me to ask? I figured that it would be. Richard, though out this whole argument you haven't once been thinking of our son. It's not just us that are involved in this situation, Jason is too."

"I know." Richard said, "Just like I know the truth."

"What?" Lois asked, "What truth?"

Sighing, Richard shook his head, "I know who Jason's biological father is. I know that he is Superman's son." Lois gaped and Richard continued, "I know that no one has eyes like Jason… At least, no one did until Superman returned. I took one look at all of the Superman pictures and then I looked at Jason and I couldn't miss it. I knew that you had a very professional relationship with him before, but I didn't think that it was like that." Lois sighed, "I thought you would have told me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Richard." Lois replied, "I didn't tell you because wasn't a problem then and it isn't a problem now. You are Jason's father and you always have been."

"And you still need to work out whatever you have to work out with Superman." Richard said. Sighing, he tugged at his tie, "I'm going to bed. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Lois sighed as Richard walked passed her. Hadn't she made it clear that she no longer had any hidden feelings for Superman?

The moon shone on the lake outside and Lois couldn't help but be drawn to it. She stared at the sky as she exited the house that had been her home ever since Jason was a baby. Nowadays it didn't seem as homey as it once had. Walking down the dock, Lois pulled up the skirt of her dress and skimmed her foot through the water, "God, why does this have to happen to me?" She asked. When she reached the end of the dock, Lois looked up and saw the curtains in Jason's room were closed and she could she the light in hers and Richard's room, on the side of the house, flick off. She was glad that if Richard looked out of their bedroom widow then he wouldn't be able to see her. It gave her a sense of peace.

"Hello Lois." A deep baritone voice said, causing her to jump, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, what would you expect?" She asked, "When you sneak up behind someone and just say their name out of the blue, they get startled." Superman gently landed on the dock with his eyebrow raised, "What?" She asked.

"You're extremely agitated." Superman replied, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Yes!" Lois shot back, "Well… Sort of. I mean… Not really, I suppose… Ugh! I don't know!"

"I can't imagine that happening." Superman replied, "What's wrong, Lois?"

Lois sighed. She knew that she needed to prove to Richard that Superman was out of her life as anything other then a man that Perry made her interview a lot, "We're over, you know that right?"

"Well that was extremely blunt." Superman said, "But I suppose, yes. I do."

"And anything we ever had together is over."

"You mean other then Jason?" Superman asked, causing Lois to sigh, "Lois, I know that Richard has raised Jason and that he has been his father, but I do want to see him."

"And you can." Lois said, "But you and me… We're through."

"If you want."

"I do." Lois said, "I want to be with Richard. We've been together so long and I, despite theories to the contrary, _do _want to marry him."

"And I can respect that." Superman replied, keeping all of the hurt and pain that he was feeling out of his voice. Not an easy task considering that at the moment he wanted to cry and it felt as if his insides were being ripped out with rusty Kryptonite-laced pliers.

"Good." Lois said, "Then I am free to do what I want and you are free to do what you want." Superman nodded, "Great… Now, if you will excuse me…"

"Lois, I have one final request."

Lois sighed, "Sure." She replied when the word 'final' entered her mind. Superman would definitely leave her alone after this, so why not?

"Come flying with me one last time." Gulping, Lois looked up at the sky. After a moment, she nodded and walked up to Superman, "Hold on tight." He said as she wrapped her arms around him. She gasped a little as the flew up into the air, "Don't worry, I've got you."

Lois nodded and rested her head against his chest, "I know." She replied hesitantly. They flew higher and higher and Lois couldn't help but think about how she enjoyed this… _Use to _enjoy this! Now she enjoyed it when Richard took her up in his plane.

"I'm sure you prefer Richard's plane, but…"

"This is fine." Lois replied.

Superman nodded and the two looked down, "It looks so peaceful."

"It does." Lois said.

"And tonight, for the most part, it is." He added, "At least, for now. It never stays that way for long." Lois nodded, "Lois, I know that I shouldn't have left without telling you and I hope that you know that if I had been here and had I known about Jason that I would have been the father that he deserves… The father that Richard is." Lois looked up, into his clear blue eyes, "I don't want to hurt you and if Richard is the man for you then I will back away."

"Thank you." Lois said in a low whisper, "Um… I heard that you made Supergirl apologize to me when you found out what she said to me… You remember. A while back."

"Trust me, I couldn't forget."

"Thank you."

"There isn't anything to thank me for." Superman said, "It's just manners. She's a little overprotective sometimes."

"But you're older." Lois replied.

"But she's been on Earth for a shorter amount of time." Superman said, "She has to be suspicious of everything before she knows anything about it. Everything is still somewhat new to her and she knows that she has to be careful."

"Understandable." Lois said, looking deep into his eyes. She soon trailed to his lips and couldn't help but remember what it was like when he kissed her, "Superman…" Without another word, both of them leaned into a deep, yet gentle, kiss that both of them had missed for so long.

Superman pulled back, "I think I should get you back home." Lois nodded, "Lois, I promise that I will never bother you again." Lois nodded again as the two floated back down to Earth. They pulled apart, still staring into each others eyes, "Lois, you know that I will always love you." Lois sighed, "But, I know that you and Richard are got together and you deserve each other. I will stay away, but if you need me I am always going to be around."

"Come and see Jason sometimes." Lois said.

"I will." Superman replied, "I introduced him to Batman."

"Batman?" Lois asked in astonishment.

Superman nodded, "Indeed."

"You know Batman?"

"Of course." Superman said, "We're old drinking buddies." Lois understood the joke and laughed, "But, remember, I can't tell anybody that. That will be our little secret."

"Of course." Lois replied, "Good night."

"Good night."

**----&----**

_Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy. Lois felt herself slipping somewhere between sleep and consciousness. She was lying in the arms of the man that she loved, but didn't know she loved… Even though she did know… Well, it was complicated, but Lois wasn't going to question it._

_The man in question was none other then Clark Kent. Sure, on the outside he was nerdy and a klutz, but beneath those ridiculous glasses was the man she had fallen in love with, Superman. Now that she thought about it, however, the glasses were starting to grow on her and Clark Kent was just as attractive as Superman. He pulled her close as he, too, sunk into unconsciousness and Lois smiled serenely as he did so. Lois didn't know how long it had been since she found out. Hours? Days? Maybe even weeks. She had lost track of the time when she found herself in the arms of the man she loved, him trusting her with his biggest secret so that they could be together. _

_Although she was tired and barely staying awake, Lois couldn't help but wish she and Clark were still making love. It had been the most satisfying experience of her life and, while she didn't know the consequences of what they had done, she honestly couldn't care less. All she had to do now was sleep and pray that it wasn't a dream…_

Lois shot up like a rocket and felt around the bed. She looked around, panicked, when she felt a body next to her, but when she looked, she only saw Richard. Was that a dream? No, it must have been a nightmare… But, then again, it did seem awfully familiar. Had she, on some occasion forgotten to her, slept with Clark Kent under the delusion that it was Superman?

A dull pain rang though Lois' head. Obviously a pain from thinking too much about such an impossible theory. She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, quickly getting a glass of cold water and gulping it down. There was no way that she would ever sleep with Clark and even less of a chance that he was Superman… Of all the people to be Superman!

Shaking her head, Lois sighed and groaned as the dull pain became sharper. What the hell was happening? After a few moments, Lois couldn't stand anymore, so she slid as gently as she could onto the floor. The pain in her head was practically splitting her head open. Then it happened…

Memories rushed back into Lois' head. Superman, Clark Kent, Niagara Falls, the Fortress of Solitude, everything. Gasping, Lois held her head. It really had happened and Clark Kent was really Superman. Thinking back, Lois couldn't believe that she had missed it. All that was hiding him was a pair of glasses and he and Superman came back at the same time. And not only that, Supergirl showed up the same time that Mylie moved in with Clark, that couldn't be a coincidence.

Getting to her feet, Lois rushed out of the bathroom and ran, as quickly as quietly as she could, and pulled on her clothes. She then raced out of her bedroom and down the stairs, precariously sliding on her shoes as she did so. Checking the clock, Lois noted that it wasn't that late and she would more then likely not interrupt something. Although she didn't care if she did, the more the merrier in her opinion.

Lois ran out of the house and got into her car. She planned to drive as quickly as possible because she wanted confrontation and she didn't care where she got it.

**----&----**

Clark smiled as he poured hot water into four cups and added tea bags to them. His mother had brought Ben and his daughter, Hallie, to see him, which was a rare treat because Hallie lived in London and she rarely saw anyone from home. Hallie had been one of the only popular girls that had not tried to make his life hell in high school. Clark couldn't help but wonder if she thought about Lana anymore. They two were inseparable until the 10th grade when Hallie stopped cheerleading and turned into a music theatre geek. She was actually a very noticeable face in London for her work in theatre.

"So, Clark…" Martha asked, "How has everything been since I was last here?"

Clark sighed, "Can't complain." He replied to a smiling Martha.

"Can't complain?" A shocked voice asked, "_Can't complain?_ Are you kidding me?"

"You don't live here anymore." Clark replied, genuinely shocked that Mylie was actually walking down his stair, "What are you doing here when you have that big, fancy penthouse on the other side of the city?"

"I told you that I had a few other things to get." Mylie replied, "So here I am to get them."

"What did you do? Come through the window?" Hallie asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah… He should lock those." Mylie replied with a smile on her face, "But, any way, Clark… Introductions."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Hallie, Ben, I would like you to meet my cousin, Mylie Sullivan."

"Pleasure." Mylie said as she smiled sweetly and held out her hand. Ben leaned forward on the couch and shook her hand, Hallie following his lead, "You look somewhat familiar."

"Have you been to London in the past three years?" Hallie asked, pushing her dark blonde hair out of her face.

"London, England?" Mylie asked, "Yes, I have."

"Then that would be it." Hallie replied, "I'm in musical theatre."

"Nifty." Mylie said, "I love musical theatre, so that probably _was _it." Hallie nodded, "So, Clark, I heard you got in your high horse and threatened Bruce if he hurt Lana."

"I can protect my friends." Clark replied as Mylie sighed.

"Lana Lang?" Hallie asked, Clark nodding in response, "She's in Metropolis?"

"No." Clark replied, "Gotham City. She works for Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne?" Hallie asked, "Did you threaten Bruce Wayne?"

"He's an old friend." Clark replied, "He knows that I protect people that I care about." Hallie stared at him as a knock came on the door. The knock was very persistent and Mylie, who furrowed her eyebrows at the persistence, walked over and opened it, "Who is it Mylie?"

"Um…" Mylie said, "Hi Lois…" She added, somewhat confused, "You look upset. Can I help you?"

"Where's Clark?" Lois asked back in a shockingly bitter and sour tone. Mylie only back up and pointed, "Thank you." She replied, entering. Her eyes were narrowed threateningly and she looked as if she could spit venom across the room at Clark, "Clark…"

"Hey, Lois." Clark replied, somewhat confuses, "What can I do for you?" He asked. Clark stood up as Lois walked over to him, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Lois chuckled sourly, "Peachy." She said and, quick as a flash, she slapped him across the face, "You lying, self-centered, little prick!" She practically shouted, "I can't believe you… What makes you think that…? Ugh!" Lois turned and stormed towards the door, but she turned back, "Don't ever come near me or my family again." She said to Clark before turning to Mylie, "You either." With that, she stormed away and slammed the door behind her.

Mylie sighed and messaged her temples, "Brilliant job, Clark." She said, "What did you do to make her pissed off at me?" Clark continued looking in the direction of the door and sighed, _'Please don't tell me she found out. Clark!' _Mylie thought.

'_I think she did.' _Clark thought back.

'_How? You said that you trusted Richard not to tell her the big secret!' _

'_I don't think he did. I went to see her tonight… So that we could talk and so I could tell her that if she wants to be with Richard then I wouldn't get in the way.' _

'_Fantastic. And how did she find out? You modified her memory.' _

'_Maybe something triggered her memory… Or maybe there's a time limit on the modification.'_

'_That's impossible. Jor-El wouldn't put a time limit on something like memory modification.' _Mylie thought, sighing.

'_Do you think she found out about you?'_

'_Clark… If she found out about you then she definitely found out about me. Look… Lois is a pretty bright crayon in the box and she puts things together well. Now that she knows about you, she probably put all of the timing together. That's includes me.' _Clark and Mylie stared at each other for a moment. They were seriously screwed and they both knew it. If Lois knew their secret, she could… Well, to be honest, neither of them wanted to think about it.


	17. Have A Nice Day

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** Yes, Lois pieced everything together. Although her sleuthing can be annoying sometimes, she is rather good at it. I though that Clark and Mylie (or, rather, Kara considering it's Supergirl that's in trouble and not her human persona... Although...) admitting to each other that they are absolutely screwed would work as an ending. Lois being Lois, you never know what she is going to do. Of course it's hard for people to believe that Clark is a friend of Bruce's. Clark is a bumbling reporter from a small town in Kansas and Bruce is Bruce Wayne, orphaned and troubled Billionaire playboy. Those two normally don't mix. I like to think that Mylie is pretty amazing, but she's going to need a major attitude adjustment soon… I'm not quite sure when. You'll see what I mean. Thank you very much!

A big thank you to Shahlooblah and SuperPup92.0!

**----&----**

It had been a hard few days for Lana. Bruce had given her the week off after her attack and she was grateful for that time to spend with her daughter, who had been scared out of her mind. Ginger had told Lana that Batman had saved them and, whilst Lana was more then thankful for the help, the fact that she needed it only reinforced the old self-doubt that Lana had always had about not being able to take care of anything or anyone, including herself.

It was strange for Lana to be in her apartment after what had happened. It had never seemed like home, but after what had happened, the uneasy feeling of violation that Lana had felt ever since Seneca had burned down her previous apartment building was quickly breaking her in half, "Come in." Lana called as a knock came on her front door.

"Lana?" A voice asked as the door opened, causing Lana to sigh.

"Bruce." Lana replied, "What can I do for you."

"I just came in to see how you are." Bruce replied, "How are you?"

"You should know." Lana said, turning towards him and crossing arms across her chest, "Ginger told me that Batman saved us from the bad men. You know exactly how I am."

"Lana." Bruce said, "Is there something wrong?"

Sighing, Lana shrugged, "I don't know." Bruce raised his eyebrows, "Ever since I was little, everyone has had to save me. I thought that when I got into the real world that that would stop. Then everything started going out of control and it's still out of control. I hate being the Damsel in Distress and, while I am very appreciative for the help, I hate having to be saved."

"That's understandable." Bruce replied.

"Thank you." Lana said, turning back around and leaning her head against the wall, "I know we have to get on the train in half an hour. I'll be right out." Being his assistant meant that Lana had to go with him on some of his business trips and this time they were going to Metropolis. Donovan, Hayden, and Ginger were going with them and Richard, Jason, and Lois were going back after a visit, so they were going to share the private train car that Bruce had rented out.

Sighing, Bruce ran his hand through his hair, "Lana?" Lana mumbled to show that she was listening, "I was wondering if you… wanted to go to dinner with me when we get back to Gotham?" Lana turned around and stared at him as if wondering if he was seriously asking that question. Had he already forgotten their little encounter in his garden, "Not on a date… Just as friends."

Lana wasn't sure what to think. Bruce Wayne didn't do 'friendly dinners' with women, "Um… No offense, but I'm not too comfortable with the idea. Particularly because my face would be in the paper as 'Bruce Wayne's Latest Conquest' the second we got in the restaurant."

"Then we'll have dinner at Wayne Manor." Bruce replied.

"Wayne Manor?" Lana asked.

"With Alfred and Ginger there." Bruce added, hoping to make her more comfortable with the situation. Lana sighed, but nodded. There was no way he was going to stop asking unless she agreed, "Great. Spaghetti with grilled shrimp and garlic toast?"

"Why did I ever tell you my favorite food?" Lana asked, more to herself then to Bruce, "Sure. Are we going?" Bruce nodded and held his hand out,

"Wonderful. Ginger!"

"Coming, mommy!" Ginger called, running into the room, holding a small bag that held her insulin, "I had to get my bag." Lana smiled, but Ginger became distracted, "Mr. Bruce!" She called, running over to him and hugging him around his knees, "Mommy said that you were coming with us!"

"Actually, honey, I said that we were going with him." Lana replied.

Ginger nodded, "Uh-huh." Lana smiled as Bruce managed to unlatch her daughter from his leg. This was another thing that scared her. Ginger was awfully attached to Bruce and she wasn't quite sure why. Other then Jason, Ginger rarely got attached to anyone quickly. It even took a while for her to get use to Alfred and she still wasn't quite sure about Clark or Mylie no matter how many good things Jason had to say about them. If something happened in which Lana quit or was fired from Wayne Enterprises, she knew that Ginger would be devastated if she never got to see Bruce again. What would be even worse would be if she and Bruce ever… No, that was not ever going to happen so she shouldn't even go there.

"Bruce?" Lana asked, "Are Hayden and Donovan still in the car with only Alfred to look after them?"

Bruce's eyes widened, "Good point." He said, "We'd better get going."

Lana chuckled and nodded, "It's my job to look after you. I think I'm doing a pretty fair job of it, don't you?" Bruce chuckled and nodded. She was very good at her job and most of the time that entailed keeping him in line. As they left her apartment, Bruce couldn't help but think that there was more to her then even he could, or possibly even Clark, could think of.

"Hello, Donovan." Lana said as she entered the limo that was sitting in front of her apartment building.

"Hello." Donovan replied as he placed earphones in his ears and attached them to his portable TV so that he could watch the Metropolis/Gotham City football game.

"Hi, Hayden." Lana added as the young girl slunk away from her brother. Hayden waved and smiled. Ginger waved back as Hayden placed her own earphones in her ears so that she could listen to her iPod.

The drive to the train station was a quick one. No one spoke other then Ginger and Alfred, who only spoke to each other, and as soon as they got there, they were quickly shuffled to a private room, joining Lois, Richard, and Jason. Then they were just as quickly shuffled to their private car, "Well…" Lois said, "I think now would be the time when I let my organs catch up."

"That's the life around a Billionaire." Lana replied coyly, "You get use to it." Bruce knew exactly what she meant, but he also couldn't help but think of another connotation that he knew he probably shouldn't be thinking about.

As the train started up, Jason and Ginger both climbed on the seats to watch the people go by. They stayed there for several minutes after the train station was gone, but they only jumped down when the sounds of a struggle reached their little ears, "Mommy!" Ginger cried, running behind her mother as Jason ran behind his.

"What on Earth?" Lana asked as she shielded her daughter. Just at that moment two men in street clothes were knocked through the door and two other men with knives hanging off of their belts.

"Bruce Wayne?" One of the men, a tall and lanky man with dark blonde hair around the age of 26, asked, "Well, well. You look better in the paper."

"Who are you?" Bruce asked, standing in front of everyone else in the car, Richard close behind in an attempt to keep his fiancée and son as far away from these maniacs as possible, "Why do you look so familiar?"

The man laughed, "Did you forget?" He sighed and shook his head, "Oh well. I guess I have to explain then. You see, your father screwed over my mother and ever since then she has been having the hardest time with you and your friends in high places."

"Friends in high places?" Bruce asked, "The Granville's, for instance?"

The man sighed, "They were a particular nuisance." Donovan and Hayden gulped as lowly as possible, "Their little brats are, too. They seem to have friends in high places as well."

"What can I say?" A voice behind them asked, "Saving the world is our job." The man instinctively turned and threw one of his knives from his waist. Supergirl watched with an unimpressed look on her face as the knife hit her in the chest and shattered, "Ow." She said simply before super-speeding around and knocking both men unconscious, "That wasn't nice." Hayden chuckled, but stifled herself when she remembered that she had to protect Mylie's secret, "I'll get rid of those two for you."

"Who are they?" Donovan asked.

"You know, if I find anything, I'll tell you." Supergirl replied.

Lois, shaking off the happy feeling of not being dead, scowled, "What are you doing here?" She asked in her best 'pissed off reporter' voice. Supergirl raised her eyebrows, wondering if Lois was seriously asking that question or was something wrong her hearing.

"Did you just miss that?" She asked.

"I told to stay away from my family." Lois replied.

"Does you're family look like the only people in this train car?" She asked,

"Lois, I don't know what you have against Superman and I, and to be quite honest, I don't care. We still do what we do." Lois stiffened as she walked gracefully up to her, "I know what he did, but whatever I did to offend you, get over it. We will still be saving the damsels in distress and that includes you. Why? I don't know. I personally think that we shouldn't bother with people who don't want our help."

"Good." Lois replied, "Stay away."

"Can't do that." Supergirl replied, "Get into trouble too much." Lois looked

down at that young girl, who didn't appreciate the look of superiority that Lois was giving her. Taking a moment, Supergirl flew upward, just high enough to stare down at her, "And I am sick and tired of you taking what we do for granted. Have a nice day." With that she flew off, leaving a seething Lois and seven very confuses others in her wake.

**----&----**

-Metropolis Flea Market-

Hayden and Anastasia watched as Mylie calmly looked at inexpensive jewelry, "Um… Mylie?" Anastasia asked. Hayden had explained to her what had happened on the train and neither of them liked the quiet Mylie that wasn't breaking everything in front of her. Mylie showed her emotions and they knew that telling off Lois Lane was not going to release all of her anger.

"Yes?" Mylie asked as she pulled up a green and black bracelet and looked it over. Both of her friends tried to answer, but neither of them wanted to. She shook her head at the bracelet and put it down before turning to her two friends and raising her blonde eyebrows, "What?" She asked.

Anastasia looked to Hayden, who sighed, "Mys… Look… We were just wondering if you were okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked in an almost peppy manner.

"Because you are doing that." Anastasia replied.

"After nearly biting off Lois Lane's head." Hayden added.

Mylie sighed, "Well, I'm fine."

"Mys, nearly biting off Lois' head is not ever enough to get your anger out." Hayden said, "Normally you would be breaking things or throwing things to Egypt or burning things with your heat vision."

"Say that a little louder, hon." Mylie retorted, "I don't think that they heard you all the way in China." Hayden cringed, "Look, I am fine. That is all that you need to worry about."

"And what you told Donovan?" Hayden asked.

"I was telling the truth." Mylie replied, "I will look into those guys and when I find something I will let you know." Hayden smiled as Mylie picked up a black stoned silver ring, "This is so you." Hayden took and smiled, placing it on her right middle finger.

"Great taste, Mys." Hayden said.

Mylie smiled, "And this is you, Anastasia." She said, pulling up a silver bracelet with links shaped like leaves and blue stones in each link, "What do you think?"

"It is amazing." Anastasia replied, "I love it."

Mylie smiled and went back to look for something for herself. She knew that she was great at picking out things for others, but it was harder for when she was doing it for herself, "Oh boy…"

Anastasia and Hayden noticed that she was having a hard time, so they helped, "What are you looking for?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know." Mylie replied.

"What about this?" Hayden asked, holding up a thin silver chain with a small red pendent hanging from it, "This is pretty."

"Very nice." Anastasia agreed.

Mylie smiled when she saw it, "It's great." She said, taking it and placing around her neck. Hayden and Anastasia turned away as she did so, not noticing that momentary red hue that flashed across her eyes. A devilish smile graced her lips and she ran off as quickly as possible. She had a promise to keep.

"Hey!" Anastasia said, turning around, "Where did Mylie go?"

Hayden turned, looking around, "Mys?" She asked, "Maybe there was a rockslide in Asia or a mudslide in Mexico or something."

"Probably." Anastasia said.

Hayden nodded, "We'll see her later. Let's keep shopping." Anastasia

nodded in agreement, but neither of them could have dreamt of what was going to happen.


	18. Little Hellion

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&---**

**AznIntegra-** Why did I have to put in the bid with the Red Kryptonite? Because it's awesome! Yes, Clark will be having a field day trying to get it off of her. I'm glad that you like that Mylie bit Lois' head off. She deserved it because Lois seems to think a little too much about herself sometimes. She doesn't really appreciate what Mylie and Clark do. I'm glad you love Mylie (or Kara) and think that she rocks. Thanks!

**SuperPup92.0-** Thank you! I'm glad that you liked the plot twist with the addition of the Red Kryptonite. The affect does vary so you will have to see what turns out like.

**mochasnickers82288-** You've obsessively been reading my story? Really? That's really nice to know. I'm glad you love it and I hope that the only things that are confusing you are the things that I mean to confuse people. If not… I'm sorry and I don't mean to. I always wanted to put Batman and Superman in a story together, so I am glad that you like the way that Batman is incorporated. Only one or two more people need to find out that truth about Clark, so hopefully those revelations will be as acceptable as the others finding out the truth were. Thanks so much!

**----&----**

A scream rang throughout an abandoned warehouse in a deserted part of Metropolis. Inside the warehouse, a thin and wispy man ran for cover as Supergirl burst all of his hiding places into flames with her heat vision, "Come on, now, Croft…" She replied, "Couldn't we have done this in a civilized manner?" Croft Gilles was what every side of the battle lines called a rat. He worked for the police and the career criminals, the FBI and the Mafia, whoever was paying better in that particular day. 

"What the hell do you want?" He asked in a panic. Guns and cops and enraged hit men he could deal with, but the pissed off young girl with super powers in front of him was a different story. For Gods sake, she could snap him in two like a breadstick!

"Information." She replied simply.

"On what?" He asked, crawling to another spot and drawing his legs up to his chest like a frightened child.

Sighing, Supergirl flew down and walked over to him. She bent down and stared at him, "You know everyone worth knowing in the criminal world." Croft nodded, pleased with himself, but stopped when he saw Supergirl's expression, "Anyway, I need all you get on Chet Kramer, Zachary and Teagan Baxter, and Jarred and Rueben Zabala." Supergirl said, "And whoever the hell this guy is." She gave him a surveillance picture of the man that had held up Bruce Wayne's train car. It seems he escaped from police before anyone could get anything on him.

Croft took the picture and plucked up all the courage that he could, "This is some pretty big information." He said, "It fetches a pretty high price."

Smiling, Supergirl got closer, "I think I can arrange that." She replied in a seductive voice. Excitement glistened in Croft's eyes. However, it left when, quick as a flash, Supergirl grabbed Croft by the hair and pulled his head back in an excruciating position, "You're payment is that you are saved from a very painful ass kicking. That, and you getting to live." Croft groaned in pain and fear, "Don't play rough with me. Get what I need by Tuesday and meet me back here at 7:00 that evening… And come alone."

Supergirl threw Croft to the ground and turned to leave, "What do you want on them?"

Smiling, but not turning back around, Supergirl replied, "Criminal history, personal history, their favorite fucking breakfast cereal, the names and birth dates of their 2nd cousins twice removed… EVERYTHING!"

"That only gives me 72 hours to get all of that information." He replied, "Do you know how long it will take to get into the computers and do facial comparisons on the guy that you don't know? If these guys have the connections that they allude to, then the personal records are going to be encrypted to hell and back and I can't find that kind of shit in 72 hours."

"Then I suggest you get started." Supergirl replied as she exited the warehouse, "Now what to do?" Supergirl changed back into Mylie and checked her watch. It was almost 8:00 and she was intensely bored so she decided that she was going to have a little fun. Flying as fast as she could, Mylie made her way towards Wayne Manor with the idea of toying with a certain Billionaire playboy.

**----&----**

Only a little light from the sun came through the dark curtains in Donovan's room. Despite the lack of light, he didn't mind just waltzing in without turning on a light. Dark was good at the moment. Practice had been hell to say the least because some of the guys felt it would be fun to put shaving cream in their coach's desk… Off-season practices and weightlifting sucked enough, why did everyone have to piss off the coaches more?

"Oh…" A voice said, "Bad day?"

"The worst." Donovan replied. After a moment he realized that that had actually happened and he shot up, "Mylie?" He asked as she walked out of the shadows, "What are you doing here?" Standing, Donovan felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mylie asked, chuckling, "Honestly, I was bored. I decided to come here and wait."

Donovan nodded, "I'll go get Hayden for you." He replied.

Chuckling again, Mylie replied, "I'm not waiting for Hayden, silly." Donovan stared at her in a manner that would have made his mother ground him. She had always been one for treating everyone with respect and the look that he had on his face was not one of respect, "I came looking for you."

"Me?" Donovan asked.

Chuckling, Mylie replied, "Did I stutter?" With that, she pushed him down on his bed and straddled his waist, "What's wrong?" She asked as she unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, "You look confused."

Donovan stared up at her, gasping slightly as she ripped off his shirt and sent the remaining buttons flying in all directions. As Mylie ran her hands up his torso and chest, giving off a look that said she wanted to burn off his wife beater, Donovan momentarily reflected on how much he would have been enjoying this if Mylie were another girl. It sounded horrible, he knew, but Mylie was special to him. He didn't know why, but she meant more to him then a good time and he wanted to get to know her... And not in the way he 'got to know' most girls. Besides, she hated him, didn't she? Hadn't she spent the last few months avoiding him whenever she could? Another part of her charm was that she was a challenge for him and for almost everyone that he or she knew, "Um… Mylie?"

"Uh?" She asked seductively, leaning over and gently nibbling on his earlobe.

"Didn't you tell me to flake off a couple of days ago?" He asked.

Chuckling, Mylie leaned back and pulled him up so that he was sitting, "Don't tell you don't enjoy this." She replied, "I know you want me. You have for a while." Planting a small, sexy kiss on his lips, Mylie stood, "But… There's something I think you'd like better."

"What's that?" Donovan asked.

"You look like the kind of guy that likes it when girls play dress-up." Mylie pulled Donovan to his feet and smiled deviously before backing up slightly. Spinning at top speed, Mylie changed into Supergirl.

"Holy shit…" Donovan replied as Supergirl walked up to him and started kissing him passionately. All thought and comprehension left Donovan as soon as she started kissing him. Damn… The girl sure as hell knew what she was doing. Everything came to a screeching halt, however, when Supergirl placed her hand on his chest and, with no effort at all, shoved him hard into his wall and headboard, "Ah…" Donovan groaned as he collided with the hard plaster and wood. Slumping onto his bed, Donovan tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Aw." Supergirl taunted, "What's wrong? Did that hurt? Messing with me will get you hurt, that's life. If you can't stand the heat then the heat vision might not be for you." Chuckling, she went on, "I need a real man. What can I say? Why don't you just stick to throwing around your little football and screwing with your slutty cheerleaders?" With that, Supergirl was gone and Bruce and Hayden were running in.

"Oh my God." Hayden said, "Donovan, are you okay?" She raced over to her brother and helped him lay so that he wasn't slumped over.

"Donovan? What happened?" Bruce asked.

Donovan took a few moments to get his breath back. Breathing deeply, he sighed, "Mylie…"

"Mylie?" Hayden asked, "What about Mylie."

Gulping, Donovan went on, "Hayden, she pushed me literally halfway across the room and into the wall." Hayden gaped. Mylie was careful about her powers. Maybe it was an accident, "This was after she turned into Supergirl in under 2 seconds." Or… maybe it wasn't. Groaning, Donovan pulled his wife beater off, revealing a clear handprint bruise that had formed on his chest.

"Oh dear God." Hayden mumbled, "I'm gonna get you some ice, okay?" Donovan nodded, "Want anything else?"

"Water." Donovan replied, "And an oxygen tank might help."

"Unfortunately, I don't keep those in stock around the house." Bruce quipped, "But the water and ice are in the kitchen." Hayden nodded and left Bruce examined his young ward. Even though Donovan was 18 and he could technically be on his own, a deep love of family kept him with Bruce and his sister. The Wayne's and the Granville's had been families to each other for years, "I don't think anything is broken."

"Nothing except my pride." Donovan replied.

"Women have a tendency to wound that for almost every man." Bruce said.

* * *

In the kitchen, Hayden grabbed and an Evian bottle from the refrigerator and pulled out an ice pack from the freezer, "Clark!" She called, "If you can hear this and you aren't saving someone's life at the moment, could you come to the Manor?"

"What?" Clark asked from behind Hayden, causing her to jump, "Oh, sorry." He replied.

Catching her breath, Hayden said, "Something has happened to Mylie." Clark raised his eyebrows, "Donovan claimed that she threw him literally halfway across his room."

"That could just be a coincidence." Clark replied, "Maybe he's trying a new tactic to get her attention."

"I thought that at first." Hayden admitted, "But then he said Mylie turned into Supergirl in under two seconds. Then, when he took his shirt off, there was a handprint bruise on his chest."

"But that…"

"It was a clear handprint, Clark." Hayden pressed on, "Like her hand was flat on his chest and pushed him back with enough force to cause a dark black bruise in under two minutes." Clark sighed, "Plus, Mylie's been careful with her powers. He never saw her change into Supergirl. How else would he knew other then her showing him?"

"Why would she show him?" Clark asked, "She can't stand him and she wouldn't show someone she didn't trust."

Hayden nodded, "I know. But she's been acting strange for a couple of days."

"How so?" Clark asked.

"Well, she told off Lois a couple of days ago. And when I say 'told off' I mean she practically bit her head clear off of her neck." Hayden replied, "Bruce found out that Lois, Richard, and Jason were in town and he offered to bring them back to Metropolis in his private train car when we came down. Some guy attacked the guards and threatened us and Mylie saved us. Lois, however, was pissed about something and Mylie got pissed right back. Then, when Anastasia, she, and I were flea market shopping, she acted like it was nothing."

"That's not Mylie."

"No, it's not." Hayden replied, "Even weirder, after we picked out jewelry, Mylie shot out of there with no warning. She didn't even tell us that she was leaving, we turned around and she was gone." Clark sighed again. What was going on? "Then at school yesterday, she asked Victor Chance out to lunch next Saturday. I mean, he's a nice guy, but she did this only 3 days after claiming that I should go out with him."

"Again, not Mylie." Clark said.

"Tell me about it." Hayden said, hold Donovan's ice pack to her forehead, "Plus, yesterday at school, she was dressing extremely odd."

"How so?" Clark asked.

Hayden shrugged, "It's like she's wearing her Supergirl outfit except it's all black and blue."

"Meaning?"

"Short skirts, the boots, the short sleeved shirts…" Hayden replied, "Plus the addition of the black fishnets."

"Oh dear." Clark replied, "Okay. I'll look into it and try to find out what I can. You go take care of your brother."

"Thanks Clark." Hayden said, "Hopefully we can find out before she really hurts someone... Or before her 'date' next Saturday. Which ever comes first."

"Good point." Clark replied, shooting off at top speed. Hayden sighed and started walking back up to her brother's room. Being friends with a Superhero was harder then she thought it was going to be.


	19. Now We're Getting Somewhere

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** It seems like Clark had somewhat of a clue as to what is wrong with Mylie? Really? That's strange because that's not the way that I thought I wrote it. Cool! I think it's a good thing that you expected Mylie to go to Donovan, but you didn't expect what she did to him. That means that I am giving enough hints, but not too many. That makes my day. Yes, what Mylie did to poor Donovan was odd. That wacky Red Kryptonite is such a mind twist. Good point about Mylie showing Donovan her secret. It could be because she wanted to show him that she had dominance over him. To tell you the truth, I hadn't quite figured that part out yet, myself… And I'm the one writing this story. Imagine that. It's true, Clark will have a headache when all is said and done and Mylie will have to do a lot of apologizing. However, she may be able to use what she does to her advantage. You never know…

Thank you very much to SuperPup92.0!

**----&----**

The past few days had been the most confusing of Donovan's life. With Mylie going crazy and her revealing herself as Supergirl… What the hell was going on? There was only one person that he had ever been able to talk to about the things in his life that confused him and that was his dad. Sure, Bruce was great, but there was something that told him that Bruce and Hayden were keeping something from him. He hated being out of the loop, he always had, and he had learned a long time ago what it was like to be the one out of the loop. Maybe Bruce and Hayden didn't know that the other knew something, but they both definitely knew something.

Sighing, Donovan entered the place that he knew his sister wouldn't be able to go for a long time, Gotham City's First Cemetery. Not only was it the first cemetery in Gotham, it was also the cemetery the people of wealth and power were buried. People like his parents and his entire family back to the beginnings of Gotham. Driving to the very back of the cemetery, Donovan sighed again and exited his Mercedes, walking to the mausoleum where his parents had been laid to rest.

As he entered the cold stone room, Donovan reflected. The same day that his parents had been murdered, they had had to stop a fight between him and Hayden. She had listened in on his phone conversation with a couple of his friends about a 'harmless' prank that they were going to play on Victor and Carson Chance and had yelled at him, saying that he had better leave them alone or she was going to do something about it. He then told her that she shouldn't have been listening in on his conversations. Let's just say that several things were thrown and they had been grounded at least twice before they left for school.

Running his hand over the cold stone that was his father's resting place, Donovan sighed, "I have no idea what to do." He said, hoping that in someway his father heard him, "Dad… This was always your area of expertise, I'm so confused." The tears fell down his face as he leaned over his dad's grave and laid his head on it, "I still need you, dad. I still need mom… Hayden needs you more then me." A long silence passed, broken only by the sound of Donovan's sobs, "Maybe you can still help me…"

Sliding down, Donovan sat down next to the wall and stared intently at the stone the encapsulated his father, "I think I might be in love. I don't know, I've never felt like this before. But I barely know her, so I can't be. Besides, she hates me and Hayden won't let her anywhere near me. And… I think she's a superhero." A long silence passed over him again, "Man, does that sound like the world's lamest pick up line or what? 'Hey, babe, come be my superhero'… Oh my god."

As he ran his hand through his hair, Donovan looked up, sure that he had heard something, "Hello?" He asked, standing, "Is someone there?" Standing, Donovan made sure to stay in the shadows, just in case. Sure, he was calling out to them, but it would be safer if whoever it was couldn't see him, "Hello?" He asked again. The sound of rustling leaves reached his ears, causing him to become even more paranoid then he had been to begin with, "Holy shit." He mumbled.

Not sure what else to do, Donovan ran from his spot towards his car. Although half of his job on the field was running, Donovan thought that he had never run that fast before. Sliding into his car and digging in his pockets for his keys, he felt his heart racing so fast he thought it might burst.

Out of nowhere, just as he had gotten his car started, a hand came from behind him, covering his mouth with a cloth soaked in a smelly liquid, "Shh…" A voice said, "Don't fight… It's okay." After that, everything went black for Donovan.

**----&----**

Croft Gilles gulped as he entered the abandoned warehouse on the docks. What had he done to deserve this? Oh… wait, never mind. He knew exactly what he had done to deserve this, "Oh dear Lord, hear me now. If I get out of this alive, I will never do anything wrong again. I'll even start going to church again." His mother had always been a very religious and good person, why couldn't he have been? Why did he have to go the other route?

"I doubt He can hear you. Does He even exist? This is a question we must ponder." A voice said from above, making Croft jump, "Ugh… Don't be such a wuss."

Nodding, Croft held up the brown bag that he had been holding over his shoulder, "I got everything you wanted." Supergirl floated down toward him, "Can I go?"

"Eager, aren't we?" Supergirl replied, "No, you can't." She grabbed the bag and opened it, "I have to make sure that everything that I need is in the bag before you can go. I know you wouldn't try to play me, Croft, but it's a precaution." She added sweetly.

"Of course I wouldn't." Croft said as Supergirl rifled through the bag.

After a few moment's, Supergirl looked up and around, "You did come alone like I told you too, didn't you?" Croft nodded, "Are you sure? If you are lying to me, then we might have a problem."

"I'm not lying." Croft said, "Why would I lie? I don't want any problems with you…" He would have gone on, but Supergirl placed her finger to her lips, indicating that she needed him to shut up. Listening closely, Supergirl smiled bitterly, "What?"

Sighing, Supergirl called out, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be drooling over the one woman that doesn't want you?"

"You have a serious attitude problem." A deep baritone voice said as Superman floated above them, "And I thought you were above working with 2 faced rats."

"You take what you get." Supergirl replied, "He got what I needed."

Superman sighed, "What is wrong with you?"

"Haven't a clue what you mean." Supergirl said innocently.

Shaking his head, Superman looked over at Croft, "Get out." He said simply. The man did not need to be told twice, running for the hills as quickly as he could. Supergirl chuckled, "What?"

"You have the police waiting for him." Supergirl replied, "I heard their sirens a mile away."

"Not surprising." Superman said as Supergirl floated up to him, "Did you attack Donovan Granville?"

"He had it coming."

"What?" Superman asked, "He had it… What do you mean he had it coming?"

Supergirl smiled, "If he can't play rough…"

"You showed him who you are!" Superman exclaimed, "What where you thinking."

Chuckling bitterly, Supergirl replied, "What do you care? It's all about Superman, so what's the problem? No one cares about what _I_ do. No one cares that I work just as hard as you do."

"What are you talking about?" Superman replied, his eyes falling on her necklace, "Where did you get that?"

"My necklace?" Supergirl asked, "Flea market."

"Take it off." He said, the answer to everything suddenly hitting him like a brick to the face.

Scoffing, Supergirl replied, "Why?"

"Take it off." Superman repeated.

"No." Supergirl said defiantly, "What is your damage?" Superman lunged at her in an attempt to reach her necklace, but she retaliated by grabbing a hold of his arm and kicking him as hard as she could in the stomach, "Just forget about me, Clark." She threw him across the room, "It's better for everyone that way. Then I won't have to hurt them." With that, she flew off.

Clark, who had collided with several wooden crates, groaned as he made his way to his feet, "This is bad." He said as he flew off.

**----&----**

"Beautiful?" A voice asked without a response, "Gwen?"

"What Mac?" Gwen asked as she put on her mascara. Mac gulped, "If you are wondering about Jackson and Lucas, they are fine."

Mac nodded, "I'm sure they are, but I'm a little worried." Gwen raised her eyebrows as if telling him to go on, "The thing is, baby, Jackson was a little sloppy… He even got caught."

"That is because that stupid Supergirl got involved." Gwen replied, "My sons have done more for me then you have. Maybe you should take a page out of their books." A chuckle came from the doorway, "Lucas." Gwen said as the young man entered the room. He looked exactly like the man that had taken over Bruce Wayne's train car, but he had a scar on his right cheek.

"Hello Mother." Lucas replied, "Mac…" He added unenthusiastically.

Gwen stood and walked over to Lucas, kissing him on the cheek, "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know." Lucas replied, kissing his mother in return, "Downstairs getting some of last nights beef stew, I think."

Giggling in an amused way, Gwen replied, "You boys… You never were able to eat _some_. You had to eat _all_." Lucas shrugged as Gwen walked back over to her vanity mirror, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Lucas replied, "I got him out before anyone recognized him and none of the cops saw me." The sound of chewing entered the room before a body, "Speak of the devil."

"Jackson, don't chomp like a cow." Gwen said.

"Sorry, mom." Jackson replied as he entered the room fully, "Thanks for getting me outta the cops hands, by the way." He added to his brother.

"No problem." Lucas said, "Why didn't you wait for me? You know that I want to get back at Bruce Wayne as much as you do."

Jackson shook his head, "It's better I didn't. Supergirl would've caught you, too." Lucas shrugged, "But we are going to get him for you, mom. You can count on it." Lucas nodded in agreement causing Gwen to sniffle in happiness and envelop her sons in a huge hug.

"I love my boys." Gwen said.

"We love you, too, mom." Lucas and Jackson replied. However, as she was hugging them, they shot evil looks over at Mac, clearing showing their intense disapproval and distaste for the man that their mother had married. For goodness sakes, he was 15 years younger then her!

"Well, boys…" Mac started, but stopped once they flashed another evil look at them. They both knew full well that their father was the only man that their mother would ever love. This pathetic excuse for a man was merely a means to an end. He, however, simply hadn't gotten that very obvious point yet.

A knock came on the door and Gwen separated from her sons, "Come in."

The door opened and Davies McDonald, Gwen's butler since she was 10, entered, "I found a snoop, ma'am." He said, pulling in a small, fearful, dark-haired girl roughly by the arm.

"I was not snooping!" She shouted.

"Anastasia." Gwen said, shaking her head, "What did I say about snooping?"

"I wasn't snooping!" Anastasia tried to explain, "I was just… Ah!" She screamed as Gwen walked over to her and slapped her as hard as she could across the face.

A scarily calm Gwen replied, "Don't argue Anastasia." Anastasia brought her hand to her cheek and whimpered, "Take her to the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Jackson and Lucas asked simultaneously.

Gwen chuckled, "I've always wanted to say that." She immediately became serious again, "Lock her in the basement." Davies nodded and Anastasia screamed as she was pulled harshly from the room, "Oh… Girls are such trouble." Jackson and Lucas nodded, "That's why I'm glad I have my boys!" She added excitedly as she placed her arms around her sons and hugged them.

* * *

**Okay, if anyone is confused at all by the end of this chapter, that's okay! I want you to be. Everything will be explained later. However, feel free to make up your own explanations, I like to know how other people put my clues together. Thanks!**


	20. Saved

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** It is true; Mylie is slightly (or a little more then slightly) bugged by the fact that she works as hard as Clark to keep people safe and she doesn't get at least half the credit. Clark might have figured out what she meant, but he might not have. He will soon enough if he hasn't. Mylie will return to normal soon, I promise. Yes, Donovan isn't just a jerk-off, he is human as well. However, he doesn't like to show it. I'm sure you know the type. Thanks!

**Hagen5690-** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like everything. I'd forgotten about the quote from Tommy Boy… But it's been about 9 years since I last saw it.

**Tiny Tony-** You love it? Really? Do you? Thank you, I really appreciate it. In truth, I'm a huge comic book geek, not just Superman. I love the movies with Christopher Reed (which is kind of almost sad considering they were made before I was born) and Superman Returns and Smallville. Lois and Clark with Dean Cain was a show that I never actually watched much. The episodes I have seen, however, were very enjoyable. Nothing seems to slip my mind? My sister might have to disagree with you. As for the cross over with Batman Begins, I love that movie and I wanted to put Superman and Batman together. You think I'm a genius? Thanks! I'm glad that you think that adding Red Kryptonite was a smart idea; I wanted Mylie to be a little bit bad. Yes, I have seen Clark on Red K on Smallville. I love those episodes! I didn't, unfortunately, get to see 'Crimson', which upset me… But I'll move on. Thanks again!

**SuperPup92.0-** Thank you! I was hoping that Donovan would come off as a normal guy and not just the jerk-off that he acts like all the time. I'm glad you felt pity for him because that was what I was aiming for. I'm exceptionally glad that you liked that and part and the abduction. Red K always gets Clark's hands full, whether it's him that's under the influence or not. I don't think Clark expected to get beaten up either… Poor Clark! The end confused you? Good because that's what I was hoping for! I'd love to know what some of your guesses are.

Thank you so much to beauty7890102!

**----&----**

"There's _Red _Kryptonite, too?" Hayden asked, stunned, as she sat in Clark's kitchen. Clark nodded somberly as Hayden stared at him, her jaw dropped to her chest.

"Unfortunately." Lana replied. Once Clark had called Hayden and told her what he found out, she had come to his home. Lana, who Clark had also been filling in on the situation, had welcomed her in, "Although, I have to ask, Clark. Is that the reason you put Billy and Danny through the lockers in the locker room when we were 15?" Clark half nodded, "I figured. Now that I know what the stuff is, I get it."

"What does Red K do?" Hayden asked, "The green can kill you, but Mylie seems stronger if anything."

Clark sighed, "It takes away all inhibitions and morals." He replied, "It makes us reckless and dangerous."

Hayden chewed on the inside of her cheek. If this stuff was as bad as Clark said it was, and she was sure it was, then Donovan was lucky that Mylie hadn't killed him, "That's why she went after Donovan and showed him her powers." Clark nodded. Hayden thought back to Donovan… She hadn't seen him in a few days. Mylie wouldn't have… Would she? "Um… Do you know where Mylie is?"

"No." Clark replied, "I cornered her at the docks on Tuesday. She was getting information from Croft Gilles about who knows what. I tried to get the necklace off of her after I realized what it was, but she threw me across the room and flew off." Hayden chuckled, but stopped almost immediately. The thought of tiny Mylie throwing muscular Clark across a room was humorous, but the reason she did was not, "Anyway, I've been trying to listen for her, but she knows how to stay away."

"Fun." Hayden replied, "So what are we going to do?"

Clark shook his head, "I have no idea."

Hayden began chewing on the inside of her cheek again, but she stopped when her phone rang, "Hello?" She asked after answering, "Oh, hey, Bruce… What? Bruce, speak a little bit slower. No I haven't seen Donovan, why? Since Tuesday? Are you sure?" Sighing, Hayden added, "Sure, I'll be back soon."

"What's going on?" Lana asked when Hayden hung up her phone.

Sighing and placing her phone back in her pocket, Hayden replied, "None of us have seen Donovan since Tuesday and car is gone. We don't know where he is."

"I'll be listening." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark." Hayden replied, "I have go. Bruce wants me back so that he can watch over me. You'd think he was Batman the way that he goes on about some things…" It was fast, but Hayden didn't miss the flash across Lana's eyes when she called Bruce 'Batman', nor did she miss the Clark breaking his cool for under a second, "Wait a minute… Is he?"

"Erm…." Lana mumbled.

"Oh God… He is! Bruce is Batman…" Hayden rested her head in her palm, "What the hell is going on? First Supergirl is my best friend, then a bumbling reporter for The Daily Planet is Superman, and now my Godfather and honorary uncle is Batman!" Sighing and standing, Hayden added, "I have to go now."

Clark and Lana sighed as Hayden walked out of the house and closed the door behind her, "Do you think she's okay?" Lana asked.

"She's a trooper." Clark replied, "That girl has been through more in the past 6 and a half months then most people go through in their lives. She was born into luck, but she hasn't lived in it." Lana nodded while, outside, Hayden sat in her car and cried.

Why did she have to lead a life that sucked? Why did she have to be born into such a fabulous lifestyle and everything go to hell? Taking a deep breath, Hayden began to drive. She needed something to help her relax a little, so she stopped at a small convenience store to grab an iced tea.

Her trip inside the store was short, but it was delayed by a chatty cashier. Hayden set her drink on the counter, "Hello. This all?"

"That's all."

The cashier swiped the drink label and looked at Hayden, "You look kinda familiar." Hayden shrugged, she got that a lot, "Where do I know you from?"

"Who knows." Hayden replied.

The cashier stared, "Hum… I know!" She said loudly, causing Hayden to jerk back just a little bit, "You're Hayden Granville!"

"So I've been told."

"My grandfather follows your parents case." She replied, causing Hayden to raise her eyebrows, "He's a Gotham City history buff."

"That's nice." Hayden said, "How much is it?" She asked, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"Oh!" The cashier exclaimed, "It's 1.73." Hayden smiled and handed her exact change, "Thanks for exact change. I hate giving back change."

"You're welcome then." Hayden said, "Good night." Practically running back to her car, Hayden pulled off the top of her tea and started chugging it down. Maybe it was the events of the past half-year, but she was honestly getting a bit paranoid. People who liked to talk about her parents freaked her out.

Driving away, Hayden sighed, trying to convince herself that the world was not out to get her. Her urgings were in vain and she stopped for a moment on the side of the road to calm her nerves. She was only a few miles out of Metropolis and she hoped that a few minutes of deep breathing would calm her down.

"The world is _not _out to get you, Hayden Calico, it's not." She mumbled to herself. She even used her middle name on herself in the hope that it would work better.

Just as she stopped talking, a cloth soaked in liquid was placed over her mouth. Screaming and choking, Hayden heard someone whisper in her ear, "Not the world… Just me." Hayden stopped struggling as exhaustion over took her and she blacked out.

**----&----**

Lois stood on the roof of The Daily Planet and looked out at the sky. She knew that most people would have the notion that she was a complete moron and a cold-hearted bitch for what she did, but she had reasons. Clark had lied to her for so long. Weren't Superman and Clark Kent supposed to be the most honest people in the world? If you couldn't trust them, then who could you trust? But that was all over and she and Richard were close to setting a date for their wedding.

"Not smoking, are you Miss Lane?" A deep baritone voice asked.

Lois sighed, "Not that it's any of your business if I try to give myself lung cancer." She snapped, turning to face Superman, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I promised I'd always be here for you, Lois." Superman replied, "And I intend to keep that promise."

Shaking her head, Lois replied, "Well, I don't want you too. Just leave me alone. Me, Jason, Richard… Leave us all alone."

Superman sighed, "Lois, I don't want to disrupt you or your family, but I think I deserve a chance to explain myself."

"Really?" Lois asked, "I think I've given you plenty of chances in the past. You don't deserve anything as far as I'm concerned." Superman landed next to her, "But _I _deserve an explanation."

"About?" Superman asked, not rudely.

"About what made you think that you could take away my memories." Lois spat, "What gave you the audacity to assume that I couldn't handle knowing the truth? How could you have violated me that way?"

"You remember everything, then?" Superman asked. Lois nodded angrily, "Then you also remember that you were an emotional wreak after I asked for my power back. I couldn't live seeing you like that, Lois."

"So you took away my memories?" She asked.

"I wanted you to be happy." Superman replied, "I wanted you to live your life."

Lois scoffed, "You shouldn't have made that decision for me!" She said, practically screaming, "You should have let me live and get over it!" She added, walking up to him and poking her index finger into his chest, "YOU SHOULD HAVE…" Lois stopped, staring into his eyes. They were so clear and beautiful and the life that exuded from them reminded her so much of her son. But at the moment, they were close to her tears… Over her, of all people. Quick as flash and without even thinking, Lois rose on her toes and captured his lips in a heated and very passionate kiss. Superman was, needless to say, shocked, but he responded to her, even placing his arms around her. Lois rested her hands on his strong chest and leaned closer to him.

Both of them were so wrapped up in the kiss, that neither noticed the door to the roof open slightly. Richard looked out the crack in the door and nodded. He had his answer. What kind of competition was he to Superman, anyway? He loved Lois, but it seemed that was they had had ended when Superman came back into the picture. He wasn't sad or angry, though. In fact, he was somewhat grateful. Lois deserved her number one and Jason deserved to get to know his real father, well _birth_ father. Thinking back, Richard could now take the job from The New York Times that he had been offered. Richard closed the door and thought. The next time he saw Lois, he would be packing and explaining everything to her. But Jason… That was going to be a lot harder.

Lois pulled back and breathed heavily, "I shouldn't have."

"Lois, please." Superman replied, "I love you and I know that you love me…"

"I can't." She said, "I love Richard and I'm marrying him."

Superman gulped hard, trying to find something to say. He was cut off, however, by the sounds of screams deep below ground in the oldest building in Gotham City, "I have to go." He said.

"Where?" Lois asked.

"Gotham." He replied, "But, I'll be back. I hope you will be, too." With that, he took of as fast as he could possibly fly.

Watching his retreating back, Lois scolded herself, "Why did I get myself into this again?" She asked.

**----&----**

Hayden was woozy and she felt like she was going to puke. She was sitting, hunched over, against a cold stone wall while Donovan placed his had comfortingly on her back, "You okay sis?"

"Fabulous." Hayden replied sarcastically, her throat scratchy from screaming. In actuality she was cold, dirty, wet, still felt like she was going to be sick, had a huge bump on her head, and she had been locked in a dimly lit room by a psycho chick. Luckily for her, Donovan was feeling the pain of the last one as well, "Do you think that loony-toon had anything to do with mom and dad?"

"I don't know." Donovan said.

"Don't even put me in the same league as that woman." A bitter voice replied, "She is nowhere near me." The woman, thin and bony with dark hair, walked into the light.

"Who?" Donovan and Hayden asked.

The woman, named Leigh, sighed, "The woman that orchestrated your parent's murder." Hayden and Donovan raised their eyebrows, "I can't stand that bitch and I hope she dies or one of her plastic surgeries goes wrong. Then maybe she'd kill herself."

Hayden cleared her throat, "Then why do you want us?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to help you." Leigh replied, causing Hayden scoff, "Don't you appreciate it?" She asked, getting angry, "She would have killed you if I hadn't brought you here." Donovan had told Hayden that Leigh was a little loose in the head, but now was the only time she had seen it, "I risked myself for you."

"She appreciates it, Leigh," Donovan said.

Leigh smiled, "Thank you." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Please don't try to get us killed." Donovan said to his sister, "She sincerely thinks that she's saving us and if we don't appreciate it, at least around her, she might go off the deep end."

"That woman is a loon. How did no one notice it before?" Hayden asked. Donovan opened it mouth to answer, but Hayden added, "And why didn't you try to get out? And how come we didn't know you were taken?"

Donovan sighed, "Hayden… I don't know how no one noticed." Hayden shrugged, "And I have tried to get out, didn't you notice the black eyes or the sprained wrist? She's a strong woman, you know. She could have done worse." Hayden rolled her eyes and drew her knees to her chin, "And she took my car, along with yours. I heard it when she came in again."

"Oh…" Hayden replied.

A depressing silence washed over the siblings before Leigh came back in, "I made cookies!" She said cheerfully. Hayden, despite the situation, nearly laughed and raised her eyebrows again. Cookies? This woman was a lunatic.

"And they look lovely." A deep voice said, "But I'm afraid Hayden and Donovan need to get home."

Leigh looked up, "I'm protecting them!" She screamed, "I need to look after them. I promised I would."

"Bruce Wayne is protecting them now." Superman replied, "Just let them go."

"No!" Leigh screamed.

"Then we can do this the hard way." A female voice said as Leigh was knocked unconscious and thrown across the room. She would have shattered against the stone wall if Superman had not caught her, "And what did you do that for?"

"You could have killed her." Superman replied, placing Leigh gently on the floor.

"So?" Supergirl protested, "She's a kidnapper."

Superman sighed, "That doesn't mean you get to kill her." As Supergirl and Superman bantered and argued, Donovan stiffened at the thought of what Supergirl, or Mylie... whoever she was, had done to him while Hayden moved her hand and noticed a large rock. She picked it up and walked towards the two.

"Hey!" She said, causing Supergirl to turn. Superman saw what she was doing and grabbed a hold of Supergirl's arms as Hayden shattered the Red Kryptonite necklace off of Supergirl's neck. Blinking for a moment, Supergirl looked around before fainting and being caught by Superman, "Oh… Is she okay?"

"Is _she _okay?" Donovan asked, "Have I missed something? After all of the crap that she does, you're still worried about her?"

"Donovan, it wasn't her fault." Hayden replied.

"Then whose fault was it?" He asked incredulously.

Hayden sighed, "I'll explain it later, I promise." She said

"We'd better get you two home." Superman said, holding onto Supergirl, but indicating for them to hold on, "You do want to get home, don't you?"

"What about her?" Donovan asked, indicating Leigh.

"We'll get her the mental help she needs." Superman replied, "The police are coming, so they'll find her and take her to the hospital and we will go from there."

"That's an idea." Hayden replied, latching herself around Superman's neck, "You coming?" She asked Donovan.

Donovan looked from Leigh to his sister to Superman and finally to Supergirl. Nodding, he gripped Superman's arm, "Damn… I feel puny…" He said, causing his sister to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Hold on." Superman said before flying off towards Wayne Manor at the exact same moment that the police broke into the room and found Leigh unconscious next to her plate of cookies.


	21. Love Lost and Found

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIngetra-** Yay normalcy! At least for Mylie. Yes, she will freak out when she remembers what she did and Clark will have to talk to her, be it comforting or not. He will probably mention his experiences with Red K and what it does, but she'll still feel guilty. It didn't change her inside, after all, just her outside. Apologizing will be a must and Mylie will be ecstatic that Hayden saved her. Thanks!

**mochasnicker82288-** There is no need to feel stupid because Leigh has never been mentioned before. We will learn more about her as everything goes on because she has quite an interesting past. Thank you!

**SuperPup92.0-** I'm glad that you think that the ending was great. It seemed like the only way to end. Leigh will be mentioned more later, so we'll find out a bit more about her. Yeah, Hayden knows Bruce's secret… The plot thickens. Yes! I love knowing what other people interpret differently from me, particularly if it's something that I am writing. Yes, Leigh has some connection to Gwen and Tyson is indeed Gwen's last name and she _is _trying to get her hands on Bruce's money and company. She did orchestrate the Granville's murder and the Wayne's murder and she sent her sons to do some dirty work. How Gwen and Anastasia know each other will be revealed soon, as will the reason behind Anastasia's spying. Good job!

Thank you so much to beauty7890102 and VeltaIO!

**----&----**

It had been a couple of days since Superman had rescued Hayden and Donovan, Saturday to be exact. They had both spent their time either at school or at Wayne Manor and neither had seen Mylie. Donovan, however, was tired of walking around like an idiot with no answers, particularly when it seemed that Hayden had them all and refused to share. All of his frustration caused him to pull his sister out of bed at 7:45 in the morning, shove her into his car, and speed towards Metropolis.

"What the hell is your damage?" Hayden asked indignantly as Donovan sped down the back roads between Gotham City and Metropolis; he couldn't be bothered with the beginning of rush hour traffic. There were more important things that he had to deal with.

"Drive now, talk later." Donovan grunted.

Hayden, fearing for her life, scoffed, "So now you've devolved to caveman?" She asked, "Or was that George of the Jungle?" Donovan turned sharply, causing Hayden to scream.

"Look, little sister." Donovan replied. The use of 'little sister' made Hayden know that Donovan was completely serious about whatever was going on, "I know you know a lot more about what the hell was going on with Mylie then you are letting on…" Hayden tried to protest, "Don't interrupt me. Anyway, if you won't tell me, then I am going to the only other source that I have, and you're coming with me."

"Like I have a choice now!" Hayden shot back.

"Point." Donovan stated as he drove on. The two didn't talk any until they screeched outside of The Daily Planet, "Out." Donovan said bluntly. Hayden sighed in confusion, but she got out and followed her brother to the top floor.

"What are we…?" She began to ask as they rode the elevator.

"Not now." Donovan said as the doors opened and they got out. Donovan looked around and found exactly what he was looking for. Clark was sitting at his desk and typing at top speed, "Hello."

"Donovan?" Clark asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Hayden? What can I do for you?"

Hayden shrugged, "I don't really know to be honest. _I _was pulled out of bed and shoved into a car. Why _are _we here, Donovan? I do believe that I have asked this question a fair amount of times."

"You have answers." Donovan said, "I want them."

Clark raised his eyebrows, "I have no idea what you are talking about and at the moment I'm very busy, so…"

Chuckling, Donovan replied, "You know, to be honest, I don't give a flying fuck about what you're doing right now. I hate being out of the loop and you can get me back in it. Let's go." Despite the fact that Clark was much bigger then Donovan, he pulled the man by the collar to his feet, "We need to talk." Gaining much attention for what he was doing, but not caring about it, Donovan pushed Hayden and Clark into the elevator and quickly closed it.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Hayden asked incredulously, "What the hell is going on with you?" The elevator opened and Donovan stepped out onto the roof, allowing the other two to do the same as well.

Staring at Clark, Donovan bluntly asked, "You're Superman, aren't you?" Clark gaped and tried to think up an excuse, "And don't try lying to me. I have had a bad week and you lying to me would piss me off more then I am."

Clark sighed, "How'd you find out?"

"Mylie." Donovan replied causing Clark to clench his jaw, "She didn't tell me anything, but if you look at the relationship, it's obvious."

"Donovan, please don't say anything to anybody." Hayden begged.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?"

Hayden scoffed, "I kind of promised not to!" She retorted.

"And what's next?" Donovan asked, "Bruce is going to turn out to be Batman?" Hayden faltered for a moment, "Are you fucking kidding me? Bruce is… Oh my god." Hayden sighed and Clark attempted to think of something comforting, but nothing good was coming to him, "Where's Mylie?"

Clark sighed, "She been unconscious since we got the necklace off of her."

"Can we see her?" Donovan asked with a strange look in his eye. He had said 'we', but Hayden knew for a fact that he was just asking for himself.

**----&----**

"Richard!" Lois called loudly as Richard pulled his suitcases out of the attic, "What are you doing?"

"Moving." Richard replied, "I got a job at the Times and I'm moving to New York." Lois stood in silence, "Lois, I saw you and Superman on the roof, I know you still love him and that's okay."

Lois shook her head, "You saw it wrong, then. I love _you_, I want to marry _you_." Richard shook his head, "What about Jason?"

Richard sighed, "He deserves to get to know his birth father." Lois stared at him angrily, "Lois, I still love him and you and I do want to come and see him sometimes, but getting married just to forget about the man that you love more is not what I had in mind."

"That is not why I want to marry you!"

"It wasn't." Richard said, "But now it is. I'm not playing second fiddle to anyone, Lois. Not even Superman." Lois tired to protest, but Jason stopped her by running into the hallway and hugging Richard, "Hey, munchkin. Did you have a good day?"

"Uh-huh!" Jason replied, "Hey, why do you have your suitcase? Are we going on a trip?"

Richard sighed and stooped down to Jason's level, "No Jason, we aren't." Jason furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm moving to New York. I have a new job there."

"We're moving to New York?" Jason asked, "Why?"

Richard shook his head, "No, not we. _I _am moving to New York alone."

"Why?" Jason asked.

Richard knew that this was going to be hard, but he also knew that he had to do it, "Jason, your mother and I aren't going to live together anymore. We both love you more then anything, but we don't love each other like we did before."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Richard lied, "It just happened." Jason stared at Richard with his big blue eyes close to tears, "I still love you very much and I want to see you as much as possible, but I can't stay."

Tears feel out of Jason's eyes and he sniffled. Richard felt his heart breaking and pulled the small boy to him a comforting hug, "I don't want you to go, daddy."

"I know you don't munchkin." Richard said, "I don't want to leave you either."

"Then don't go!"

"I have to, Jason." Richard said, "I have to go." He pulled back so that he could look at Jason in the eyes, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you go put all of your things into your room and then I will take you up in the plane before I go and then everytime I come back and see you, we'll go up in the plane? I could be something that we always do together."

Jason thought for a moment, but nodded, "Okay." With that, he ran towards his room.

"This is mistake Richard." Lois said.

"No, it's not." Richard replied, "Lois, I love Jason and I love you, but things are different now." Lois scoffed, "They are, Lois. No matter what you say, they are. Besides, Jason deserves to know Superman and Superman deserves to know Jason."

"I told Superman and Supergirl to stay away from our family!" Lois replied.

Richard scoffed in disbelief, "That's cruel, Lois." He said, "They know the truth about Jason. You can't just let them know that and dangle him in front of them like bait. They don't deserve that kind of treatment and neither does Jason." Lois stopped dead. She thought that Richard would have appreciated what she had done. After all, he was the father that Jason needed and had and she didn't want anyone getting in the way of that, "I'm leaving for good, Lois. You can feel free to keep the house, but I want Jason to get to know Superman _and _Clark Kent as his father."

"You know?" Lois asked. Richard nodded, "How?"

"I put together the pieces." Richard replied, somewhat telling the truth.

"Oh." Lois managed, "Well, you can't expect me to keep this house, can you?" She asked, attempting to change the subject, "After all, this was your house and I can't stay here without you. Memories, you know."

"Yeah, I do."

"Funny, you got to say that after all."

Richard smirked, "I did, didn't I?"

"I'm ready!" Jason called as he ran up to Richard. Richard smiled and picked Jason up, kissing him on the cheek. Lois watched with anger as the two left her sight. How could Richard do that to her? She didn't want him to go, she needed him to stay! She needed him to marry her so that they could have the perfect normal family. Normal… How could she be normal with Jason's dormant powers and Superman around the corner?

**----&----**

Hayden and Clark were in the kitchen while Donovan stood in the dark room that Mylie had occupied while she lived with Clark. She was occupying it now, but at the moment she was unconscious. Despite her trying to break him on his own bedroom wall, he felt a deep attraction and connection to her. Her beautiful face seemed so peaceful when she slept. Donovan walked up to the bed and gently stroked her face and hair.

A miniscule movement caught Donovan's attention, but he thought he just imagined it. However, another movement reached his eye, "Mylie?" He asked, gently, "Are you okay?"

After a few seconds, Mylie shot up and nearly knocked Donovan back, "Holy shit!" She cried, making Hayden and Clark rush into her room.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"What day is it?" She asked.

"Saturday." Hayden replied knowingly.

Mylie groaned, "I have a date with Victor Chance today!"

"What?" Donovan asked indignantly.

"Yeah, you do." Hayden replied, looking at her watch, "All the way across the city in 20 minutes."

Mylie sighed, "Shoot!" She said, rushing out of bed and opening the closet, "I think I left some clothes… Here they are!" She said, pulling out a short-sleeved red and blue shirt and a pair of dark wash blue jeans.

"Do you remember much of what happened?" Hayden asked.

Mylie nodded, "Yeah, it's a little fuzzy, but for the most part, I get the gist of it."

"Then you know that you have a lot of apologizing to do." Clark said. Mylie nodded and Clark continued, "Starting with Lois."

Mylie chuckled, "Um… No." She stated bluntly.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I wasn't under the influence of whatever the hell I was under the influence of when I chewed into Lois." Mylie admitted, "She's a self-serving bitch and she got what she deserved." Clark tried to protest, "Clark, she can not tell you to stay away from your own son just because she's a little miffed at you. I mean, if you were a criminal or a lunatic, sure. But come on…" With that, Mylie left the room to change.

"She's right you know." Hayden replied, "Lois has no reason to keep Jason from you, other then she's PMSing."

"How do you know about this?" Clark asked.

"Mylie confided in me." Hayden admitted, "We're friends, it's what we do."

**----&----**

Lana had come to Wayne Manor on yet another one of her messenger-girl routines that her job continually required. Ginger was, as always, with Alfred and Lana felt it important to get in an out as quickly as possible. It's not that she wasn't comfortable around Bruce when it was strictly business, but whenever she came into his home, 'strictly business' seemed to change somewhat.

"Lana?" Bruce's voice asked behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you heard me."

"Walking silently is a necessity for your 'second job'." Lana joked, "I'm not surprised that I didn't." Bruce chuckled, "I… uh… I brought you some of the files on the new department that you asked for and I finished your schedule… Just don't use it to make me look like an idiot in front of Lucius Fox if you want to speak with me."

"Right." Bruce said, "About that, I'm sorry. I don't recall if I ever told you that. It was not my intention."

"I know." Lana replied. Bruce took the files from her outstretched hand. An uncomfortable silence feel over them as they both did nothing but stand there for a few minutes, "Um…" Lana said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, but only succeeding in making herself sound like a moron, "I should…"

Lana turned to leave, but stopped her by tenderly grabbing a hold of her wrist, "Lana, please. I hate feeling like you are uncomfortable in my home." Lana sighed, she had hoped that they would not get into this particular conversation, "It seems that when ever you're here, you want to leave as quickly as possible."

"I'm sorry it seems that way." Lana replied. Bruce, however, noticed that she did nothing to insist that the case was far from what he felt it was, "How are Hayden and Donovan?"

"Fine." Bruce replied, somewhat happy for the change of subject, "They're fine. We have no idea what that woman wanted with them other then what she told them and Hayden's been looking at me weird ever since she got back and I have no idea why."

"Really?" Lana asked. She knew perfectly well why Hayden would be looking at Bruce weird, but he didn't need to know that.

Bruce, on the other hand, noticed full well how innocent Lana was trying to look, "Lana?" He asked, "Do you know anything about Hayden?" Lana shook her head, but Bruce didn't buy it, "Lana…"

Lana sighed, she should have known that she wasn't going to get away with anything, "Hayden… Well, you see, she… What I mean is… Hayden knows the truth about you. She knows that you're Batman."

Sighing heavily, Bruce slapped his palms to his forehead, "Great." He mumbled, "Brilliant. This is just… How did she find out? I thought I was careful."

"I have no doubt that you were, Bruce." Lana replied in an attempt to calm him, "But Hayden is a smart girl. She noticed a few things. Clark and I didn't help either."

"What?"

Lana bit her lip, "Hayden mentioned something about you being _like _Batman and Clark and I accidentally…"

"Great." Bruce replied, "Thanks."

"I'm very sorry Bruce, and I know that Clark is as well." Lana said, "She knows about Clark and Mylie as well, if it's any consolation." Bruce chuckled and nodded, "Again, I should be…"

"Lana, wait." Bruce pleaded, "Please." Lana stood where she was, hoping that whatever Bruce wanted, he'd get it over with quickly…

'_That sounds so wrong!' _Lana scolded herself, "Yes, Bruce?" She asked. Bruce sighed, not quite sure what to say. Lana was a beautiful woman that he had increasing feelings for, but he couldn't force her into anything, "Bruce?" Lana asked. Without meaning to, Bruce did the only thing his brain would let him, he leaned forward and kissed Lana. Much to his surprise, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. _'Oh God, not again! Wait, what am I doing? I'm going to hate myself after this is over, aren't I?'_ Lana asked herself, unwilling to break her grip around him.

**----&----**

Victor Chance sat at a small restaurant in the corner. Mylie still had 10 minutes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she might stand him up, even if she did ask him in the first place. Mylie didn't seem like that kind of girl, but one never knew. Why had she asked him out anyway? Plenty of guys were lusting after her, even if she wasn't the typical popular girl. Besides, he was a nerd and he knew it. All A's, braces, glassed, no sense of style, and he definitely couldn't dance.

"Hi, Victor." A voice said, causing him to look up in surprise, "What? Did you think I was going to stand you up?"

"I don't know." Victor admitted as Mylie sat down, "I've never done this before." Now the Mylie in front of him was the real Mylie, not the lunatic in short skirts that he had seen over the past week and a half. Where that Mylie had come from, he didn't know, but he was glad that she was gone, "What?" Victor asked, noticing how Mylie was looking him over.

"I'm just surprise."

"Why?" Victor asked.

Mylie chuckled, "I'm surprised that you accepted my invitation."

"Why?" Victor asked, "You're pretty, intelligent, you don't take anybody's crap…"

"I'm the best friend of the girl that you have a huge crush on." Mylie added, causing Victor to go pale, "Now, if I were anybody else, then I would think that I was a ploy to get closer to Hayden."

"That's not what I…"

"I know." Mylie replied, "I said if I were anybody else that would be what I was thinking, but I am not anybody else, I am me." Victor nodded, "Why haven't you asked Hayden out yet?"

"Oh no." Victor said, shaking his head, "I can't do that. I get all clammy and nervous and I start giggling like an idiot. Besides, the football team has already marked me for dead. What would it look like if I attempted to ask the quarterback's sister out? And I'm sure that Hayden wouldn't want to even if I did ask."

Mylie shook her head, "You give Hayden much less credit then she deserves. You have a brain and you're a nice guy. She knows this and she likes it in guys. And I can get the football team off of your back."

"I still don't think I can." Victor protested.

Sighing, Mylie stared at him, "You can explain Advanced Statistics and Physics to a crowd of 200 scientists and mathematicians, but you can't ask out the girl that you like?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Victor replied.

"Oh my god." Mylie mumbled, "You're going to make this exceedingly difficult, aren't you?"

Victor chuckled uncomfortably, "Trust me when I say I'd rather take on counting to infinity then ask someone out."

Mylie sighed and thought for a moment, "Well, if that is the case then I think I can work with it." She mumbled, "I can change the way you think."

"How?" Victor asked.

"You'll see."


	22. Past Truths

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**SuperPup92.0-** Thanks so very much! I think that the next few chapters will be exciting too. At least, I sure hope that they are. I do have a lot of relationships forming, don't I? I hadn't really noticed. Hayden and Victor, Clark and Lois, Lana and Bruce, Mylie and Donovan... Wow, I certainly have a lot to do, don't I?

**AznIntegra-** Thank you! Is Mylie going to play matchmaker with Victor and Hayden? Well, maybe a little bit. Clark is intensely hard headed; he just doesn't want to admit that Mylie is right about Lois. She didn't have any reason to keep Jason away from him other then she's a bit unsure of herself at the moment. Mylie will feel tons better when Clark tells about his experiences with Red Kryptonite. I hope you like what happens.

Thank you very much to beauty7890102!

**----&----**

Mylie stood outside of Donovan's room, timidly raising her fist to gently knock on the door. She lowered it, but raised it again. Cursing silently at herself, Mylie unclenched her fist. Why was she so uncomfortable and scared about knocking on his door? Sure, she had knocked him into a wall after attempting to seduce him, but... Mylie sighed. At first she had only remembered bits and pieces and nothing she had remembered had anything to do with Donovan. Now that she remembered it all, she was getting nervous. Not only about if he would accept her apology for her actions, but also for what she had been feeling when she had done it. Everything had come back to her and Mylie remembered the sensation of his lips on hers, the electricity that ran through her when he responded positively to her kisses, the feeling of his skin on hers, and the swelling in her chest when he looked at her so adoringly while being so utterly confused. Originally she had planned to show him her dominance over him, but in the end the only reason that she had pushed him into the wall was because she wanted to show him that she wanted him to be a man and stop screwing himself over with his usual slutty favors.

"Oh dear God." Mylie said for the millionth time since it all came rushing back. Was she actually falling for such an overbearing, pig-headed jack-in-the-box like Donovan? Wasn't she suppose to hate him? She liked nice guys who treated everyone with respect be they women, nerds, or people of different points of view on life. Was that too much to ask for? Donovan had none of those qualities... Did he? Was she really seeing the real him and liking what she saw? "No... You are not. Don't even go there." She muttered to herself as she plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

Donovan opened the door and sighed, "Hey." He said lowly.

"Hey." Mylie replied.

"What can I do for you?" Donovan asked, walking out of the room slightly.

Mylie took a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize." She said, "I never meant to hurt you and I hope that you know that I would have never done anything like that to you if I hadn't been under the influence of the Red K."

"Red K?" Donovan asked, "What's that?"

"Red Kryptonite." Mylie clarified, "You obviously know the big secret now and you know what the green does to Clark and I." Donovan nodded, "Well, according to Clark, the red variety makes us reckless and destructive and it takes away all of our morals and whatnot."

Donovan chuckled, "I see. Well, it's nice to know that you would never attempt to take advantage of me and then go sadistic on me if you weren't hyped up on Kryptonite."

"Donovan, I really am sorry." Mylie said.

"I know." Donovan replied. Although, Mylie noticed that he didn't exactly accept her apology and a glint in his eye told her that something or another was cooking in his brain.

An slightly awkward silence enveloped the two teenagers for a few moments. However, it was mercifully broken up by an unexpected Hayden, "Hey, Mys." She said, "What are you doing here?"

Mylie chuckled, "Apologizing." Then she remembered something that she had to show them, "Oh! Right, I forgot. I used a little bit of the mayhem that I caused during my intoxication to get some information on Leigh."

"Really?" Hayden and Donovan asked at the same time. Both looked at each other with their eyes narrowed; that was just too creepy for words. Mylie chuckled and dug into the backpack that she had hanging over her shoulder and pulled out a CD. Mylie cleared her throat, "What?" The siblings asked in unison, thus beginning their staring contest again.

"Okay, seriously, you two need to stop with the staring thing." Mylie said, "It's kind of messed up. Do you want the information I found on Leigh, or don't you." They nodded, "Well, then let's get to it."

"Um... Let's go into my room for this." Donovan said, sliding back into the room and allowing Hayden and Mylie into it. He offered Mylie a chair in the corner of the room and he gave her his laptop as he and Hayden sat down against the walls next to her. _'Jesus H. Christ, what is this? Story time or something?'_ Donovan couldn't help but ask himself when he saw the way that they were situated.

Mylie placed the CD in the computer and opened the new file that had popped up, "Okay, I haven't looked in this yet, so bear with me if I stop in shock and awe or something." Donovan and Hayden nodded as Mylie opened the folder and looked at it, "Okie-dokie. Leigh Christine Embers, born October 12th, 1965 in Gotham City. She went to the Gotham City's Private Institute for Education." Hayden and Donovan groaned, "What?"

"GC-Pie is even worse the Lilith Springs." Hayden said, "Our dad went there when he was our age and he hated it. When we were young, people always told mom and dad that they should put us there, but dad refused."

"Yeah." Donovan added, "He said that education was important, but he was never going to set us up in a place that, because while it had a good educational program, was extremely lax on student safety and needs."

Mylie chuckled, "Well, I'm glad he did." Hayden and Donovan nodded, "Well, anyways, she was a cheerleader and graduated in the top ¼ of her class. Then, around 20 years ago, she so of went off the handle over a guy that she knew in high school. According to this, she has 5 stalking charges, 2 attempted kidnapping charges, 3 assault charges, and now the 2 kidnapping charges because of you two."

"Great." Hayden said with sarcasm in her voice, "And she did this over one guy?" Mylie nodded, "Who?" Mylie scrolled through the information and clicked a picture of the object of Leigh's affections to make it bigger. Then she turned the computer around and showed the picture to the siblings, "Daddy?" Hayden asked.

"Wait a minute." Donovan said, "She stalked dad?"

"That's what this says." Mylie replied, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, as she turned the computer back around, "In interviews with various shrinks, she's said that the moment she saw that your father had proposed to your mother, which was 20 years ago if I recall correctly," Hayden and Donovan nodded, "was the time that she knew that 'Connor would ruin his life if he stayed with a gold digging tramp like Julianna Pryce'... Gold digging? Your parents were the same age and your mother had a fair amount of money to begin with."

"Yeah." Donovan said, "That was her justification?"

Mylie shrugged, "Apparently." She said, "During those meetings, she also maintained that your father needed an older and more mature woman... But she's only, like, two years older then your parents. How much more mature could she be?"

Donovan shrugged his shoulders, taking everything in. Hayden, however, was busy thinking, "Hold on a second." She said, "Those attempted kidnapping, stalking, and assault charges, were they against her because of something that she did to dad?"

Mylie looked through the information and spoke as she read, "The stalking charges were for stalking both of your parents, the assault charges were against her for your mother, and the attempted kidnapping was against her for your mom once."

"Only once?" Hayden asked.

Nodding, Mylie read, "The first was an attempt to kidnap your mom about 2 weeks before your parents got married and the second was... Let's see... 'An attempt on Mr. and Mrs. Granville's 8 month old son'..."

Donovan's eyes grew, "That lunatic has kidnapped me before?" He asked indignantly.

"Only attempted." Mylie replied, "It says that a Candy Jennings caught her entering your home and called the police, effectively halting the attempt. Who's Candy Jennings?"

"She lived across the street from us." Donovan replied, "She would always look out of the window at the people walking passed or she would watch the neighbors. I don't think I ever saw her leave her house."

Hayden sighed, "That's because she's Agoraphobic, stupid." She said, "She's got a huge fear of being outside of her home. I don't think she even walks around her house that much. Normally, I would see her just looking out of her bedroom window. My room was right across from hers, so I would wave. She seemed nice enough."

"What kind of person is scared of being outside their house?" Donovan asked.

"The kind that have fears of open spaces." Mylie said, "And had she not had that fear, you might believe that you were Donovan Embers, so don't knock her." Hayden nodded and Donovan got really quiet. Looking back to the computer, Mylie read on, "Oh... that's interesting."

"What?" Hayden and Donovan asked.

Mylie rolled her eyes at them and look back down at the computer, "Leigh's assaults against your mother; she never seemed to care who saw her. The first one was in crowded grocery store; Leigh took a sharp knife from the cutlery department and lunged at your mom with it. According to eyewitness accounts, your mom saw the knife coming and put her arm up to protect herself."

"That's were that scar came from." Hayden said thoughtfully, "What happened the second time?"

"Your mom was 6 months pregnant... With you." Mylie said, successfully catching all of Hayden's and Donovan's attention, "It was a rainy afternoon in the middle of May and, again according to eyewitness statements, Leigh ran out of an ally and started attacking your mom, screaming 'that baby should be mine'. I don't think she wanted to hurt either of you or your dad. It's your mom that she wanted to hurt."

"Uh-huh." Hayden said, "Excuse me." With that, she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Donovan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You okay?" Mylie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Donovan replied, "I mean, I wanted to know and Hayden wanted to know. I just didn't think that something like that would have ever..."

"I know." Mylie said, "No one would." Donovan nodded, "I noticed that you didn't exactly accept my apology earlier."

"No, I guess I didn't."

"Well, are you going to?" Mylie asked, "I mean, if you don't I'd have to feel really bad about myself."

Donovan chuckled, "Well, we don't want that, do we?" He asked. Mylie shook her head, "That being said, I guess I have no choice but to accept your apology... That is, under one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Mylie asked, her eyebrows raised. She knew that there was going to be a catch. That must have been the glint that she had seen in his eyes before.

"Go out with me on Saturday. Just dinner, maybe a movie if you want." Donovan said.

"You're will to make me feel like a bad person for a date?" Mylie asked, half joking, half not sure what to think. She would feel bad if Donovan didn't accept her apology, but going on a date with him? She had a feeling that that would only end up in disaster or one of them doing something they regret.

Donovan thought for a moment, "Yeah, pretty much."

Mylie chuckled in an attempt to hide her confusion, "Then I guess I have no other choice." Donovan perked up, "You're paying for everything, though. You will also keep your hands to yourself and pull out my seat or I will break your arms."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Donovan asked with a smile on his face. Of course he would do those things. He would have done them even if she hadn't told him too or threatened him.

"I also refuse to end up being one of those trophy dates that you get to brag to the team about." Mylie said, "If I catch a whiff of you saying anything to them that didn't happen, I'll kick your ass."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Donovan replied, mock saluting.

Mylie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said as she popped the CD out of Donovan's computer and walked out.

"Damn." Donovan said, "That's my kind of gentle flower." He plopped back down on his bed. Whatever it was that Mylie wore, or maybe it was her shampoo, was still filtering throughout his room. It penetrated the wood of his furniture and his sheets and his mattress, "Don't screw this up, Granville. You only have so many chances with a girl like that." He told himself as he longingly breathed in the intoxicating scent that enveloped him.

**----&----**

Mylie stared over the balcony of her room in her parents penthouse. Now that she owned it, Mylie found that there was nothing that she wanted to change about it. All of the furniture and the draperies had stayed exactly were they were when Nancy Sullivan had left Metropolis for the final time. Nothing of interest caught Mylie's eyes when she looked over the balcony. She would have noticed that the sunset was beautiful over the Metropolis skyline and the people below would have been amusing had her mind not been on one Donovan Granville. How on Earth did she accept his invitation for a date? What in the universe was she thinking? Her instincts had told to her run in the opposite direction without answers as fast as she could, but her emotions told her to consent.

"Why am I trying to screw myself over?" Mylie asked herself, "I can't get involved with Donovan. He's my best friend's brother, not to mention a complete jerk." A meowing grabbed her attention as a small, orange kitten jumped up onto the balcony ledge, "Oh, no, Streaky." Mylie said, pulling the kitten off of the ledge, "You might fall and I wouldn't like that." The little orange kitten meowed again as she sat down on the floor of the concrete balcony and placed him in her lap.

Mylie chuckled as the little thing climbed up her shirt and licked her face with it's sandpaper-like tongue, "What's so funny?" Mylie looked up and saw Clark, "I hope you don't mind, your door guy let me into your private elevator."

"Jerry or Kevin?" Mylie asked.

"I don't know." Clark said, "Tall, a few years younger then me, green eyes, brownish hair..."

"That's Kevin." Mylie said, "And I have no problem with it Clark. Only the people that I tell them can come in are allowed into my home. It's a thing with the owners of the building; they don't want any of their highest paying owners to have any unexpected guests."

"Really?" Clark asked, "And who do you allow in here?"

Mylie shrugged, "You, Lana, Bruce, Anastasia, Hayden, Donovan. No one special, really."

"Donovan?" Clark asked in surprise, "Didn't you try to put him through his own bedroom wall?"

"That was the Red K and I apologized." Mylie shot back, "By the way, how did you know the effects of Red Kryptonite?" Clark stayed silent, as if embarrassed, "You were effected, weren't you?" Clark nodded hesitantly, "What happened?"

Clark chuckled bitterly, "You really want to know?" He asked. Mylie nodded as she scratched Streaky behind his ears and he purred contently, "Okay."

* * *

_15-year-old Clark Kent felt nothing as two of the biggest guys in the school shoved him into the locker room wall. Danny Foreman and Billy Prescott each held onto Clark's shirt as hard as they could. Clark couldn't help but laugh, what they did had no effect on him. He was practically indestructible and it was time for people to realize that he wasn't just a nerdy freshman with no life, "What's so funny, Kent?" Billy asked. _

"_He's finally figured that if he's quiet about it, we might no easy on it." Danny replied, "I told you plenty of times, Kent. Stay the hell away from my girl." Billy nodded, "Billy's told you, too. Have you gotten stupid? You can't have what's mine, especially not my girl."_

_Clark felt his blood boil, "Lana." He said. _

_"What?" Danny asked. _

"_She not 'your girl'." Clark replied, "Her name is Lana. You don't own her."_

_Billy chuckled, "He owns whatever he has. He has Lana, therefore he owns her. Do you get the picture, Kent? Or do we have to draw it for you?" _

"_Picture perfect." Clark replied, "Oh, and by the way..." Clark placed his hands, on one of which there was a red class ring, on Billy's and Danny's chests and shoved them into the lockers opposite him. The weight of the football players in combination with the force at which Clark had pushed them caused the lockers to bend and practically collapse. _

"_Clark?" A timid voice asked. _

"_Lana?" Clark asked, turning to see a shocked Lana staring at the limp forms of her boyfriend and his best friend, "Did you hear what he said? He said that he owned you. You're not a woman to be owned."_

_"Clark..." Lana said breathlessly as she walked over to him, still staring at the unconscious football players, "How did you do that? What happened? What's going... Clark, are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, Lana." Clark replied, "Actually, I'm better then fine." He turned her gaze from the others to himself, "Lana, there is something that you need to know and now I'm not afraid to tell you." Clark looked into her eyes for a moment before leaning over and kissing her as passionately and lovingly as he could at 15._

_Lana pulled away, "Clark, what are you...?" Clark stopped her question by kissing her again. It was a good day to be Clark Kent.

* * *

_

"You made out with Lana while her boyfriend was unconscious at your feet?" Mylie asked in shock and awe, "Are you serious?" Clark nodded and chuckled, "Wow. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't, the Red Kryptonite did." Clark replied.

Mylie smiled, "How did you get it off?"

"Well, my mother and father found out what it was and what it did." Clark replied, "And while I was out in the barn, packing up anything that I thought I would need to run away, my dad shot it off from his bedroom window."

"Shot it off?" Mylie replied in disbelief, "What do you mean 'shot it off'?" She asked.

Clark chuckled. He had figured that she would have that reaction, "What I mean is that he pulled out his shotgun, loaded it up, opened the window, aimed at my class ring, and pulled the trigger. The bullet shattered the gold and Kryptonite off of my hand."

"Wow..." Mylie said, "That's one heck of a story. Although, I don't really appreciate the long and detailed version of the story. I'm not an idiot, you know."

"I know." Clark replied, "But I'm the cousin. I'm suppose to tease you a little bit."

"Whatever." Mylie said, "It's ironic, though."

"What is?" Clark asked.

Mylie laughed, "That you were falling all over Lana Lang when you were a teenager and Bruce Wayne is falling all over her now... Although, she is falling back quite hard. Did she do that with you?"

"What?" Clark asked, "What do you mean she's falling back? Mylie what do you know that I don't."

"A lot, apparently." Mylie quipped back, "When I was at Wayne Manor, earlier today, I saw Lana and Bruce in the kitchen talking. I figured it was about work, but when walked back, their mouths were glued together."

Clark sighed and slid down the next to Mylie, "Kill me now." He mumbled, "I never thought I'd see the day that nice, sweet, caring Lana Lang fell for Bruce Wayne of all people."

"What's wrong with Bruce?" Mylie asked, "He's a nice guy and he's your friend."

"He changes women more often then he changes his underwear." Clark replied.

Mylie thought for a moment and soon a revolted look plastered onto her face, "Okay, ew. Really, really bad visual." Clark chuckled, "Oh, don't be a jerk." Mylie said, "Let Lana make her own decisions, even if you don't like them. Be her shoulder to cry on, not the object of her loathing. Do you really want to lose her friendship again?"

Clark shook his head, "No, that is the last thing I want. I love Lana. Not like I thought I did when I was 15, but... I still want to be there for her."

"Then be there for her." Mylie said, "But don't try to run her life."

Clark wrapped his arm around Mylie and hugged her, "You are exceptionally smart, do you know that?" Mylie just shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Of course you do, why did I even ask?"


	23. Past, Present, Future

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** Yeah, Mylie does feel a lot better about her experiences with the Red K. Clark's good at doing that kind of thing. I'm glad that you thought the part about Bruce changing women more often then his underwear was funny. It's also very true... It's a billionaire playboy thing. Yes, the analogy did gross Mylie out, but it was funny at least. Mylie is definitely very confused about her feelings for Donovan. We can certainly hope that he changes his ways just for her. Yeah, Clark would get on Donovan for going out with Mylie, but maybe Donovan is willing to risk it. Thank you!

**Marykay13-** All these questions! Don't worry, they all will be answered soon enough. I promise. Thank you so much. I hope you can wait.

Many thanks to SuperPup92.0 and beauty7890102!

**----&----**

Lana stood in the living room of her apartment, alternating glances between her reflection in the mirror in front of her and the invitation in her hand. 15 years, had it really been that long? She had gone to her 10 year high school reunion and that had been as much of a disaster as it could have been in the 2 hours that she had been able to stay. It wasn't lost on her that people change, but she hadn't expected any of her old friends to act the way that they did. The holier-then-thou attitudes and talking bad about her right in front of her face were not what Lana was expecting when she returned to her childhood home.

"Lana?"

Lana put on a happy face, "Yeah Bruce?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, walking up to her from the bathroom. Lana tried to look innocent and as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but Bruce knew much better, "Lana, please, don't insult my intelligence. I know that something is wrong." Bruce laid his hands on her shoulders and then them up and down her arms, "What's going on?"

The feel of Bruce's hands on her arms made Lana want to spill anything that he would listen too. How he did this to her, she didn't know and she had the feeling that she didn't really want to. Maybe it was just best to go with it, "It's nothing really. 15 year high school reunion, that's all."

What's wrong with that?" Bruce asked, leaning over and kissing Lana on the cheek.

Lana scoffed bitterly, "Did I ever tell you what happened to me when I was in Smallville for my 10 year reunion?" Bruce shook his head, "Let me just say that a lot more changed then I expected."

"Change is good sometimes." Bruce said, wrapping his arms around Lana's waist and kissing her gently on the neck.

"This time is not one of those cases." Lana replied, venom dripping from her every word.

Bruce was shocked, he had never heard Lana talk like this before, "What happened?" He asked. Lana shook her head, but Bruce persisted, "Lana! Please, tell me what happened that was so bad that it bothers you so much now?"

"My best friends." Lana replied, "Let's just say that they aren't who I thought they were for so long."

"Few people are."

"Not like this." Lana replied, "This was... spite and disdain. I have no idea where any of it came from." Lana sighed, looking for a chance to change the subject, "Why did Alfred take Ginger to school this morning?" She asked, "She's going to start expecting it."

"Then we'll have to have Alfred take her to school all the time then." Bruce replied.

"No, we won't." Lana said.

Bruce sighed and, not really thinking about what he was saying, said, "Well, then I guess you have to marry me so that Alfred can take Ginger to school as much as he wants." Lana gaped and Bruce realized what he said, "I actually said that, didn't I?" He asked.

Lana nodded, "Yeah." She sank down towards her couch and sat on the arm, "Bruce... Was that an actual proposal or just a thought gone astray?"

"I have no idea." Bruce replied, resting his head on his palms and leaning against Lana's wall. Lana sighed, she didn't know whether to be glad or upset... Wait just a second. She should be glad that he didn't know. There was no way in the world that she was ready to get married. Her relationship with Bruce was a secret from everyone but Ginger and Alfred and, though she cared about Bruce deeply, would a marriage even happen? This was Bruce 'I don't do marriage' Wayne for goodness sakes!

Lana stood and walked up to Bruce, pulling down his hands and kissing him. Bruce fully reciprocated Lana's kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. The two were lost in their own little world until someone cleared their throat and Clark's voice said, "Excuse my interruption."

"Clark." Lana said.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Bruce asked. Clark raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "What?"

Clark shook his head, "You know, I didn't really believe Mylie when she told me that you two were together." Bruce and Lana gaped, "Yeah, she knows. I'm surprised that more people, particularly Hayden and Donovan, don't. You really need to pick better make-out spots then the Wayne Manor kitchen."

Lana furrowed her eyebrow, both because she didn't think that anyone could have found out and because Clark had told her that she needed a better make out spot, "And where, exactly, would you suggest?" Bruce asked rhetorically.

"Paris, Japan, California, Niagara Falls..." Clark said, remembering all of the places that he had been with Lois and some of the places that he had had to save her at.

The look of despair that laid over Clark's handsome face was something that was not lost on Lana, "Clark?" She asked. Clark looked up, but the look in his eyes told her that what she wanted to know, he didn't want to talk about. Lana, therefore changed her question, "Did you get an invitation to the reunion?"

"Yes." Clark replied.

"Are you going?" Lana asked.

Clark shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I left high school basically telling everyone that I didn't like them and that they treated me like..."

"That's because they did, Clark." Lana replied, "You had every right to hate them. Particularly after they way that they acted after your dad died."

"Thanks, Lana." Clark replied, "Why do you ask?"

Lana sighed, "Because I am not going if you're not. I can't stand being there again without anyone to talk to who won't call me stuck-up bitch to my face." Clark and Bruce gaped, "Oh, did I never tell anyone that story?" Both men shook their heads, "Well, I'll tell you later. Right now, I'd probably punch a hole through my wall and I don't need to get kicked out."

**----&----**

"So... let me get this straight." Hayden said as she lounged across Mylie's couch, scratching Streaky behind the ears as he laid on her stomach, "Donovan asked you out on a date for Friday and you accepted?" Mylie nodded, "What the hell?"

Mylie sighed, "I don't look at it as a date." She replied, lying as best she could, "Donovan is trying to make me feel guilty for what I did when I was under the influence of the Red K. I just think of this as a strategic move to get him to accept my apology and to make sure that he can't use what I did against me."

"I don't know, Mys." Hayden said, "What if some of his friends show up or something. All of them know what Donovan's favorite restaurant is and they have been known to show up out of the blue and steal him away from dinner. Did he say that he was taking you to his favorite restaurant?"

Mylie nodded, "Yes, he did. But I told him that if he used me as his trophy, I'd kick his ass and then hang him from the flag pole in front of school via his intestines."

"Ew..."

"I think it got the point across." Mylie said, "He knows that I can do it."

"This is true." Hayden said, "Hey, I have a question. Well, two actually." Mylie nodded, "A) Have you seen Anastasia lately? B) Did you ever get any information on that guy on the train?"

"A) I called Anastasia place several times and Mrs. O'Connell picked up and she said that Anastasia had gone back to Russia to help her brother and sister. We told you about Alexei and Katya, didn't we?" Hayden nodded, "B) Yeah, I did, but the dick that I got it from left half of it encoded. And the important half too. I've been working like hell to get it uncoded and I think I'm close."

"You know how to decode stuff?" Hayden asked in shock.

"Sorta..." Mylie mumbled. Hayden gasped, "What? My mother and father taught me some things before they died and then my mom and dad gave me a huge chance to read."

"You are weird."

"I know." Mylie replied with a smirk on her face. Hayden saw this smirk and rolled her eyes. She sure knew how to pick the best friends that would confuse the hell out of her, "What is that look for?"

"You're weird."

"I thought we already established this." Hayden sighed, "What!"

Shaking her head, Hayden replied, "Nothing. It's nothing. Wait, I just thought of something. Why didn't Anastasia tell us that she was going back to Russia and why hasn't she called if that is the case?"

Mylie thought this over for a minute, "I don't know. I mean, long distance fees can be a bitch, but she would call or write once and a while."

"Yeah, I know." Hayden said, "She looks for any excuse to get out a piece of paper and a pen."

"You're right." Mylie said, "Gee, I never thought about that before. Does that make me a bad friend?"

Hayden shook her head, "No. I just think that we should look a little more into Anastasia's little trip back to Russia."

Mylie nodded, " I concur."

**----&----**

Why did she find herself up here so much? Lois was wondering the very question as she stood on the roof of The Daily Planet. She had been standing there for only a few minutes, but it felt like a lot longer. Richard had left her. She had given him back her engagement ring after about half an hour arguing who should have it. Richard had bought it and she didn't want it, so he finally gave in and took it. Everyone had noticed that she no longer wore her beautiful diamond ring and she couldn't help but notice how weird her finger looked with a white band around it were her ring had blocked the sun for almost four years.

"Lois?"

"What do you want?" She asked, not bothering to look back.

Clark made his way cautiously up to her. He wasn't stupid and he had been one of the first to notice that Lois no longer wore her engagement ring, "I'm sorry." He said. Lois turned her head to him and shot him a glare that would have dropped him right then and there if looks could kill, "Lois, I never meant to get into the way of anybody."

"Yeah, well a lot of people don't mean to do a lot of things." Lois shot back, turning her head back around so that she didn't have to look at him, "They still happen. Then people move on, that's the way that life works."

"Lois, I..."

"Don't." Lois said, "Just don't."

Clark walked up to her and turned her around to look at him, "I have to Lois. I know that you're angry with me, but I have to let you know that I did what I thought was best. I never expected you to be engaged when I got back and, as much as I love you, I certainly didn't want to break you up. I want you to be happy."

"Do you?" Lois asked.

"Of course." Clark replied, "I never wanted anything else."

Lois scoffed, "Why didn't you tell me the truth about who you were? Why did you take away my memories? Did you as Clark Kent not match up to you as Superman? Was all of that just to make me happy? I don't need a charade for that."

Clark sighed, "I..." He didn't know what to say.

"You what?" Lois asked.

"I don't know anymore." Clark finally managed, "I thought that I was doing what would make you happy... Weren't you, at least for a while?"

"Until you left." Lois replied, "Then I thought that I wasn't going to ever be happy again."

"Until Richard and Jason... And I ruined it." Clark said.

Lois nodded, "Yeah, you did." Clark smirked. Lois was definitely not one to sugarcoat the truth. She looked into his eyes, "And I haven't quite figured out if that's a good or bad thing yet." Clark raised his eyebrows, "I'm not even ready to think about if it's a good or bad thing."

Clark sighed and took a hold of Lois' hand, "I know. It's okay." He raised Lois' hand and kissed it, "Just know that I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Lois said, "You're Superman and a good Kansas boy. You wouldn't hurt anyone. At least not on purpose."

"Thank you, Lois." Clark said, "I really appreciate that."

"No problem." Lois replied, "What are you doing on Saturday?"

Clark thought for a moment, "Nothing that I can be sure of. Why do you ask?" Lois seemed to be wondering if she should have said anything, "What's wrong? Why do you ask?"

Lois sighed and decided to swallow her pride, "Now that Richard and I are through, Jason and I moved into a smaller house near the historical park in town and I... _We_ were wondering if you wanted to meet us there this weekend. I know that Jason really wants to have some time with you."

Clark smiled, "I'd love that. Thank you, Lois."

Lois smiled back, "No problem, Clark."


	24. Three Dates

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** Thanks! Yes, Mylie (and Hayden) are getting worried about Anastasia, and it's a good thing that they are. Mylie does need to be careful when it comes to Donovan, but I think that he knows that if he does something to piss her off, she can quite literally snap him into several pieces. He also knows that Clark would do anything to protect Mylie, so I have a feeling that he'll be a good boy. Yeah, the Smallville High School reunion was bad for Lana. She and Clark might go, but we'll have to see.

**Wild Irish Rose31-** Thank you! Before I started writing this story, I couldn't find many stories with Supergirl in them. That's the whole reason I started writing it to begin with. I'm glad that you like everything so far and I hope that the rest lives up to your expectations.

**Marykay13-** Yes, Clark kissed her hand. It may not count, but poor Clark isn't trying to get on Lois's bad side. That's never a good side to get on and he knows this. He just wants to take everything slow. I don't think Bruce wants to hurt Lana and hopefully he won't. We can only hope that Mylie saves the day. As for the people in Smallville, they didn't hate Clark, they just saw him as a target. Lana, however, picked friends who turned out to be jerks, and she had to learn it that hard way. Thanks!

Thank you very, very much to SuperPup92.0!

**----&----**

It hadn't been long since Richard had moved to New York and he had done a lot, but he hadn't done one thing that he had been meaning to. His work at The New York Times had kept him from doing things that he wanted to do, but for the first time since arriving in New York, he had gotten out of work early. This being the case, he made his way to Washington Heights from his new home in the Upper West Side to visit his old friend Angel Bolivar.

Richard had known Angel since his days in boarding school. His parents sent him there to get him out of the way until summer, when Perry would most likely take him and show him the world of journalism. Angel's parents, self made entrepreneurs who immigrated to the United States from the Dominican Republic, sent her there because it was the best that money could buy and it would challenge Angel the most. They had become good friends and Angel was sympathetic to Richard for having the parents that he did, _"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my parents to support me."_ She had said. Richard had always envied the relationship that Angel had had with her parents. They were authoritative and they had expectations and boundaries that were to be reached and respected, but they were also supportive and loving.

It had been almost 5 years since Richard had seen Angel and he was extremely nervous, to say the least. He had mentioned her to Lois several times, but he had never gotten to introducing them. Knocking on the door, Richard took a deep breath. He hoped that Angel wouldn't be too mad at him for not coming to New York more often to see her.

A scream from inside the door reached Richard's ears, causing him to laugh. The door opened and Angel stared for a moment, "I don't get a hug?" He asked.

"You... How do you... What..." Angel said, her light Spanish accent getting thicker and thicker with each word, "You haven't come to visit in 5 years and you ask for a _hug_?" She asked indignantly.

"Hey!" Richard shot back, "You could have come to Metropolis."

Angel thought for a second, "True." She said. With that, she lunged forward and enveloped Richard in a hug. Richard smiled; he had hoped for a reaction somewhat like that. Angel pulled back and Richard looked her over. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her bright white teeth contrasted amazingly with her chocolate brown skin, her black hair was as silky as ever, her eyes were dark brown and almond shaped, and she was lean yet voluptuous, "What are you looking at?"

"My best friend." Richard replied, "Well, hopefully you still are."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Richard sighed, "As you mentioned before, I haven't really been around a lot recently."

"So." Angel said, "Come in." She walked back into her house and Richard followed. When he looked around, he wasn't really surprised by what he saw. Everything was clean and in it's place, the decorating was impeccable, and much of the decoration was Dominican in some form. Richard knew that Angel was very proud of her heritage, so he had expected the decoration to be such, "Sit." Angel said, pointing to a large chair, "Can I get you anything?"

Richard shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Angel asked, "It's no problem if..."

"Angel, I'm fine." Richard replied, "Really."

"Okay." Angel said, sitting down in the chair opposite Richard, "So, how have you been? What have you been doing?"

Richard smiled, "I've been great. I got a job at the Times so I'm living in the Upper West Side."

"Really?" Angel asked, excitement showing in her voice, "So you're going to be sticking around?" Richard nodded, "Well, then, I think we can make up for not seeing each other for the past 5 years." Richard smiled even broader and nodded again, "Wait... I know that Lois wouldn't have left her job at the Planet." Richard sighed, "What happened?"

"I broke it off." Richard said truthfully.

"Why?" Angel asked.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Richard replied, "She's still in love with Jason's biological father. He came back to town and I could see that she was falling for him all over again, I just didn't want to admit it at first." Angel bit her lip, not sure what to say, "But that's okay. Clark is a good guy and I want Jason to get to know him. And I can't fault him for leaving because he didn't know that Lois was pregnant when he left."

"That's very noble, Richard." Angel said, "Does Lois know why he left?"

"More then likely." Richard replied, "I didn't ask. Whatever Clark was going through wasn't, and isn't, my business. I just hope that Lois can forgive him." Angel raised one of her black eyebrows, "She got really mad when he showed up out of nowhere. For a while she didn't tell him about Jason, but she changed her mind. Then she didn't want him or his cousin to have anything to do with Jason... I think I convinced her to change her mind." Angel chuckled, "What?"

"Only you." She said with admiration in her voice.

"Only me what?"

"Only you would try to convince the woman that you are in love with to forgive another man for breaking her heart." Angel elaborated, "Especially when the boy that was like a son to you for five years is the son of that person. I admire your ability to see the good in people and not hold grudges. You do the right thing more then anybody I've ever known."

Richard shrugged, "I don't know about that."

"Of course you do." Angel said, "Even my father agrees with me and he was just basing that on the things that he had seen you do."

Richard shook his head, "That's impossible. I remember your father hating me."

"He didn't hate you." Richard gave her a look as if to say 'Yeah right', "He didn't. He was just worried that we were going to get married."

A stunned pause ran through the room, "Um... Married?" Angel chuckled and nodded, "But... Wait a minute, I'm confused. We never even dated." Angel nodded again, "Then were did he get married from?"

Chuckling again, Angel smiled at the thought, "He noticed how much time we would spend together, so he jumped to conclusions."

"I can see that..." Richard said. He knew that Esteban Bolivar had a highly active imagination, but that was a little bit too imaginative. Wasn't it? Maybe it was just him being and over protective father.

"And you know him. Sometimes he has too much pride for his own good." Angel replied, "He said that I should marry a 'nice Dominican boy'. I asked him what he was talking about because I wasn't planning on getting married at any time soon."

"I'm sure your mother had to get his blood pressure down when you said that." Richard replied.

Angel chuckled, "He wasn't trying to marry me off, Richard. He was just... Actually, I don't know what he was doing." Richard laughed, "I don't think anybody does. Not even my mother."

"Well, Mrs. Bolivar certainly..."

"She told you to call her Gabriela." Angel said, "You were always so uncomfortable when she asked you to. Why?"

Richard sighed, "I don't know. I think it has something to do with my parents being... who they are."

Angel nodded, knowing that Richard didn't want to push the subject, "Anyway... I was going to meet up with some of my friends in Chelsea. Would you like to come?"

Shaking his head, Richard replied, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Richard, you aren't intruding." Angel said, "Please come. I've told them all about you and I want to introduce you." Thinking for a minute, Richard finally gave in with a shrug, "Great. I think you'll really like them..." Angel faltered for a moment, "As long as you don't mind getting hit on a couple of times until I get it through their heads that you're not gay."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

Angel chuckled, "Most of my friends in Chelsea are gay. Chelsea has a very big gay community and they don't exactly bother being subtle about anything. I'll have to tell them that you are straight a couple of times before they actually pay attention to it."

"Oh... Okay." Richard replied.

"Cool, I just have to go change my shoes and I'll be ready." Angel said, "Do you need to get anything from home?" Richard shook his head, "Okay, I'll be out in a minute." As Angel walked away, Richard smiled. He wasn't with Lois and Jason, but he was with his best friend and that wasn't a bad trade off.

**----&----**

Lois smiled as she sat on a bench and watched Jason and Clark play around several of the historical monuments that were set up in the park that she lived near. It made her happy to see Jason as happy as he was despite Richard moving to New York. Strangely enough, there was something about Clark that made him seem absolutely perfect for fatherhood, but Lois hadn't noticed it before. Sure, she had seen Clark interact with Jason before, but she must have missed something.

"It's because now he can be his father, not just an onlooker." A voice said behind Lois, causing her to jump, "Sorry, Lois." Lois looked behind her and raised her eyebrows, "What? You look shocked to see me."

Lois chuckled, "Maybe I am, Mylie." She said, "Maybe I am."

"Trust me, you shouldn't be." Mylie replied, "Clark told me that you set up a play date. From what I have seen in the past, I had to see this for myself to actually believe it."

"You don't trust me?"

Mylie smiled to herself, "I trust you just fine. It's Supergirl that doesn't trust you. She has a lot of influence over me and from what you've shown her, I can't blame her for not trusting you."

Lois crossed her arms across her chest, "Do you always talk about yourself in third person?"

Shrugging, Mylie replied, "Occasionally."

It was hard to suppress the smile that Mylie was almost putting on her face. There was something about this girl that was insanely irresistible. Then two things that Mylie had said reentered her thoughts, "Wait... How did you know what I was thinking about Clark and what do you mean from what I've shown you that you don't trust me."

Taking a deep breath, Mylie shook her head, "Okay, first off, Clark couldn't be Superman around you. He had to be the geeky reporter from Kansas that you worked with. The guy that your son found it best to draw around whenever he was bored. He couldn't be Jason's father because he had to keep his secret."

"Why?" Lois asked, "Why did he have to keep it?"

Mylie could stop her eyes from bugging out, "What?" She asked, "Are you seriously asking this question?" Lois stared at her, "Oh my... Lois, he has to protect the people that he love. You're taken hostage enough as it is because you're like his PR agent or something. How would it work out if all of Superman's enemies some how found out that you were the mother of his son?"

Lois thought for a moment, "I suppose you have a tiny, small, itty-bitty point."

"Tiny? Small? Itty-bitty?" Mylie asked, "If you insist. As for your second question... Lois, all I ever saw was you beating Clark, or Superman if you want, down emotionally." Lois tried to protest, "This wasn't an every other year kind of deal, either. What I saw took a constant toll on him and it hurt me because I couldn't help him. So, I did what I thought I should. I apologized hoping that you would see the good in both of us. But after you found out the truth everything got so much worse."

"How so?" Lois asked.

Mylie ran her hand through the small tendril of hair that was hanging down in her face, "You wouldn't allow Jason anywhere around Clark. He was there and Clark could see him, but he couldn't talk to him or sit him in his lap or anything affectionate. If he did, you would take Jason away or something." Now that Lois heard her actions from an observer, she could see what Richard had meant when he called it cruel, "He was the bait to hurt Clark... And me." Lois swallowed hard, "Lois, in the short time that I've been here, I learned to love Jason. He's the brightest, kindest, and most loyal person in the world and he's only 5 years old."

"Almost 6." Lois corrected.

"Whatever!"

"Should I be worried?" A voice asked, making the two women turn.

Mylie chuckled, "Now why would you think that, Clark?" She asked as she looked at Clark, who had a very dizzy Jason on his shoulders. Mylie held out her hands and Clark pulled Jason off and gave him to Mylie, "Hey, Jason."

"Mylie!" Jason exclaimed, hugging the teenage girl with all of his strength.

Hugging him back, Mylie couldn't help but notice the looks on Clark's and Lois' faces. Lois had a slight smile on her face and her eyes kept flicking back to Clark and she soon gently rested her hand on his arm. Clark's blue eyes were bright and proud as he watched Mylie and Jason interact, but they practically glowed when Lois touched him, "It's nice to see you too, Jason." Mylie said, "But I should be leaving. I have to get ready for my date tonight."

"Date?" Clark asked as Mylie passed Jason to Lois, "What date and with whom? Do you mean a girl's night out date or a..."

"No, Clark. A date date." Mylie replied, rolling her eyes, "With Donovan."

"Donovan?" Clark asked in shock, "Donovan Granville?"

Sighing, Mylie replied, "How many other Donovan's do we know?" Clark was completely confused and it showed on his face, "Clark, it's complicated. I promise that I will explain later. Okay?" Clark sighed, but nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mylie!" Jason said excitedly as Lois and Clark waved. Mylie waved back with a smile on her face as she left.

Clark thought for a moment, "Should I be worried about this?" He asked. Lois shrugged, not sure what to tell him, "Well, at lease I know that she can take care of herself."

"And she has you, too." Lois said, sending Clark as smile, "She knows that you'll do anything for her, just like she'd do anything for you."

"Thank you, Lois."

**----&----**

It had been about three hours into her date with Donovan and much to her surprise, Mylie was having a great time. It seemed that Donovan was genuinely having a great time himself; he didn't act like she was a conquest and that had been what she was hoping for. Donovan was sweet, chivalrous, charming, and absolutely stunning in the outfit that he was wearing. It wasn't fancy, like a tux or something, but it looked good on him. He was also quite the conversationalist and he knew what he was talking about. Unlike most people, he didn't go off on rambles, he talked about things that he knew.

"Mylie?" Donovan asked, noticing that she was out in space, "Mylie?"

"Excuse me?" Mylie asked, realizing what she was doing.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" Donovan asked worriedly.

Shaking her head, Mylie replied, "No. Of course your not. I've just been out of it lately." In all truth, she had been looking directly at him. She hadn't been bored at all as she looked at his face. From old pictures that she had dug up, she could tell that he looked a lot like his father, except that he had his mother's eyes, hair, and charming smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "If you want to talk about something else, then I won't take any offense. I know that some people don't like..."

"Don't worry about it, Donovan." Mylie replied, "Trust me when I say that I wasn't bored. It's just that I..." Mylie noticed movement behind Donovan's head. When she looked over, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Are you freaking kidding me?" She hissed.

"What?" Donovan asked, "What's going on?" He looked back and the happy look that had been on his face all evening immediately vanished, "Oh, shit." He mumbled. Quickly turning back to Mylie, Donovan tried to explain, "Mylie, I swear, I had..."

"Granville!" A voice said as Donovan's teammates walked up behind him, "Hey look. Donovan's on a date with Sullivan."

Mylie seethed, "It's Mylie, you paramecium." She said, praying that she wouldn't break anything. Donovan had sworn to her that none of his teammates would show up, that she wasn't just a trophy. And her, being the idiot that she was, actually believed him!

"What?" Someone different asked, "What's that?"

Rolling her eyes and standing, Mylie said, "A paramecium is a singular celled organism with no brain!" She took a deep breath, "Kind of like all of you." She added, "I'm out of here."

Donovan jumped up immediately and as fast as he could, "Mylie, I promise you that I had no idea that they..."

"I actually believed you." She said, her eyes boring holes into his, "You _promised_ me that I wasn't a trophy." Donovan tried to get his piece in, but Mylie interrupted him, "Don't even try to explain, Donovan. I was an idiot for trusting that you were actually a good person, that maybe I had missed something about you." Donovan couldn't believe what was happening, "I was wrong, but I won't be again. Just go have fun with your friends and your slutty flavors of the week. They'll have no problem sticking to you like cats in heat." With that, she walked off.

Donovan knew that it was no use going after her. The minute she was out of sighed, she probably super sped away. With nothing else to do, Donovan slumped back in his chair and banged his head on the table a couple of times. His friend Chris, the one who had originally been talking, looked at him for a minute, "Dude? You okay?" He asked, placing his hand on Donovan's shoulder.

Donovan jerked his arm, "Get off of me, man." He said as he stood up.

A look of comprehension plastered onto Chris's face, "Oh, I get it." He said, "You were trying to get her into the sack and our presence ruined it. Sorry man. If you would have told us..."

"Man!" Donovan exclaimed, "You just don't get it, do you?" Not able to be around his friends anymore, Donovan grabbed his jacket and stalked off, looking for the waiter who would bring him the check.

"What's his problem?" Chris asked. No one could give him an answer.

* * *

**A/N:** The Upper West Side, Washington Heights, and Chelsea are three of the neighborhoods in Manhattan, New York, just in case somebody doesn't know.


	25. Figured Out

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** Yes, Clark and Jason together is something really cute. No, Richard isn't alone. It's good to have friends to rely on. Mylie is all of the things that you said, she's a very complex person. However, you are right. She did jump the gun a little, but that was because she was expecting something from Donovan like was like what happened, the problem was that he wasn't. Donovan has a lot to think about and Hayden... Well, she's going to be as good a friend as she can when she finds out. Thanks!

**SuperPup92.0-** Thanks! I wanted Richard to not be depressed or anything, so now he is back in contact with his old friends. Donovan had a fair amount to think about when it comes to Mylie, but I'm sure he'll figure it out.

Thanks very much to beauty7890102! And to everyone, I am very sorry for my lack of updating. I've been having a hectic summer and a moderate case of writers block. Thanks for waiting and I hope that this is satisfactory.

**----&----**

Hayden sat in her room, trying to get some work done on the huge amount of math homework that she had been given, but so far all she had managed was to get about 20 Disney songs stuck on a revolving record in her head. Currently it was on Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid. As she hummed along, Hayden felt her eyes just glaze along the pages of the book that she was copying the problems from.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Hayden heard Donovan mumbling angrily as he passed her room.

"What the heck?" Hayden asked herself, standing up and looking out the door of her room, "Hey!" She called to her brother, who was already half way down the hall, "What are you bitching about?" Donovan growled, startling Hayden, "Well, excuse me."

Sighing heavily and regretting what he had done, Donovan walked up to Hayden and hugged her. She was greatly confused, but Donovan didn't give her a chance to say anything, "I'm sorry, sis. I really screwed up and I'm frustrated about it... I really didn't mean to take it out on you."

Softening her expression, Hayden moved out of the way and held out her arm, "Come on in." Donovan nodded and entered, sitting on Hayden's bed, "What happened?"

"It's Mylie." Donovan admitted, "I sort of got her to go out with me..."

"I know. She told me about that." Hayden said, her tone much more bitter, "How, may I ask, did you accomplish such a task?"

Donovan squirmed and mumbled, "I kind of blackmailed her..."

"You did WHAT?"

"I know, I know." Donovan said, "It was stupid and I am a complete moron. You don't have to berate me for it, I've done it enough to myself and I'm not finished doing it. It's just that I was hoping that she would have a chance to see that I'm not a horrible scumbag."

"By blackmailing her?" Hayden asked, "You are an idiot." Donovan sighed and placed his head in his palm, "Do you intend on telling me what else happened?"

"I think it was working; I think that she was starting to warm up to me." Donovan said, "But then I took her to dinner and then the guys showed up and she got upset because she thinks that I set it up. I didn't Hayden, I would never do that."

"Because you really care about her or because you know that she can -quite literally- break in you half with her pinkie?" Hayden asked, cocking her head to the side.

"A bit of both." Donovan said, "But more because I care about her." Hayden scoffed, "Hayden, I do. I care about Mylie more then you might think. Actually, there isn't a 'might' about it."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hayden sat down on the chair that she had been sitting in before Donovan came, "You are a complete and total asshole." Donovan nodded and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Hayden couldn't believe that Donovan would have done something so stupid and -even more then that- she couldn't understand what was happening with Mylie. She was suppose to hate Donovan, not go out on a date with him. Hayden knew how Donovan treated a lot of the girls that he had been with and she didn't want Mylie falling into a trap and lowering her defenses and getting hurt. As much as she wanted to believe that Donovan was being honest, Hayden couldn't help but be wary about the whole idea; her need to protect her friends meant more to her then anything, even if that friend was a superhero.

"I realize this." Donovan said.

Hayden took a deep breath, "So what are you going to do?"

Donovan shrugged, "Give her a few days to cool down while I figure something out that won't get me permanently injured."

"Avoiding permanent injury is always good." Hayden replied.

"I just hope that I can find some way to get her to realize that I didn't intend for them to be there." Donovan groaned.

Hayden thought for a moment, "She said you were taking her out to your favorite restaurant." Donovan nodded, "You idiot! Of course they showed up! When you blew off whatever plans you had made with them, they obviously decided that you were going out and you_ always_ take your first dates to that restaurant. You should have taken her somewhere different."

Donovan realized that she was right, "Oh... Shit."

"I hate you." Hayden stated bluntly.

"I know." Donovan replied, dropping his head.

**----&----**

Sitting on her couch with a tall glass of Ginger Ale next to her, Mylie tried to decode the information that Croft Gilles had gotten her on the people that had been causing Bruce, Hayden, and Donovan so much grief. She was going to have to have a 'talk' with him about leaving it half encoded. It wasn't that she was going to do anything bad to him, she just needed him to know that he wouldn't get away with something like that. Not with her, not with anybody that he would work with. The ironic part is that, now that she wasn't under the influence of the Red K, she was the least dangerous person that he would have to work with. Not that she ever wanted to work with him again.

Mylie picked up her glass of Ginger Ale and took a drink of it just as Streaky jumped onto the table and then onto her lap. Chuckling, Mylie placed the Ginger Ale back on the table and scratched Streaky behind the ears, "Maybe you'll have better luck with this." She mumbled to him.

Streaky meowed and batted her hand with his tiny left paw, "Cute." Mylie replied, "Unhelpful... But cute." Streaky meowed once again and walked forward onto the keyboard, "Streaky... No." She said, pulling him off.

"You talk to the cat?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Hi Clark." Mylie replied, closing the computer and placing it next to the Ginger Ale. Streaky bounded off of her lap and rubbed up against Clark as Mylie stood and faced him, "Streaky loves you more then me apparently."

"What can I say?" Clark asked, picking Streaky up and patting him, "I have a way with animals. I did live on a farm after all."

Mylie nodded, "As for your question, Streaky is not a cat, he is an intelligent being contained in the form of a feline."

"Uh-huh." Clark replied, deadpanned, "Sure, I'll go with that."

Mylie laughed lightly before asking, "What can I help you with, Clark?"

Clark shook his head, "I came to see what _I_ could help _you_ with, actually. I was focusing my hearing earlier to see if anyone needed help and I heard your angry tones blaring through loud and clear. So, after I saved a family from a fire in Los Angeles and brought an entire village in the Philippines to safety, decided to come and see what was wrong."

"Oh." Mylie said, cringing slightly, "I should have helped out with some of that." Clark shrugged, "And I thought I had kept my rage down to a minimum."

"Care to explain what happened?"

Sighing, Mylie plopped back down on her chair, "I was played. I allowed myself to let my guard down and I got bitten in the butt for it."

"What?" Clark asked, walking over and sitting on the couch across from her, "What do you mean 'you got played'? Did something happen on your date with Donovan?"

"You catch on quick." Mylie said bitterly, "And it wasn't a date. He blackmailed me into going out with him. All I wanted was for him to accept my apology for what I did to him and he said that he would only do that if I went out with him. Then he turned me into a trophy for his buddies."

"Really?" Clark asked, "Did he?"

"Yup." Mylie replied with venom in her voice.

Clark sighed and thought for a second. Donovan knew full well that Mylie could have ripped off each and every one of his appendages, so why would he pull a stunt like that, "And you didn't do anything?"

Mylie looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Clark, as much as I wanted to pull his innards out of his nose and feed them to his friends, we were in a packed restaurant. It's not like I was going to blow my secret to everyone just because I was pissed off. I have more self control then that."

"But... Are you sure he did that on purpose?"

"Who's side are you on, Clark?" Mylie asked in astonishment.

"Now, don't give me that." Clark shot back, "I'm just trying to be reasonable. Donovan knows what we can do. Do you think he would want to risk his 'family jewels' to impress his friends? He's a teenage boy, not a complete idiot."

Rolling her eyes again, Mylie mumbled, "Could have fooled me."

"What I'm saying," Clark said calmly, "is that you might have jumped the gun a little bit when you labeled him. I'm not going to defend him, but I think you should give him a chance to defend himself."

Mylie sighed heavily, "I'll think about it." She said.

"That's my girl." Clark replied, kissing Mylie on the top of her head and gently dropping Streaky into her lap, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Clark." Mylie replied. Clark left the way he came as to not attract any unwanted attention and Mylie pulled her computer back to her lap and opened it, "Now, lets see if I can get anymore of this figured out." Her fingers clacked on the keys as she struggled to gain access to the information inside, "Come on... Come on." She whispered to herself as she pressed down several more keys and the window of information popped up. Smiling ecstatically, Mylie couldn't stop herself from exclaiming, "YES!"

Streaky, who was unpleasantly interrupted from licking his belly by her exclamation, mewed unhappily and swatted at her hand with his paw, "What?" She asked. He mewed again and jumped down off of her lap, "Oh, be like that, then."

Mylie turned her attention back to the computer and read everything as thoroughly as she could, "Oh my God..." She whispered as she read, "This actually makes sense." This was not a happy revelation. The contents of the disk that was running in her computer were quite disturbing and the fact that they made sense worried Mylie.

As quickly as she could, Mylie closed the computer again and placed it under her chair. She pulled the Ginger Ale glass to her lips and drank the remaining as in mere seconds. Just as she placed the glass back down, Mylie felt herself becoming fatigued and sick and that could only mean one thing.

Turning, Mylie watched the door to her private elevator open and gasped at what she saw. One of the doormen, Jerry, was knocked out cold on the floor while two identical men held out large chunks of Kryptonite. Before she could say anything, one of the men lunged at her and slammed his chunk into her head, effectively knocking her out.

"Nice shot, little bro." The other said, "Mom will like this."

"She wasn't happy when she heard that Supergirl was snooping around," The apparently younger man said, "but how did she know that this was Supergirl?"

"Who knows?" The other replied, "But she was right. Ma is always right."

The man nodded, "This is true."

**----&----**

Donovan sighed heavily as he paced around his room. He had to do something to prove to Mylie that he wasn't a complete jerk-off, but he didn't know what. Mylie was a fair person, so maybe she would give him a chance to explain. However, by the way she had looked at him he wasn't sure that that was going to happen.

"I'm screwed." He mumbled to himself as he gently banged his head on the nearest wall.

"No you're not." A deep voice said, causing Donovan to jump and bump his head hard against the wall, "You're _royally _screwed."

Taking several deep breaths, Donovan turned while he rubbed his head, "Clark... Or Superman. Which should I call you?" He asked, "You're not in the suit, but you're using the voice. Is this normal or am I just special."

"I'm not going to answer that." Clark said in his normal voice, "May I come in?" Donovan nodded, though he was sure that he had closed his door, "So... You were talking to yourself."

"You noticed?" Donovan asked, his smart-ass attitude coming out.

"Ha." Clark replied, "Very witty." Donovan rolled his eyes, "Don't be a jack ass. It doesn't help your cause and I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" Donovan asked.

"Yes, help you." Clark replied, "So don't make me regret it."

Donovan sighed deeply, "What can you help me with?"

"Well, for starters I just covered your stupid little teenage backside by trying to calm my cousin down enough so that she doesn't throw you off of the Sears Tower." Clark replied. Donovan, though grateful, was stuck on the fact that Clark Kent -of all people- had called him stupid.

"So... She doesn't hate me now?" Donovan asked hopefully.

Clark snorted in laughter, "Oh no, she still hates you." Donovan's face drooped, "It's just that now, her rage is quieter. She might be willing to hear you out. Although, I'm not quite sure yet."

Banging the back of his head on his wall, Donovan said, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I never wanted them to show up, I just... It's a nice place and I know that Mylie likes sophisticated food like that."

"Then why didn't you have her fly you to a restaurant in Paris?" Clark asked.

"She would have done that?"

"No." Clark stated bluntly, depressing Donovan once again, "But it might have shown her that you weren't trying to be seen. Donovan, do you know the first thing about nice girls?" Donovan opened his mouth, but Clark interrupted, "_Nice _girls, Donovan. Not the kind that you are used to."

"Not really." Donovan admitted, "I normally get what I want and that's that."

"And that's exactly your problem." Clark replied, "You've never really had to work at getting people to notice you. They flock to you; it's the rules of people with lots and lots of money, like yourself."

"I don't get where this is going." Donovan said.

Clark sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "It's simple, Donovan. You have to show her that you're more interested in her and _not _getting attention. She's a good kid and she'll come around to you if you don't act like a sex-crazed baboon or a circus freak."

"Oh..." Donovan said, "That makes sense."

"Thank you." Clark replied.

Donovan thought for a minute, "Wait just a sec." He said, "I'm getting relationship advice from Clark Kent... Of all the people who could give me advice, I'm getting it from _you_?"

Clark shrugged, "What can I say? I was to be a good Kansas boy. Not all girls fall for the bad boy."

"Lana did." Donovan quipped, remembering the new level that his honorary uncle's relationship with his assistant had just come to.

Thinking for a moment, Clark replied, "Somehow, I think that Bruce is less of a bad boy and more of a frightened little mouse."

Donovan stared at him, taken aback, "How do you figure?"

Sighing, Clark replied, "He wanted someone who could handle Bruce and Batman. Someone who loved him but knew that Gotham needed Batman around. Lana is the kind of person who can do that." Donovan thought this over and nodded, "Glad to see you agree. Now, goodnight." Donovan raised his hand as a gesture of goodbye, "And remember, if you hurt Mylie again, I get to pick up whatever scraps of you she leaves behind... And I won't be gentle." Donovan's eyes grew as Clark smiled and left.


	26. Help!

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**AznIntegra-** I would have to agree with your statement. Donovan is scared shitless and he has a great reason. Once Mylie's predicament unfolds, I don't think that there will be much of a chance of her saving herself. Then we will have to see what happens. I hope you like what happens. Thanks!

Thank you very much, beauty7890102!

**----&----**

Mylie's eyes flickered open while pain and cold simultaneously stretched through every inch of her body. Her chest was tight, as if she had been in a marathon, and she had to breathe heavily to get any air. Looking down, Mylie gasped at the sight of a needle sticking into her arm. She followed the needle up and found it connected to a tube connected to an IV stand. Inside the bag at the top, a green liquid was carefully dripping into the tube and into her arm.

Though her vision was blurry, Mylie made out the outline of a small and grimy brick room with a single flickering light. It reminded her of torture scenes that she had seen in an old movie, the name of which escaped her. The cold that she was feeling not only came from the blasting air conditioning in the room, but the cold metal bed on which she was situated. She knew that the green liquid must be Kryptonite, but how it was a liquid, she didn't know.

Footsteps reached her ears, but they seemed to be coming from all different directions. She shot her eyes around, unable to move or use any of her powers. For the first time in her life, she was truly scared. Dealing with her problems with Donovan would be a cake walk if she ever got out of this. The door opened and Mylie's eyes grew even wider as a woman walked in.

"Hello, Mylie." The woman said. Mylie strength was diminishing every second she was attached to the IV, so much so that she couldn't talk, "Don't bother talking, it will take away from whatever strength you have left." Mylie moaned in pain as more of the Kyptonite entered her body.

"Gwen?" A voice called, causing the woman in front of her to groan, "Honey?"

"Imbecile." Gwen mumbled, "Not now!" She called back, effectively cutting off her husband, "I bet that you're wondering how I knew." Mylie groaned angrily at Gwen, "I'll take that as a yes." Mylie moaned in pain and anger again, "It was really very simple; all I had to do was look at the timing. Your stupid little friend, Anastasia, helped too."

Mylie's anger overtook her and she managed to weakly mumble, "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Gwen said with a smile on her face, "It's all over for her, anyway. Just like it's over for you." She gently pinched Mylie's cheek, like one would expect a grandfather to do, "Boys!" She called.

The two identical men that attacked Mylie entered the room. She realized who they were from the raid on Bruce's train car and from the information that she had managed to hide before they attacked her. Jackson and Lucas Tyson, "How she doin', mom?" The one with a scar on his right cheek, Lucas, asked.

"Do we need to increase the dosage?" Jackson asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"No." Gwen replied, "We don't want to kill her too quickly. I want her to really feel what she's put me though." She then turned to Mylie, "You shouldn't have gotten involved in my plans, dear. I get a little cranky when I don't get my way."

"But you're still the best mom in the world." Jackson said as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Aw, my boys!" Gwen exclaimed as she flung her arms around her sons. Mylie managed to roll her eyes, but none of the lunatics holding her hostage bothered to notice, "Oh, by the way, Mylie," She said, turning back towards her hostage, "I hope that this doesn't diminish what you think of me." She blew Mylie a kiss and walked out with her arms around her sons.

**----&----**

Pulling off her sunglasses, Hayden stepped out of her car with a small sigh. Donovan timidly got out of the passenger side, clearly shocked at where his sister had brought him, "Um, sis?" He asked, "What are we doing here? Don't you think that I am the last person that Mylie wants to see?"

"I'm just trying to help you out, loser." Hayden responded, "Mylie won't kill you if I'm around, unless I give her permission to," Donovan's eyes widened worriedly, "and I have no intention of giving her said permission. Just relax and tell her what you want to tell her. You're thinking too much." Donovan sighed and Hayden saw that she wasn't getting through to him, "Do you remember what dad use to say? What you want to say is there, you just have to let it out. Don't think."

Donovan nodded, "How would have ever expected dad to say something like that?" He asked, "Don't think? That's not a dad thing to say."

"Dad was pretty deep." Hayden replied. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let it show. Their father wasn't what they were there for, it was Mylie. Grabbing a hold of Donovan's shirt sleeve, she walked forward and pulled him along to the door of Mylie's private elevator. However, when she reached her destination, Hayden stopped quickly, "Kevin?" She asked, staring at the doorman.

"Oh, hello Ms. Granville." The young doorman replied.

Hayden shook her head in though, "Um... I thought that this was Jerry's shift. Did you guys get your schedules changed?"

Kevin shook his head, "Nope. Jerry is in the hospital. A couple of thugs tried to get into Ms. Sullivan's apartment last night and he got pretty beaten up. Luckily he'll heal and Ms. Sullivan was out of town... Something to do with seeing her lawyer about her inheritance. Whoever it was didn't get inside, either. It was clear on all the cameras; they couldn't get in, so they scampered."

Thinking quick on her feet, Hayden replied, "Yeah, Mylie told me about seeing Vinny." Donovan, knowing that his sister was lying, opened his mouth to speak, but was met by an elbow to the ribs, "Actually, that's why I'm here. I have some stuff for school and she wanted me to put it in her study. Do you mind if my brother and I go in and do that for her?"

"I don't know." Kevin said hesitantly, "She never told me about that, and I'm not suppose to let anybody in without her permission."

"But you do have her permission." Hayden replied, "She told you when she moved in that Donovan and I were allowed in whenever we wanted to be. Besides, it's for me." She added with a pout. Kevin, whom Mylie and Hayden learned had a huge Achilles Heel for pouting, squirmed, "Please!"

"Okay!" Kevin sighed, "You can go in, but don't take too long and don't get me fired."

"We would never!" Hayden said melodramatically. Kevin sighed and pressed the key pad that opened the first door to the elevator, then slid his key card into the slot that opened the second door, "Thanks, Kev!"

"Don't call me Kev." Kevin replied as Hayden and Donovan quickly stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to Mylie's home.

Donovan looked over to his sister the moment that the door was shut, "What the hell was that? Mylie never said anything about being gone. She got all of her inheritance stuff dealt with ages ago."

"I know." Hayden replied, "Something is really wrong and I'm guessing that it has to do with Jerry being in the hospital."

"But no one got in."

"Or so says the surveillance tapes." Hayden said, "If Jerry was unconscious and whoever it was got into the apartment and then fixed the tapes..."

Donovan sighed heavily, "One problem with your theory there, sis. Mylie's freaking Supergirl! She can break someone in half with her pinkie, so how could she not handle a break in."

"Someone could have found out her secret." Hayden said, "I mean, if she told _you_ when she was under the influence of the Red Kryptonite, then who else could she have told?"

"Gee, thanks sis." Donovan replied with bitterness dripping from his words, "Wouldn't she have told you if anyone else found out? She remembers everything from that incident and that's not something she would have kept to herself." At that moment, the door of the elevator opened and the two stepped into Mylie's living room, "I mean, honestly."

"Maybe she didn't know that they knew." Hayden said, turning to her brother, "I'm not trying to make this a wild goose chase, but if something happened to Mylie, then it's big."

Sighing, Donovan walked away from her with his eyes to the floor. He passed Mylie's big chair and saw Streaky trying to swat at something under the chair, "Well, they left Streaky." He said, picking the orange kitten up, "What do you want?" He asked, looking under the chair.

"What?" Hayden asked as she looked at her brother, "This isn't the time to be playing with Streaky."

"I'm not!" Donovan said, "There's something under here." He reached and managed to grab a hold of the thin laptop that she had hidden under there the night before. He pulled out the laptop, "Hey, Mylie's laptop... Maybe she found out some more about those freaks trying to kill us."

"Again, not the time!" Hayden argued.

Donovan sighed and sat down in Mylie's chair, opening up the laptop, "There's something here." He said as he clicked on the lone file. Hayden scoffed as Donovan read what was on the screen, "Oh... my... God..."

"What?" Hayden asked, irritatedly.

Staring at the screen, Donovan said, "She did... She found stuff."

"What?" Hayden yelped as she practically jumped to her brother's side, "What does it say?"

"The guy who attacked the train was Jackson Tyson, a rich punk with a record. He has a twin brother, Lucas, who manages to get him out of everything he gets into." Donovan said, "And you'll never guess who their mother is."

"Who?"

Sighing, Donovan replied, "Evangelina O'Connell..."

"The women who worked for Bruce's dad and then would watch after him?" Hayden asked, "She's also Anastasia's adoptive mother. But... that would mean that she was the one that had mom and dad killed... Why?"

Donovan shrugged, "I don't know... But it says here that her full name is Evangelina Gwendolyn Tyson-O'Connell. She was married to a guy named Andrew Tyson, but he died in a plane crash soon after she gave birth to their sons. After that, she delved into her work at Wayne Enterprises. It seems that she got married to a guy named Brady MacKenzie O'Connell about a year and a half ago. There's nothing on this guy other then a couple of parking tickets."

"I knew that there was something wrong when Anastasia stopped coming around." Hayden said, "Mylie did too. God, what is that freak doing to her? What if she's got Mylie?"

"I can't help you there, Hayden. I hope that that isn't the case." Donovan replied, "But I do remember hearing Alfred say something about Mr. Wayne firing her from Wayne Industries and telling her to stay away from Bruce. I think he said she was stealing Mrs. Wayne's jewelery or something."

"And that's why she killed mom and dad?" Hayden asked monotonously.

"Doubtful." Donovan said, "More like she was trying to exact some form of revenge... But I don't see the connection to mom and dad."

Hayden sighed, "Somehow, I feel that we may never know the connection to mom and dad." Donovan nodded somberly, "And it has some stuff on those guys that attacked us at Maggie's. Chet Kramer was an old friend of Lucas and Jackson from prep school. He's got a ton of stuff on him from parking tickets to assault to rape. Jarrad and Reuben Zabala are cousins who worked for Evangelina after she was fired by Mr. Wayne. They were taken in for vandalism a few years ago, but that's it."

"And the other two?" Hayden asked earnestly.

"Teagen and Zachary Baxter. Brothers from Los Angeles who were booked a couple of times for soliciting prostitutes." Donovan read, "They met Brady O'Connell when he was paying for his parking ticket and they were going to a John's class."

"John's class?" Hayden asked, "What the hell is that?"

"It's like a DUI class, except for guys caught in the act with hookers." Donovan said, "But other then that, these guys have an okay record, the same as the cousins."

"Then why would they try to kill us?" Hayden asked, "If they've made the same mistakes that most men make, then why go so far and ruin their lives?"

"Money." Donovan said, "Remember what that guy said when Maggie asked him what they wanted?" Hayden nodded, "Some people get desperate."

Sighing, Hayden shot up, "We need to get out of here and talk to Clark." She said as she pushed the computer closed. Donovan nodded and shoved it back where he found it as Hayden pulled him up by his collar. The siblings rushed into the elevator as fast as they could. When they reached the ground floor, Hayden pulled Donovan out as she called, "Bye, Kev!"

"Don't call me Kev!" Kevin called back as they ran as fast as they could towards Hayden's car, "I wonder whats up with them."

**----&----**

Though it hadn't been all too long since she started dating Bruce, Lana was more then ecstatic that they hadn't been found out. Normally all of the tabloids were spot on when it came to his love life; the fact that she was his assistant gave them a great cover for spending so much time together. However, Lana was also not enjoying keeping it a secret.

Lana sighed to herself as she brushed her hair and lightly applied pink-tinged lip gloss. She was using the mirror in one of the many guest rooms of Wayne Manor to ready herself for another date -something she always did so that she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

"You look beautiful." Bruce said from the doorway.

Smiling, Lana replied, "I'm glad that you think so." Bruce chuckled as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Lana smiled, but asked, "Is Ginger torturing Alfred?"

"I don't know if Alfred would call waiting on her hand and foot 'torturing'." Bruce replied. Lana chuckled. Ginger was starting to get use to such treatment from Alfred and Bruce. She wanted nothing more for Ginger then to not have to worry about her getting hurt, but there wasn't any way to make sure.

"Well, I would prefer if my daughter didn't take advantage of your butler." Lana said with complete seriousness, "I've tried very hard to keep her from becoming spoiled." Bruce nodded. When Lana told him of her bad experience at her high school reunion, she was devastated at how her friends had changed. He knew that she didn't want Ginger to become like them.

"I promise to talk to Alfred about being more stern with her." Bruce said.

"Thank you." Lana replied.

Bruce leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, a small amount of her pink lip gloss transferring onto his lips as he did so. Lana chuckled when she saw him and wiped it off with a tissue on the dresser next to them. The comical moment between them was broken when a knock came on the door, "Miss Lana, Master Bruce?"

"Come in, Alfred." Bruce replied. Alfred opened up the door and Ginger and Jason came running in. The situated themselves together in a corner of the room with coloring books and crayons as Clark and Lois entered the room, "Clark? Lois? Was I suppose to expect you?" He asked as Alfred quietly made his way out of the room.

"No." Clark replied, "Don't worry, you didn't forget anything."

Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by giggles from Ginger and Jason. The adults looked over at the two just as Jason gave Ginger a purple crayon. Lois smiled, "He's already planned their wedding." She said lowly, remembering the picture that he had drawn of them before Richard left.

"What?" Lana asked.

"He's got everything all planned out." Lois replied, "He drew it."

"Hmm." Lana said, "Well, I like Jason, so I think I could deal with that."

Lois nodded, "I'm glad that you agree."

Both women chuckled, but Bruce turned back to Clark, "Why are you here?"

Sighing, Clark replied, "I was hoping that you, Hayden or Donovan may have seen Mylie around. I haven't seen her since I talked to her last and I'm getting worried. I've been trying to listen for her, but I haven't gotten a peep."

"I haven't seen her and, for all I know, Hayden and Donovan haven't either." Bruce replied, "They just left a few hours ago..." However, Bruce was cut off by his two teenage wards running into the room, "Never mind."

"Mylie's gone!" Hayden said in a panic.


	27. Painful Truth

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**katemary77-** I'm glad that you're making up for not reading this in a while. To answer your question, Kara _could _be flying to school, but not because of where it is located. Location wise, it's right smack dab in between Gotham and Metropolis. This allows rich kids from both cities to go there, as it is a rich prep school and they want as many kids with money to go there.

Thank you AznIntegra, beauty7890102, and SuperPup92.0!

**----&----**

Bruce and Clark had gone out several hours ago, trying to find out where Mylie could be. Lana and Lois were trying to keep their heads by watching their children play together. While they did that Hayden had brought her laptop into the room and occupied herself by finishing up her advice column, which was due in two days, and Donovan kept sitting and fidgeting before jumping up and pacing and then doing it all over again.

"What are you doing?" Donovan asked Hayden. She was sitting against a corner so that no one could read what she was writing.

"Nothing." Hayden replied.

"Seriously, what is that?" He asked.

Hayden rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing." Donovan raised his eyebrows as she went back to typing. He knew that she was secretive, but he had always wondered why she spent so much time typing. Not that it was any of his business, but he was just curious. Running his hand through his hair and repeating his nervous cycle, Donovan decided that he wanted to be a pain in the ass. With this in mind, he hopped up as he normally did, raced to the other side of the room, and snatched her laptop away, "Donovan! What the hell?" She screeched, catching the attention of Lois, Lana, and the kids.

"Lets see here." Donovan said as he read the column, "'Dear Myranda'?" He asked as she tried to take her laptop back, "You're Myranda?"

"Give me that!" Hayden said, grabbing her laptop back, "Jack-off." She added as she clawed him across the arm and sat back down, "Don't touch my freaking stuff." Donovan chuckled as a small smile played across his lips, "What?"

Donovan chuckled again and replied, "You're Myranda."

"Point?" Hayden asked.

"You give advice to the kids a school."

"Nice observation." Hayden replied, "Now why are you stating the obvious like you're a lot of drugs?"

"You actually care what people think." Donovan stated smugly.

Shaking her head, Hayden replied, "No, I don't. Izzy-Rose needed an advice columnist and she knew that I had experience with school papers. She asked me if I wanted to and I said sure."

"Then why don't you use your real name?"

"Izzy and I decided that I should have a pen name. A lot of authors and writers have them." Hayden replied, typing as she did so.

"Uh-huh." Donovan replied. Hayden shot him a look that told him that if they weren't in the situation that they were in and there weren't children around then she would rip him a new one. He chuckled and walked back to his seat as she began writing again. Once he sat down, Donovan looked at where Hayden had clawed his arm. He shook his head at the fact that he hadn't noticed before that she had drawn trace amounts of blood, "Nice." He whispered as he rubbed the scratch.

As he looked up from his arm, Donovan noticed that Lois was eying his sister with interest. In their argument he had forgotten that Lois and the others were in the room. The look in Lois's eye made him wonder what she was thinking. However, when she looked back down to her son, it was as if she had never been interested. Donovan shook his head and rolled his eyes; women like his sister, Lois, and Mylie confused him.

Alfred came to the door and knocked on the frame, causing everyone to look up, "You have a visitor Ms. Granville."

"Sure, Alfred." Hayden said, saving her article and logging off of her computer, "Who is it?" Alfred moved out of the way and in walked Evangelina "Gwen O'Connell" Tyson. Donovan stiffened in his chair in an attempt to look natural and he gave Hayden a look that said to do the same thing. Hayden silently agreed, they couldn't let her know what they knew; she'd probably kill them if she did.

"Hi Mrs. O'Connell." Hayden said politely as Alfred walked out of the room.

"Hello dear." She replied as she canvased the room.

"What can I do for you?" Hayden asked. She thanked whatever higher being there was for giving her the ability to lie so well and stay cool under pressure.

"I was just wondering if you had heard from Anastasia as of late." Evangelina replied, "She told us that she would call periodically but she hasn't." Hayden shrugged and shook her head, "What about Mylie? Has she heard anything?"

"No, ma'am. Not to my knowledge." Hayden replied.

Evangelina nodded, "Well, I suppose she's just busy with trying to help her little brother and sister." Hayden nodded in agreement, "Excellent. BOYS!" She called out the door. Seconds later Jackson and Lucas came into the room dragging in an unconscious and bloodied Alfred in with them. Lana and Lois grabbed their children and got and far away as possible while Donovan and Hayden stood together on the other side of the room. Everyone was stiff as Evangelina smiled, "I always say if you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself... Do offense dear."

"None taken, mother." Jackson replied, "It was my fault, I should have listened."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Lucas said as he and his brother dropped Alfred and pulled backpacks that no one had noticed before off of their back. They delved into the bags and pulled out pieces of Kryptonite and threw them around the room. Lois pulled Jason closer to do her as they did so. Then they reached in again and pulled out a gas can.

Before anyone knew what what happening, they were all coughing and clenching their eyes shut at the gas, drifting unconscious as they did so. When the gas cleared, only the three were standing with gas masks on. While the others were losing consciousness, the Tyson's had been putting on the gas masks that were hidden in the backpacks with the can and the Kryptonite.

"Brilliant." Evangelina said as she pulled her gas mask off and handed to her sons, "This went off without a hitch... I didn't think that it would and I didn't even have to use the gun. You have to admit, it seemed somewhat far-fetched when I thought of it."

"That's why you are amazing, Mother." Jackson said, "Because you make even the most far-fetched plans possible. Just look what you did with the Granville's."

Evangelina smiled, "Well I do try."

**----&----**

Superman and Batman had gone off looking for clues into the disappearance of Supergirl, but neither of them had found anything. They had decided before hand to meet up on the roof of an old building in a near abandoned part of Gotham when their search was over and both of them were dreading meeting up.

Superman was pacing back and forth on the roof as he waited. He didn't know what was taking Batman so long and was getting slightly irritated before he remembered that minor difference that super powers made. Taking a deep breath and listening hard, Superman smiled at the sound of the roaring engine of the batmoblie. It sounded like it was jumping over rooftops about a mile away. Superman had to admit, for a man without any super powers, Batman had style... Of course, money helped.

Looking up, Superman saw the glare of headlights three roofs away. Before he had the chance to blink, and that is saying something, the car was parked right in front of him and Batman was stepping out, "What?" Batman asked.

"Very flashy." Superman said.

"And flying in to save the day would be what?" Batman asked cynically.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Superman changed the subject, "So did you find anything?" He asked with a tone of desperation in his voice.

Batman shook his head, "No, nothing. I checked around all the major crime haunts in the city, but none of those bosses have the means to kidnap someone like her." Superman sighed heavily, "Did you?"

"No." Superman replied, "I've been listening for her so hard that I blocked everything else out and I checked on some of the people that she pissed off when she was under the influence of Red K, but I got no where."

Nodding, Batman thought for a minute, "We should get back." Superman nodded in agreement, "I'll drive, you fly. We'll meet up back at the bat cave and see if anyone else got anywhere."

"Good idea."

Silently agreeing to leave without much uncomfortable silence, Batman got back in the batmobile and Superman took off in flight. As they raced towards the bat cave there was only one thing on both of their minds: Supergirl. If someone could get a hold of someone like her, then what could the do to anyone else?

When they arrived at the bat cave, Clark and Bruce changed back into their real life clothes and quickly made their way into the house, "Alfred!" Bruce called, "Alfred?" He and Clark looked to each other in confusion, "Alfred!" He called even louder.

"Maybe he's upstairs with everyone else." Clark offered.

"Probably." Bruce replied, trying to make himself feel better. They walked up the stairs as fast as they could. Both of them knew that no one would leave the room that they were in, but they were shocked to see the door closed. As quietly and as carefully as they could, Bruce and Clark walked over to the door and opened it. Gasping in shock, Bruce felt himself almost fall to the ground, "Alfred!" He screamed as he raced into the room and fell at Alfred's side.

"Master... Bruce?" Alfred asked in a whisper.

"Alfred what happened?" Bruce asked as Clark joined them on the floor, putting away his cell phone as he did so.

Clark looked at Bruce and said, "The paramedics are coming."

Bruce mouthed a thank you as Alfred tried to speak. He took several deep breaths and squeezed Bruce's hand hard before saying, "They took... everyone."

"Who took them, Alfred?" Clark asked gently.

"Ev..." Alfred began, "Evangelina... and... her sons." He mumbled.

Bruce's jaw dropped, "Evangelina O'Connell?" Alfred nodded, "Why?"

Taking another deep breath, Alfred said, "Too many reasons."

"What?" Bruce asked, "What does that mean?" But Alfred was too weak to answer any questions. Bruce was close to tears, but he held it in, "What on Earth is going on?" He asked himself.

Thinking quickly and trying not to freak out, Clark spoke up, "You go to the hospital with Alfred, I'll check out Evangelina O'Connell. If she took everyone here, then she might have something to do with Mylie's disappearance." Bruce looked up, "I'll let the paramedics in and slip out before they leave. It would be a bad idea for you to go with me because you'd probably kill someone and you need to be here."

"He's right." Alfred mumbled in a weak voice, having mustered the strength just to add to Clark's truths. Bruce chuckled at Alfred and nodded at Clark. Clark nodded and raced down the stairs to wait for the paramedics. He had no idea what was going on but he planned to find out... and not just for his sake.


	28. Attempts

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**----&----**

**BellaCordelia-** Yeah... I kind of did leave you hanging, didn't I? Oh well, I hope you aren't too disappointed. As for the Kryptonite, you don't need to go back and read. I didn't tell why she had it, but that will be explained. I don't worry, I wouldn't leave you without that explanation. Thanks!

**kateelynne-** Actually, I didn't intend to follow the Smallville story. If your talking about brining Lana into the story, she was an original character in the comics and it's the same for Lucy if you're talking about her. However, if it's Supergirl you mean, then it's just a happy coincidence that she's on Smallville now; I've been writing this since November of '06. If I'm way off then tell me how I'm following Smallville. Not that I have a problem with Smallville, I like it. Thanks for the review!

Many thanks to AznIntegra, Friesian Lover5690, and beauty7890102!

**----&----**

Bruce Wayne leaned against Alfred's bed, holding the elderly man's hand in his. He had no idea how he could possibly have let this happen. The most important people in the world to him were either no where to be found or lying beaten and broken... Hell! It could have been both!

Lana and Ginger meant the world to him and he had no idea where they were. Bruce hadn't told anyone but Alfred that he wanted to make them permanent fixtures at Wayne Manor. Alfred had, of course, been thrilled when Bruce told him. He, too, wanted it and he offered his mother's engagement ring as a deal breaker (Bruce was like his son and he had always wanted his son to have that ring). Bruce chuckled at the thought of marrying Lana, particularly because she was so adament about keeping their relationship private for as long as possible. As much as he wanted to marry her, the tabloids would be betting on how many _hours_ it would last. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that he knew in his heart that they would be a happy family if he married Lana. He loved her and Ginger was already becoming a daughter to him... There was no way in hell he was letting them go.

Then there was Hayden and Donovan. Bruce had sworn to protect them with his life after their parents were killed. Julianna and Connor were his best friends for years. After their deaths their children became Bruce's priorities. He'd left them alone for mere hours and they'd been taken! Probably by the same lunatic that had killed their parents!

As for Alfred himself... Bruce couldn't express the agony he felt. Alfred had been a father figure to him ever since his own father had died. Letting such an important man in his life get attacked like Alfred had been seemed like a betrayal to Bruce. He had betrayed Alfred by not watching over him as he should have; as Alfred did for him. He could have helped had he been there. He could have protected them!

The added guilt of Jason and Lois didn't make matters any better. They were his best friend's family. Bruce knew that Clark was going out of his mind with worry for his cousin and family. Lois and Clark may not have been together, but they had a son and that made them a family no matter what.

This whole situation was making Bruce crazy. The outside of the hospital was already flooded with paparazzi, whom the hospital staff took only too much pleasure in removing from the building. There was no way that he could try and help Clark... Bruce was torn. He wanted to find the ones he loved, but another one was lying unconscious in front of him.

"Bruce..." A deep, ominous voice said, casuing Bruce to jump. Clark was standing in the corner of the room, still wearing his Superman suit.

"Did you find anything?" Bruce asked quickly.

"Unfortunately not." Clark replied, this time in his regular voice, "I've been listening and searching but so far there isn't an ikling of..." Clark trailed off as Bruce dropped back into his chair, "I feel so guilty about leaving them..."

"Join the club." Bruce mumbled.

Clark crossed over to Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will go back out and try some more searching. I know you feel useless staying here, but Alfred needs you as much as anybody."

Nodding, Bruce said, "I know."

Swallowing and sighing, Clark couldn't find anything to say. He walked around the room a few times and fidgeted, "I just..." Clark stammered, breaking his cool superhero facade, "Lois and I... We were finally getting to an agreement. She wasn't angry with me anymore and I could finally call Jason my son." His breath shuttered, "I can't lose them. Not again."

Nodding as tears dripped down his cheeks, Bruce bit down hard on his bottom lip before whispering, "I wanted to ask Lana to marry me."

"What?" Clark asked in indignant shock, turning on his heel to face his friend.

"I know, right?" Bruce said chuckling, "It's weird. I never thought that I'd find the one. I mean, I'm Bruce Wayne for crying out loud! Bruce Wayne doesn't marry."

"Either that or he marries 8 times before becoming Hugh Hefner at age 70." Clark quipped.

"Yeah... That's true." Bruce said with a slight smile, "But it's not going to be like that. I love Lana... No, it's not that. I'm _in _love with her." Clark raised an eyebrow, "I never thought that I would honestly be able to say that but she and Ginger are a part of my life now and I never want them to leave."

"Bruce," Clark said slowly, "You and Lana have only been dating for a few months. Are you sure?"

"I'll wait a year to ask if it makes you feel better, Clark." Bruce said, "But after this is over I will never let them out of my sight again." Clark felt the corners of his mouth raise in a smile. Bruce Wayne was thoroughly in love with his high school crush. They were both willing to do anything it took to find the women and children that they loved so much and bring them home safely. They also would stop at nothing to find the teenagers that made their lives so interesting.

"I'm going to go search." Clark said after a moment silence, "I _will _find them Bruce. As a friend, I promise you that."

Bruce looked up at Clark, raised from his seat, and walked over to the other man. He raised his hand and clapped it on Clark's shoulder, "I know you will. But don't take all the fun for yourself. I want a crack at whoever did this when the paparazzi won't follow me."

Clark half smiled a devious smile, very uncharacteristic of Superman, "You can count on it." He said as he shot out of the room as quickly as possible so that no one would see him. Bruce chuckled bitterly and sat back down, taking Alfred's hand once again.

**----&----**

Coughing and sniffling, Hayden sat up on a cold, hard floor. Where ever she was, it was dark. Blinking several times to let her eyes adjust to the lack of light, Hayden tried to remember what had happened... Then it all came back to her. Gwen Tyson. Hayden scowled in anger as she looked around the room that she was in. Linoleum floor, brick walls, no windows in sight.

"Lovely." Hayden mumbled bitterly.

"Isn't though?" A sickly sweet voice replied as a light flickered on. Hayden turned to see Gwen standing in the doorway. The younger girl had seen the door, but knew that it had to be locked so she didn't bother trying to open it. She'd been right as shown by Gwen swinging a small key around on a ribbon, "How are you, Hayden?"

"Just peachy." Hayden replied, standing as she did so.

"I figured." Gwen said as she walked in the room and closed the door.

Hayden backed away slightly, "What did you do to Alfred? Where am I? Where is everyone else?"

Chuckling Gwen said, "So inquisitive... Hmm. Well, since you want to know, my boys left that old senile bag of bones lying on the floor for Brucey to find. I was hoping that we could bring Bruce into the party, too, but he was gone as you well know." Hayden managed to nodding, thoroughly scared out of her wits, "As for where we are, this is my special little holding place for nuisances like you. Your brother is around here somewhere, not that you'd be able to find him."

"And Lana and Ginger? Lois and Jason? Where are they?" Hayden asked as she swept some hair out of her face.

Gwen chuckled again, chilling Hayden to the bone, "They're around... I didn't think that it would be wise to keep them around here. Too many connections, you know." Hayden raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Oh, please. Don't act stupid, kid. You know as well as the rest of the world that Lois Lane is practically Superman's PR Agent. And Ms. Lang... Well she's my ticket to Bruce Wayne."

"I don't follow." Hayden admitted, "How is she...?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Gwen said, "When I was at the company party at Wayne Manor I saw how he looked at her. He had that fire in his eyes... You know the one- you always hear about it in romance novels. I could tell that he wanted her more then anything. Now you know as well as I that, sooner or later, Bruce Wayne gets what he wants. All I have to do is wait."

Hayden felt her throat get dry. This psycho bitch had done her homework... Damn. Then Hayden remembered, "How did you find out about Mylie?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Gwen said with a smirk, "I wasn't certain that you and your brother found out. I was getting rather worried." Hayden scowled, "All it took was a little research and several teenage slip-ups. Namely Anastasia, you, and your brother." Hayden furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't speak, "Mylie came to Metropolis mere _days _before Supergirl came onto the scene and I had never heard of Fritz and Nancy Sullivan having a daughter, adopted or not." Swallowing hard, Hayden listened as she continued, "Then, when I was in Russia doing more digging, Anastasia told me about her American Heiress friend that had going back to America to live with relatives and all the fantastic things that she could do. They didn't seem so superhuman to her, but I knew that there was something strange about it." Hayden shuttered, "So I adopted the little brat to get closer to you."

"Is that so?" Hayden asked angrily.

"It is, as a matter of fact. I knew that she would befriend Mylie again and I knew that you two had grown close in her short time at your school." Gwen replied, causing Hayden's throat to close... It had been about her and Donovan since Gwen killed their parents, not Mylie, "Then I noticed how often Supergirl came to your aid so often. She even started digging into my lackeys, using petty, thieving rats. I figured that all of that meant either she and Mylie were one and the same or you have a special gift with convincing superheroes to do your bidding."

"So... You have her." Hayden said, Gwen nodded, "Why did you bring Kryptonite to Wayne Manor?"

"Well, when I found out that Mylie was Supergirl, I only assumed that you knew Superman as well. I had to be prepared because I never got to finding out who Mylie's relatives were... That's why I look Lois and her kid." Gwen smiled.

Hayden thought for a moment, "So let me get this straight... You killed my parents, attacked Alfred, got five men put in jail, and kidnapped six people just to get back at Bruce Wayne for his dad firing you?"

Gwen shook her head and chuckled bitterly, "No... Not just to get back at him." Hayden raised her eyebrows expectantly, "I did it to get control. After my husband died, I had nothing but that job and my boys. Then Thomas Wayne fired me for stealing jewelery. Ha!" Gwen mused, "If he thought that that was the worst that I did, then he really was a moron." Hayden shuttered momentarily, "Anyway, Thomas Wayne took my lively hood and I was going to take it back; the whole company, in fact. I wouldn't have had to kill your parents if they hadn't been meddling... Or if Bruce had never come back."

"Is that a fact?" Hayden asked.

Nodding, Gwen said, "Yes, it is. Thomas Wayne had no clue what I was capable of when he fired me."

"Other then being psychotic?" Hayden asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Gwen clicked her tongue, "There is a fine line between genius and insanity."

"And someone here seems to have crossed that line." Hayden quipped bitterly.

Gwen smiled, "Some could speculate that I crossed that line when I paid Joe Chill to kill Thomas and Martha Wayne, but I still say that it was merely a strategic career move."

Hayden gasped, "You what?" Gwen merely smiled and shrugged, "You know, Evangelina," Gwen raised her eyebrows expectantly, "You're a really shitty criminal."

"Why do you say that?" Gwen asked.

Hayden smiled, "Well, for one thing, you've pissed off Superman by kidnapping Lois, Jason, and Mylie," Gwen rolled her eyes, "Secondly... All I had to do was get you talking and you revealed your whole master plan." Gwen's expression dropped and before she knew what was happening, Hayden kicked her in the stomach and threw her into a wall. As Gwen laid there in pain, Hayden took the key that the older woman had dropped on the floor and ran. She looked the door behind her as she left and ran, "Gotta find Mylie... Gotta find Donovan..." She mumbled to herself. Together with Bruce and Clark, they would find Lois, Lana, and the kids. Stopping momentarily as she thought of Clark, Hayden looked up and a light bulb went off in her head. Looking up and taking a deep breath, Hayden screamed as loud as she could, "CLARK!"

**----&----**

Groaning in frustration, Donovan ran his hands through his hair and kicked the wall next to him. He had been locked in a dimly lit room when he came to, but he had managed to jimmy the lock and get out. Now Donovan was running... Or, he had been running. He had gotten no where but farther in the maze of hallways that he was in. It didn't help that the hallways were all almost completely dark. But Mylie and his sister were his first priority. He knew that both of them had to be around somewhere... At least, he hoped they were. There were few doors around and even fewer that were unlocked.

"God!" He hissed, "What the hell is going on?" Donovan banged the side of his fist on the wall, trying to calm himself. Ever since his parents died, his life had been nothing but an endless roller coaster of insanity and trauma. He wanted to know when it would end so that he could beg Mylie for forgiveness. But, then again, she was part of why his world was spiraling out of control... The only good part, the part that he had managed to royally screw up.

Taking a deep breath, Donovan leaned against the wall. He knew that one of his greatest flaws was thinking irrationally when he was scared. That's why Leigh had found it necessary to beat the crap out of him; he had tried to escape without thinking. This was one of the situations where he needed to think clearly. Taking another deep breath, Donovan walked down the hallway, slower now, and looked hard for a way out.

He turned the corner at the end of the hall and came upon a door to his left, "Hopefully this one will lead somewhere..." He mumbled. Grasping the knob and turning it, Donovan cursed in his head... It was locked! Clenching his jaw, Donovan growled to himself, "Screw this." He bitterly murmured, "I am SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT!" He screamed. His anger and fear quickly returned as his calm dissipated. Like an animal on a wild rage, Donovan kicked at the door again and again. By about the seventeenth kick the door flew open, slamming into the wall and flying back, "That works." He said felling triumphant. Now maybe he could get out of here.

Walking into the room, Donovan gasped at what he saw. It was, "MYLIE!" Donovan ran across the room over Mylie's limp body. She was lying on a metal table with an IV sticking out of her arm. The IV was slowly dripping green liquid into her body and Donovan had a sneaking suspicion about what it was. Gasping, he looked around the room... It looked like a torture scene from an older gangster movie. Bare cement floor, bare brick walls, a single flickering light that swayed over head, the freezing cold, and the table and the IV.

"Mylie?" Donovan asked, "Can you hear me?" He leaned over her protectively and listened for breathing; he didn't hear anything, "Come on Supergirl..." He mumbled as he felt for a pulse. Sighing in relief when he found one, Donovan ripped the tape off of Mylie's arm and removed the IV, causing Mylie to stir, "Mylie?" He asked as he caressed her face, "Can you hear me? Show me if you can." After an agonizing minute and a half, Mylie wiggled her pinkie barely a centimeter, "That's my girl." Mylie's eyes opened into very narrow slits and her labored breathing reached Donovan's, giving him an idea, "I know you're going to kill me when you get your strength back, but I'll take my chances." Before even Donovan thought about what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her gingerly on the lips as he picked her up.

Pulling back, Donovan cradled Mylie's tiny, limp body gently and began walking as fast as he could without the possibility of hurting her. It was hard to be careful of where he was going as he didn't have very much light to see by. All that he could think of was getting Mylie out of wherever they were. He was surprised that Mylie wasn't regaining her strength, though. They were far enough away from the room that she was in that the Kryptonite shouldn't have been affecting her. But there she was, still limp and practically lifeless in his arms.

Donovan breathed heavily half because he wanted to get out of wherever the hell he was and half because even though Mylie was light, he'd been carrying her for a while and she was getting sort of heavy, "Okay," Donovan said to himself in a whisper, "Door... Door... Door..." He kept repeating the word over and over to himself, willing a door to appear out of thin air. He knew that it wouldn't happen, but everyone was allowed to dream sometimes.

Turning another corner and looking around for any signs of a way out, Donovan sighed in relief when a large door came into sight. Smiling and thinking that his prayers had been answered, Donovan walked towards the door. It was metal and took up what looked like about one-fourth of the wall. Donovan could also see that it was a sliding door.

Swallowing hard Donovan leaned down and rested Mylie on the floor. She made a little whimper, "It's okay," Donovan whispered, "I'm just going to open the door... I'm going to get us out of here, I promise." He took her hand in his and planted a small kiss on it. Mylie took a shuttering breath and Donovan had to hold back tears. She was Supergirl, yet she looked so pathetic. Like a puppy that had been run over by a 18 Wheeler. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then Donovan realized why Mylie was so sick... Liquid Kryptonite had been delivered directly to her bloodstream via IV for who knew how long. It was simple scientific knowledge,_ 'Idiot!' _He screamed at himself. He should have realized.

Placing Mylie's hand tenderly on her stomach, Donovan stood and walked over to the door. He squinted hard to see the metal door in the dark. He soon found what looked like the latch to open it. Thankful that he had to lift weights for football, Donovan gripped the latch and pulled hard upward. The groan of rusty metal moving across more rusty metal reached his ears, much to his satisfaction, and Donovan pulled the door so that it slid into the wall.

As soon as he opened the door, Donovan hissed in pain and had to shield his eyes. The room in which the door lead was brightly lit, greatly contrasting with the dim hallways that Donovan's eyes had become accustom to. Slowly he opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to their new surroundings.

Once his eyes were no longer pained by the light, Donovan looked around. It was large and spacious, littered with wooden boxes ranging from the size of shoe boxes to boxes large enough to fit three refrigerators. The boxes were grouped together, the only exception being two lone boxes on opposite sides of the room; these were two of the largest boxes. The room reminded Donovan of a warehouse... It even smelled like one.

Turning on his heel, Donovan strode back to where he had rested Mylie. She was still in her stupor, though it didn't surprise Donovan anymore. He stooped down and picked her up, garnering another soft whimper, "It's okay," Donovan whispered, "I'm getting you out of here. You'll be okay when I get you to Clark." _'If he can get anywhere near you.' _Donovan added in his head. Since she had so much Kryptonite in her system, could Clark get near her? Or would he be affected by it?

Choosing to think about that only when he needed to, Donovan turned back around and walked through the door into the warehouse room. There were other doors, one on each wall, and Donovan knew that he had to choose one to go through, but he wasn't sure which. One of those doors could lead him out of here, but which that was worried him. If he picked a wrong one, Mylie might not get help... If there was a way to help her. _'NO! No, no, no! Don't think like that, moron. Mylie will be fine. Just shut up and pick a door.' _

Sighing in frustration, Donovan looked around at all of his options. He wasn't going back where he came from, that was apparent enough, so now he had a 33.3 percent chance of getting out with Mylie instead of only a 25 percent chance. All he had to do was pick the right door, get Mylie to Clark, then find his sister. It would be over his dead body that either of the women that he loved more then life itself died in that hellhole of a rat's maze. He was _not _losing anyone else he loved.

Donovan's driving thoughts were interrupted when the door opposite to his opened. His brain went into overdrive as he rushed to hide Mylie and himself behind a group of boxes. Trying desperately to slow his breathing, Donovan pressed himself close to Mylie, taking her in. She smelled exactly like she did on the night of their date; pear, the shampoo and her body spray that Hayden had gotten for her after she came off of the Red K.

Voices reached Donovan's ears. They were cursing and screaming at someone. Something about 'stupid fucking moron' and 'dumb ass bastard' and 'I will fucking kill you'. Donovan curiously looked past the corner of the boxes. Jackson and Lucas Tyson were screaming at Brady O'Connell, as they pulled on people in restraints. Donovan looked at the restrained people and his jaw dropped.


	29. Freedom

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**--&--**

Thanks to beauty7890102! Sorry this took so long. It's really important and I wanted it to be a good as it possibly could be. I hope the wait was worth it.

**--&--**

Time stood still for Donovan. His brain was telling him that his eyes were betraying him, but his heart was screaming for joy from the very depths of his soul. There, standing not 15 feet away from him, were his parents. They were skinny and lanky, like they'd been fed, but not well and his father was holding his mother's hand protectively through their restraints. Jackson and Lucas were still screaming at Brady; Donovan listened hard to what they were saying.

"What the hell is this?" Jackson asked maliciously, smacking Brady across the face, "They're suppose to be dead! You ruined the fucking plan!"

"You told our mother you killed them months ago!" Lucas screamed, "It was on the news, there was a funeral, it was covered by the media from every county in the state and then some... How did you do this? How _could _you do this?"

Donovan didn't want to listen any more. All he needed to know was what he saw. Without thinking, as usual, Donovan raced out from behind the box that he and Mylie were hiding behind and, before anyone knew what was happening, tackled the twins, knocking them into the nearest box. Brady jumped back in fear, but Donovan didn't notice. He looked down at the men under him, they were unconscious. Good... That's how he liked them.

Raising himself off the floor, Donovan looked up at his parents. His mother's eyes, green like his, were welling with tears. Without saying a word, Donovan grasped his parents in his arms and hugged them, "My baby." He heard his mother whisper in her sweet, melodic, lilted voice. God, he'd missed the sound of her voice.

"Mom, Dad." He mumbled, pulling back, "What the hell is going on?"

"We were hoping you knew more then we did." Connor replied, his husky voice breaking as he looked into Donovan's eyes. As he gazed into his father's eyes, Donovan remember...

"Hayden!" Donovan gasped.

"Where is she?" Julianna asked in horror, "They have you both?" Donovan breathed heavily, not sure what to do.

"She's locked somewhere in this maze." A meek voice said behind Donovan. The partially reunited family turned as Brady pulled himself to his feet and grabbed a set of keys from Jackson's pocket, "I couldn't tell you where. These two and Gwen have this placed memorized, but I don't know it." He walked over and began unlocking the Granville's restraints, "Look, I swear, I never wanted any of this to happen. I am way over my head here. I only went along with it because Gwen is..."

"A nut case?" Donovan interrupted, "Mentally unstable? Dangerously imbalanced?"

Brady shook his head, "Trust me, that doesn't begin to cover it." He pulled the restraints completely off, "I can tell you this, if you go through that door," He pointed to the door straight ahead of him; the door that was to Donovan's right when he entered the large, warehouse like room, "and follow the hallway exactly, _don't _turn unless you can't go straight any more, then you'll reach a staircase. Go up that staircase and it leads to a trapdoor. It leads out into the greenhouses and it is the only way that I know of out of here."

"What about Hayden?" Donovan asked. Brady merely shrugged, "That's it? Do you honestly believe that I am leaving my sister?"

"Do you have a choice?" Brady asked, "I don't know where Gwen is and when these two wake up they will be pissed off, and they don't get pissed off like normal people, they kill when they're mad enough. We don't know where Hayden is, looking for her would be futile anyway. Just get out, call the cops, and let them handle it."

"How will Gwen react when she learns the truth?" Donovan asked sternly, so much so that his mother gaped at him, "About everything." He added, indicating back to his parents.

Brady sighed, "She's be even more pissed then those two Neanderthals, and she's worse then them anyway."

"And who will get the punishment?" Donovan asked, causing Brady to flinch, "Exactly. I am not letting my baby sister get the crap beaten out of her because of the shit going on right now. Where is she?"

Running his hands through his hair, Brady thought about his words carefully, "I... I'm not sure..." He began, but was cut off. The door opposite of the way out opened loudly, "Oh no. Gwen." Brady panicked. The door slid open slowly, giving Brady more time to panic.

Donovan pulled the pathetic man over behind a large pile to small boxes, his parents following, and immediately remembered that Mylie was fifty feet away, "Oh no." He mumbled, "Mylie."

"What?" His mother asked.

"Nothing." Donovan replied, cursing himself. He knew that his mother could tell that he was lying, but it didn't matter. There was no way that he could get to Mylie now.

The group sat on the ground behind the boxes in fearful silence. They listened for Gwen's motherly screeches that would surely fill the room the moment she saw her sons. What they heard, however, was, "Oh come on! What the hell...?"

"Hayden!" Donovan yelled loudly, jumping from his place behind the boxes.

"Donovan?" Hayden asked as her brother ran at her and tightly hugged her, "What the hell is going on? What happened to them?" She asked, pointing to the now stirring brothers.

"Oh, I tackled them."

Giggling lightly, but hesitantly, Hayden replied, "Who'd-a known that football would have come in handy." Donovan chuckled and hugged Hayden again, "We gotta get out of here."

"This we do, but..." Donovan turned, causing his sister to do so as well. Hayden was confused, but stopped in shock. Tears ran down her face as she watched her parents emerge from behind the pile of boxes.

"Mom?" She asked, still tearful, "Daddy?" The three raced towards each other, arms extended. Hayden grabbed a hold of her parents as tightly as she could before Donovan joined them, gently laying his arms around the group.

"Hey!" Brady called, "I hate to break up this little love fest-family reunion extravaganza, but if you forgot, there is a crazy lady trying to kill you!"

Hayden pulled back towards Donovan's ear, "He's helping us?"

"Apparently." Donovan said, "But he's right."

Hayden nodded, but terror shot into her face, "What, what about Mylie?" Donovan nodded and ran over to the place where Mylie was lying behind a box. To his surprise, she was still there, as flimsy and sick looking as she had been when he took her off the IV. He wasn't sure if the Kryptonite could just be worked out of her system or..., "What the hell happened?" Hayden asked, having followed her brother.

"IV, liquefied K." Donovan stated simply in a low voice, not wanting to give the whole story to Hayden in front of their parents. Julianna and Connor stood in shock and their children tenderly assessed the girl on the floor. They had never seen her in their lives and yet Hayden and Donovan were treating her as if she was a fallen goddess. It was not lost on Julianna how Donovan gently swept the girl's hair behind her ear and momentarily cupped her cheek.

"Okay, you've got her, now go!" Brady ordered, panicked again. This time the family complied. Donovan gently raised Mylie off the floor (Hayden not bothering to make a comment about it) and turned to leave. Just as they did so, the brothers fully came to near Hayden. They were still shaky, but they could see what was happening. Without missing a beat, Hayden laid two huge punches on the twin's jaws, knocking them down.

"Let's go." Donovan said, causing the family to race to the door. They followed Brady's directions exactly, not turning unless their was no other option, and soon found themselves at a staircase that led to a trapdoor. Julianna and Hayden went first so that Donovan didn't have to open the door, while Connor insisted on being in the back.

Sunlight hit their eyes like a knife as Hayden opened the door. She almost stumbled backwards on top of her mother, but managed to stop herself. Hayden pulled herself up into the greenhouse and helped pull her mother up. She gently took hold of Mylie and rested her on the ground. Donovan exited the trapdoor and picked her back up. His father followed, closing the trapdoor once he was out.

"So," Julianna said hesitantly, "are we ever going to find out who she is?"

Hayden and Donovan stayed quiet, but Connor interjected, "Not now." He said, "We have to..." He stopped quickly and stared. His wife and children followed his gaze and felt their breath leave them.

"Well, well." Gwen said frighteningly calm as she walked towards them, clutching her stomach with one hand and holding a gun with another, "It seems that someone forgot to tell me something. I should have dealt with all of you myself, it would have helped my stress level." Connor and Julianna placed their arms protectively around their children and, in turn, Mylie, "And that one..." Gwen trailed off, merely staring at Mylie's limp form in Donovan's arms.

The trapdoor opened behind them and the group turned slightly to see Jackson and Lucas bitterly enter the greenhouse, pulling Brady along as they did so. He was bloody and bruised and hunched over. Hayden, Donovan, and their parents knew why.

"Mom, we warned you about marrying this." Jackson said, shoving Brady on the ground, "He doesn't have the balls to do what needs to be done."

"Clearly." Gwen retorted, "That's okay, though. I still have my boys."

"Forever Mom." Lucas replied as he and his brother pulled out guns of their own. The group condensed as Gwen pointed her gun at her much younger, much more humane husband and pulled the trigger, blood spattering all over. Hayden screamed and pressed her face into her father's chest and she felt Donovan pull Mylie closer to him.

The psychotic, malicious family raised their guns to the helpless, blood soaked family and all thought that, closed in tightly, they looked like fish in a barrel. They prepared to shoot but, before anyone knew what was happening, Gwen was shoved back by a freezing blast of air and Jackson and Lucas' guns got so hot that they had to drop them, screaming.

Hayden looked up from her father's chest in relief, "It's about time." She mumbled as Superman slapped the lunatic twins backwards into several very exotic looking plants, "You know, for a guy with super speed, you're really slow." Julianna and Connor gaped at her words in shock as she raced over to the bleeding Brady.

"Sorry." Superman replied in his deep baritone voice. He looked around the group and to the bleeding man, "What happened here?"

"It's really complicated." Donovan replied as the sound of sirens reached their ears, "Cops." He brought Mylie to Superman, "Take her and go." Superman furrowed his eyebrows at the limp girl, "I'll explain later." Donovan said in a harsh whisper. Superman nodded and left, keeping an ear on the twins for Batman.

Jackson and Lucas managed to roll themselves off of the now crushed plants, "Shit! The cops!" Jackson said pulling his brother to his feet.

"Mom!" Lucas replied, but he saw the cops and kept running out of the back door of the greenhouse.

"We can't help her if we're in jail too!" Jackson replied. They ran into the woods behind the greenhouses and were quickly gone. About 10 cop cars surrounded the greenhouse and police flooded in from both doors of the greenhouse.

"Freeze!" One of the officers called as they all raised their guns. After a second, they froze in shock at the sight of the elder Granville's.

Hayden sighed heavily, "Hey!" The officers looked to her, "We need an ambulance." One of the officer's told another to 'call for a bus' while the rest kept their guns on the family, "She's the one you should be pointing those at!" Hayden shot at them, pointing to the still unconscious Gwen.

**--&--**

At nearly the exact same time that Hayden had called for him, Superman had finally heard something from Lois and Lana. They were in three different places and he had been torn on where to go, that's why he had taken so long, but he also heard Gwen and her crazy sons in the same area that Hayden was. So he knew that Lois, Lana, and the kids was safe for the time being. Then, when he saw Mylie, he was happy with his choice.

Superman had taken Mylie to the once place that he knew she was safe, his Fortress in the Arctic, then he called Bruce. Now he was flying towards he had heard Lois and he could still hear the Batmobile just beneath him. In just a mile, the sound of Bruce's fancy car would turn right, while he kept going straight.

Surging forward as fast as he could, Superman let Lana and Ginger leave his mind. They would be perfectly taken care of when Batman got to them. Superman also knew that the twins had gone to exactly where Lana and Ginger were being held, so Batman would be more then happy with his situation once he got there. Superman grinned, those pathetic kids had no idea what they'd just gotten themselves into.

There is was. Superman saw the building where Lois and Jason were. It was big and grand, a house. Gwen's Metropolis house. Superman sighed to himself. Lois had been in Metropolis the whole time and he hadn't heard her. At least he had an excuse for Lana, she'd been stashed at Jackson and Lucas' estate about half a hour awayfrom Gotham City while Lois had been so much closer. Why neither Superman or Batman thought to check the family homes was bothering both heroes. It had seemed too obvious. There was going to be a lot of apologizing on Superman's part when he saw Lois again.

Superman flew directly through a window. He didn't care, Gwen was going to jail so a broken window shouldn't be her biggest problem. Superman looked around, he was in a library, and closed his eyes to listen. There is was, Lois's voice loud and clear beneath him in the basement. He ran down as fast as possible to find her.

He entered the basement and found a hallway that lasted far into the darkness with doors on either side. This woman was a walking cliché. Torture rooms, dark basements, did she think this was a game or was this really her reality? "Lois?" Superman called.

"Clark?" Lois called back, from halfway down the hall. He raced to the door that her voice had come from and broke it down. When he entered the room, Superman saw Lois and Jason in a corner of the room, "Oh thank God."

"Lois, Jason." He said in relief, seeing that they were relatively unharmed, as Jason raced to him and hugged his lower torso tightly. Lois came to him and hugged him, "Are you alright?" He asked.

A shuttering breath left Lois's mouth as she said, "Now I am." She wrapped her arms around his next and pulled herself up to kiss him. Superman was shocked, but he kissed her all the same, "Clark, Superman, whoever... I love you, all of you, not just part of you." She said in a brief moment that she had pulled away before kissing him again. Superman continued kissing Lois until he heard a voice. He pulled away and Lois could tell that he had heard something, "What is it?" She asked.

Superman furrowed his eyebrows, "Anastasia."

**--&--**

Meanwhile Batman raced towards the Tyson Twin's estate. He had a weird feeling about those two. They were too close, even for twins. Maybe their mother had brain washed them or something. But that didn't matter. All he wanted was to find Lana and Ginger, make the twins pay, and put them in jail where they belonged. Preferably they'd be in separate jails and away from their mother.

Batman had sped so fast down the roads that he was at the estate in half the time it normally would have taken. He would have to thank Lucius Fox for the upgrades on the Batmobile when he had the chance. He parked out of sight and looked around for a moment. There were four buildings in his current view and he was sure that they were not the only ones on the property, "Super hearing would be helpful now." He mumbled.

But, at the moment, it was shown that he didn't need it. Lucas and Jackson were limping along out of the main house towards a big barn like building. Batman smiled maliciously and followed the twins as quietly as he could, "This whole thing has gone south." Jackson said as they entered the building, followed by Batman who used a window above them. He landed on what used to be a trough to store hay, "Mom should have just let us deal with everything. Then the Granville's would be dead and we'd be home free."

"I know." Lucas replied, "But now we just have to get Mom out of jail. Then we can deal with the Granville's and their bratty kids." He rubbed his jaw, still remembering Hayden's punch. Batman had to hold in a gasp. Julianna and Connor? Alive? Was that even possible.

Jackson sighed, "And how do we do that? We can't just break her out and Superman and Supergirl will be watching over the Granville's like hawks."

"We get Bruce Wayne." Lucas said to his hotheaded brother, "He'll do anything for Lana Lang, it's all a matter of blackmail. Beside, Bruce Wayne is the reason behind all of this." Batman furrowed his eyebrows underneath his mask, "You know as well as I do that if the Granville's hadn't been snooping around in Thomas and Martha Wayne's death, mom wouldn't have wanted them killed."

"Wait..." Jackson said, "They know that mom hired Joe Chill?"

"Yeah, and if that gets out, she's screwed completely." Anger built up in Batman as Lucas left the room. He momentarily considered attacking the little prick beneath him, but he had to wait. He had to find Lana first.

Again, luck was on his side. Just as he hadn't needed super hearing to find the twins, he hadn't needed any to find Lana. Lucas returned with Lana, who was carrying Ginger in her arms, "Now all we need to do is call Wayne. He'll get mom out for us the second he hears her crying."

"You two obviously don't know Bruce." Lana spat at them, "She's not getting out, she's going to rot for what she did to Hayden and Donovan." A scream reached Batman's ears as Lucas slapped Lana to the ground.

"Mommy!" Ginger called in fear as the twins laughed. This was enough for Batman _and_ Bruce. He jumped from where he was and defensively attacked the twins before they knew what had happened. As they lay on the ground, Batman looked back at Ginger and Lana. The former was grasping her mother for dear life.

"Are you all right?" Batman asked.

Lana gasped for breath, "That's debatable." She raised herself from the ground and hugged him, "Bruce." She said quietly as she did so. He hugged her back as she whispered so low that he could barely hear her, "I love you." She leaned in to kiss him, but had to pull back after lightly brushing his lips with her, "The mask is problematic."

"I know." Batman replied as Lana leaned over to pick up Ginger again and he tied the twins up. When he was done with that, he looked at Lana. A bruise was forming on her cheek and she already had a split lip; her injuries angered him, but they would work to his, and the justice system's, advantage.

Sirens reached Lana's ears and she looked at Bruce, "You called the cops."

"Of course." He said, "You have to stay here." Lana looked questioning at him, but he didn't answer. He pulled out one of his superhero toys and pulled himself back onto the trough.

The door of the building slammed open and, for the second time that night, the sound of "Freeze!" reached the ears of the crazy Tyson's captives. Lana merely pulled her daughter closer as the police looked in awe at the unconscious, tied up men in front of them. Just as they were going to start asking questions, a bat-a-rang flew past them and lodged in the wall near them. They looked up and saw a flash of a cape just before it disappeared into the shadows.


	30. Reasons to Smile, Reasons to Cry

You're All I've Got

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**--&--**

**JamesTKent-** I'm sorry, honestly and truly, that you think about Hannah Montana when you read Supergirl as named Mylie. That wasn't my intention, as I think Hannah Montana has gotten _way _overblown by society, it's the name of someone that I really respect and I decided to name my Supergirl after her. I intentionally wanted to give Supergirl a new name to set this story apart. I've done a lot of thing that a lot of things differently, like keeping her blonde all the time and having her cope to life on Earth so easily. I took a risk, knowing that some people might not like it… Sorry. I'm glad that is the only thing that you seem to have a problem with. I can live with a 'fine and devious mind' and, yes, Richard and Angel will come around soon... Albeit in a minor role, but they will be back. Honestly, now that my evil mastermind has been caught, I only have some loose ends to fix up. This story is almost done.

Many thanks to the ever awesome AznIntegra, BellaCordelia, and beauty7890102!

_**Author's**__**Note**_**:** I saw The Dark Knight the day after it came out and LOVED it. However, it will not affect this story at all. Oh, and sorry for taking so long getting this out.

**--&--**

Things had moved quickly; very quickly. It had taken less than two weeks for the start of Evangelina, Jackson, and Lucas' trial to begin proceeded over by Gotham City Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes. During that time Lana, Ginger, and all four Granville's stayed at Wayne Manor and out of the spotlight. Alfred was also home, but confined to bed rest by his doctor; he had been permitted to leave home only to give his testimony and was quickly whisked back to the Manor. Lois, Jason, and Anastasia stayed at Clark's apartment. Mylie had not yet been heard from and Clark had few chances to go check on her. When he did have the chance, all he could do was watch and hope that the crystals of his fortress kept her strong enough to work the Kryptonite out of her system... It was a long shot, Clark knew, but it had been the only thing that he could think off. For some reason, it seemed only natural for his fortress to help her.

But, unfortunately, it wasn't something that could be dwelled on. Lois, Jason, and Anastasia had to make sure that their stories were perfectly in sync. Their stories to the police had been that they were kidnapped, locked away in Evangelina's basement, and saved by Superman; plan and simple enough. But Evangelina's lawyers were going to go for the jugular for details, so Lois and Anastasia knew that they had to be careful especially since Anastasia's adoption had apparently been a fluke.

The press knew that the majority of the former captives were staying at Wayne Manor, and the arrival of the news that the Granville's were alive made them salivate, but none of them knew that Clark was protecting the others. This was helpful. Perry had put him on full time coverage of the trial, giving him a reason to be there other then moral support, thus insuring his watchful eye. Not only that, but he noticed during the trial that none other than Richard was covering the trial for the New York Times. Clark hadn't had a chance to talk to him though.

It had taken nearly a month for both sides to call up their witnesses, make their arguments, and attempt to persuade the jury. Brady, who had miraculously survived his gunshot wound but was now hospitalized under careful watch of three doctors, gave the police everything they needed that could incarcerate the twins as well as a step by step account of how he managed to 'kill' the Granville's. Unfortunately things were a little bit more difficult with Evangelina. Because they were married, nothing that she ever told Brady- such as to kill the Granville's- could be told to the police or used against her in trial.

There had been a problem. Connor and Julianna had already told the courts what they had stumbled upon, that Evangelina had hired Joe Chill to kill the Wayne's. Apparently a trusted relative a Chill's, a second cousin or something, had visited him while he was in jail and he confided in them. He was suppose to have five thousand dollars waiting for him in a safe deposit box that Evangelina gave him the key to. He'd gotten caught making a scene when nothing was in the deposit box. The second cousin had gotten drunk one night several weeks before the Granville's were attacked and blabbed the whole thing, including that Evangelina had threatened his relative with "connections" that she had in the jail. Connor had found the man, babbling about the murders, in an alley.

Evangelina's lawyer was trying to damage the Granville's claim, citing no motive or evidence. Hayden had known the motive and, to a certain extent, she was the evidence. She told Rachel and the court how Evangelina had explained the whole story to her. Evangelina's motives of greed were spelled out to everyone. Hayden kept herself calm as she spoke, but she couldn't look at Bruce as he sat next to her family and let sink in the fact that his parents had been marked for dead, not just random casualties.

The defense lawyer had objected, siting no evidence to prove that the conversation between Evangelina and Hayden ever happened. Rachel corrected him and proceeded to pull out a tape taken from the security room of Evangelina's home. After assuring the court that neither the police nor the DA's office had tampered with the tape, she played it. Hayden froze in fear, knowing that on the tape she had divulged Mylie's secret. However static broke in and out through the dialogue, keeping Mylie secret but incriminating Evangelina several times over. Hayden kept her shock to herself but she knew that, if the police or DA's office hadn't tampered with it, then someone must have.

Not that anyone had to know…

The jury deliberated for three hours, though many in the courtroom thought it should have taken less time, and came back with a unanimous decision. Evangelina and her sons were found guilty of all charges against them. Two days later they were given their sentences. The group of victims listened as Evangelina was sentenced to forty years in a maximum security woman's facility without the possibility of parole. She would be in her nineties, if she was still alive, by the time she got out. The twins were sentenced to a minimum of 25 years without parole in separate mental facilities. The logic behind the sentence being that they were brainwashed by their mother and needed mental help, but they shouldn't be around each other.

Bruce had smirked when he heard the news. Exactly what he'd been thinking needed to happen had come to pass. Evangelina hadn't seen it that way. Screeching, cursing, kicking, and biting as her guards pulled her away from her boys, she made such a ruckus that it took an extra three guards to contain her. It seemed that the twins disliked being separated from each other as much as they disliked being separated from their mother. This was evident by _their_ curses. Needless to say, everyone but the guilty was happy with the sentencing.

**--&--**

At the conclusion of the sentencing the Granville's got out of the spotlight quickly and raced towards Gotham General Hospital, the hospital that Brady O'Connell had been airlifted to. They wanted to see him and thank him, though they weren't sure how he would react to it. Anastasia went with Bruce, Ginger, and Lana back to Wayne Manor. She had recently turned 18 and she wanted to get back to Russia and pull her siblings out of the orphanage. Bruce had offered to help her in doing so and, after turning him down several times, she finally accepted his help. Clark took Lois and Jason back to his apartment to relax.

The Granville's reached the hospital in record time, thanks to ignoring the speed limit, and immediately asked to see Brady. The hospital didn't want to let them, but Hayden threatened to make a scene and, being tired and stressed, the hospital staff didn't want to deal with that.

Entering the room, the Granville's gasped at what they saw. The shot, aimed at Brady's head, had missed and entered his chest. He was bandaged up tightly and the massive amount of tubes that surrounded his currently stiff form seemed to create a barrier between him and everything else. He looked dead but the steady beeping from the heart monitor said otherwise.

"You coming over? Or are you just gonna stand there?" His voice asked, shocking them. He'd been so still and stiff that they thought he was sleeping. But it wasn't just that, his voice was different. Going over the event in their heads and out loud together, all of the Granville's agreed that Brady had a pleasant voice. It was calming and reassuring, unless he was panicking, and had a light accent to it that none of them could place. Now all they could hear was scratchiness, like his throat was coated with sandpaper.

Hayden was the first to approach, followed by Donovan. Their parents held back for a moment before trailing their children, "You four are the last people I would expect to see here," Brady's scratchy voice said as he attempted to turn his head and look directly at them, "Especially to see me."

"We wanted to thank you." Hayden said, placing her hand on Brady's hand, careful not to touch his IV.

"What for?" He asked, staring almost appalled at the family, "I aided in practically destroying your lives. I kidnapped you," He said directly to Julianna and Connor, "and made the world think you were dead. I put you all through unnecessary grief." The scratch in his voice became more pronounced, if that was possible, "What could you possibly have to thank me for?"

Connor stepped forward, "You saved our lives. If you'd gone through with the original plan we'd be dead and the grief of our friends and family would have been permanent."

"And, "Julianna broke in, "you kept us alive during those eight months that we were thought dead. You could have easily dropped us off on some random corner of the Earth to fend for ourselves, live or die by other means." Brady's eyes welled up, but he wouldn't let the tears fall, "But you risked yourself by bringing us to your home, however far under the ground we were, and making sure that we were given some form of care."

"You kept our family intact." Donovan said, simply restating Julianna's explanation.

Scoffing, Brady retorted, "If she or one of those Neanderthals had found you sooner, you'd have been killed without them needing an explanation from me. It was stupid of me to bring you there but it was the only place I knew of. The basements at the other houses are too small and taking you to the twin's estate would have signed your death warrants."

"You just made our point." Hayden replied, pulling her hand back, "We're all alive today because of you. No matter how close to danger we were, whether you put us there or not."

Brady went silent and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. The Granville's knew that nothing else would make any impression on him, "He needs to rest." Julianna said, giving them an excuse to leave.

After several minutes, a figure that had been hiding in the shadowy corner emerged, "You going to talk them yet?" Brady asked.

Shaking her head and pulling her trench coat tighter around her, Supergirl replied, "No, not yet." The trench coat was a disguise to keep attention off of her. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was back before Clark and no one was looking close enough to notice the inch of her red cape that was peaking out from under the bottom of the coat. She couldn't find a coat long enough to hide the whole thing, "I _do_ have a reason for changing before I came to see you. There are a few things I need to do first. Why do think I hid when I heard them?"

"He cares about you, ya know." Brady said, "A lot. I could tell by they way he tried to protect you, the way he held you. He's probably more worried about you then any of them." Supergirl didn't know what to say, "Just trust me on that."

Sighing heavily, Supergirl attempted to go back to the conversation that they were having before the Granville's showed up, "So, what were you saying about the deal the DA's office gave you?"

"Witness Protection." Brady said simply, not liking the change of subject, though he knew he was right, "I gave them so much on the twins and Gwen knows that I gave it to them. She wasn't lying to Chill when she told him about her jail contacts; I'd be dead before the first night was over. They figured that since I actually didn't kill anyone or plan anything then I wasn't a total threat to society. The story will be that I died on the way to a medium security prison. They're even going to crash the van that I'll be in, make it look real. I'll be under strict watch for the rest of my life."

"I know." Supergirl replied, "But you can still be normal."

"Right." Brady said cynically, "The second I want to get social with actual people, they'll move me. Can't be too careful, I might slip." He sighed heavily, "My life ends the second I'm well enough to leave this hospital."

Raising her eyebrows, Supergirl tried to reassure him, "They won't stop you from living. I can tell you're a good guy and I know that you'll do something good with your life." Brady sighed. Supergirl shook her head slightly, he was so hard headed and she knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, just as the Granville's hadn't, "I'll see you around." Brady nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

Supergirl nodded gently as she turned to walk out the door, again keeping with her plan of staying inconspicuous. Before she left the room she heard Brady's scratchy voice whisper, "Your secret is safe with me. No one will know who you are."

"Thank you." She whispered back, "You feel better." With that she left, missing the tear that spilled out of Brady's right eye.

**--&--**

The room was dark and quiet. Well, mostly. Lois had a pillow over her eyes to block the light of Clark's living room. It really was quiet, though. Clark was out doing the Superman thing, she was spread out on his couch to relax, and Jason had fallen asleep on the large chair in the corner of the room. Peace and quiet. It was something that she hadn't had in so long. Not only that, but for the first time in what seemed like a millennia she felt safe.

The sound of something landing gently on the floor in the kitchen reached her ears and she smiled underneath the pillow. Footsteps almost silently moved from the kitchen to the stairs, but stopped momentarily at the foot of the stairs to look. Lois could almost feel Superman smirk at her, she figured she must look weird shoving a pillow into her face. But she also felt his love, not just for her, but for their son as well. The footsteps started up the stairs.

Lois lifted the pillow off of her face and sat up. She raised her hand to her shoulder and tried to rub out the stiffness. This whole ordeal made her tense and stiff, in her shoulders particularly. There was no way that the pain would go away.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, coming down the stairway.

Sighing, Lois shook her head, "Not really." She admitted, "I keep my tension and stress in my shoulders and upper back, so they really hurt." Clark nodded knowingly, "Why do I get the feeling that you already knew that?"

"Because I did." Clark replied, almost sheepishly, "I can always tell when you're stressed because your shoulders come up closer to your ears." Lois laughed lightly, of course he would notice that. He walked to the couch and sat down next to her, "May I?" He asked, holding his hands up.

Lois smiled and nodded, turning so that he could reach her shoulders more easily. Clark gently, almost hesitantly, rested his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them. Lois groaned in satisfaction as his hands worked, smoothing out the kinks, untwisting the knots, and releasing the tension. His touch was like nothing that she had ever felt before, absolutely indescribable.

Without even really thinking Lois leaned back against Clark. He stopped massaging his shoulders as she lay against his chest, her head turned so that they were face to face. Not even seconds had passed before their lips touched in a loving, tender kiss. Clark's hands left Lois' shoulders and he wrapped his strong arms around her. She didn't object in the slightest; she raised her own arms and grasped his upper arms, practically daring him to move them.

"Ew." Jason's tiny voice said from his chair. Sometime during their kiss, he had woken up.

Clark and Lois chuckled and turned to him, but they stayed in the grip that they had on each other, "Jason, how are you ever going to marry Ginger if you don't like kissing."

"What?" Clark asked in shock as Jason sunk back into his chair, his face turning bright red.

"Mommy…" Jason complained lowly.

"No, seriously, what?" Clark asked again.

Shaking her head, Lois looked to him and replied, "I'll tell you later." Clark raised his eyebrows, but didn't object. For a moment they sat in quiet, Jason too embarrassed to talk, Clark and Lois too busy looking at each other. Clark was questioning with his eyes, but Lois refused to talk. So Lois was shocked when Clark looked up towards the door, "What?"

"Richard." Clark said lowly, "He's here with a friend." Clark listened for a minute, "Angel?" He asked, looking to Lois for an answer.

A look of recognition slipped onto Lois' face, "Oh. He told me about her. They were friends a boarding school. I never got to meet her, but… Wait, what they doing here?"

"I don't know but she just picked up her cell phone and he's coming to the door." Clark answered, feeling only slightly guilty that he was deliberately using his super hearing to decipher the situation. He stood and walked to the door, opening it before a knock came. Lois stifled a laugh when she saw a hand knock on Clark's chest.

"Oh, hey Clark." Richard's voice said, "Ow." He mumbled, shaking out the hand that had hit Clark's chest, "Been working out much?" He asked jokingly.

Shaking his head, Clark innocently countered, "No, not really." Richard laughed, "Come in, please." He stepped out of the way and Richard entered the apartment.

Lois stood, "Hello Richard."

"Hi, Lois." He replied, walking over to her and lightly hugging her, "Hey Munchkin." He said happily when Jason raced over to him and locked around his waist.

Watching the embrace made Clark feel like someone had stabbed a splintered wooden stake into his heart. He feared so much that Jason still saw Richard as his father even though Lois had taken a lot of time over the past few weeks to explain the situation to Jason in terms that he could understand. Lois had told Clark that he had nothing to fear, that Jason saw him as his father, siting several of Jason's drawings as evidence. She also reminded him of how Jason had called Superman "daddy" and she stressed to Clark that Jason did in fact know them as the same person… "He's a smart kid, he gets it." She had said.

Still, Clark feared the worst.

Clark realized that the door was still open and he hurried to close it, so much so that he cracked doorframe. He breathed his heavily at what he did, frustrated with himself, "You okay, Clark?"

"Fine," Clark reassured Richard, "I'm good." To himself, he whispered, "I'm going to have to fix that."

As Clark took several breaths to calm down, Jason looked from him to Richard and back again, "Do I call you both Daddy now?" He asked, looking to both for an answer.

Shocked into speechlessness, Lois and Clark had no idea what to say. Richard, however, did. He kneeled down to Jason's level and carefully said, "No, you don't. You just call him," He indicated Clark, "daddy."

"Then what do I call you?" Jason asked curiously.

Richard sighed and thought for a moment, "Well, just because I'm not going to be around much, I still want to be your friend. Do you want that?" Jason nodded, "Good. Since we're going to stay friends, you can just call me by my name."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jason thought this over, "But I thought that you and mommy said that I shouldn't call older people by their names."

Richard internally smacked his forehead; Jason was right. That was something that he and Lois had stressed. They had always seen using Mister and Missus as more respectful, only Clark and Jimmy had ever been the exceptions and Jason almost always instinctively put Mister in front of their first names.

"You call Jimmy by his name because he's your friend." Richard pointed out, "It will be like that with me. I don't mind you calling my by my name."

Jason thought for a moment and nodded, agreeing to the plan. Everyone laughed, but a thought popped into Lois' head, "Speaking of Jimmy, I have this weird feeling that there is something going on with him and Lucy… I haven't had the chance to see her in a while, but there's this feeling that I get around him…" Clark and Richard snickered, "What?"

"For an investigative reporter, she's really behind on some things." Richard mused to Clark, who nodded.

"Did I miss something?" Lois asked.

Clark, taking pity on her, replied, "Lois, they've been together since before that incident on the train." Lois shuttered at the memory of having one of the Tyson twins attack Bruce's train car.

Shaking his head in amusement, Richard added, "Way before." This made Lois feel even worse, "And we're upsetting you."

"No," Lois replied, "I'm just feeling unobservant." Another knock came on the door, "Who's that?"

"Probably Angel." Richard replied, "We reconnected in New York, she's been showing me the ropes. When I got the assignment to cover Tyson Trial she offered to come. I think she wanted to meet you." Lois nodded, but Clark raised his eyebrows. Like Richard need to be shown the ropes of New York. Clark was just glad that he was facing the door and not the people in the room.

Opening the door, Clark managed to keep his shock to himself. The woman in front of him was beautiful with raven black hair, dark almond shaped eyes, and smooth milk chocolate skin. When he and Lois rekindled their relationship, he had thought about Richard and who he would find. This woman wasn't what he'd imagined. Blonde haired, blue eyed All-American Girl was what he'd envisioned on Richard's arm.

"Hi." The woman said with a slight hispanic accent smile, "You must be Clark." She held out a hand.

"That's me." Clark replied, shaking her hand gently, "Angel, right?" She nodded, "Come on in." Angel nodded slightly and walked in passed Clark, who closed the door gently behind her.

Clark had to stifle a laugh. The moment that Lois saw the beautiful woman walking towards her, she instinctively stood a little bit straighter and taller, as if proving herself as the Alpha female. He hoped that Lois wasn't feeling a blow to her ego because she didn't need to.

Smiling and holding out her hand, Angel greeted Lois, "It's nice to finally meet you Lois. Richard has told me so much about you."

"Angel." Lois replied, taking her hand and relaxing slightly, "The pleasure is mine. Richard has told me a lot about you too. I understand that you are quite the daredevil." Angel raised her raven eyebrows, "If the skydiving and drag racing are any indication…"

The dark color of her skin hid her blush, but Angel was clearly embarrassed just the same, "Wow. I haven't done anything like that since high school."

Laughing, Lois replied, "I can't believe you talked Richard into doing that. Flying an airplane and jumping out of one are entirely different things."

"He almost cried." Angel mused.

Lois unsuccessfully tried to stifle her laughter as Richard smacked his forehead, "He never mentioned that."

"I didn't think he would." Angel replied.

Clark, who had been watching the interaction between the two women with amusement, piped in, "Would anyone like a cup of coffee?"

Richard and Angel looked to each other and seemingly had a conversation via telepathy. Richard nodded to her and replied to Clark, "Sure Clark, that sounds great. And we have plenty of time before we need to get to the airport."

"Because you're our pilot." Angel quipped to him as Clark went to make coffee. She finally looked away from Lois long enough to notice Jason, "Aw…" She cooed, "This must be Jason." Richard and Lois nodded proudly as Angel kneeled down and held out her hand again, "Hi Jason, I'm Angel."

"Hi." Jason replied, shaking her hand.

She smiled at him and raked over his face, "You have beautiful eyes." She told him. Clark couldn't help smiling in the kitchen. That was almost always the first thing that people noticed about his son.

"Yours are pretty too." Jason told her, his tone matter-of-fact.

Angel felt her heart melt as she looked at the little boy in front of her; he was so cute. One thought entered her mind as she stared at her, _"Oh my gosh. I want a kid now!"_

**--&--**

The Granville's had returned to Wayne Manor from the hospital. Bruce had given Julianna and Connor a very large guestroom while their children stayed in the rooms that had been theirs from the beginning of their ordeal. Bruce was sure that Anastasia was with Hayden, getting caught up on all that she'd missed while she'd been locked in Evangelina's basement. What had happened to Mylie being the most prominent conversation.

Alfred was resting just as the doctor's had ordered. It took a lot to keep him in his bed and not working, as he had long since been accustomed. He complained in his deadpanned sense of humor about how Bruce's cooking and driving were going to kill him. Lana had chuckled at his jokes, promising that she would cook for him if he wanted. Alfred heartily agreed to that plan.

Bruce had practically given Lana and Ginger their own wing while they stayed at the manor. This served two purposes. One, he didn't want Lana to feel any pressure in their relationship. Two, he didn't want Julianna and Connor to know that he was dating her to begin with. They were the closest to family that he had other then Alfred and he feared how they would react if they found out.

The master of the manor, Bruce himself, found his home distracting. Being inside made him claustrophobic. He had wandered around the massive, gated property so that he could be alone and think, though the sun was steadily setting. Somehow he had found himself in front of the property, closer then he'd planned on being to his home. He was, in fact, at the very place he'd fallen into the Batcave as a child.

Sitting on the boarded over hole, Bruce thought. He'd put Lana and Ginger in danger merely for being Bruce Wayne. What if someone ever found out about Batman? One of his enemies or someone looking to blackmail him? Bruce loved Lana more then he'd ever loved anyone and Ginger was such a wonderful bright light in his dark life. He never wanted to let either of them go, but he wanted them safe. There was always a chance that something bad could happen to them because of who he was and there was no way that he was going to let that happen.

"Hey there." A voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Bruce smiled, "Hello Rachel." He stood and hugged her, "What brings you here?"

Rachel sighed, "News. Jackson Tyson killed himself after the sentencing this morning."

"What?" Bruce asked in shock.

Nodding slightly, Rachel went on, "Two officers were escorting him to the facility that he was serving his sentence in. They got him to his floor before he wriggled out of his hand restraints and knocked them out cold. His legs were still restrained and he tried to run too fast. He ended up tripping and fell wrong. It broke neck and killed his almost instantly."

"How is that killing himself?" Bruce asked.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Rachel replied, "They're calling it accidental suicide and I have no idea why."

Sighing and nodded, Bruce thought for a minute, "I'll tell everyone." Rachel agreed silently but Bruce could tell there was more that she wanted to say, "What?"

Rachel argued with herself for a moment and hesitantly asked, "So… How long have you been dating your assistant?" Bruce was caught off guard, able to do nothing but stare at her, "What?"

"Rachel… How…?" Bruce couldn't get the words out, but Rachel understood his worries.

Internally kicking herself, Rachel quickly attempted to reassure her oldest friend, "No, no one told me. I figured it out during the trial. I saw how protective you got of her and your reactions to the Tyson's attorney when he tried to poke holes in her story. It was the look you get when people try to attack your integrity." Bruce panicked. He hadn't noticed acting any different, "No one else noticed, I'm sure. I just know you."

"Oh." Bruce mumbled.

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, "Bruce, there are very few people who you care about so much that their problems become yours. I saw you taking his treatment of her on the stand as a personal attack. How long have you been with her…? It's Lana, right?"

Nodding, Bruce thought. He had to have known that Rachel would pick up on something, she knew him far too well, "Um… A few months." Bruce confessed.

"And you've kept it a secret for this long?" Rachel asked, thoroughly impressed, "How'd you manage that?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows at her tone but answered nonetheless, "Lana is a stickler for discretion. Neither of us wanted our relationship to get out. Lana, because she doesn't want people in her personal life. Me, because I want what she wants." Rachel seemed to understand, "Beside, neither of us want our personal relationship to change the way people view our professional relationship."

Smiling, Rachel replied, "That's good. You need a little bit of normalcy in your life and I'm glad that she's pulling you back to the real world."

"Thanks Rachel."

Rachel hugged him again, "I really am happy for you, Bruce."

"I know." Bruce said, "And I'm happy for you, no matter what. Remember that. I'll support you in anything you do."

"I know." Rachel replied, trying to sound somewhat like him, "But thank you anyway. But I have a question, does she know?"

That was a question Bruce should have been expecting, but he hadn't. Sighing, he nodded, "Yes, she does. She's known all along. She knew even before we got together."

"Really?" Rachel asked. Bruce nodded, "I don't even want to know how she found out. I really don't." Bruce chuckled, thanking his lucky stars that Rachel was taking this so well and without questions.

Bruce, overcome with happiness, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Rachel. Few people would be this understanding."

"What can I say?" Rachel asked, "I'm just a nice person." Bruce nodded, kissed her cheek again, and hugged her. Rachel tightly hugged him back, genuinely happy that Bruce had someone who could handle both sides of his persona.

Unfortunately, Lana saw the whole thing. She had passed a window facing the scene and became intrigued, having recognized Rachel from the distance. It became like a bad car crash, something that you don't want to see, but can't look away from. Mere moments after she stopped to watch, Bruce kissed Rachel. Thoughts and scenarios raced through her head as she watched the man she loved kiss another woman, even if it was only on the cheek. The second kiss tore even deeper into her and their embrace was the salt being rubbed in her wounds. A lone tear dripped down Lana's cheek. She wiped it off and raced to her room, not allowing any more tears to fall until she knew she was completely alone.


	31. Progress

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**--&--**

Many THANKS to AznIntegra and beauty7890102! You are totally awesome!

**--&--**

High School was hell. Or, at least, that was what it had been like ever since the world discovered that Julianna and Connor were alive. Hayden and Donovan had had so many annoying, repetitive, and sometimes inappropriate questions thrown their way that they thought they would explode. Most had to do with Brady's story, which had remained as confidential as possible, so neither teenager could have answered the questions even if they had wanted to. To make it worse, Hayden didn't even have Mylie to talk to and Anastasia was going to be leaving for Russia as soon as the school year was over. Donovan, on the other hand, was too surrounded by his so called friends; most of them made up a fraction of the people asking the questions.

Embittered, Hayden and Donovan kept to themselves and each other as much as possible. No one had ever seen them spend so much time together. Some took this as a hint to leave them be, most didn't. Hayden was exceptionally grateful for Anastasia's quiet company and students like Victor and Carson Chance, who didn't gawk or stare or whisper as she or her brother walked passed. Which reminded her… Oh, she would deal with that later.

Donovan didn't have as much of the luxury of solitude that his sister had, however. He still had workouts with his teammates, as he was going to Metropolis University to play football, and classes were worse. It was difficult to concentrate on work when his "buddies" were whispering in his ear, either for the answers or just to ask another stupid question. With no way of staying away from them, he just attempted to ignore the sound of their voices.

As he walked from his afternoon workout, Donovan was again surrounded by his friends. Groaning internally, Donovan let himself be enveloped in the pandemonium. All he wanted was to get to his car and get back to Wayne Manor, but what he wanted and what actually occurred had rarely been similar.

"Hey, Granville, what's up?" Chris Dupree asked as he jabbed Donovan in the shoulder, "You've been all quiet since that whole thing with your parents and you've been running as fast as you can out of workouts. You trying to avoid us man?" Donovan sighed, but Dupree didn't let him answer, "I know what you need. Action." The team hooted and hollered, "Anything happen with that Sullivan chick? I haven't seen her around here lately, were you too much for her?"

Donovan's annoyance and anger exploded in his stomach, "Shut up, Dupree! Yes, I'm trying to avoid you; you're freaking annoying the hell out of me. I don't need action, so butt out." He walked as fast as he could in the direction of his car, "Oh, and by the way," he added, turning back around, "her name is Mylie and nothing happened between us. I don't know where she is, but that isn't any of your business." Donovan turned again and walked towards the nearly empty parking lot, leaving his teammates to contemplate his outburst, not that anyone of them would know what contemplate means. Shaking his head, Donovan groaned in frustration.

He made it too his car in record time; he had to pull out his keys after he reached it. Running his hands through his hair, Donovan took a deep breath. He could have killed Dupree for what he had said. Just hearing him talk about Mylie like that made Donovan see red. He was worried about her. The last time he'd seen her, she was nearly unconscious in his arms, fighting against who knows how much Kryptonite.

Leaning against his car, Donovan couldn't make himself think about anything but Mylie. He didn't notice anything going on around him until he heard a crash. Looking up, he saw Carson Chance kneeling on the ground surrounded by books and various objects, none of which Donovan could recognize. Carson was scrambling to pick everything up, but Donovan knew that she wouldn't be able to carry everything she had in one trip.

Running over, Donovan picked up one of the books that had flown that farthest away, "Here." He said, handing the book to her.

"Um, thanks?" Carson replied, though it was more of a question. Donovan had never been nice to her or her brother; he and his friends had even shoved Victor's head in a few toilets over the years. She stared, shocked, as he continued to pick up books and hand them to her.

"What?" Donovan asked once he realized that she'd been staring at him.

"You're helping me." Carson said, unsure of what else to say.

Shrugging, Donovan replied, "Yeah… So? You have a lot of stuff and I figured that you could use some help. Is there a problem with that?"

Shaking her head, Carson said, "No, you just haven't ever been nice to me before. You know, never treated me like a person." Donovan internally cringed; she was telling the truth and he knew it, "And all of the sudden you're helping me. It's just weird."

"Yeah…" Donovan replied uncomfortably, "Sorry about that. I've been a real jerk to a lot of people my whole life and I didn't realize it until recently."

"You didn't realize it, or you didn't care?" Carson asked, causing Donovan to chuckle. She had spunk, he'd give her that.

"I guess a little bit of both." Donovan admitted, "Like I said, I'm sorry. A lot of stuff has happened recently that made me reevaluate certain aspects of my personality and I know now that there is a lot that I have to change and even more that I need to take responsibility for." Where the heck did that come from? Donovan mused over what he said for only a minute before returning to the girl in front of him. When he looked at her he realized that she no longer had glasses and that her eyes were as blue as his were green, "Contacts?" He asked out of instinct. Her eyes were nice, but not like the striking sapphire that Mylie's resembled. He mentally kicked himself; he didn't need to get broody while he was talking to someone.

"What?" Carson asked, "Oh, yes. A week ago."

Nodding, Donovan said, "That's cool. Must be weird, you've had glasses since the first grade."

"Kind of, but I was ready for a change."

"Nothing wrong with that." Donovan replied as he picked up several large books, "I'll carry these for you."

Still hesitant, Carson agreed and began walking with her smaller books and her unidentifiable instruments towards her car, "Thanks." She said again as he placed her books on the roof of her car.

"You're welcome." Donovan replied as she unlocked her door and began placing books in the backseat, "You're Valedictorian this year, right?" Carson nodded, "I hate public speaking. Do you have any tips on what my speech should say?"

Chuckling and closing the door, all of her items were now in the back seat or on the floor, Carson said, "Whatever you think people need to hear. You're the Class President and the most popular guy in school. People will listen to what you have to say. Maybe you're not the total jerk that you come off to be. What's important you? And if you say girls and football, then I will kill you on that stage." Donovan laughed, she had some of the same attributes as Mylie, but she reminded him more of his mom. How did she do that? Had she always been like this or had she been taking confidence lessons or something.

"Duly noted." Donovan replied, "Thanks Carson."

"You're welcome Donovan." With that she got into her car and drove off towards the science and computer wing, where her brother surely was waiting for her. Donovan smiled at her retreating bumper for a moment. He sighed to himself and shook his head, there was a lot he had learned in a few short months and he had very little idea of what to make of it. Turning on his heel, he walked back to his car and headed off towards home.

**-Elsewhere at Lilith Springs-**

Anastasia was long gone back to Wayne Manor. Hayden was sitting in the computer lab, putting the final touches on the latest edition of Ask Myranda. Izzy-Rose had tried to get Hayden to let her ghost write it for a couple of editions, but Hayden turned her down. It was a good distraction, Hayden had said. It was, but it wasn't the same without Mylie around to banter with while she found the answers to the pathetic problems of her classmates… As if she cared.

Leaning back from the keyboard, Hayden sighed. She reached for the mouse and saved the document, sent it to Izzy, and logged off. Now that her distraction was over, all of her worries were quickly coming back to her. Mylie, her parents, Bruce. She didn't know what she was worried about the latter, but she had a feeling that he'd done something to piss off Lana. For the past couple of days, Hayden had noticed that Lana would quickly slip out of a room if Bruce was in it.

Shaking her head, Hayden sighed. Bruce and women were an interesting combination. Either they couldn't get enough of each other, or the women hated Bruce with a fiery passion. Sometimes it wasn't easy to figure out which category he and Lana were in. Again, Hayden shook her head.

With everything that had happened in the days and weeks prior, Hayden had been given a lot to think about. What if Mylie didn't make it? No one knew how much Kryptonite had been pumped into her system. Clark had said that it barely affected him when he took her away, but that didn't mean much. That was only one of the things Hayden had to think about. With school so close to the summer and her parents readjusting to life out of captivity, she had no idea what was going to happen.

All of the pressure, worry, and annoying questions were starting to wear on her. For the past week, Hayden had been getting awful headaches that she hadn't told anyone about. She would just pop a couple of Advil when they got too bad and that was that. As she sat in front of the computer, Hayden felt another one coming on. Rubbing her temples, Hayden groaned. She didn't have any medicine with her and she still needed to drive back to Wayne Manor. She was sure that Donovan was already gone and leaving with him would have meant leaving her car in the parking lot. Normally she would have gone to school with him in his car, but he had a workout so he was probably pissed off more than usual. Hayden didn't need that.

Groaning, Hayden laid her head down on the table, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She hoped that she could stop the headache before it started, "Please, please, please make this go away." She murmured.

"Hayden?" A voice asked, making her jump, "Oh, sorry."

Looking to the door, she saw Victor Chance standing in shock, "Oh, hey."

"Hi." He replied uncomfortably. He, like his sister, had obtained contacts the week before. Normally when he was nervous, he fiddled with them. Now he just pulled on his clothes or reached up for glasses that were no longer on his face.

Smiling at his awkwardness, Hayden said, "How are you?"

"Good."

"That's nice." Hayden answered though she groaned internally. One word answers. He was too nervous to be around her to actually answer her in full sentences. Maybe Mylie had been right about him having a crush on her. Hayden hadn't believed it, "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Good." Victor replied, "No different than usual." Hayden chuckled despite her current mood, "What?"

Smiling, Hayden matter-of-factly stated, "We're making progress." Victor looked confused, "You're progressing to sentences. For the past, I don't know, month or so, you've only talked to me one word at a time."

Shifting uneasily, Victor replied, "I just figured you wanted to be left alone. You know, with everything that happened, I…" He trailed off, not sure if he should move into that topic of conversation.

"Thanks." Hayden said, knowing where he was going, "I appreciate that." Victor nodded, but didn't say anything. The room soon became uncomfortable, but neither was sure of what to say. Then Hayden thought back to before. She'd been meaning on talking to Victor anyway and, in her mind, there was no time like the present, "Hey, Victor, do you want to go out sometime?"

Victor did a double take, causing Hayden to laugh again, "Huh?" He asked in shock, "Go out? With who?"

"Me, smart guy. Who else would I be talking about?"

Squirming slightly, Victor finally managed to say, "Erm… That would be great, but…"

"But what?" Hayden asked.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Victor tried to think. He would love to go out with her, but something told him that if he did then he would find himself with his head forced into a toilet every day until he graduated, "I really want to go out with you, but you're the Quarterback's sister and…"

"And?"

"I don't think that your brother would appreciate it."

Hayden scoffed, "You're worried about what my brother thinks? He doesn't control my life; I do what I want to." Victor fidgeted, "He's not going do anything to you." Hayden said, finally understanding what his fear was, "Neither is the team. None of them care about me and who I spend my spare time with. I think Donovan is getting pretty annoyed with them anyway. Besides, it's not like he's going to tell them to do anything to you."

"You have a point, I suppose." Victor mumbled.

Nodding, with a smug grin on her face, Hayden said, "So, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Grinning ear to ear, Victor replied, "I'd love to."

"Awesome." Hayden said.

Victor was about to say something before he heard the honking of a horn, "That's my sister." He said, "I'd better go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Hayden replied, "We can talk in lunch on Monday."

**--&--**

The past several days had been long. Mylie had been fabricating the excuse of her absence, that she was dealing with legal matters and staying for a few weeks with her lawyer's family, so that it would be 100 percent unbreakable. Supergirl, meanwhile, was staying as incognito as possible. She didn't even want to think about making up school work. The year was nearly over and she would probably have to take summer classes if she planned on staying where she was. It wasn't a matter of being able to get work done, it was all part of blending in.

The sun was almost completely out of sight and few people were around. Leaning against a tree in Central Park, Mylie chuckled to herself as she listened towards Metropolis and Gotham City. Lana was angry at Bruce because of Rachel Dawes (Mylie knew that she'd have to keep herself updated on that, even though she shouldn't. It was just too tempting), Donovan was coming off his high horse, and Hayden had been forced to ask out Victor Chance, as opposed to him asking her. Shaking her head, Mylie mused on Victor's innocent and awkwardness. She could see how some people could find that attractive, but all she wanted was Donovan. She'd thought that if she survived Gwen Tyson's torture chamber, then talking to him would be cake… It wasn't. There had been plenty of time for her to go see him, she'd finished fixing her story three days ago, but she was scared to. She didn't want to get hurt again.

Closing her eyes, Mylie listened again. This time she listened closer to her position. A voice stuck out amongst the crowd; Richard. He was with Angel, his pseudo-girlfriend, and her parents Esteban and Gabriela. They were leaving a restaurant on the Upper West Side and they turned towards his apartment. She listened as they walked down the street and turned the corner. The street on which Richard lived was deserted. It was quiet enough so that even though she was focusing on the group, she heard something else. A rustling in an alley, "Oh crap!" She mumbled as she raced off towards the sound, whipping off her trench coat as she did.

A scream sounded, pushing Supergirl faster. In mere seconds, she was in the alley, kicking a masked mugger in the stomach. She brought up her hand up so she smacked the side of his face and knocked him to the ground. Turning, and with a bright smile, Supergirl said, "Hi Richard! How have you been?"

"Um…" Richard replied, still slightly in shock and staring at the unconscious man on the ground, "Peachy?" He managed, not sure if the word fit the context.

Supergirl looked down at the man on the ground, "Shouldn't someone call the police?" She asked, looking to the group, "I can't stand here all night and I'm not leaving until he's in police custody." Angel registered what Supergirl said and, stepping toward the wall, called 911. Supergirl listened as Angel spoke to the operator and gave directions to where they were. The woman on the other line said that they were sending help soon and only then did Angel and her parents seem to relax.

Richard, however, was calmer then they were, "How about you? I haven't seen any stories about you lately. Anything wrong?"

"Just trying to remain ambiguous for the time being." Supergirl replied, "Personal stuff, you see. I just have some things that I need to work out and my cousin isn't completely in the loop… Oh, and this is off the record, so if any of this gets written about, then I'm suing you and the Times."

"Understood." Richard said, knowing that she could do way worse than sue him, "How is your cousin, by the way?"

Shrugging, Supergirl admitted, "I haven't seen him in a while. Personal stuff, like I said." Richard nodded as the sounds of sirens reached his ears. Officers sped down the street and skidded to a stop in front of the alley. Stepping out of their cars, they gaped at what they saw, "I didn't hit him that hard, so he doesn't need an ambulance. Just make sure to have him checked out. He has a heart murmur, probably from excessive drug use." The man began stirring as the police placed him in handcuffs and walked him to the first car.

"Thank you Supergirl." Angel said.

"No problem." Supergirl replied as the police pulled Angel and her parents aside to get their statements, "Richard?" She said, motioning for him to come closer. Richard complied, "Ask her out!" She whispered harshly, "Take her on a date! And not a fake 'just friends' date. You want her, she wants you…"

"I get the point." Richard interrupted quickly.

Supergirl chuckled, "See you around. I'm glad that things are working out for you."

"Thanks." Richard replied. Supergirl nodded and flew off. Angel gently rested her hand on Richard's arm as he watched her fly away, "What?" He asked when he saw a strange look on Angel's face.

"You just had a conversation with Supergirl." She said, not sure what to make of it, "An actual conversation."

"Oh, that." Richard mumbled, "Well, we met a couple of times in Metropolis. She's a good kid; she makes a lot of sense." Angel thought for a moment, "Don't think too much on it. She also has a tendency to give people headaches. Makes them think too much."

"I'm okay with that… Go give your statement."

In the air, Supergirl giggled innocently as Richard's claim. Yeah, she made people think too much, but only if they tried to figure her out. As long as they didn't do that, then they wouldn't have a problem. Flying higher, Supergirl let the cold air rush over her. She may give people headaches, but she also got them. There was more than one complicated person in her life that gave her headaches.

"Like me?" A deep baritone voice asked, making Supergirl falter, "Sorry."

Supergirl sighed at Superman, hovering in front of her all high-and-mighty, "Don't just poke around in my head when you feel like it. And, yes, you do give me headaches sometimes. You're either too stubborn or too submissive."

"I am not," Superman replied sharply, "but that's not the issue here." His voice became softer, "I was worried about you. I went back to the Fortress and you were gone. That was nearly a week ago. Where have you been? Why didn't you come home first thing?" Supergirl laughed once to herself, "What?'

"That word." Supergirl replied, "Home."

"What about it?"

Taking a deep breath and biting her lip, Supergirl thought for a moment. She then said, "I don't really know. I lost my first home when I was 12, when my parents died. The only reason we survived the destruction of Krypton was Jor-El. He warned my parents about what was going to happen and they actually listened to him; no one else would. After my mother and father died, I went looking for Krypton, hoping to find another home. It didn't work… But you know that just as well as I do." Superman nodded, listening, "I thought I'd found a home with the Sullivan's, but it was a home built on lies and deceit. I couldn't tell them who I was or, better yet, _what _I was. I didn't know how they would react and it scared me. And then, I lost them too. Cancer and depression; two of the most powerful killers of all time."

Thinking for a moment on what she said, Superman couldn't fully grasp where she was going, "You'll always have a home with me, Kara." He said, shocking her with the use of her real name, "We're family. You have people who know who you are and who care about you."

Smiling slightly, Supergirl continued, "I know that now, but I didn't think I did." Superman furrowed his eyebrows, "I didn't know how you would receive me. You thought I'd died in the ruins of Krypton from Kryptonite poisoning, just like my mother and father died. I think it was Jor-El and my father who saved me, but I don't know how. They protected me with crystals, like you did after Donovan saved me." Superman nodded, so that was how she'd survived to show up on his doorstep, "I didn't know if you would accept me."

"Of course I would have! I _did_!" Superman replied, "How could you think that I wouldn't."

"Would you trust someone who says that they are a person who you know to be dead?" Supergirl asked, "Any normal person wouldn't. But I guess we aren't that normal." Superman shook his head, "So, when you did accept me, I thought that everything as okay; that we wouldn't have any problems. Then I got jealous."

Superman scrutinized her with his eyes, "Jealous?"

Nodding, slightly ashamed, Supergirl said, "I didn't want you to know, but I sort of told you." Superman thought for a second, but he couldn't remember anything of the sort, "I was under the influence of the Red K. I was jealous of your… Notoriety, I guess. I didn't necessarily want to be famous; I just wanted people to recognize what I can do. Half the work, none of the glory. That's how I felt. It was pathetic and stupid."

Superman hovered over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "It was you being human." He said, "There is nothing to be ashamed of." Supergirl sniffled, praying that she wouldn't cry. With nothing else to do, she opened her arms and squeezed Superman in a bear hug, "Ow…" He groaned in discomfort.

"Oops. Sorry." Supergirl mumbled.

Chuckling and hugging her back, Superman said, "Let's get you home, Kara. You should relax for a day or two." Supergirl nodded as Superman put his arm over her shoulder and flew towards Metropolis, just as if they were walking, "Oh, and don't worry. Hayden and Donovan took care of that little fur ball of yours."

"Streaky!" Supergirl exclaimed with a smile, causing Superman to roll his eyes. Taking notice, Supergirl elbowed him in the ribs, "Leave my cat alone. Just because you're a dog person doesn't mean that you can take it out on Streaky." Superman chuckled.

**--&--**

Lana didn't know how she'd ended up in Bruce's room, but she had. He was out doing whatever it was he did as Batman, so she'd felt safe to wander around. Ever since she saw him kissing Rachel, even if it was only on the cheek, she had felt betrayed. She was too scared to be around him and she knew that he'd felt it. Bruce wasn't stupid, Lana knew that. He'd realized how far she went to stay away from him. Once or twice, he'd attempted to confront her but she somehow managed to weasel her way out of it. Lana sighed to herself; she was glutton for punishment, she must be. That was the only explanation for why she was still staying at Wayne Manor.

Listening closely, Lana could hear the Batmobile roaring into the Batcave. She knew that she should leave, but she didn't want to. After days of running and hiding, she was sick and tired of it. If there was something going on, she wanted to know so that she could get out. Despite that, an internal battle raged inside her. Sighing at her cowardice, Lana stood and walked towards the door of the large room. She mumbled angrily at herself as she prepared to leave. Unfortunately for her, the door to the room opened before she could leave and Bruce entered.

"Lana?" He asked, clearly happy to see her. She could tell that he was stiff from his latest escapade, but he was trying to hide it as not to ruin the mood he was trying to create.

"Hi." Lana said, internally curing her luck, "I… Erm… I was just looking around and I ended up here. Sorry, I'll go." She said quickly, trying to walk passed him.

Bruce, in shock at her reaction, gently grasped her arm and said, "Wait. What's wrong?" Lana sighed, knowing where the conversation was about to go, "Lana, what happened? What did I do?" Lana tried to protest, but he was finally tired with unanswered questions, "Lana, please!" He begged, "Tell me what happened. Tell me why you can't be around me anymore."

Sighing, Lana shook her head, "It's nothing really." Bruce didn't look convinced, "Just my own insecurities."

"Lana," Bruce said, not sure how to proceed. He took her hand and brought her over to the couch in the corner. Sitting her down, Bruce went on, "Lana, you can tell me anything." He reached up to touch her face, but groaned and dropped his arm.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked, worriedly.

Shaking his head, Bruce replied, "Nothing. I'm just a little stiff from tonight."

Nodding, Lana said, "Here, turn around." Bruce raised his eyebrows but did as she said. When he was turned, Bruce felt Lana rest her delicate hands on his shoulders and gently work out the stiffness. He sighed in amazement and gratitude as she worked his shoulders. God she was an amazing woman. Unfortunately, he knew what he had to do.

"Lana?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

Taking a deep breath and turning around, "Thanks." Lana sighed and waited for him to continue, "Lana, you know I care about you," Lana groaned, those words were like the kiss of death, "but I don't think that we should be together."

Trying to keep herself composed, Lana took a shuttered breath and asked, "Why?"

Bruce felt his chest being ripped open. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and that's why he had to do what he was doing. But this would hurt her too, wouldn't it? Sighing, he continued, "Lana, I almost got you killed. Evangelina kidnapped you and Ginger simply because of us and our relationship. Me merely being who I am almost got you killed. What if someone found out that I am Batman? I'm not willing to be the reason that either you or Ginger are hurt or killed."

"Really?" Lana asked, "Is that the reason?"

Taken aback, Bruce asked, "What? What does that mean?"

"Bruce, I saw you and Rachel Dawes together. A few nights ago, I saw you kiss her." Lana stood, "Do you not want to be with me because you're scared for me and my daughter, or is it because you have someone else?" Bruce gaped at her, "If that's the case, then let me out now. _I'm_ not willing to let my daughter and I get hurt again. We've been through a lot together and we can get along without you."

"What?" Bruce asked, "You think that Rachel has something to do with this?" Lana sighed heavily and shrugged bitterly, "Lana, she has nothing to do with us. She's been my friend since I was a kid, but we aren't like that. I just don't want you to get hurt, Lana. That's all I care about."

"Yeah, sure." Lana said as she headed towards the door.

Not sure how his plan had gone so terribly wrong, Bruce followed her, "Lana! Wait!"

Lana didn't turn, but she called back, "Ginger and I will leave tonight, since that is obviously what you want." She opened the door but was pulled back. It didn't hurt, it just shocked her. The jolt slammed the door shut and the next thing she knew, she was forced back against it and Bruce's lips were ferociously kissing her own. She fought against him for mere seconds before her own desire kicked in and she began kissing him back as intensely as she could.

Bruce relished in the feeling of Lana's arms wrapping around his neck. All he wanted was to keep her safe but it was too damn hard to let her go. And he most certainly couldn't let her leave thinking that he wanted someone else, much less Rachel. There had been a point when he loved Rachel as more than a friend, but not anymore. Lana was the one he needed, "Lana." He whispered as he pulled back to look in her eyes, "Don't leave like this. I don't want anyone else, I just want you safe."

"Don't push me away. Please." Lana pleaded in a whisper, "I don't want to lose you."

A tear escaped Lana's eye and Bruce lifted a his hand and wiped it away, "I don't want to hurt you, but there is always the chance…"

Lana cut him off by placing her finger on his lips, "Keeping us apart isn't going to make me any safer. Your assistant or your girlfriend, they'll always see me as a target to get to you no matter who they know you are. The only way of protecting me would to take me out of your life completely." Bruce's heart burned as when he realized that she was right, "Besides, I wouldn't be willing to stick around. We're too complicated. I think it has to be all or nothing with us."

Breathing deeply, Bruce took a moment to think. She was right, of course, about everything. He didn't want to push her out of his life completely, but it would be the only way of assuring her absolute safety. He looked into her eyes again and leaned down and kissed her, gently this time. After what seemed like a life time, he turned his head just enough to whisper in her ear, "Call me selfish, but I want it all."

Giggling slightly, Lana replied, "So do I." Bruce smiled and leaned back in to kiss her. He pulled back, but kept the kiss intact, so that Lana was no longer against the door. Bruce stopped momentarily as he felt Lana tugging at his shirt.

"Lana?" He whispered hesitantly.

Groaning, Lana hissed, "What?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Was I not making myself clear enough?" Bruce hesitated again, "Bruce, do I have to spell it out for you? I. Want. You." Bruce gaped at her bluntness. Lana took his silence as a chance to start kissing him again and, this time, he went along with her. There was no denying that he wanted her too. He lifted his arms so that she could pull his shirt off and picked her up off the floor once his shirt was out of his way. With Lana in his arms, Bruce walked to his bed, fully delighted when he laid her down and she pulled him down on top of her.


	32. Moving On

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**--&--**

**JamesTKent-** Hey, thanks! How are the POV transitions hard to follow? I'm just wondering because I can follow them fine, but I'm the author. If my readers are having a hard time, tell me what I can do so that I can fix it. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

Thanks to AznIntegra and beauty7890102!

**A/N:** The song that Donovan sings in this chapter is called Inevitable by Anberlin. It's an amazing song, but I don't own it either. It's very unfortunate!

**--&--**

The bright sun beat down on Bruce's bare back as the curtains were ripped open. He groaned and pulled his blankets up to cover himself. He reached to the other side of the bed, but felt it empty. Pushing the blankets back down, Bruce looked around and sighed. It had been Lana –not Alfred, as he had expected- who opened his curtains, "Morning, handsome." She said, leaning down to kiss him, "Sleep well?"

"Fantastically." Bruce replied, kissing her. She pulled back and he took in her appearance. A suit and heels, perfectly coifed hair, and lightly applied yet flawless make up, "Going somewhere?"

"Work." Lana said simply, "It's seven in the morning."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Bruce said, "But you work for me. Why are you going to work? You're my assistant, you go where I go." Lana nodded and he reached up for her, pulling her down, "And I was planning on staying right here."

Lana chuckled as he kissed her, but pulled back again, "I figured as much, but please remember that I'm not just your assistant. I take your calls and make sure that your office runs smoothly. Plus, I don't trust those idiots down in Archives to keep your company history straight for too long. Besides, the way you put it, it sounds like you're paying me to sleep with you." Bruce groaned, "I know you didn't mean it like that and I would love to stay with you, but there is a little thing called discretion that I am trying to maintain."

Sighing, Bruce replied, "I know."

Smiling, Lana leaned down and kissed him, reaching down to the floor as she did so. Bruce held on to her for as long as he could before she pushed his boxers into his chest and said, "Get dressed and spend some time with your friends. Connor and Julianna need you now. No going to work today."

"Yes, ma'am." Bruce said with a mock salute. Lana shook her head at him and rolled her eyes as she left. Bruce sighed once she was gone. He wanted nothing more than to spend a whole day in bed with her, but she had a point. Just because they'd decided to keep their relationship alive didn't mean that they could become lax about their public appearance.

Groaning again, Bruce stepped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He then strode over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a short sleeved white shirt. Once dressed, Bruce left his room in search of his friends, whom he knew would be sitting on the balcony of their room, eating a light breakfast that Alfred had prepared for them.

Bruce found his friends exactly where he knew he would. Julianna was quietly eating a grapefruit while Connor read the newspaper and sipped his coffee. The quiet was different. They normally chatted all throughout breakfast despite Connor reading the paper, "Hey." Bruce said, stepping out on to the balcony from the bedroom, "Sleep well?"

"Of course." Julianna replied, eating another section of grapefruit.

"Why so quiet?" He asked, "Come on, Julie, you're normally a chatterbox." He added, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a squeeze; this made her chuckle slightly, "I know that you two have been through a lot, but don't worry. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Putting down the paper, Connor replied, "We know, Bruce. All of this is going to take a lot of readjusting. Just bear with us."

"There's nothing to bear." Bruce retorted, astonished, "Connor, you were kidnapped. I understand that things aren't normal. I'm here to help, that's it. Not to bear." Julianna smiled and put down her almost finished grapefruit, "What?" Bruce asked, noticing that she had a worried look in her eye.

Sighing, she murmured, "I'm worried about Donovan."

"Donovan?" Bruce asked, "Why on Earth would you be worried about him? He's been through a lot, yes, but he's a tough kid. He's getting along just fine."

"It's the girl though." Julianna said, her voice stronger this time, "He's been so wrapped up in that girl that Evangelina had locked away; even more so than Hayden. I'm very good at interpreting emotions and I know how he feels about her. We don't even know what happened to her. I'm worried that when he finds out about her it won't be good and it will affect him."

"Mylie's a tough kid, she'll be fine." Bruce attempted to assure them, "Donovan really cares about her, yes, but you don't need to worry about him." Julianna was not convinced and Bruce saw this conversation only worrying her more if they continued. Not sure of what else to say, Bruce allowed silence to fall over them. He hated it. There was a time when he could have talked with Julianna and Connor for hours about nothing. They, along with Rachel, were his best friends. He didn't like the way things were now, he wanted them back to the way they were. But he knew that he couldn't rush it. It would take some time, but things would change for the better again.

(-X-)

Donovan, unaware of his parent's conversation with Bruce, was sitting alone under a tree several acres away from Wayne Manor. He had woken up around six thirty that morning and couldn't get back to sleep. He found the manor stuffy and uncomfortable, so he had grabbed his guitar and headed outside. For the past half hour or so he'd simply strummed random cords and thought. All of his thoughts were about Mylie, of course, and how she was. Clark had been vague every time he, his sister, or Anastasia asked about her.

He continued strumming and, without even planning to, he began playing one of his favorite songs, which just so happened to be a love song. When he realized what he was doing, Donovan kept playing and began singing the words.

"_Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not."_

Laughter… He loved the sound of Mylie's laughter. When she and Hayden had worked together on some godforsaken project for Advanced Physics, Hayden would often make Mylie laugh. It was stalker-like, but he had found far too many reasons to pass his sister's room just to hear her laugh.

"_I wanna break every clock,  
The hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now?"_

God, he hoped it wasn't. He didn't want them to be over before they even had a chance.

"_I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have.  
I wanna be your last, first kiss."_

The feeling of her kiss was indescribable. It was amazing, to say the absolute very least. But he'd never kissed her when she was herself. The first time they'd kissed, she was under the influence of Red K, and the second time she was nearly dead. He wanted to kiss her when she was normal. He was sure that it would exceed anything he'd ever felt before.

"_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does.  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love."_

Donovan knew that he'd hurt her. It was completely unintentional, but he'd hurt her. He would give anything to take it back. There was no chance of taking anything back, but there was a chance of making it right. Until he saw her dead body, there would always be that chance.

"_I wanna break every clock,  
The hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now?"_

_"I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have.  
I wanna be your last, first kiss."_

_"Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now?  
Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now?"_

_"I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have).  
I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide.  
I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time."_

Sighing heavily, Donovan stopped playing. A tear dripped out of his eye as he stared blankly into space, "That was beautiful." A soft voice said, causing Donovan to turn. He gaped, "Miss me?"

Standing as quickly as possible, Donovan instinctively wrapped his arms around Mylie and hugged her tightly, "Oh my God, you're okay." He whispered.

"Yeah." Mylie replied once he released her, "I'm fine. Never better, really." Her voice was still soft.

"Mylie, I…"

"Shh." Mylie hushed him gently, "Not here. This isn't the right place." Donovan stared at her incredulously for a moment, "Come to my place around six tonight. We'll talk there."

"Six?" Donovan asked, "Mylie…" A look silenced him for a moment, "Why six?"

Sighing, Mylie replied, "Hayden and Anastasia. I want to spend some time with them. Neither of them has seen me yet. I just need them to know that I'm okay. You and I have a lot more to talk about." She said, taking his hand in hers, "Please."

"Okay." He said, looking into her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, "If that's what you want, I'll wait."

"Thank you." Mylie replied, releasing his hand. Without even meaning to, Donovan lifted his hand and stroked the side of her face, "What are you thinking about?"

Lowering his hand, Donovan said, "The way you looked when I found you in that torture chamber. You were so pale and lifeless. I had to make myself believe that you would be okay because you didn't look like it. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Nodding, Mylie answered, "Yes, I do. She came and talked to not long after she took me. She wanted me to feel as much pain as I had put her through, that's why she liquefied the Kryptonite and gave it to me via IV; she knew that it would last longer." Donovan cringed, "She told me how she found out about me. The woman is vindictive, evil, and an absolute lunatic but stupid she is not. She put two and two together really well." Mylie took Donovan's hand again, "I blacked out after she left. I don't remember anything after that… Until you."

"What?" Donovan asked hoarsely.

"You called to me and told me to give you a sign." Mylie recalled, "I wanted to give you one so bad so concentrated really hard on trying to, but I can't remember what I did."

Donovan remembered clearly, "You wiggled your pinkie and then you opened your eyes."

Laughing once, very slightly, Mylie replied, "I remember that. Your face was really blurry, but I could see your eyes very clearly. Your eyes have always stuck out to me. They're a very unique shade of green." Donovan smiled shyly, "Then you kissed me."

"I'd understand if you were angry with me for that." Donovan mumbled, his smile leaving his face quickly.

Mylie sighed and said, "It's something that we can talk about later. Hayden and Anastasia are over near the old, dilapidated stables at the other end of the property. I just need to speak with them. Remember, tonight around six."

"I couldn't forget if I tried." Donovan assured her as she ran off towards the old stables, "Not that I'd try." He added to himself, though it was quite possible that she'd hear. He sat down against the tree again, pulled his guitar up on to his lap, and began randomly strumming again. Time would go by far too slowly for him that day.

(-X-)

At five thirty that evening, Clark returned home from work. After the trial, Lois and Jason had returned to their apartment, but they still spent the majority of their evenings with Clark. He hadn't come directly home. There had been a burglar who had been wreaking havoc in a small village in Scotland that he dealt with before hand, but when he got home he started making dinner. Lois was a lot of things, but a good cook and a proficient speller were not in that category.

Clark chuckled to himself. Lois had said that Mylie was her own personal human spell check and that she had better get well soon or there would be no Lois Lane exclusives for The Daily Planet. All Lois would have to do was wait for Mylie to get her affairs in order, which Clark hoped wouldn't take too long.

Sighing, Clark opened the oven and placed his mother's famous quick homemade pot roast with roasted vegetables inside. He closed the oven and waited. Lois and Jason always showed up around quarter 'til six, so they wouldn't be long. While dinner was cooking, Jason would do homework or draw, depending on whether or not he had finished his homework at The Daily Planet, which he usually did, while Clark and Lois talked. The major topic of their conversations depended on the day, but Lois never failed to ask who he'd saved that day; Clark would tell her and the subject would then cease. Clark found it strange when that topic came up because Lois always asked as if she were asking about the weather, not his superhero agenda. They'd fallen into a routine much easier than any of them had expected. It was as if they'd been a family all along and just hadn't figured it out yet.

Just as Clark poured himself a glass of water, the doorbell rang. Looking at the clock, he laughed; five forty-five on the dot. Placing his water glass on the counter, Clark exited his kitchen and went to the door. Opening it, he smiled, "Hey." He said to Lois as Jason hugged him around the waist, "Hey, Little Man." He added, picked Jason up and hugging him.

"Hi, Daddy." Jason replied, squeezing Clark's upper back and shoulders. Clark groaned quietly, "What?"

Shaking his head, smiling, and placing Jason back on the ground, he replied, "Nothing." Jason shrugged and ran inside as Clark massaged his shoulders, "He's getting stronger." Clark told a confused looking Lois.

"He's only six." Lois replied in shock, though she managed to keep her voice hushed.

Struggling with what to say, Clark remembered, "Well, I knocked one of the legs off of my parent's dining room table when I was three." He shrugged and Lois shrugged back nervously. She was certainly glad that she had him to go through this with. If Jason's powers had manifested in full and Clark weren't around, she wouldn't know what to do. Hell, she barely knew what to do now and, according to Clark, this was only the beginning.

Sighing in frustration, Lois entered the apartment and closed the door. Without even thinking, she reached her arms up and rested them around Clark's shoulders, leaning against him as she did so, "I am so confused by all of this. He could hurt someone without meaning to."

"It's okay. He'll be fine." Clark countered softly, his arms wrapping around her, "I can tell him everything he needs to know." Lois sighed, not able to find an argument. He was right; Jason did have him. She had no idea how Clark had handled not having someone to tell him exactly what he was and how to control his powers. Jonathan and Martha Kent could only guess along with Clark, whereas Jason had someone who knew exactly what to do.

Then another though hit Lois. She'd almost kept this perfect resource and wonderful man out of her life and that of her son. Unconsciously, Lois pulled herself close to Clark and buried herself deeper into his chest. Clark leaned his head down and kissed her on the top of the head. He rested there comfortably for a moment before "I'm hungry!" brought him and Lois back to Earth.

Pulling apart, Clark and Lois saw Jason staring up at them expectantly from the chair at the other end of the living room. Clark chuckled, "Well, dinner is going to be a little while, so would you like a little snack to tide you over until it's ready?"

Jason nodded, but Lois rested a hand on Clark's arm, "Clark, you know about his diet." She murmured.

"I'm not going to give him anything that will kill him, Lois." Clark replied quietly before turning back to Jason, "I have apples. Would you like one?"

"Uh-huh!" Jason replied excitedly, rushing towards the kitchen.


	33. The Conversation

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**--&--**

Thanks so much to BellaCordelia and beauty7890102! And a special thanks to new reviewer SassyAni. All four of your reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh, and just so everyone knows, there is only going to be one more chapter after this and that will be the Epilogue. I can't believe it's almost over!

**--&--**

Mylie paced back and forth across her living room. Streaky watched her from the couch. Donovan was supposed to be arriving any minute and she had no idea what she was going to do when he got there. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, but she had no clue how to say what she wanted to say. Sighing heavily, Mylie wrung her hands. Streaky mewed at her, "What?" She asked the cat, ceasing her pacing. He stared at her with his head cocked. Shaking her head, Mylie began pacing again. Sometimes she thought that her cat really _was _a human stuck in a cat's body.

The bell on the elevator dinged, causing Mylie to look up in alarm. She had been so engrossed in her pacing and worrying that she hadn't heard Donovan leave Wayne Manor. In fact, she hadn't heard anything from Donovan since she left Wayne Manor that morning. The seconds between when the elevator reached its destination and when it opened went by unnaturally slow for Mylie.

The door opened to reveal Donovan and Mylie felt herself smile though her heart was pounding painfully in her throat. Donovan smiled back at her and practically bounded off of the elevator. Before she could speak, Donovan again pulled her into a hug, "Hey." He said, not sure what other greeting would be appropriate.

"Hi." Mylie replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Donovan pulled away and stared into her eyes. Mylie wished he wouldn't. It was almost painful to hold his gaze, "How is this possible? How are you not dead? Where did Clark take you?"

Taking a breath, Mylie looked down. Donovan furrowed his eyes confusedly, "Clark has a Fortress, something that was prepared for him before he came to Earth. Both of our fathers and his mother made sure that he would have it, so that he could learn about us. He took me there and hoped for the best."

"Well that's comforting." Donovan said bitterly, "Hope for the best." He murmured so low that any normal person wouldn't have been able to hear him, even at such a close proximity.

Scoffing, Mylie defended her cousin, "Did you have any other ideas? Clark had Kryptonian knowledge on his side; what could doctors have done for me? I was dying with practically no chance of survival. There was no way that all of the Kryptonite would have worked its way out of my system in a hospital."

"I know." Donovan replied pitifully, "I don't like that we had so few choices, none of which had a great chance of you living."

"Neither did I." Mylie admitted, "Luckily one of the few choices we had was the right choice. I don't want to dwell on the fact that I could have died, Donovan, I just want to live." Donovan nodded, "And that begins with us."

Shocked, Donovan asked, "How so?"

Shaking her head, Mylie replied, "Donovan, we need to clear the air between us, on my part especially." Donovan was no longer shocked. Now he was thoroughly confused, "I know that you didn't tell your friends about our date. I knew it all along, even when I was accusing you." Donovan's eyes widened, "I suppose I was just looking for a way not like you so much. You didn't treat me like I thought you would, like I was just another notch in your belt of endless girls. I had an amazing time on our date, but I hadn't wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Several reasons." Mylie responded, "One, you're my best friend's brother. I didn't want to fall for my best friend's brother. Something about it just didn't seem right to me. Two, you were a complete jerk." Donovan winced and nodded at Mylie's blunt observation, "Your subtle changes in attitude whenever I was around were disconcerting. You were still a jerk, bit less of one. Thinking that I possibly had some kind of effect on you was strange to me."

Taking Mylie's hand in his, Donovan replied, "You did have an effect on me. A big one." Mylie took a deep breath, but released it quickly, "Mylie, over the past few months since you've come into my life, I've been forced to reevaluate everything I ever did… God, this sounds corny and cliché… Whatever, it's the truth. I realize what I jerk I was and now I see why my parents, dad in particular, hated the way that I acted."

"That wasn't all me." Mylie disagreed, "You thought that you're parents were dead. That had to change something."

"I was dead set against anymore change at that point." Donovan confessed, "The first time I saw you, when Dupree pointed you out in the cafeteria on the first day that Hayden and I were back at school, all I wanted to think about was screwing around with you and moving on."

Chuckling, Mylie stopped Donovan dead by simply saying, "I know."

After a moment's silence, Donovan shook his head, "I probably should have guessed you would, what with your super hearing and all."

"Yeah, you should have." Mylie agreed, causing both of them to chuckle lightly. That, however, quickly dissipated and they were back to feeling awkward. Thinking back in their conversation, she remembered what she'd been saying and went back on topic, "Like I said, I didn't want to fall for you and I was doing a good job at it… Then you saved me from Evangelina's torture chamber and you kissed me…"

"I'm sorry about that." Donovan interrupted, "Like I said earlier, I would understand if you were angry with me. You have every right to be. I mean, you were practically dead and I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Donovan!" Mylie said sharply, cutting him off just has he had done to her, "I'm not angry with you," She added in a quiet voice, "And I'm not sorry that you did it."

"What?" Donovan asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"I'm not sorry." She repeated, "I'm glad you did it." Donovan stared at her incredulously, "Like I said before, I never wanted to fall for you. But I did."

Taking in what she said, though still not believing that she'd actually said it, Donovan slowly and cautiously asked, "You… You did?"

Nodding, Mylie went on, "Yes, I did. I saw what a good person you could be and that attracted me. When I woke up in Evangelina's chamber, all I could think about was you and how easy talking to you would be if I ever got out. It's not as easy as I thought." Donovan furrowed his eyebrows, but Mylie continued, "After I woke up in Clark's Fortress, all I could think about was you. I regretted that I was so lethargic when you kissed me. I had wanted to kiss you too, but I was so weak."

"Really?" Donovan asked. Mylie nodded slightly. After a moment's hesitation Donovan stepped forward a half step and raised his hand to caress Mylie's cheek. She knew what was going to happen. Donovan was being slow and careful, giving her a chance to push him away. His speed made her want him to kiss her even more. Leaning over, Donovan hesitated when his lips were two centimeters from hers, giving her another chance to stop him. She didn't, but instead she closed the gap.

Their kiss started out slow and gentle, both of them liked it. This was the first time that Donovan had ever been careful with a girl before and he wondered why he hadn't done so sooner. Mylie knew about Donovan's track record with girls and his actions towards her made her feel special. She had learned from television and books that women liked it when men made them feel special. She hadn't understood it before, but she did now.

As their kiss quickened, both pulled away. They didn't want to change their kiss too much just yet. That would have to wait. Donovan kissed her once on the forehead and pulled her in close. Mylie complied to his actions –as if he could have done what she didn't want him too- and rested her head on his chest. She hadn't noticed before, but his heart was beating just as hard as hers.

"Donovan?" Mylie asked, quiet as a mouse.

"Yeah?"

Sighing, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "I need to know something."

"Of course." Donovan replied.

Taking a deep breath, and pacing around a little, she started, "I know that you saw me as a challenge; as the girl you couldn't get. I know that that was part of my appeal to you." Donovan sighed, "I just need to know that now that you know that you have me, you won't get bored after a while."

Chuckling, Donovan shook his head, "Mylie, I don't think that there is any way that I could ever be bored with you."

"I don't know." Mylie cautioned, "I've seen it happen."

"Mylie, you're Supergirl." Donovan stated, stopping her pacing, "You're endlessly fascinating."

Thinking for a moment, Mylie bit her lip. She would never call herself endlessly fascinating, but another problem arose in her mind, "Wait." She sighed, "I _am_ Supergirl." Donovan nodded, "Aren't men suppose to be the strong ones. Physically, I mean. Isn't that normally how relationships go? Donovan, I don't need you to protect me from anything, I can't get hurt like normal girls can."

"I don't care about that Mylie." Donovan replied, not adding that he had thought long and hard on that particular aspect of their could-be relationship, "You protect the world and I'll protect your heart."

After a moment, Mylie laughed, "You do realize how much like a cheesy romantic comedy you just sounded, right?"

"Yeah." Donovan replied with a laugh of his own. But, just as Mylie had, he became worried. It showed. Several times, he attempted to say something, but he couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Mylie pressed.

Squirming uncomfortably and walking back to lean on her big chair, Donovan thought about how to phrase the question that he didn't want to ask. He felt that if he asked it then Mylie would run off. He didn't want her to think that he was pushing anything too fast, "Well… The thing is… I was just wondering…"

"Wondering… What?" Mylie asked, "Donovan, what is up with you?"

Taking a moment to breath and realizing that it was best to get everything out in the open now, Donovan said, "This is really personal, so if you don't want to answer, you don't have too." Mylie nodded, "If we ever wanted too… Well, you know…" Mylie raised her eyebrows, "I'm worried that, me being a human, I couldn't…"

Incredulous, Mylie gaped at Donovan, "How on Earth did that even work its way into your thoughts?" She asked, "I said that I'd fallen for you, not that I was going to sleep with you."

"I mean _later_." Donovan said, stressing the word as much as he could, and walking towards her, "If you wanted to. I want our relationship to go far and, you know, eventually…" He cut himself off, an uncomfortable queasy feeling growing in his stomach.

Shaking her head and sighing, "I suppose, after a while… Anyway, that wasn't your point. What were you getting at? That you didn't think that you could do anything for me because… Why?"

"I'm human." Donovan stated, plopping onto the couch. Streaky jumped off just in time to not get squashed. He hissed and batted at Donovan's shoe, but Donovan ignored him, "You're invincible. You can walk through fire and not get burned. You can be shot, but the bullets bounce off of you. Tons of concrete can fall on you, but you aren't injured…"

"That doesn't mean that I don't feel it." Mylie replied, walking a little closer to him. "I feel the heat of the fire. I feel the pressure of the bullets before they bounce off. I feel the concrete crack over me." Donovan sighed, "I'm not completely sure what would have if we ever slept together, but I'm sure that I'd be like any other girl in regard to your so worried about."

"What makes you think that?" Donovan asked skeptically, still worried that he wouldn't be man enough for her.

"Clark." Mylie replied simply.

"Pardon?" Donovan asked, aghast, "What does Clark had to do with this?"

Chuckling at the look on Donovan's face, Mylie elaborated, "When I first came to Metropolis, I talked to Clark about the aspects of humanity. All of them." Donovan tensed up, causing Mylie to chuckle again, "Anyway, Lois isn't the first girl he's ever been in a serious relationship with, as much as she'd like to think she is."

"No need to go into detail." Donovan replied, shaking his head as if he were trying to fling the memory out of his brain via his ears, "Can we please switch topics."

Sighing, Mylie said, "You were the one that brought it up."

"Yeah and now I wish I hadn't."

"But did you really want that elephant between us?" Mylie asked. Donovan shook his head, defeated, "I didn't think so." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Donovan grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap. She came willingly, of course, "Donovan, I don't know where our relationship could ever go, but I'm willing to see."

Nodding, Donovan agreed, "I am too." He kissed her lips gently. The kiss lasted only seconds as Streaky, tired of being ignored, leaped onto their laps. The couple looked down at him and laughed, "So, am I going to have to be a lap dog to the cat?" Donovan asked jokingly.

"Well, he is a little bit of a prima donna." Mylie replied, "Always looking for attention." She chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. He purred as he made a bed in their laps and laid down in it.

Donovan laughed, "I think he approves."

"And I'm very glad he does." Mylie responded, kissing Donovan again, "Because if the cat doesn't like you, that's a problem." Donovan laughed and pulled her close, giving enough room as not to flatten the cat somehow sleeping on both of their laps.


	34. Epilogue: 10 Years Later

**You're All I've Got**

**Summary:** Nearly a year after Superman's near death everything is routine. Clark works while Superman saves lives, Lois struggles with her feelings, and Jason starts the first grade. So, how does a teenage girl on Clark's doorstep, an arson in Gotham City, Jimmy's new neighbor, and a new girl in school change it all?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's... It kinda sucks...

**--&--**

Thank you very much beauty7890102!

**A/N:** We are finally here. The last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It's been a long road and I appreciate everyone who traveled it with me. I hope this chapter lives up to the rest of the story; I certainly think it does.

**--&--**

"_Former Playboy becomes a father for the Fourth Time_

_The Gotham Gazette offers its sincerest congratulations to reformed Playboy Bruce Wayne and his wife of nearly nine years, Lana Lang Wayne, the head of the Archives Department at Wayne Enterprises, in the birth of their fourth child. Justine Kaitlyn Martha Wayne was born at 3:47 a.m. yesterday morning, weighing in at 7 lbs 8 oz and measuring 18.5 inches long, at Gotham General Hospital after an easy six hour labor. Justine joins two older brothers, 4 year old Christopher Alfred Wayne and 7 year old Andrew Thomas Wayne, and a 15 year old sister Ginger Rebecca Lang Wayne, Mrs. Wayne's daughter from a previous relationship whom Mr. Wayne adopted following their marriage."_

Ginger folded the newspaper, sighing, and threw it at the door of bedroom, "Do you have a problem with the article?"

"Yeah, Jason, I do." Ginger replied bitterly as her best friend plopped down on the chair in front of her desk. She paced in front of him, "Every time I'm mentioned, I'm the 'adopted daughter.' I know my dad adopted me, but I'm still his daughter and that's all anyone needs to know."

"I know, Ginger." Jason said, standing and wrapping his arms around Ginger's shoulders, "But your dad looks at you as his daughter and you look at him as your father. That's all that really matters." Ginger huffed, "Relax and don't let it get to you."

Ginger nodded, a silent agreement to try, and pulled out of Jason's embrace. He could have kept her in it, as the majority of his powers had manifested, but he wasn't going to, "I have to go get the mail. Alfred's not going to do it because he's still trying to convince Mom and Dad to let him "help out" with Justine."

Jason laughed. Alfred's type of helping out was vastly different than most peoples, especially when it came to children who were less than forty-eight hours old. Looking out of Ginger's bedroom window, he saw a massive huddle of reporters and paparazzi around the gate, "Isn't it sad that you'll also have to face reporters?"

Nodding, Ginger replied, "They'll be gone in a couple of weeks. Once Justine isn't bank enough." Ginger cringed. She never liked that she and her siblings were bankable, "Be right back." Jason nodded as Ginger left the room and started down towards the front door.

On her way towards the front door, Ginger passed her little brother Christopher "acquiring" cookies from the kitchen. She called him on it and asked her what their parents would think of such actions and he offered her one to not say anything. Ginger accepted, but told him not to do it again, and continued on her way. She finished her cookie before she exited the door.

The reporters began clamoring once they saw her. She greeted them sweetly, something that she had learned made them a little less persistent, and asked them as a group how they were. Not really paying them any mind after that, Ginger walked over to the wall that the gate was connected to and pulled open the dual sided mailbox to get the mail. The mailbox was an ingenious invention that Thomas Wayne had come up with when reporters had first become a hassle. It was deep and on an angle so that the mailman could put letters in, but they fell downwards so that no pesky snoops could grab hold and look through. The letters were easily attainable from inside the gate so that someone on the inside, usually Alfred, could get them.

Ginger had easily ignored the reporters until one of them shouted out, "Ginger, how's the baby?"

Rolling her eyes internally and looking through the letters, Ginger replied, "Y'know. She eats, she sleeps, she cries, she poops… I'm guessing that's how all babies roll, though." Looking up from the letters, she smiled, "Bye."

It took mere minutes for Ginger to get back into Wayne Manor, drop off the mail, and return to her room. Jason was waiting patiently on her couch with a smile on his face. Ginger gave him a questioning glance, "She eats, she sleeps, she cries, she poops? That was one of the most eloquent screw-off's that I've ever heard."

"Super hearing." Ginger mumbled, pulling off the jacket of her tracksuit. She had always known the truth about her father, Jason, Clark, and Mylie, so nothing surprised her. She was glad that she knew. She didn't like secrets and had her best friend had to keep one from her, she would have been devastated. Without much thought, Ginger crossed over to her couch and laid down with her head in Jason's lap, "I have a headache." She murmured.

Taking that as a hint, though it was more likely just a complaint, Jason began massaging Ginger's temples gently, "Better?"

"Uh-huh." Ginger replied faintly as Jason began pulling away. Ginger's hand shot up and grabbed his arm, "That doesn't mean stop!" Jason chuckled and continued. His childhood crush on her hadn't faded despite the fact that they were the best of friends. If anything, that fact had only amplified his feelings. This thought made him groan, "What?"

Shaking his head, Jason replied, "Nothing." He searched quickly for a way to change the subject. He found one quickly, with the aid of his super hearing, and chuckled. Ginger looked at him strangely, "Oh, sorry. Your dad is ranting to your mom. He's not sure how he feels about us being in here together with the door closed."

Groaning, Ginger shook her head, "Jeez, he's been on a freak-out kick lately. It's like the closer I get to sixteen, the closer he gets to a mental breakdown." She shook her head again, "I guess that's dads for you."

"I wouldn't know." Jason said, "We have different worries in the Kent-Lane household."

"Like making sure that you don't break something like a car… Or… Building." The two friends laughed for a long while before a beeping interrupted them. Ginger was immediately somber, "Great… Time for another shot." She groaned as she stood up and turned off her beeper.

"I'll help." Jason offered. He often helped Ginger with her insulin shots when neither of her parents were available. She admitted openly that she was unable to inflict pain on herself and counted her shots as one of the worst things that she had to do. Ginger thanked him and pulled out the tiny purse that he had that contained her insulin. For years, Ginger carried around the same purse, but it eventually fell apart and was no longer repairable. She hadn't been happy but she'd found solace in a new purse that Jason had given her for her fourteenth birthday. It was the one that she held in her hands.

Taking the purse from her, Jason followed his self-made procedure and, in no time flat, the worst was over, "Thanks."

"No problem." Jason replied before catching a glimpse of a rather large scratch on her elbow, "Wowza, what happened there?"

Looking down, Ginger shook her head, "What, that? It's nothing. For some reason I've been really klutzy over the past few days. It's weird, I've never been klutzy before but now I just keep falling everywhere… Low blood sugar probably. It's been felling like it."

Chuckling, Jason promised, "Well, I'll catch you next time." Ginger smiled, "You know that I'm always here to catch you when you fall." Smiling even broader, Ginger hugged Jason and he hugged her back.

**--&--**

Sighing, Donovan rolled his eyes. He loved his mother dearly, he really did, but sometimes she just made him want to pull his hair out, "Mother!" He interrupted the rant that she was giving him over the phone, "We've had this conversation a million times before. I'm not asking Mylie to marry me. Why not? Haven't you ever heard the phrase "if it ain't broke, don't fix it"? It applies to us because we are fine being together without a piece of paper telling us that we love each other." Groaning, Donovan looked around for some excuse to hang up, "Mom, I have to go. I'm on a deadline, Mom, you know that. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye."

Grateful to finally be free of his mother's need to marry him off, Donovan walked from the living room to his study, sat down at his computer, and began typing. During his freshman year in college, Donovan discovered a love of writing and ten years and a football injury later he was a bestselling author. He was nearly finished with his newest book, the third in what would eventually be a series of five, and he couldn't wait to be finished. He loved doing what he did, but the actual writing and the tours that went along with the release of the books took him away from Mylie. Sure, she could fly to wherever he was, but she had her own things to deal with. Being Supergirl, for instance.

Like so many times before, Donovan got completely lost in his writing. He wasn't sure how long he had been at his computer before Mylie got home, but when he finally got up, he realized that she was standing in the doorway of his study, smiling at him, "Hey. When did you get home?" He asked walking over to her and kissing her before she could answer.

Once he was done, Mylie was finally able to say, "Not long. Just about five minutes or so." Donovan nodded and hugged her. She looked exhausted, "Ugh… Five break-ins at five different Nuclear Power plants in three weeks. Clark and I have an evil mastermind on bent on destroying the world on our hands."

"That's okay." Donovan replied, "You'll figure everything out."

Mylie smiled, "Thanks, Baby." She sighed, "Jeez, I'm starving." She looked at her watch, "Hayden's coming over tonight… In 20 minutes. What are we going put together in 20 minutes?"

Shaking his head, Donovan replied, "Don't worry about it. I've had stuff working since this morning. We're having Lamb Shanks and vegetables and other things. I've got everything covered."

Mylie looked at him lovingly, "You're on a deadline, yet you still find time to baby me."

"You're worth it." Donovan replied, earning him another kiss.

The kiss went on for a while until, "Hey! None of that!" rang throughout the living room.

Donovan chuckled, "You heard her, didn't you?" Mylie nodded innocently and turned. Hayden was standing next to the couch, one hand on her hip and one scratching an elderly Streaky behind the ears, "Hey sis."

"What's up?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer before adding, "Where's the food." Donovan and Mylie laughed, but showed her towards the kitchen. The dining room was only used on holidays unless someone that wasn't family came over.

Donovan was pulling out plates and silverware while Mylie got the food out of the oven. It seemed normal enough other than the fact that she doing so with her bare hands. Donovan and Hayden had long since gotten used to her doing things like that. Hayden sat down at the large island in the middle of the kitchen while Donovan and Mylie set everything up.

Once they had everything set and they had begun eating, Donovan asked, "Have either of you two heard from Anastasia lately?"

The two girls shook her head and Mylie replied, "No, she's had so much on her plate. I mean, with her husband leaving her and everything. He left her alone with two little kids and a Gymnastics school to run, so I didn't expect her to get a hold of us."

"Neither did I." Hayden replied sadly, "Jeez, I wish there was something that we could do, but she won't let us." She sighed. She was currently single, but she didn't know how she felt about it. Relationships were just so confusing. There were relationships like the couple in front of her, her parent, the Wayne's, and the Kent-Lane's that she wished hers would end up like, but she also knew that those couples were lucky. Anastasia had been with her husband for six years, they had started up and Gymnastics school in Moscow, and they had had a son and a daughter (who were three and five) before he left her for one of her barely legal students. She didn't want any of her relationships to end like that, but some of them had come close. The last civil breakup she had had was with Victor Chance. They'd dated for nearly a year, but found themselves better as friends. They both agreed and were still friends. She had had plenty of boyfriend's since then, but they'd all been jerks.

A deep sigh from Hayden prompted Mylie to change the subject, "Hey, did you guys hear the good news?"

"Could you be more specific, dear?" Donovan asked.

Mylie stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "The good news about Brady… Oops, I mean 'Oz'. Have you heard the good news about him?"

"No." The siblings replied together. As they always did when they spoke in unison, Hayden and Donovan squinted their eyes and glared at each other.

Shaking her head, Mylie requested, "Don't do that." They stopped and looked at her, "Anyway, Oz and his girlfriend are pregnant again." Hayden gasped excitedly while Donovan merely smiled, "Yeah, I swear she must be about read to pop. You can tell just by looking at her. He seems over the so moon; it's really sweet."

"How many kids do they have?" Donovan asked.

"Two, dipshit." Hayden replied, "Twins remember? They're a little bit younger than Christopher." Donovan glared at her and went back to his lamb. Hayden smiled as she went back to hers. Oz was a great guy and he deserved to have a good life. She and Mylie (who was, of course, acting as Supergirl) gave the police their utmost confidence him when he started dating Laurel. They told the police not to move him or interfere in the relationship because he would never tell her about his identity crisis. He cared far too much for her safety to do that. Neither were sure if he had done as they said, but if he had told her then no one else knew about it.

Eventually their talk went to more trivial matters. Sitting in the kitchen of the Sullivan's penthouse, the trio chatted and made plans to spend more time together. There were no interruptions during the meal, but just as all of the leftover food was placed in the large refrigerator and the dishes were being prepared to go in the dishwasher, Mylie groaned.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Donovan asked.

"A robbery in progress." She told him, "I'll see you guys later." She added, kissing Donovan on the cheek and gently punching Hayden in the shoulder. Before either sibling could blink, Mylie had transformed into Supergirl and was flying out of the large kitchen window.

**--&--**

Superman quickly returned to his normal self, entered the elevator atop the Daily Planet, and rode it down. It didn't take long, as he was only going to the top floor, but Clark was glad when he got out. Lois was sitting at her desk, her shoulders scrunched up to her ears, working on a story. Clark smiled as he walked towards his desk, which was situated so that he was facing his wife and so that to his right was none other than Hayden Granville.

As he passed Lois, Clark dipped down and said, "Careful, dear, you're losing your neck." Lois swatted at him unsuccessfully, causing him to laugh as he sat down. He could tell, though, that she was circling her shoulders in an attempt to loosen them up.

"Where's Jason?" Lois asked, not looking up from her story.

"You need to ask?" Clark replied, pulling up his latest story and typing as fast as he could without anyone noticing. Lois chuckled and shook her head. It was obvious to both of them that Jason still harbored feelings for Ginger.

As she typed, Lois lowered her voice and asked, "So what happened?"

"Oil rig blowout in Alaska and a robbery in progress in Sydney." Clark replied just as quiet, "Mylie handled the robbery, I went to Alaska."

Lois nodded and continued typing, "Did you hear the news?" She asked, her voice normal.

"About Richard?" Clark asked; Lois nodded, "Of course. Perry's been shouting it from the rooftops now that he's allowed to." Lois chuckled. She and Clark silently agreed that they should send a gift of some sort. The news that Richard and Angel had gotten married was long coming. They'd invited no one to the festivities but Perry and Angel's parents and had sworn the three to secrecy until after the wedding. No one was quite sure why they had proceeded that way, but no one questioned it. Clark and Lois decided that it was probably for time and energies sake. The newlyweds had very little of it, what with having most of it going to six month old Maria Therese, affectionately known as Tessie.

Clark finished the rest of his story, saved it, and was printing it out just as Hayden walked in, "Hey Hayden."

"Hi Clark, Lois." Lois waved up from her story. Hayden looked over at Lois's story, "There aren't any "f's" in "philanthropist", Lois." Lois growled and backspaced as Hayden placed her briefcase on her chair.

"How was dinner?" Clark asked, taking his story off of the printer.

"Good. Donovan cooked." Hayden replied as she stuck a portable drive into her computer and waited for it to install, "He's gotten really good since he got with Mylie. I never thought it would happen considering Donovan was known to screw up instant Mashed Potatoes before that."

Clark chuckled as Hayden accessed the portable drive and pulled up the latest addition of her advice column, "How's Mylie?"

"You didn't see her?"

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "No. She was in Sydney, I was in Alaska."

"Oh…" Hayden replied, printing out her column, "She's good. A little stressed, but that's to be expected." Clark nodded, knowing that she was talking about the break-ins at the Nuclear Power plants. It was hard not to have heard about that catastrophe waiting to happen. Hayden pulled out her portable drive, closed down her computer, and pulled her column off of the printer, "See you tomorrow." She said, taking her column to Perry.

Looking over at Lois, Clark felt a strange urge to say something to her, "Lois?" Lois looked up, "I love you."

Smiling confusedly, Lois replied, "I love you too, honey." She then went back to her story.


End file.
